Be my slave
by labulle
Summary: Voldemort a gagné, les Sang-Pur ont le loisir de collectionner les opposants des Ténèbres capturés lors des batailles. Hermione, vendue comme esclave, aura fort à faire pour survivre et s'en sortir la tête haute. Review représentative : Ni guimauve, ni dark, persos fidèles, cette fic est parfaite ! Je rajouterais qu'ils mettent plus de trois chapitres pour tomber amoureux ;
1. Notre nouvelle célébrité

_**Bonjour à tous,  
**_

_**Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écris, et surtout pas de Draymione ;) **__**J'espère que la fic vous plaira :s N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires positifs ou négatifs, j'y répondrais avec plaisir ;)**_

_**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR (sauf les persos crées par moi ^^)**_

_**Rating : T (pour les thèmes abordés).**_

_**Parring : Dm/Hg**_

_**En espérant n'avoir rien oublié, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Notre nouvelle célébrité.**_

* * *

Comme les rares passants dans la rue, la jeune femme marchait d'un pas empressé. Il faisait certes gris et froid, mais ce n'était pas la seule raison qui la poussait à avancer la tête baissée tout en tenant resserrés les pans de sa veste autour de son visage.

Se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse n'était plus très agréable depuis l'ascension au pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Seuls les partisans de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom flânaient la tête haute et sans crainte.

Les autres, les Sang-Mêlé, ou pire, les descendants de Moldus, vivaient sur leurs gardes. Ils n'étaient jamais à l'abri d'une attaque soudaine.

Les survivants de la Grande Guerre, comme elle avait été appelée, étaient peu nombreux et servaient pour la plupart de domestiques. Ce n'était pas un sort enviable, mais certains s'estimaient heureux. Le sort réservé à ceux qui avaient combattu le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été bien plus cruel...

C'était le cas pour cette Héroïne de Guerre, comme l'appelaient ceux qui avaient combattu, Hermione Granger.

Frissonnante d'effroi à la pensée du sort de cette fille qu'elle avait connue il y a bien des années à Poudlard, la jeune femme pressa davantage le pas lorsqu'elle arriva à hauteur d'un bâtiment très mal famé qui s'étendait sur une large surface de la rue.

Voulant s'écarter au maximum du groupe d'hommes qui se trouvaient attroupés devant l'entrée de la bâtisse, elle percuta quelqu'un qui venait de transplaner.

Les paquets qui lui encombraient les bras se répandirent sur le sol, provoquant une hilarité méprisante des hommes qui patientaient sur le pas de la porte.

– Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention espèce d'idiote ! invectiva l'homme qui avait été bousculé.

– Je suis navrée Monsieur, je vous le jure ! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, pardonnez-moi, couina la femme, catastrophée.

Elle n'osa pas lever les yeux de peur d'attirer encore plus les foudres de l'homme. Les personnes comme elle devaient faire profil bas maintenant, car rien ne leur était pardonné. Les Sang-Pur avaient droit de vie ou de mort sur les « vermines » comme ils étaient surnommés depuis la victoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

– Dégage, et que je ne te revoie plus, cracha l'homme en la poussant avec le pied.

La malheureuse qui s'était accroupie pour récupérer ses commissions en attrapa encore un peu et s'éclipsa en courant. Son maître la ferait certainement fouetter pour avoir perdu des achats, mais elle préférait s'y risquer plutôt que de désobéir à l'ordre de l'homme qu'elle avait bousculé.

Ce dernier pesta et se redressa fièrement après s'être épousseté avec mépris, comme si le contact avec la femme l'avait souillé, puis il salua le groupe d'homme avant d'entrer dans l'établissement.

La maison « Aux mille plaisirs » était un établissement de luxure haute gamme. Et bien qu'il soit déjà venu dans cet endroit à quelques reprises, c'était pour une raison bien spéciale que Drago Malefoy était là aujourd'hui.

– Bonjour Mylord ! Je suis ravie de vous revoir, fit avec emphase une vieille femme à l'allure extravagante. Vous le savez, j'ai tout ce dont peut rêver un jeune et bel homme tel que vous, dit-elle, enjôleuse.

– J'en doute, répondit laconiquement Malefoy. Je n'ai jamais particulièrement rêvé d'avoir une catin au Sang-de-Bourbe.

– Heu... oui, bien sûr, je ne voulais pas insinuer...

La vieille femme rougit d'embarras et un tremblement quasiment imperceptible lui parcourut le corps. S'il y avait un homme qu'elle ne devait jamais se mettre à dos, c'était lui. La réputation des Malefoy n'était plus à faire, et la sienne particulièrement. On le disait plus cruel que son père encore.

– Peu importe, éluda-t-il d'un vague signe de la main, j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez... comment dire, une célébrité.

– Oh oui, Mylord ! Je vois de qui vous voulez parler, répondit-elle avec un regard cajoleur, ayant retrouvé le naturel de son métier. Si vous permettez, j'en ai pour cinq minutes. Vous pouvez attendre dans ce petit salon privé, vous ne serez pas dérangé, finit-elle en indiquant une petite pièce à l'écart des autres.

Drago Malefoy accepta d'un signe de tête et partit prendre place sur un canapé couvert de velours rouge grenat. Dans l'air flottait, comme souvent dans ce genre d'endroit, une forte odeur d'encens boisés et musqués que Drago avait toujours trouvé trop entêtante. Il se força à l'ignorer malgré sa gêne, et s'empara machinalement de la dernière édition du "The Dark Daily" avant de parcourir des yeux les gros titres. Le principal portait sur la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait ici.

Madame Gigi se frottait les mains. Elle était ravie de cet investissement qui allait déjà lui rapporter un paquet de Gallions ! Elle parcourut à pas vifs et rapprochés les couloirs résonnants des bruits provenant des nombreuses chambres, ne laissant aucun doute sur les activités de l'établissement.

Arrivée à la porte 204, elle toqua sèchement et entra sans attendre.

– Debout feignasse ! Tu as un client ! Alors tu as intérêt à être docile ! Et ne t'avise pas de lui déplaire, tu le regretterais amèrement, cracha madame Gigi qui n'avait plus rien d'affable.

Hermione n'avait nullement besoin qu'on lui dise de se lever. A vrai dire, elle tournait en rond depuis des heures déjà, essayant de trouver n'importe quel moyen de s'échapper de cet enfer ! Elle avait tout essayé, mais sans baguette magique, il était impossible de faire quoi que ce soit. Les sortilèges visant à l'empêcher de sortir étaient bien trop puissants, même venant de cette vieille bique qui la retenait prisonnière ici.

– Jamais je ne serai docile espèce de vieille folle ! Comment pouvez-vous vous imaginer que je puisse vous obéir ?!

– C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Tu sais ce qui t'attend si tu ne conviens pas ? Mais je te préviens, ta mort ne sera pas douce, alors si c'est ce que tu espères, laisse tomber tout de suite. Si mon fils, qui est comme tu le sais, un très proche collaborateur du Maître, ne lui avait pas suggéré de te vendre ici, tu aurais servi d'exemple définitif pour les quelques malheureux rebelles qui font encore parler d'eux ! Alors estime-toi heureuse ! Et si tu ne fais pas un effort, mon fils n'aura plus qu'à te ramener auprès du Maître, et là, tu feras moins la fière ! Tu seras exterminée comme toute la vermine de ton espèce.

La diatribe de la vieille femme l'avait essoufflée. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle et remettre quelques cheveux en place, pour parfaire son chignon pourtant impeccable.

Je vais le chercher maintenant, parce qu'il est mauvais de faire attendre les clients. Alors, fait-toi une beauté avant qu'il n'arrive... Enfin, fais ce que tu peux. Au moins, à défaut d'être belle et désirable, tu es célèbre...

La matrone était sortie sans laisser le temps à Hermione de répondre, et c'était tant mieux. A peine la porte s'était-elle refermée qu'Hermione se laissa tomber sur son lit, les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait été forte pendant plusieurs années, même lorsque des malheurs l'avaient accablée, elle et les siens, mais elle n'y arrivait plus. Comment lutter maintenant ? Elle était seule. Seule, mais pas désarmée se rappela-t-elle soudain, animée par un regain d'énergie.

Elle avait passé la nuit à tailler tant bien que mal le manche de sa brosse en fine pointe, en le frottant inlassablement sur le sol rêche. Elle savait qu'elle ne ferait pas de miracle avec ça, mais au moins, la première personne à s'approcher assez près d'elle ne repartirait pas sans un souvenir d'Hermione Granger !

Alors que des pas approchaient de sa porte, elle fouilla fébrilement sous son matelas à la recherche de l'arme. Lorsqu'elle ressentit le contact rassurant du bois dans sa main, elle se sentit mieux, plus forte, prête à combattre de nouveau, même si une petite voix dans sa tête lui chuchotait que c'était peine perdue.

– Voilà, je vous en prie, prenez tout le temps que vous souhaitez, fit la voix de la maquerelle derrière sa porte.

Hermione se hâta de glisser la brosse sous l'élastique de sa jupe et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, le regard buté, prête à accueillir le pervers qui allait pénétrer dans la pièce.

Lorsqu'elle reconnut Drago, se traits se figèrent d'horreur et de hargne. De tous ses innombrables ennemis, elle n'aurait pas pensé qu'il la détestait au point d'être là, aujourd'hui, à venir lui porter l'ultime humiliation !

– Bonjour Granger !

– Toi !

Hermione sentit la rage s'emparer d'elle. Elle se précipita sur lui et lui martela le torse de coups de poings.

Malefoy la maîtrisa sans trop de peine et se débarrassa d'elle en la poussant sur le lit.

– Ne me dis pas que tu es surprise Granger ! dit-il sans se départir de son air supérieur. Je viens de rentrer d'un long voyage et j'ai appris qu'on avait enfin capturé et mit hors d'état de nuire la Sang-de-Bourbe qui nous causait tant de problèmes depuis si longtemps ! Alors tu comprends bien que j'ai voulu en avoir le cœur net, révéla-t-il, en laissant apparaître un sourire arrogant et méprisant sur ses lèvres fines.

L'espace d'un instant, elle crut revoir le jeune élève de Poudlard qui leur envoyait toujours un sourire goguenard lorsqu'il se moquait d'eux, sauf que malgré ce que les Sang-Pur et partisans disaient, la Grande Guerre avait touché tout le monde, et personne ou presque n'en était ressorti indemne. Elle le voyait bien dans son sourire figé et son regard glacé, que comme elle, il avait perdu l'innocence de la jeunesse.

– Super ! Tu en as le cœur net maintenant, alors tu peux partir !

Malgré son air bravache, Hermione ne se sentait pas rassurée. La haine qu'il lui inspirait lui permettait de ne pas s'écrouler et supplier de la laisser tranquille, mais elle savait qu'elle ne resterait pas forte bien longtemps s'il voulait abuser d'elle.

– Partir ? Je n'ai pas payé une somme pareil pour partir au bout de deux minutes Granger... Mais rassure-toi, tu es toujours aussi laide, et ton sang est toujours aussi souillé, alors je ne suis pas prêt de te toucher, l'informa-t-il avec une grimace de dégoût. Et puis, tu es pressée ? Tu attends sans doute le client comme une bonne professionnelle, mais désolée de te décevoir, je resterai autant que je le souhaite. Parlons donc du bon vieux temps... Où sont les quelques rebelles qu'il reste Granger ?

Contre toute attente, un rire mauvais sortit de la gorge d'Hermione. Et malgré la lueur de colère qui était apparue dans les yeux gris de Malefoy, elle enchaîna :

– Tu es minable Malefoy ! Est-ce que tu crois honnêtement que Voldemort (Malefoy tressaillit imperceptiblement) ne m'a pas interrogée à ce sujet ? Est-ce que tu imagines sincèrement pouvoir tirer de moi le moindre renseignement qui pourrait mener à eux, alors que lui n'a pas pu ? Lorsque j'ai compris que je ne m'échapperais pas cette fois-ci, je me suis jeté un sort d'Oubliettes ! Il n'existe plus rien, et aucune torture n'y changera quoi que ce soit ! Même ton maître l'a compris !

– Pauvre petite Granger... Tu dois te sentir tellement seule, ironisa Malefoy, qui essayait de ne pas céder à la colère. Mais dis-moi, quand tu dis que tu as effacé tes souvenirs, est-ce que tu as aussi effacé le souvenir de ton amoureux ?

D'après le ton que Malefoy avait pris, il semblait sûr d'avoir fait mouche.

– Je t'interdis de parler de lui, hurla Hermione, la rage faisant briller ses yeux. Tu n'es pas digne de ne serait-ce que l'évoquer ! Il était mille fois meilleur que toi et tous ceux de ton espèce ! Lâche, assassin !

Malefoy tiqua sous l'insulte, mais il ne se départit pas de son air narquois.

– Peut-être... Mais en attendant, mon espèce et moi sommes toujours en vie, répliqua Malefoy avec un rictus supérieur. Et puis, comme ça, il a rejoint toute sa famille de rouquins. Après tout, vu qu'il ne reste plus aucun Weasley, ce n'est pas plus mal, je lui ai rendu service, dit-il sans ciller.

Hermione ne riposta pas, elle se contentait de fixer cet être abject en fulminant. Après un moment, elle finit par demander :

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Tu veux juste me tourmenter ? Te moquer de moi ? Tu sais bien que rien qui ne vient de toi ne peux me toucher.

– Ce n'est pourtant pas ce qu'il semble Granger. Tu m'as l'air bien haineuse pour quelqu'un que mes paroles ne touchent pas. C'est d'ailleurs assez amusant. Mais pour tout dire, je venais juste voir la chute de la célèbre Hermione Granger. La seule chose qui me déçoit, c'est que je n'en suis pas la cause, mais bon, je pense que je saurais faire avec.

Malgré la colère qui l'animait, Hermione avait un plan, et elle espérait que Malefoy n'ait pas remarqué ses mouvements. Elle le forçait à parler pour détourner son attention et ainsi récupérer son arme. Depuis qu'il était rentré dans cette chambre, elle ne pensait qu'à ça. Il aurait été plus aisé de l'attaquer par surprise s'il avait voulu la violenter, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

– Tu rigoles ? Même si j'avais été désarmée en face de toi, tu n'aurais sans doute pas réussi à m'avoir ! Tu as toujours été moins fort que moi en duel, et tu le sais !

Les muscles de la mâchoire de Drago se contractairent violemment, ce qui laissait à penser qu'il bouillait intérieurement de rage.

– Ah mais je n'aurais pas eu à te capturer Granger, moi, je t'aurais tuée. Et crois-moi, je ne t'aurais pas ratée, asséna-t-il, le regard plus froid que jamais.

Ce qu'Hermione allait tenter était dangereux, mais elle ne voulait pas reculer. Elle avait réussi à agripper son arme, il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'utiliser... Mais pour ça, la distance entre elle et Drago était trop grande. Elle devait le forcer à approcher, et apparemment, la seule façon était de le pousser à bout.

– Et bien qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Je suis là, désarmée, dans une pièce sans issue ! Pourquoi ne pas me montrer quel brave petit Mangemort tu es ? Ou bien peut-être as-tu peur de me rater ? C'est vrai, après tout, je suis à plus d'un mètre de toi, c'est donc encore possible...

– Je te préviens Granger, la menaça Drago les mâchoires crispées par la colère, ne me pousse pas à bout ! La seule raison pour laquelle je ne te tue pas là, sur place, c'est la même que celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu ne mérites pas mieux que le sort qui t'es réservé ! Pourrir ici, à satisfaire les plus bas instincts de ceux que tu détestes, je ne vois pas mieux !

Hermione était satisfaite (malgré les paroles de Drago qui résonnaient douloureusement en elle), il était maintenant assez près d'elle pour qu'elle puisse tenter quelque chose. Si elle devait lutter une dernière fois avant d'être tuée, elle était heureuse que s'eût été l'occasion de se venger de Drago Malefoy.

Elle s'assura d'avoir une bonne prise sur la brosse, respira profondément, et visa la carotide.

Elle s'attendait à subir l'impact du coup, mais pas celui-ci. Malefoy avait arrêté son geste avec une rapidité étonnante et l'avait poussée en arrière, après lui avoir tordu le poignet pour qu'elle lâche l'arme.

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Hermione qui était un peu sonnée, mais surtout désemparée, puis se baissa pour ramasser l'arme.

– Une brosse ? Après tout je comprends, c'est un objet dont tu t'es toujours passée n'est-ce pas ?

Son ton était presque amusé, mais étrangement, il faisait frissonner Hermione.

Qu'allait-il faire ? La tuer ? La torturer ? Elle venait de tenter de l'assassiner, donc quoi qu'il décide de faire, personne ne viendrait à son secours. La seule chose qu'elle regrettait maintenant était de ne pas avoir réussi à le tuer, ou au moins à le blesser !

– Je suppose que Madame Gigi ne va pas être contente quand je lui montrerai ce que sa nouvelle recrue réserve à ses clients, fit-il avec un air faussement navré. J'ignore qu'elle sort elle va te destiner, mais il paraît qu'elle a beaucoup d'imagination !

– Une fois de plus, tu laisses quelqu'un d'autre se charger de la basse besogne, s'exclama Hermione.

– Inutile d'essayer de me pousser de nouveau à bout Granger, je ne me ferai pas avoir deux fois. Je dois m'en aller, j'ai perdu assez de temps comme ça. Alors, adieu Granger.

Son ton était calme, presque courtois ! Il devait tellement jubiler de la voir abaissée à ce niveau qu'il n'éprouvait même pas le besoin de l'insulter, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Hermione s'autorisa à respirer qu'une fois la porte refermée. Si elle ne se contrôlait pas, elle ferait certainement une crise d'hystérie. La peur avait souvent fait partie de son quotidien, mais cette fois-ci, elle se sentait totalement démunie. Elle commença à compter les secondes et les minutes dans l'expectative de la venue furibonde de la matrone, sursautant à chaque bruit suspect, mais rien ne venait. Elle redouta ensuite la visite d'autres clients, mais une fois de plus, personne n'arriva. L'attente la rendait folle à force d'imaginer tout ce qu'elle pourrait subir pour cet affront.

Il fallut plusieurs heures avant que quelqu'un ne vienne toquer à sa porte. C'était sa patronne.

– Debout sale feignasse ! (c'était apparemment la seule façon pour Madame Gigi d'engager une conversation avec Hermione). Prépare des affaires, tu dégages.

– Pardon ? Hermione hésitait entre l'incrédulité et la terreur.

– Je le ne répéterai pas ! Prends un sac, et mets-y une robe ou deux, un peu de maquillage, tes affaires de toilettes, et attends ici. Tu pars.

– Je pars ? Mais pour aller où ?

Hermione était perdue. Elle aurait tout donné pour quitter cet endroit, mais maintenant que ça allait arriver, elle redoutait plus que tout de savoir pourquoi...

– Arrête de poser des questions. Je t'ai vendue, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir ! Je t'avais prévenue ! Il te suffisait d'être docile, mais non, tu essayes de tuer mes clients ! Alors il faut bien que je prenne les mesures qui s'imposent. Et n'oublie rien de tes affaires de toilettes, je ne veux pas qu'on pense que mes filles ne sont que des souillons ! Surtout que je parie que tu n'en auras pas d'autres avant longtemps !

C'est avec des gestes fébriles qu'Hermione boucla un petit sac. Ses affaires se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. D'ailleurs, elle pensa amèrement qu'elle n'avait plus de brosse maintenant, puisque Drago Malefoy l'avait emmenée avec lui.

Elle ne se faisait pas d'idées, la vieille femme lui avait bien dit qu'elle l'a renverrait auprès de Voldemort... Sa mort arriverait finalement plus tôt qu'elle ne l'avait pensé ces derniers jours.

La matrone s'éclipsa, la laissant seule une dizaine de minutes. Lorsqu'on frappa de nouveau, c'était un homme de grande taille qui se tenait sur l'embrasure de la porte.

– Je m'appelle Noa, je suis chargé de te conduire hors d'ici.

Hermione fit un faible signe de tête et empoigna un peu plus fort son petit sac qui contenait ses affaires.

L'homme lui tendit le bras sans rien dire, mais elle comprit qu'ils allaient transplaner. Elle s'agrippa alors à lui, et tout de suite après, une sensation désagréable se rependit dans son corps. Lorsqu'elle finit par sentir la terre ferme sous ses pieds, elle fut tentée de laisser son estomac se vider, mais à vrai dire, il était trop noué pour ça.

– Voilà, nous sommes arrivés.

Hermione redressa la tête et leva les yeux. Ils se tenaient devant un immense portail en fer forgé qui précédait une allée blanche qui semblait infinie. Lorsqu'elle vit le blason orné de deux gigantesques « M » en lettres gothiques, elle comprit avec effroi qu'elle se trouvait au Manoir Malefoy.

* * *

**_Merci d'avoir lu._**

**_Ps : Je suis connue pour mes très (trop) nombreuses fautes laissées malgré mes nombreuses relectures. Je m'excuse donc par avance pour la gêne occasionnée. N'hésitez pas à me signaler celles qui vous marqueront lol, je les corrigerai rapidement.  
_**


	2. Vendue !

_**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR (sauf les persos crées par moi ^^)**_

_**Rating : T (pour les thèmes abordés).**_

_**Parring : Dm/Hg**_

_**Résumé chapitre précédent : Depuis la victoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'Angleterre n'est plus un endroit où il fait bon vivre. Les mangemorts et partisans font la loi et ont droit de vie ou de mort sur les nés moldus et sang-mêlés. Le traitement infligé à ceux qui les ont combattus durant la grande guerre est encore pire. C'est comme ça qu'Hermione, capturée il y a peu se retrouve dans un bordel. Mais après sa tentative raté de meurtre sur Drago Malefoy, son destin bascule.  
**_

* * *

**Bonjour,  
**

**Merci d'avoir lu et commenter ma fic ;) Je sais qu'il est interdit de répondre aux review dans les chapitres, mais au diables les varices comme dirait mon père :D  
**

**Rar anonymes :**

loulou c'est moi : Merci pour ta review :) J'espère que la suite te plaira ;) Et pour la faute, elle est retrouvée et corrigée, merci beaucoup :)

glucose : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ça continuera lol

LaFe : Je te remercie, je suis assez rassurée à vrai dire. C'est vrai que le sujet à déjà été maintes fois abordé, donc je ne me targue pas de l'avoir inventé, mais c'est vrai que c'est la première fois que d'emblée on compare une de mes fics à une existante, et ça fait bizarre^^ Surtout que comme je l'ai dit à DrayD, je ne lis plus de fanfiction depuis que j'ai commencé l'écriture de ma toute première, il y a de ça plus de 4 ans...

Sinon, rassure-toi, je suis connue pour faire durer les choses, peut-être même un peu trop des fois lol Et j'espère bien qu'elle ne te semblera pas malsaine, en tout cas, je ne pense pas qu'elle le soit^^

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Vendue !**

* * *

Noa sortit sa baguette magique et un loup argenté et vaporeux apparut, filant comme une flèche vers l'intérieur du manoir.

Peu de temps après, le grand portail s'ouvrit tout seul. L'homme s'empara calmement du bras d'Hermione et lui dit d'avancer. Après quelques mètres parcourus sur le gravier, un grincement indiqua à Hermione que le portail était en train de se refermer. Cette simple pensée la fit suffoquer. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire, elle devait tenter quelque chose !

Noa semblait calme et serein. Ses réflexes étaient probablement réduits, et si Hermione avait le temps de courir et repasser le portail juste avant qu'il ne se referme, ça lui laisserait peut-être quelques précieuses secondes avant qu'il ne la rattrape, pensa-t-elle.

Chaque seconde réduisait ses chances de s'enfuir, alors d'un coup, elle libéra son bras et se mit à courir à toutes jambes en direction du portail. Elle n'était plus qu'à un mètre lorsqu'elle percuta Noa qui venait juste de transplaner devant elle. Elle fut sonnée, aussi bien par sa chute sur le sol que par la surprise ! Mais ça ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'une poigne d'acier se referma sur sa gorge et la releva de terre, comme si elle n'était pas plus lourde qu'une plume.

– Tu comptais aller où comme ça sale garce ? cracha Noa qui arborait maintenant un visage aux traits terrifiants de méchanceté.

N'attendant aucune réponse, il asséna deux gifles monumentales à Hermione qui vacilla malgré la poigne de l'homme toujours aussi forte. Son oreille gauche se mit à siffler et le sang de sa lèvre fendue se répandit sur son menton et sa robe.

Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que l'homme qui lui faisait face pouvait être aussi violent.

– En route, et n'essaye pas de recommencer où ça va mal aller !

Hermione n'en doutait pas, et de toute façon, le portail complètement fermé à présent mettait fin à ses derniers espoirs de fuite.

Comme une condamnée à mort, elle marcha lentement à la suite de Noa. L'allée lui semblait interminable, mais paradoxalement, ils furent sur le pas de la porte d'entrée en un clin d'œil. Hermione aurait tout donné pour que la traversée ait été plus longue, ou pour que Malefoy mette davantage de temps à ouvrir la porte...

– Vous êtes en retard, déclara sombrement Drago Malefoy, l'air mécontent.

– Désolé, un petit contretemps, grogna Noa qui poussa Hermione en avant.

Cette dernière grimaça en se massant la nuque douloureuse qu'il avait tenue serrée tout ce temps.

– Je vois, répondit Drago avec un haussement de sourcils en direction d'Hermione. Tiens, c'est pour ta patronne. Tu peux disposer.

Drago tendit une bourse en cuir à l'homme qui la soupesa l'air concentré.

– Désolé de vous demander, mais... il me semble qu'il en manque.

– En effet, il n'y a que la moitié, précisa Drago calmement, comme s'il ne voyait pas où était le problème.

– C'est que... Noa semblait plus que mal à l'aise.

– Tu expliqueras que je goûte fort peu de recevoir un colis esquinté.

L'homme ne sembla pas comprendre sur l'instant, mais la lumière se fit lorsqu'il vit le sang séché et l'hématome qui commençait à se former sous l'œil de la captive. Après un acquiescement piteux, il fit demi-tour, abandonnant à son sort celle qu'il avait escortée jusqu'ici.

– Ramène-toi Granger, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire.

Drago s'écarta de la porte et laissa Hermione entrer.

– Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?!

– J'attends de toi que tu fasses tout ce dont j'aurai envie Granger. Donc en gros, tu deviens dès à présent mon elfe de maison.

Bien qu'Hermione ait craint pire que ça, entendre dire par cet être qu'elle haïssait qu'elle allait lui servir d'elfe de maison la mit hors d'elle.

– Tu penses peut-être que je ne ferais pas tout pour m'échapper ou pour finir ce que j'ai entrepris ce matin ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais faire ta petite lessive sans rien dire ? pesta-t-elle.

– Alors déjà, on va mettre les choses au clair, annonça-t-il en lui enserrant d'un coup la gorge et en la plaquant contre le mur.

Hermione, prise par surprise, cessa immédiatement de bouger.

– Ici, je suis maître des lieux, et de toi, au passage. Je t'ai achetée, j'ai donc entièrement droit de vie ou de mort sur toi. Si j'ai envie de te lancer des Doloris jusqu'à ce que tu perdes la boule, c'est moi que ça regarde. Si j'ai envie de te laisser mourir de faim ou de t'utiliser pour tester des nouvelles potions, je le ferais sans hésiter, parce que tu m'appartiens ! Bref, comprends bien que je ferai ce que je veux, quand je le voudrai, et que tu n'auras strictement rien à y redire.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et son ton menaçant aurait fait frémir n'importe qui. Il semblait vraiment terrifiant sur le moment.

– Est-ce que c'est clair Granger ?

Hermione manquait d'air. Elle commençait à en avoir marre que l'on cherche à l'étrangler toutes les cinq minutes... Elle chercha à desserrer les doigts de Drago, mais rien n'y fit.

– J'attends Granger. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Voyant qu'il ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas répondu, elle acquiesça comme elle put, et souffla un « oui » avec le peu d'air que sa trachée comprimée lui permettait d'avoir.

– Bien... Voilà qui est déjà mieux, fit-il en relâchant son emprise sur elle, satisfait. Maintenant, tu me suis sans un mot.

Une fois de plus, Hermione acquiesça, malgré le regard noir qu'elle lui jetait.

La visite fut assez longue. Drago lui montra toutes les pièces, lui indiquant ce qu'elle devrait accomplir dans chacune d'elle. C'était effectivement à peu de choses près ce qu'on pourrait demander à un elfe de maison, les pouvoirs magiques en moins.

Hermione devrait donc s'occuper du ménage, de la cuisine, et de la lessive, entre autres. Elle finit par n'écouter que d'une oreille distraite les recommandations de Drago. Elle n'avait jamais appris à faire la cuisine, et ne comptait pas mettre les petits plats dans les grands pour lui. Il avait voulu l'humilier en la prenant pour un elfe, et bien il s'en mordrait les doigts ! Quant au ménage, elle ferait le strict nécessaire, et peu lui importait les conséquences.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une immense bibliothèque qui eut pour mérite de ramener totalement l'attention d'Hermione.

– Ne rêve pas, cette pièce t'est interdite. J'aime y être seul, et je tiens à te rappeler que tu n'es pas ici en vacances, donc hors de question de te voir encore la tête fourrée dans des livres toute la journée. C'est pareil pour ma salle de potions. Si je vois que tu y as mis les pieds, je te les coupe.

– Ça risque de ne pas être très pratique pour faire le ménage, répliqua Hermione sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle et qu'elle croisa son regard, elle s'attendit à être de nouveau propulsée quelque part et moitié étranglée, mais il n'en fit rien.

– La pièce au fond du couloir du deuxième étage, c'est ta chambre, reprit-il avec maîtrise. Il y a une salle d'eau attenante. Ton uniforme t'y attend. Va donc l'enfiler. Mais avant, prends une douche, tu empestes le bordel d'où tu viens ! dit-il avec une moue de dégoût sur le visage.

Hermione voulut répondre qu'il lui semblait très hypocrite de dénigrer les bordels puisqu'il y avait probablement ses habitudes, mais à quoi bon le provoquer ? A cet instant précis, elle souhaitait juste aller dans sa chambre et s'étendre sur un lit.

Elle parcourut le long corridor recouvert d'un épais tapis et monta les escaliers qui menaient au second étage. La pièce qui lui était réservée était au bout du couloir. C'était l'une des seules qu'il n'avait pas jugé bon de lui montrer.

Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle soupira. Bien sûr, elle ne s'était pas attendue à avoir une chambre royale, mais elle ne pensait pas que Drago aurait été jusqu'à transformer une de ses pièces en parfaite chambre d'elfe, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'y avait qu'une paillasse qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, un bureau et une chaise, ainsi qu'une petite commode.

Et sûr ce qui allait lui servir de lit, son uniforme, naturellement... Le chiffon informe qui était étalé sur le lit n'était autre qu'une grande taie d'oreiller avec un trou pour la tête et les bras...

Malgré tout, une fois seule, elle se permit de souffler. Même si elle était forcée de côtoyer l'un des êtres qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde, être bonne à tout faire était plus enviable que prostituée... Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à s'échapper !

Elle se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi il avait changé d'avis. Il lui avait bien dit qu'elle ne méritait pas mieux.

Elle nota mentalement de lui poser la question dès qu'elle le verrait, mais pour le moment, elle ne rêvait que d'un bon bain bien chaud.

Malefoy lui avait bien dit de se laver, alors elle n'allait pas s'en priver, et puisqu'il ne lui avait pas donné de temps à respecter, elle ne comptait pas se presser.

La salle de bain attenante était à l'image de la chambre, donc Hermione dut se rabattre sur une douche tiède à la place.

Elle s'enroula tant bien que mal dans la seule serviette qu'elle possédait, et se regarda dans le miroir piqueté de tâches. Sa lèvre avait arrêté de saigner mais restait douloureuse, et le contour de son œil prenait une teinte bleuâtre.

Ses joues étaient creuses, et son teint blafard. Bien sûr, la Grande Guerre qui durait depuis près de sept ans n'avait pas épargné les combattants qui manquaient bien souvent de vivres et d'endroits chauds, mais son état s'était empiré depuis qu'elle avait été capturée, il y avait de ça une semaine.

Elle repensa à ses compagnons. Où est-ce qu'ils étaient, que comptaient-ils faire, qui était tombé depuis sa capture ?... Elle l'ignorait, et ça l'inquiétait presque plus que son propre sort. Elle sécha de la main les larmes qui avaient coulé lorsqu'elle avait repensé à ses compagnons et entreprit de se démêler les cheveux.

Madame Gigi lui avait fixé les cheveux avec une tonne de potion fixante pour qu'ils soient présentables, mais maintenant, ils avaient retrouvé leur naturel. Elle les peigna tant bien que mal avec ses doigts, n'ayant plus de brosse, et les attacha en un chignon serré.

Les habits qu'elle portait sur le dos en arrivant appartenaient au bordel qui l'avait achetée. Un corset en dentelle rouge bien trop décolleté à son goût, une jupe à froufrous dans les mêmes teintes, et des bas à motifs farfelus complétaient la tenue. Elle plia le tout grossièrement et le déposa dans sa commode, avec une mine écœurée.

La taie d'oreiller n'était pas mieux, mais au moins, elle n'était pas ostentatoire. Bien que trop courte d'après elle puisqu'elle lui arrivait aux genoux, elle se sentait malgré tout moins dénudée que dans son autre tenue.

Hermione n'avait pas de montre. Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle était seule dans sa chambre, mais ça lui paraissait assez peu au final. Elle s'assit sur son lit et finit par s'y étendre. Cinq minutes de repos après cette journée mouvementée en émotion ne serait pas du luxe. Et après tout, elle n'allait tout de même pas se dépêcher d'aller servir cet être détestable.

Au bout d'une minute seulement, elle sombra dans le sommeil.

Elle se sentait si bien, si sereine. Comme il lui arrivait souvent, elle se trouvait avec Ron et Harry, à Poudlard. Cette époque bénie où rien de mal ne pouvait leur arriver, où même lorsqu'ils étaient en danger, ils s'en sortaient.

Rêver de Ron et Harry lui était toujours agréable un temps, puis triste. Parce qu'une voix sournoise en venait toujours à lui rappeler que ce n'était qu'un rêve et que l'époque où ils ne risquaient rien était révolue, qu'ils lui avaient été violemment arrachés...

L'espace d'un instant, elle crut d'ailleurs que la violence se manifestait dans son rêve, douloureusement, mais alors que des cris s'échappèrent de ses lèvres et que des convulsions la secouèrent en tous sens, elle comprit qu'elle ne rêvait plus. Cette douleur, même si jamais elle ne pourrait s'y habituer, était celle causée par le sort Doloris.

Le retour à la réalité était pour le moins douloureux ! Elle entendit qu'elle avait cessé de hurler plus qu'elle ne s'en rendit compte. La douleur parcourait toujours ses veines par vague, bien que le sortilège ait été interrompu quelques secondes auparavant.

Elle perçut maintenant clairement la voix de Drago.

– Debout Granger ! Tu n'es pas là pour paresser ! Va faire le dîner !

Hermione ouvrit difficilement les yeux et vit par la petite lucarne, qui se trouvait dans la sous-pente du toit, qu'il faisait déjà pratiquement nuit. Elle avait dû dormir deux ou trois heures.

Bêtement, la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit était de demander à Drago pourquoi il l'avait achetée, mais elle avait maintenant sa réponse : il avait décidé de la faire souffrir. Après tout, il en retirerait davantage de plaisirs à le faire lui-même, plutôt qu'à l'imaginer souffrir par la faute de quelqu'un d'autre. Il chercherait probablement n'importe quel prétexte pour lui faire du mal.

Difficilement, Hermione se releva. Son tempérament lui criait de se rebeller, mais son esprit l'incitait à faire en sorte de ne pas l'énerver davantage. Après tout, il tenait encore sa baguette à la main et il n'avait vraiment pas l'air calme... Elle baissa donc les yeux et lâcha un faible « désolée », avant de passer devant lui et de sortir de sa chambre pour rejoindre la cuisine.

Elle avait préféré ne pas croiser son regard, pour éviter d'y voir la satisfaction qu'il devait éprouver à la voir obéir.

La cuisine n'était pas immense, mais Hermione était vite perdue. Elle s'était toujours débrouillée lorsqu'elle était chez ses parents. La nourriture moldue était plus simple. Les appareils électriques étaient adaptés pour faciliter la tâche, alors que là, sans baguette magique, elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

Elle ignorait même quel genre de repas elle devrait préparer pour Drago Malefoy, bien qu'elle se doutât que des pâtes au beurre n'étaient pas assez raffinées.

Elle finit par se décider à fouiller dans tous les placards et tiroirs afin de trouver une idée de repas. Dix minutes après avoir fait le tour, une seule pensée tournait en boucle dans son esprit : peu importe ce qu'elle ferait à dîner, elle avait trouvé les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication d'une potion de Sommeil. Ce soir, elle retrouverait sa liberté !

Pleine d'impatience, elle se mit à la préparation d'une côte de bœuf accompagnée de carottes et de haricots.

Après avoir mis à cuire les légumes dans l'eau bouillante, elle sortit le nécessaire pour dresser la table. Elle redoutait vraiment de devoir croiser Malefoy en allant mettre le couvert, mais la perspective de bientôt partir d'ici l'encouragea.

Elle pénétra dans le petit salon le plus discrètement possible. Malgré ça, à peine entrée, Malefoy, assis dans un grand fauteuil en cuir face à la cheminée, lui ordonna de se dépêcher.

Hermione sursauta et fit tomber les couverts en argent sur le parquet en chêne, ce qui lui valut d'autres reproches de la part du maître des lieux.

Après avoir dressé la table, elle retourna en cuisine. Elle jeta la côte de bœuf dans une poêle et commença à réunir à toute vitesse les quelques ingrédients utiles à la potion de Sommeil. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle surveillait sans cesse par-dessus son épaule, au cas où Malefoy aurait décidé de venir voir ce qu'elle faisait. Elle pila rapidement les ingrédients et une fois qu'elle eut obtenu une fine poudre, elle versa le tout sur la viande. Pour masquer la potion, elle rajouta du beurre, et les légumes égouttés rapidement.

Satisfaite, elle mit le tout dans une assiette, sur un plateau, y rajouta une carafe d'eau, et emporta le tout.

Elle trouva Malefoy assis à table. Il fixait chacun de ses mouvements d'un air suspicieux.

Elle déposa rapidement l'assiette devant lui et commença à sortir.

– Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça ?

– Je... j'ai fini, donc je vais retourner dans ma chambre, souffla Hermione, manquant d'assurance tout à coup.

– Je vois que tu ne comprends toujours pas Granger... Tu dois m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil, ce qui implique de rester à mon entière disposition. Tant que je ne te dis pas de disposer, tu te dois de rester debout, à portée de vue, au cas où j'aurais besoin de quelque chose.

Ce petit discours de noble despotique horripilait particulièrement Hermione, mais le moment de partir serait bientôt venu, donc elle le laissa dire. Au contraire, rester là lui permettrait de le voir s'écrouler dans son assiette, et rien qu'à cette idée, elle eut envie de sourire.

Elle se tint donc droite, les mains croisées dans le dos à l'entrée du salon, dans une position parfaitement soumise, guettant discrètement le moment où Malefoy tomberait dans son piège.

Ce dernier sembla satisfait et reporta son intention sur son assiette. A voir sa mine peu avenante, la vue de ce qui se trouvait sous son nez ne l'enchantait pas. Après avoir piqué les légumes avec sa fourchette et testé la consistance de sa viande, il repoussa négligemment son assiette plus loin, avec une mimique d'agacement.

– La viande est brûlée et les légumes ne sont pas cuits ! La Miss-je-sais-tout que tu es a apparemment lu tous les livres de la planète sauf ceux qui traitent de cuisine... Recommence !

La déception d'Hermione se lisait sur son visage. Mais elle ne concernait pas son échec en cuisine mais plutôt l'échec de son plan...

Sans un mot, elle récupéra l'assiette et repartit en cuisine. Tout n'était pas perdu malgré son premier échec. Elle pouvait très bien tout refaire.

Cette fois-ci, elle baissa le feu sous la viande le temps qu'elle pile les ingrédients pour la potion, et replongea les légumes dans l'eau. En un peu moins d'un quart d'heure, elle était de nouveau prête à servir Drago.

Une fois de plus, elle disposa silencieusement l'assiette devant Drago qui n'avait pas bougé et repartit dans un coin prendre une posture de potiche.

Drago refit le même rituel. Après quelques secondes, Hermione soupira presque de soulagement quand elle vit qu'il s'apprêtait à goûter la viande.

Après avoir humé la nourriture, Drago reposa calmement sa fourchette et repoussa son assiette, ce qui affola Hermione.

– Est-ce que tu as cru que je ne reconnaîtrais pas l'odeur de la potion de Sommeil, Granger ?

Hermione tomba des nues. Elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde qu'il déjouerait ses plans sans le moindre problème !

Elle fut tentée de bafouiller des explications vaseuses, mais ça aurait été se ridiculiser sciemment. Elle décida donc de redresser fièrement la tête et de le braver :

– Je t'avais dit que je ferais tout pour partir, et ce, quoi que tu fasses.

– C'est très courageux de ta part Granger, j'avoue que j'aurais été déçu si tu n'avais rien tenté. Par contre, c'est aussi très stupide. Crois-moi, tu as beaucoup à perdre à refuser d'être une parfaite petite esclave. Maintenant, tu retournes préparer un repas convenable, et si ça ne convient pas une fois de plus, nous testerons ta résistance au Doloris.

Le ton de Drago était sans appel. Hermione resta quelques secondes silencieuse, puis elle retourna dans la cuisine, le pas traînant, le moral au plus bas.

L'horloge de la cuisine indiquait vingt-trois heures quand elle eût fini le troisième repas de la soirée.

Cette fois-ci, elle n'avait rien tenté. Elle s'était contentée de surveiller la cuisson, un air de désolation sur le visage. Malefoy ne l'avait certes pas complimentée, mais il avait tout mangé, ce qui prouvait qu'elle apprenait vite.

Après le repas, Malefoy resta un moment dans la pièce à siroter un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. La grande pendule du salon sonnait douze coups lorsqu'il passa la porte pour aller se coucher. Arrivé à la hauteur d'Hermione qui était restée tout ce temps à attendre son bon vouloir, il s'arrêta :

– Demain, je veux que tu sois levée avant six heures. Je prends mon petit déjeuner dans le petit salon. Une tasse de thé, un verre de jus d'orange, et deux toasts couverts de marmelade devront être là quand je m'installerai, aux alentours de sept heures. Fais en sorte que le thé soit chaud, sans quoi, tu le regretteras.

Il fit quelques pas supplémentaires et s'arrêta de nouveau :

– Au fait Granger, avant de te retirer, remets le couteau camouflé sous ton uniforme à sa place, dans la cuisine.

Drago partit laissant Hermione pantoise. Comment pouvait-il la contrer à chaque fois ? Maintenant, il allait certainement se méfier et fermer sa chambre à clé, il était donc inutile qu'Hermione tente quelque chose... Elle regarda amèrement l'arme qu'elle avait cachée dans son dos et alla la ranger. Plus le temps passait, et plus elle perdait tout espoir de réussir à s'échapper.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu.**

**Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ;)**


	3. Captive

_**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR (sauf les persos crées par moi ^^)**_

_**Rating : T (pour les thèmes abordés).**_

_**Parring : Dm/Hg**_

_**Résumé chapitre précédent : Hermione atterrit chez Malefoy qui l'a rachetée pour faire d'elle son elfe de maison. Mise à la tâche directement, Hermione fait tout pour se débarrasser de Malefoy, en tentant d'empoisonner son repas, mais celui-ci déjoue ses plans à chaque fois.**_

RAR anonymes :

loulou c'est moi : Oui, c'est bien une romance lol, et pour ta question, je repondrais juste : avec beaucoup, beaucoup, de temps^^

Al : Je te remercie :) J'espère que la suite te plaira ;)

_**Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Captive.**

* * *

La nuit d'Hermione fut de courte durée. De peur de rater l'heure du réveil, et de recevoir un nouveau Doloris, elle s'était réveillée à l'aube et n'avait pu se rendormir.

Elle était percluse de douleur. Ses reins la faisaient souffrir, autant parce qu'elle avait dû rester debout une grande partie de la soirée que parce que sa paillasse était inconfortable. Sa pommette contusionnée et gonflée était douloureuse également, tout comme sa lèvre fendue.

Le miroir lui renvoya un reflet au-delà de son imagination. Elle faisait encore plus peur que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Son œil était cerclé de bleu, tout comme une partie de sa lèvre.

Lorsqu'elle retira son uniforme, elle constata sans surprise que le reste de son corps était dans le même état. Les sortilèges de Camouflage jetés par la patronne de l'établissement « Aux mille plaisirs », afin de ne pas gâcher le désir des clients avec un corps tout esquinté, comme elle disait, avaient cessé de faire effet. Elle retrouva donc ses coupures multiples, ses plaies et ses bleus, dûs aux séquelles des combats, mais surtout aux quelques jours passés à subir les tortures de Voldemort.

Une fois douchée, elle sortit de sa chambre pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner de Drago.

Le manoir était silencieux, sinistre même. Seuls des craquements du parquet se faisaient entendre. C'était sa première journée ici, et elle avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Il y avait un peu plus d'une semaine encore, elle était quelque part, entourée d'une cinquantaine de défenseurs probablement, à concocter des plans d'attaque visant les Mangemorts ou Voldemort lui-même peut-être, et maintenant, après avoir été capturée, torturée, puis vendue à un bordel, elle avait été achetée par Drago Malefoy, l'homme qui était la cause de sa plus grande douleur, la perte de Ronald Weasley.

Le mois de Juillet avait beau être très chaud cette année, les matins dans ce vieux manoir aux épais murs de pierres n'en étaient pas moins froids. Hermione, vêtue seulement de sa taie d'oreiller, frissonna et se frotta les bras pour tenter de se réchauffer. Ses orteils nus et bleuis étaient douloureux au contact du parquet.

Elle commença par allumer un feu de cheminée dans le grand salon. Sans baguette, la tâche s'avérait ardue, comme à peu près toutes les tâches du monde sorcier à vrai dire. Elle maudit Malefoy qui pourrait l'allumer en une seconde grâce à la magie. Le lui laisser faire à elle était vraiment ridicule.

Après quinze minutes, elle fila dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Son estomac gargouillait à mesure que l'odeur alléchante du thé et de la marmelade se répandait dans la pièce. Et ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, son dernier semblant de repas datait de la veille, à la même heure à peu près.

Cédant à la faim, elle se prépara une tartine beurrée couverte de confiture d'abricot et mordit dedans avec délice. Un soupir de contentement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque la confiture titilla ses papilles.

– Tu n'es pas censée manger avant moi Granger, tu es là pour me servir, non pour t'empiffrer !

Hermione sursauta. Elle n'avait pas entendu Drago venir, elle ignorait même depuis combien de temps il se tenait appuyé au chambranle de la porte.

– Je croyais que tu devais m'honorer de ta présence vers sept heures seulement, fut la seule réponse qu'Hermione trouva à dire.

– Je venais juste faire un tour, pour surveiller que tu ne cherches pas un autre moyen de m'endormir, voire de m'empoisonner.

– C'est en effet une très bonne idée, je tacherai de m'en souvenir, répondit Hermione avec effronterie.

– Quelle répartie Granger, dommage que je doive m'en passer une fois que je t'aurai coupé la langue. Et si je peux me permettre, tu as vraiment une sale tête le matin...

Hermione eut envie de lui répondre qu'il avait décidément une prédisposition pour le coupage de membres, mais elle préféra ne pas risquer de le pousser à passer à l'acte.

A la place, elle se contenta de vaquer à la préparation du petit déjeuner sans faire cas de Malefoy.

– J'ai bientôt fini, tu peux aller t'installer, je t'apporte le plateau tout de suite, fit-elle au bout d'un moment.

N'entendant aucune réponse, elle leva les yeux pour voir si Malefoy était toujours là, et en effet, il l'était. Son regard était fixé sur ses jambes et elle en éprouva soudain un vif malaise.

Drago, qui remarqua la gêne de l'ancienne Gryffondor prit la parole :

– Tu t'es faite dévorer par les punaises cette nuit ? railla-t-il. Je n'ai pas remarqué hier que tu étais couverte de bleus et d'éraflures.

Hermione se demanda en quoi ça pouvait l'intéresser, mais elle répondit malgré tout, légèrement sur la défensive.

– Je ne sais pas si tu l'as oublié, mais j'ai passé quelques jours sous la baguette de ton cher maître, et on va dire que ça laisse des traces ! Si tu ne les as pas vues hier, c'est parce que les sorts de Madame Gigi, censés les camoufler, ne se sont estompés que cette nuit, puisqu'ils n'ont pas été renouvelés. Satisfait ?

Hermione savait qu'elle jouait avec le feu à lui parler de la sorte, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher, elle le détestait, même s'il se montrait étonnamment calme avec elle depuis qu'elle se trouvait chez lui, hormis le Doloris, bien sûr. Elle avait pensé qu'il passerait son temps à l'insulter, se moquer d'elle ou de ses proches, voire lui jeter n'importe quel sort juste pour le plaisir. Là, alors qu'elle avait essayé de se débarrasser de lui plusieurs fois, il n'y avait pas eu les représailles auxquelles elle aurait pu s'attendre. Mais même si ce comportement lui semblait étrange, elle ne perdait pas de vue qu'il était un Mangemort, qui plus est un meurtrier, et qu'il se pouvait fort qu'il prépare un mauvais coup...

– Tu as de la chance Granger, j'évite toujours de torturer ou tuer les Sang-de-Bourbe avant d'avoir pris mon thé, lança Drago avec humeur, avant de s'éclipser.

Voilà qui rassurait presque Hermione. Drago n'était pas subitement devenu quelqu'un de bien, il n'était juste pas du matin.

Drago avait demandé à rester seul, et lui avait donc ordonné de commencer à faire ses tâches ménagères, ce qu'elle fit.

Elle venait de finir le ménage de sa chambre lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'il n'y avait plus d'œuf. Ils n'avaient pas abordé la question des courses.

Elle regarda le réveil qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit. Il indiquait huit heures cinq. Elle se hâta de descendre le trouver pour lui poser la question avant qu'il ne parte travailler. La jeune femme fit le tour des pièces du bas (à part celles qui lui étaient interdites), mais ne le trouva pas.

Hermione faillit abandonner lorsqu'elle crut qu'il était déjà parti, mais elle entendit sa voix provenir du jardin. En regardant par la fenêtre, elle vit qu'il s'entretenait avec un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Vu son allure générale, il y avait fort à parier qu'il s'agisse de son jardinier.

A pas vifs, elle parcourut le hall d'entrée, ouvrit la lourde porte en bois massif, et franchit le pas de porte.

A ce moment-là, elle s'écroula sur le sol, prise de douleurs aiguës dans le crâne, et de violentes nausées. Elle poussa des cris et se tortilla sur le sol, totalement ignorante de ce qui lui arrivait.

La sensation atroce se dissipa lorsqu'elle fut tirée de nouveau à l'intérieur de la maison.

– Tu es stupide ou tu le fais exprès Granger ?! hurla Drago. Quelques secondes supplémentaires et tu étais morte. Je te rappelle qu'il t'est impossible de mettre un pied hors de cette maison ! Même passer la tête par une fenêtre ferait le même effet !

Hermione, toujours étendue sur le sol du hall d'entrée, était désorientée. Sa tête tournait et un liquide chaud et poisseux s'infiltrait dans sa bouche entrouverte. En passant sa main, elle se rendit compte qu'elle saignait du nez.

Elle essaya de se redresser, mais c'était comme si elle avait perdu toute force.

Drago, qui semblait s'impatienter, l'agrippa par le bras et la souleva sans douceur pour la remettre debout.

– Arrête, j'ai la tête qui tourne, je vais vomir, gémit-elle.

– Ce n'est pas un problème, tu n'auras qu'à ramasser Granger !

– Je voulais juste...

Hermione avait du mal à retrouver ses esprits. Elle qui pensait que la pire douleur que pouvait éprouver un être humain était le Doloris, elle se ravisa. Elle ignorait quel était le sort qu'avait utilisé Drago pour l'empêcher de sortir, mais il était encore plus dévastateur.

– Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

Après un effort qui lui sembla surhumain, Hermione parvint à retrouver le fil de ses pensées.

– Il n'y a plus d'œufs, je voulais savoir ce que tu attendais de moi pour le réapprovisionnement des denrées alimentaires.

– Qui aurait pensé que la célèbre Granger risquerait sa vie pour s'enquérir de la façon de me servir au mieux, dit Drago d'un ton narquois. Tu n'auras qu'à passer commande à la boutique du village par la Cheminette. Et avant que tu ne te mettes en tête de t'échapper par là, saches que c'est également impossible.

Hermione se sentit stupide et honteuse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire après tout s'il n'y avait plus de quoi lui préparer les plats qu'il voulait ?! A peine deux jours à son service, et elle se sentait déjà domestiquée.

– Si tu n'as plus d'autres questions, je vais prendre congé. J'ai des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire. Les effets devraient s'estomper dans quelques heures. Mais que ça ne t'empêche pas de t'acquitter de tes corvées !

Hermione tanga quelque peu sur ses jambes lorsque Drago la relâcha mais elle réussit, en s'aidant du mur, à rester debout. Drago lui jeta un dernier regard exaspéré et transplana directement.

Seule, Hermione se rendit à la cuisine et s'assit devant une petite collation qu'elle s'était préparée en même temps que celle de Drago.

Dix minutes assise à manger lui permirent de se sentir un peu mieux. Elle eut un vertige en se relevant, mais moins puissant que le précédent. Si elle voulait avoir fini tout ce qu'elle avait à faire avant que Drago ne rentre, elle ferait mieux de s'y mettre tout de suite. Forte de cette résolution, elle attaqua les tâches ménagères.

Souvent, lorsqu'elle passait devant l'immense bibliothèque, elle était tentée d'entrer dedans, pour sentir des vieux parchemins sous ses doigts, mais elle craignait trop que Drago n'ait piégé également les pièces qui lui étaient interdites pour le faire.

Au bout de deux heures intensives d'activité, elle décida de faire une pause. Elle en profita pour passer commande à la boutique du village. Le vendeur, un homme sans âge, l'informa que son livreur allait passer en début d'après-midi pour lui apporter les commissions. Hermione s'en réjouit d'avance. Le contact avec des personnes qui ne cherchaient pas à la tuer, la vendre, l'acheter, ou la mettre en esclavage lui ferait du bien.

Après quelques nouvelles heures de ménage, elle entendit quelqu'un sonner à la porte d'entrée. Elle se précipita en bas pour accueillir le livreur. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un tel choc.

Le garçon qui se tenait devant elle n'était autre que Seamus Finnigan. Il avait été capturé trois ans auparavant, et malgré toutes les recherches possibles, Hermione et les autres n'avaient pas réussi à le retrouver, l'abandonnant de ce fait à son triste sort.

– Seamus, par Merlin ! Seamus, je suis si contente de savoir que tu es vivant !

Hermione se montrait plus qu'enthousiaste, alors que Seamus, d'ordinaire expansif, restait de marbre, voire hébété. La joie d'Hermione retomba lorsqu'elle vit son manque de réaction. Il avait le regard dans le vague et ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qui l'entourait. Il se contentait de tendre le sac de provisions, comme un automate.

– Seamus, tu me reconnais ? Je t'en prie, réponds-moi, supplia presque Hermione, la voix cassée.

Mais aucun changement ne s'opéra dans le comportement de l'homme brisé qu'elle avait connu comme étant un boute-en-train à Poudlard. Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il était perdu. Jamais il ne redeviendrait celui qu'elle avait connu. Bien souvent, lorsqu'ils parvenaient à retrouver et sauver leurs compagnons tombés entre les mains de l'ennemi, il était trop tard. L'abus de Doloris brisait leur esprit pour toujours.

Tout ce temps, Seamus avait gardé tendu son bras qui tenait le sac de courses. Hermione finit par le prendre, en le remerciant avec une toute petite voix. Il n'attendit pas davantage pour repartir, tournant le dos à celle qui avait été l'une de ses plus proches amies dans sa vie précédente.

Une boule dans la gorge, Hermione referma la porte, faisant son deuil une fois pour toutes de cet ami disparu, dont elle avait toujours gardé l'espoir de le retrouver un jour, et de le sauver.

Le cœur en miettes, elle se consacra tout le reste de sa journée au ménage, pour essayer d'oublier par l'effort.

Vers dix-sept heures, lorsque tout fut fini, elle alla s'asseoir, épuisée, sur le canapé du salon. Dans moins d'une heure, elle devrait aller préparer le repas. Elle commençait à se dire qu'elle aussi finirait comme Seamus si elle devait faire ça tout le reste de sa vie.

Lorsque Drago rentra, elle s'était assoupie.

– « Aguamenti » !

Un jet d'eau glacée reçu en plein visage réveilla Hermione en sursaut.

– Est-ce qu'un jour je te retrouverais autrement qu'en train de dormir quand il ne faut pas Granger ?

Une fois de plus, Hermione s'était assoupie sans s'en rendre compte, et elle avait dormi bien trop longtemps. La nuit était déjà tombée et Drago était de retour. Le dîner aurait dû être sur la table et elle n'avait rien fait !

Elle s'était redressée à la vitesse de l'éclair, crachotant l'eau qui s'était infiltrée dans ses poumons. Elle s'attendait avec angoisse à recevoir un Doloris, ou autre, mais rien ne vint.

– Il va sans dire que tu as intérêt à nettoyer ça, Granger ! Ma patience a des limites, et je crois que tu viens de les atteindre. J'ai vraiment très envie de te faire mal sale Sang-de-Bourbe !

Il ne faisait aucun doute que Drago était sérieux. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et sa main se crispait sur sa baguette toujours tendue dans sa direction.

– Je suis désolée... Je n'ai pas fait exprès. Le repas sera prêt très vite, promis, bafouilla-t-elle à toute vitesse.

– C'est dans ton intérêt Granger, parce que j'ai vraiment passé une mauvaise journée, alors je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter ton insolence.

– Comme si tu étais le seul à avoir passé une mauvaise journée, protesta Hermione malgré elle.

– Tu as peut-être des réclamations à faire ? questionna Drago d'une voix menaçante, les yeux plissés par la colère.

– Je... non, je voulais dire... laisse tomber. L'espace d'un instant, j'avais oublié jusqu'où pouvait aller la cruauté des Mangemorts et autres partisans, mais en revoyant Seamus, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de m'en souvenir...

Les coins de la bouche de Drago se relevèrent de façon à former un sourire mesquin. De toute évidence, il s'était attendu, ou avait espéré, que la vue de son ancien ami tourmenterait Hermione.

– D'ailleurs, en parlant de tes chers amis, tu veux savoir qui a été tué aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il avec une légère pointe de sadisme dans la voix.

Hermione le regarda attentivement. Est-ce qu'il avait dit ça pour l'effrayer, ou pire, parce que c'était vrai ? Elle était partagée entre l'envie d'avoir des nouvelles de ses proches, même si elles étaient mauvaises, et celle, égoïste, de ne rien savoir pour se préserver de la peine.

Après quelques secondes de doute, Drago ne lui laissa pas le choix en annonçant froidement que Fleur Delacour avait finalement été retrouvée cachée par des moldus. Elle, sa jeune fille Victoire, et le petit Teddy Lupin avaient été exécutés.

– Et je te prie de croire que c'était un massacre, renchérit Drago, impitoyable, alors qu'Hermione avait poussé un cri déchirant, et se couvrait le visage de ses mains.

– Comment peux-tu te réjouir d'une chose aussi ignoble ?! Elle avait déjà tout perdu ! Vous lui avez retiré toute sa famille, tous les êtres qui lui étaient chers ! Elle n'était pas une menace pour vous, elle s'était enfuie pour protéger les enfants ! Tu me dégoûtes, cracha Hermione. J'ai été folle de penser que peut-être tu n'étais pas irrécupérable !

– Je suis bien d'accord avec toi Sang-de-Bourbe, asséna Drago avec une voix sourde. Il ne faudrait pas me confondre avec ton pote Potter. Je ne cherche pas à tout prix à protéger la veuve et l'orphelin au péril de ma vie, tout ça pour me faire tuer un beau jour comme un misérable Premier année !

Hermione se retint de gifler Malefoy. Même si tout laissait à penser le contraire, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Harry soit mort. Elle se raccrochait secrètement à cet espoir depuis sa disparition, qui avait eu lieu il y avait presque deux ans de ça. C'était sans doute de ne pas l'avoir vu de ses propres yeux, même si ça avait suffi à la grande majorité des rebelles pour perdre espoir et abandonner le combat pour fuir dans d'autres pays.

Elle se rappelait qu'elle l'avait vu partir en pleine nuit, après qu'il ait retrouvé le corps sans vie de Ginny. Bien qu'ils l'aient sauvée quelques semaines plus tôt, elle n'avait pas réussi à se remettre des sévices que lui avaient infligé les Rafleurs, et un soir, elle avait mis fin à ses jours. Fou de douleur et de chagrin, Harry était parti seul réclamer vengeance. Quelques heures plus tard, Voldemort annonçait sa chute.

Même si une voix intérieure lui disait de plus en plus souvent qu'il était bel et bien mort, Hermione se refusait à y croire. Elle voulait se raccrocher à cet espoir, le dernier qui lui restait. Sans ça, pourquoi continuer à vivre ?

– Au moins lui s'est battu pour de nobles convictions ! C'est quoi les tiennes, à part que ta soi-disant supériorité te donne droit de vie ou de mort sur les autres ? Tu n'es qu'un être vil et méprisable.

Les mâchoires de Drago se contractèrent violemment.

– Dégage Granger, vite. Et je ne veux pas te revoir jusqu'à demain matin. Et cette fois-ci, si tout n'est pas parfait, je te montrerais à quel point je peux être vil, et ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. D'ailleurs, ça me démange réellement de te le montrer tout de suite.

En même temps qu'il parlait, le bout de sa baguette crépitait d'étincelles de magie. Hermione lui jeta un dernier regard noir et fonça dans sa chambre pour pleurer de tout son soûl sur le sort de Fleur et des enfants.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu :)**


	4. C'est tentant, non ?

**Bonjour à tous :)**

_**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR (sauf les persos crées par moi ^^)**_

_**Rating : T (pour les thèmes abordés).**_

_**Pairing : Dm/Hg**_

RAR anonyme :

loulou c'est moi : Non, il n'a rien demandé de telle, tu as dû lire ça dans une autre fic ;) Personnellement, je ne vois pas pourquoi il lui aurait demandé à ce qu'elle le vouvoie, sachant qu'ils se connaissent depuis des années ^^ Et j'espère bien que l'amour entre eux n'est pas impossible parce que c'est bien à ça que je compte arriver mdr !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : C'est tentant, non ?**

* * *

Une pluie torrentielle battait contre la lucarne de sa pièce depuis plusieurs heures déjà, mais ce n'était pas ce qui empêchait Hermione de dormir. C'était le chagrin qu'elle éprouvait à l'annonce de la mort de sa belle sœur par alliance.

Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit ; les lourds cernes violets qui ornaient ses yeux en attestaient. Hermione en avait assez de se retourner dans son lit inconfortable, et même si le ciel gris, presque noir, indiquait qu'il était encore très tôt, elle décida de se lever.

Comme la veille, les courbatures la firent grimacer.

Elle se glissa à pas de loup dans le couloir obscur, tâchant de ne pas faire grincer le parquet en passant devant la chambre de Drago. Hermione n'avait aucune envie de l'affronter aujourd'hui encore, surtout s'il était dans le même état d'énervement que la veille. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'il allait finir par lui jeter tous les sorts qui lui passeraient par la tête...

Arrivée dans le petit salon, elle le traversa quasiment à l'aveuglette le temps d'aller ouvrir les lourdes tentures qui couvraient les fenêtres. Il était toujours agréable de marcher sur le tapis moelleux, surtout pieds nus. Sauf que cette fois-ci, une douleur fulgurante dans le pied fit pousser une exclamation de douleur à Hermione. Il ne lui restait plus que le bras à tendre pour laisser entrer la lumière du dehors dans la pièce. Une fois fait, elle put découvrir un salon presque dévasté ; des morceaux de verre et de porcelaine jonchaient le sol.

Tous les cadres et bibelots posés sur l'imposante cheminée se retrouvaient brisés par terre, comme si d'un coup de bras, on avait débarrassé la cheminée de ce qui l'encombrait.

Drago avait dû passer ses nerfs sur ce qu'il avait sous la main, se dit Hermione. Elle lui fut soudain reconnaissante d'avoir fracassé ses affaires plutôt qu'elle.

Afin d'essayer de lui faire oublier leur dispute, Hermione entreprit de remettre en état le petit salon ; mais avant tout, elle devait soigner son pied. Un gros morceau de verre s'était enfoncé assez profondément dans sa plante voute plantaire et du sang commença à couler abondamment lorsqu'elle le retira. N'ayant rien d'autre sous la main pour se soigner, elle déchira consciencieusement une bandelette de quelques centimètres d'épaisseur dans le bas de son uniforme qu'elle enroula ensuite autour de la plaie. La douleur se faisait sentir à chaque fois qu'elle posait le pied sur le sol, mais au moins, ça avait arrêté de saigner.

Après une heure à regrouper tous les morceaux d'objets cassés, Hermione était enfin satisfaite du résultat, même si la pièce était bien plus vide maintenant.

Elle alluma un feu et alla préparer le petit déjeuner de Drago. Aujourd'hui, elle allait tout faire pour le satisfaire, bien que la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour lui ait augmenté d'un cran encore...

Fière d'avoir pour une fois réussi à installer son petit déjeuner avant qu'il n'arrive, Hermione se détendit.

Cependant, elle avait comme la sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Elle passa en revue le plateau, mais tout était là.

Elle finit par penser que ce n'était que l'appréhension de croiser Drago quand soudain, elle se rappela ce qu'elle avait oublié !

Elle n'avait pas remplacé le linge de toilette de sa salle de bain privée ! Ni une ni deux, elle se mit à courir à travers les couloirs pour se rendre à la laverie, où elle attrapa rapidement deux serviettes blanches, repassées de la veille.

Malgré le point de côté qui commençait à se faire douloureux, Hermione ne ralentit pas l'allure. Elle espérait juste que Drago ne soit pas encore levé !

Elle fonça dans la salle de bain et s'arrêta net. Drago était sous la douche, la main gauche, bras tendu, appuyée sur le mur du fond, et l'autre main posée sur sa nuque. Sa tête était baissée sur son torse ; il semblait réfléchir.

– Je... désolée, je...

Dans sa course, Hermione n'avait pas entendu couler l'eau derrière la porte.

– J'ai oublié les serviettes, bafouilla-t-elle, les joues rouges d'embarras, tout en gardant les yeux tournés ailleurs pour éviter la nudité de Drago.

– C'est tentant n'est-ce pas, Granger ?

– Pardon ?!

Drago ne s'était pas retourné ; il s'était contenté de pivoter la tête lorsqu'il s'était adressé à elle, sans changer de position. Malgré ça, Hermione sentit peser sur elle son regard. Elle se risqua à regarder dans sa direction et croisa son reflet dans un miroir qui se trouvait dans l'angle de la douche.

– Pas moi Granger, reprit Drago, d'un air blasé. Ma baguette. Vu comme tu la fixes, elle semble te tenter...

Hermione jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil rapide à la baguette posée sur le lavabo, près d'elle. Imperturbable, Drago reprit :

– Elle est posée là, seule, à portée de main. Est-ce que tu pourras l'attraper et t'en servir avant que je ne te saute dessus et te désarme ? Telle est la question, fit-il mystérieux.

A vrai dire, toutes les chances étaient de son côté pensa Hermione. Elle n'avait qu'à tendre le bras, alors que Drago devrait se retourner, bondir hors de la douche puis finir par lui sauter dessus pour tenter de la désarmer. Bien que ses gestes soient rendus incertains à cause des diverses blessures sur tout le corps, elle était certaine de réussir son coup.

Alors sans hésiter une seconde de plus, elle tendit le bras à toute vitesse ! Malheureusement, la baguette sembla tout faire pour la fuir ! A trois reprises Hermione tenta de s'en emparer, alors que Drago ricanait de satisfaction, mais la baguette bondissait toujours à l'opposé de la main d'Hermione.

Consciente que c'était inutile, Hermione cessa ses tentatives. Elle constatait le ridicule de la situation et en était complètement désappointée.

– Tu me prends vraiment pour un débutant Granger ! Tu t'imagines que je vais prendre le risque que mon esclave s'empare de ma baguette, ou de tout autre chose lui permettant de me tuer ?

– Il fallait bien que j'essaye. Je ne voulais pas te décevoir, mon « _maître » _rétorqua Hermione avec ironie, tant elle était dépitée par cette nouvelle déconfiture. Tu m'as bien dit le premier soir que tu aurais été déçu si je n'avais pas tenté quelque chose...

– Et bien, pour continuer sur ta lancée, et donc ne pas me décevoir, va faire ce pourquoi je t'ai achetée, répondit-il incisif. Oh, et Granger... N'oublie pas de laisser les serviettes, ajouta-t-il alors qu'Hermione partait furieuse avec la pile de serviettes sous les bras.

Elle se retourna furibonde et lui jeta les serviettes dessus, avant de ressortir hors d'elle, sous les cris outranciers de Drago.

Avec tout ça, le thé avait eu le temps de refroidir. Elle avait dû supporter les commentaires désobligeants de Drago durant tout le petit déjeuner.

Lorsqu'il fut parti à ses rendez-vous, elle eut enfin la paix ! Cependant, il n'avait pas fait mention de leur dispute de la veille, ce dont Hermione lui était gréée.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand elle entra dans le bureau de Drago pour y faire les poussières.

Elle aimait beaucoup cette pièce qui respirait la sérénité et le calme. La clarté qui entrait par les vitraux nimbait le bureau de lumière colorée et chatoyante.

Bien qu'elle trouvât ridicule de devoir faire la poussière tous les jours dans toutes les pièces, elle le fit quand même, pour être certaine de n'avoir rien à se faire reprocher.

Elle commença par vider la corbeille du bureau. Les gros titres de l'édition du « The Dark News » sous lequel une photo d'elle de l'époque où elle était activement recherchée par les Mangemorts attirèrent son regard. Elle la récupéra et lut :

« **Des milles plaisirs, aux milles tortures ! **»

_Comme vous le savez, l'indésirable numéro un depuis la chute de __C__elui-__Q__ui-__E__st-__M__ort a été capturée lors d'une attaque la semaine passée. Le bien aimé et vénéré Seigneur des Ténèbres, dans sa grande mansuétude et désireux de remettre cette vermine à sa place, l'a confiée aux bons soins de la célèbre maison « Aux milles plaisirs ». Malheureusement pour les personnes désireuses de lui rendre visite, elle ne s'y trouve __déjà __plus. Nos sources nous informent que ce n'est autre que Lord Drago Malefoy, fils unique de Lucius Malefoy, feu proche partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui s'en est porté acquéreur._

_Nul doute qu'il saura remettre à sa place son ennemie jurée. Après tout, tout le monde sait qu'Hermione Granger a été l'instigatrice d'une embuscade qui a coût__é__ la vie à Lucius Malefoy, il y a trois ans maintenant. C'est sans doute ce qui a poussé le jeune Lord à l'acquérir pour une telle somme ! Depuis le début du lancement des « collections privées » jamais un esclave de guerre, aussi haut dans le classement f__u__t-il n'avait été vendu pour une somme qui donnerait des sueurs froides aux gobelins, s'ils dirigeaient toujours Gringotts bien sûr... _»

Dégoûtée, Hermione chiffonna le journal et le jeta au feu. Elle était vraiment écœurée par ces « collections privées » ! Comment pouvait-on prendre plaisir à acheter des personnes comme on achèterait des papillons rares mis sous verre ?!

Frustrée, elle empoigna son plumeau et le passa sur les étagères, bien plus fort que nécessaire. Elle suspendit ses gestes lorsqu'un grincement se fit entendre derrière elle. Un sentiment d'angoisse l'étreignit avant même qu'elle ne se retourne.

Le grincement ne provenait pas de la porte du bureau, mais de celle de la grosse armoire qui se trouvait derrière elle.

Brusquement, elle pivota sur elle-même et comme elle le craignait, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le cadavre putréfié de Ron qui s'avançait vers elle, tel un zombie.

Malgré elle, elle poussa un cri et se recula jusqu'à ce qu'elle se cogne contre l'étagère. Elle ne pensa pas à s'échapper tant elle était paralysée par cette vision d'horreur.

Le cadavre se rapprochait, lentement, les bras tendus, en grognant. Ses yeux morts la fixaient avec intensité et ses lèvres bleuies s'ouvraient et s'agitaient sans qu'elle ne parvienne à en comprendre le sens. Puis les mots se sont faits plus articulés, plus distinctifs, et elle comprit qu'il lui faisait des reproches, qu'il lui disait qu'il était mort pour elle, qu'ils s'étaient jurés de veiller l'un sur l'autre, et qu'elle avait failli à sa promesse.

La vue brouillée par les larmes, elle secouait la tête, comme pour nier. Les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Elle aurait voulu crier, hurler qu'elle était désolée, mais pour le moment, elle n'y parvenait pas.

Hermione ne pouvait plus supporter l'apparence abominable de Ron. Elle ferma les yeux et s'affaissa sur le sol, priant Merlin pour que la vision disparaisse lorsqu'elle aurait rouvert les yeux ; mais elle savait pertinemment que ça n'arriverait pas. Les Epouvantards n'étaient pas connus pour laisser passer une occasion de terroriser leurs proies pour se nourrir de leur peur. Mais sans baguette, elle était impuissante et il était maintenant trop tard pour s'échapper.

– Je suis mort pour toi, mais jamais tu n'aurais fait le même sacrifice ! Tu n'es pas digne de mon amour.

Sa voix n'était qu'un râle grinçant qui glaçait le sang d'Hermione. D'une voix chevrotante et plaintive, elle essaya de lui expliquer :

– Non, je te jure, je le regrette tellement ! Si j'avais vu le sort mortel, j'aurais tout fait pour qu'il ne t'atteigne pas. Crois-moi, je t'en prie...

Comme si elle renonçait à le convaincre, elle enfouit sa tête contre ses genoux, le dos secoué par les sanglots. Au fond d'elle, elle doutait de ses paroles. Aurait-elle été capable de se sacrifier pour sauver Ron, malgré l'amour qu'elle lui portait ? Elle se posait la question depuis ce jour fatidique.

Quelques centimètres seulement la séparaient maintenant de la vision cauchemardesque qui était sortie du placard. Son cœur s'affolait de plus en plus, mais elle était comme pétrifiée. A cet instant précis, elle douta même de sa capacité à faire quelque chose, même si elle avait eu une baguette magique.

Drago pesta intérieurement ! Il avait quitté le manoir si énervé qu'il avait oublié de prendre les documents qu'il avait mis de côté.

Dans un sens, son oubli permettrait de voir ce que faisait Hermione quand elle était seule. Peut-être la surprendrait-il à fouiller dans ses papiers, ou le nez enfouis dans un des livres de la bibliothèque, même s'il lui avait interdit d'y entrer.

A peine avait-il transplané dans le hall d'entrée qu'il sentit que quelque chose clochait. Il n'aurait pas su dire d'où lui venait cette impression, mais elle semblait tenace.

Il décida de rester alerte au cas où. Arrivé à proximité de son bureau, ses doutes se confirmèrent quand il entendit une voix désincarnée.

Lorsqu'il entra, il vit Hermione prostrée sur le sol, la tête repliée sur ses genoux, suppliant l'Epouvantard de disparaître.

Comme un prédateur alléché par une nouvelle proie, l'incarnation de Ron tourna la tête vivement vers Drago et s'écarta d'Hermione, pour se rapprocher du nouvel arrivant. Lentement, l'image du corps putréfié se dissipa dans un nuage de fumée épaisse, pour réapparaître sous une autre forme.

Drago sortit sa baguette, mais n'agit pas. Il était comme envoûté par la nouvelle apparence de l'Epouvantard.

Étonnamment, on aurait dit le sosie de Drago, mais différent. Pas le Drago actuel, un Drago plus ténébreux, nimbé d'une aura sombre tout autour de lui, malsaine. Un Drago au visage presque identique, mais à l'aspect plus cruel et vil.

N'étant plus sous l'emprise de l'Epouvantard, Hermione sortit soudain de sa torpeur et vit avec stupeur la nouvelle forme de la créature. Elle aurait juré que cet être qu'on aurait pu qualifier de « diaboliquement beau » était la vision que Drago avait de son âme. Ce qui l'interpella, c'était que de toutes les choses dont Drago Malefoy aurait pu avoir le plus peur, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que ça serait simplement de lui-même.

Lorsque le double diabolique de Drago parla d'une voix glaciale, Hermione eut la chair de poule. Elle n'osa même pas imaginer ce que Drago ressentait à cet instant.

– Tout le monde le saura. Tu le sais toi-même ! Pourquoi l'as-tu tué ? Seras-tu pardonné ? Non, jamais, tu ne le mérites pas, tu n'es qu'un monstre, un faible, un trouillard ! Jamais tu n'oseras l'avouer. Tu devrais avoir honte. Tu AS honte !

Hermione ne comprenait rien de ses paroles sans queue ni tête qui n'étaient destinées qu'à lui, et voyant que Drago baissait de plus en plus sa baguette au lieu de lancer un sort, elle l'appela fermement.

L'ancien Serpentard eut un léger sursaut en entendant la voix d'Hermione et finit par se reprendre en lançant un « Riddikulus ».

L'Epouvantard se couvrit de fumée, changea plusieurs fois de forme, alternant entre le Drago Maléfique et le cadavre de Ron, puis finit par disparaître d'un coup.

La dernière image de Ron sembla ranimer la rancœur qu'Hermione éprouvait à l'encontre de Drago.

– Je te hais ! Comment as-tu pu tuer Ronald ?! Il ne t'avait jamais rien fait ! cria-t-elle en le frappant violemment au visage.

Alors qu'elle s'était mise à marteler le torse de Drago de coups de poings, elle replongea dans ses souvenirs.

Elle se rappelait trop bien de se jour de septembre, trois ans auparavant. Un groupe de défenseurs était tombé dans une embuscade tendue par des Mangemorts. Ils étaient trois fois moins nombreux que leurs assaillants et très vite les combats s'étaient engagés, faisant beaucoup de victimes de leur côté. Hermione, Ron et Harry étaient exposés au centre de la bataille. Comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude, ils formaient un triangle, dos à dos, pour se protéger les uns les autres.

Voyant qu'ils allaient perdre le combat, Harry avait ordonné le retrait, mais les Mangemorts ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille. Ils avaient pour mission de détruire le trio, par n'importe quel moyen. Alors voyant qu'ils allaient transplaner, l'un des Mangemorts avait jeté un sort mortel en direction d'Hermione. Ron, qui avait vu l'éclair vert partir s'était précipité au devant d'elle pour la protéger. Il avait pris le sort de plein fouet, tombant dans les bras d'Hermione, qui s'était affaissée avec lui. La seule chose dont elle s'était souvenue ensuite, c'est qu'en levant les yeux du visage livide de Ron, elle avait croisé le regard sombre de Drago Malefoy qui la fixait à l'écart de la bataille, la baguette encore tendue dans sa direction. Il l'aurait sûrement achevée si Harry n'avait pas transplané en l'emmenant avec lui.

Malefoy s'était ressaisi et il tenta de maîtriser Hermione. Elle revint à elle lorsqu'il la gifla.

– Tu te calmes Granger !

Il maintenait fermement ses épaules serrées et la secouait pour la faire revenir à elle. Une fois sortie de sa transe, elle fixa ses yeux pleins de haine dans ceux de Drago et répéta qu'elle le détestait.

– Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour finir ce que tu as commencé ? Ce n'était pas lui que tu visais, c'était moi ! Il ne t'avait rien fait, répéta-t-elle en pleurant, et il s'est sacrifié, pour moi. Pourquoi ne pas me tuer puisque c'est ce que tu as voulu faire ce jour-là ?!

Voyant qu'il ne répondait rien, Hermione se débattit pour se soustraire à l'emprise que Drago maintenait toujours sur elle. Elle ressentait le simple contact avec les paumes de ses mains comme une brûlure.

Sous la violence de ses mouvements, Drago finit par la lâcher. Lorsqu'elle fut libre, elle s'affaissa sur le sol, pleurant dans ses mains, répétant inlassablement « pourquoi».

– Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faudrait-il une raison ? Non, à vrai dire, j'ai envie de te demander même pourquoi tu te poses une question aussi stupide ! Des raisons, il y en a des centaines ! Tu en veux quelques unes peut-être ?! demanda-t-il en haussant le ton au fur et à mesure. Tu es une Sang-de-Bourbe, une Miss-je-sais-tout que je n'ai jamais pu supporter. En plus de ça, tu es notre ennemie, tu faisais partie des têtes à abattre, mais par-dessus tout, mon père est mort par ta faute ! Veux-tu que je continue, ou bien ça te suffit ? s'énerva-t-il.

Drago fouilla sur son bureau, prit les documents qu'il était revenu chercher et se tourna vers Hermione :

– Peu importe pourquoi Granger, le résultat est là, on ne peut rien y changer maintenant.

Hermione ne savait pas comment prendre son ton neutre. Est-ce qu'il se sentait coupable et qu'il regrettait son geste, ou est-ce que simplement, ça n'avait pour lui aucune importance de savoir qui il avait voulu tuer ou qui il avait finalement tué, du moment qu'il avait réussi à avoir l'un d'eux trois …

– Peut-être aussi que la raison est tout autre et que tu ne peux même pas l'imaginer.

Drago sortit, la laissant seule à analyser cette dernière phrase énigmatique.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu.**_

_**J'ai actuellement 12 chapitres, et la fic en contera un peu plus de 20 je pense. Donc j'en mais assez souvent pour le moment, mais je pense en mettre qu'un par semaine, par la suite :)**_


	5. Dîner aux chandelles

Bonjour tout le monde :) Oui, je sais, j'ai dit que j'espacerais les chapitres, mais que voulez-vous, je n'arrive pas à m'y tenir^^ J'espère que vous l'aimerez.

_**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR (sauf les persos crées par moi ^^)**_

_**Rating : T (pour les thèmes abordés).**_

_**Pairing : Dm/Hg**_

RAR anonyme :

loulou c'est moi : Oui, le but c'est qu'il tombent amoureux, en effet^^ N'est-ce pas là le but de toutes les fictions dm/hg classées en romances ? ^^ Il a en effet des choses à se reprocher, quand à ce qu'il veut, pour le moment, je ne dis rien ^^

Adrianna : Merci beaucoup :) J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ;)

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Dîner aux chandelles**_

* * *

Hermione avait passé la journée à s'inquiéter dès qu'elle entrait dans une pièce. Elle sursautait au moindre grincement qui provenait du vieux manoir aux parquets en bois, elle sursautait lorsqu'elle croisait son reflet dans une surface vitrée, et elle sursauta lorsque Drago rentra et claqua la porte.

Elle attendait son retour assise sur une chaise, dans la cuisine. Hermione vérifia que rien ne manquait sur le plateau qu'elle avait préparé et l'amena au salon.

Drago y était. Il se tenait debout près de la console à alcools avec un verre de vin d'Elfe à la main. Il se retourna lorsque Hermione déposa le plateau sur la table.

– Je veux être seul. Va dans ta chambre, je ne veux plus te voir pour aujourd'hui.

Son ton n'était pas agressif mais il était ferme. Hermione fit alors un signe de tête et sortit de la pièce. Elle avait remarqué son air soucieux et contrarié, mais elle ignorait s'il était dû à sa rencontre avec l'Epouvantard (elle-même en gardait un vif souvenir), ou à la conversation qui avait suivi.

Seule dans sa chambre, Hermione réfléchissait à ce que Drago lui avait dit. Depuis qu'il lui avait parlé de son père, elle s'était sentie coupable de n'avoir jamais éprouvé de remords à propos de son décès. Pas une seule fois elle n'avait pensé à la douleur de Drago d'avoir perdu son père. Pour elle, Lucius n'était qu'un être mauvais, et bien qu'elle n'ait pas prévu qu'il meurt, elle n'en avait pourtant pas ressenti de peine. Plus elle y réfléchissait, et plus elle trouvait que ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pas, qu'elle valait mieux que ça ; et même si Drago était quelqu'un avec qui elle n'avait jamais pu s'entendre, elle éprouvait le besoin de s'excuser, même si une petite voix intérieure lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas à s'excuser pour un acte qu'elle n'avait pas commis, qui plus est auprès de celui qui lui avait retiré l'amour de sa vie...

Malgré ça, aller lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé permettrait peut-être d'apaiser un peu les tensions qu'il y avait entre eux.

Elle arriva dans le petit salon. Seul le feu de cheminée éclairait la pièce. Elle vit que le repas était encore sur la table. Drago n'y avait pas touché. Il était là, assis sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vague, fixés sur les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée.

Il portait régulièrement à ses lèvres un verre contenant un liquide ambré. Hermione hésita à le déranger, mais elle finit par l'appeler doucement.

– Drago, je voulais te dire...

Le jeune homme tressaillit légèrement. Apparemment, il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver.

– Je t'ai dit de rester dans ta chambre, Granger, dit-il avec une voix emplie de colère.

– Je sais mais... je voulais te parler.

Drago poussa une exclamation mi-amusée, mi-sceptique, avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres et de le vider d'un trait. Dans un même geste, il le remplit avec la carafe qu'il gardait dans l'autre main.

– A propos de ton père, continua courageusement l'ancienne Gryffondor.

A la grande surprise d'Hermione, Drago se leva d'un bond et vint se poster face à elle, l'air furibond.

– Je t'interdis de parler de mon père Granger !

Les yeux injectés de sang et les effluves d'alcool indiquaient qu'il avait bu beaucoup de Whisky pur feu...

– Je suis désolée de ce qui est arrivé, enchaîna Hermione avec une voix un peu plus aiguë que la normale.

Maintenant qu'elle était face à lui et surtout si près, elle se sentait moins encline au courage.

– Vraiment ? Tu penses que je vais te croire ?!

Drago jeta de toutes ses forces son verre qui se fracassa sur le sol, à leurs pieds.

– Explique-moi donc en quoi tu es si désolée ?

Son ton s'était fait menaçant, presque dément et son visage était maintenant si près de celui d'Hermione qu'elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Drago.

Hermione commençait à trembler. Elle mourait d'envie de fuir à toutes jambes pour retrouver la sécurité, toute relative, de sa chambre. Pourquoi regrettait-elle la mort de Lucius ? La seule raison concrète qu'elle pouvait trouver était l'empathie pour la peine d'un fils envers la perte de son père. Elle avait beau chercher, elle n'en voyait pas d'autre... Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle reprit la parole, espérant que cet argument lui suffirait.

– Je suis désolée, parce que je sais combien c'est dur de perdre ses proches, et je suis navrée que tu aies à le savoir également, à cause d'un plan d'attaque que j'ai crée. Mais je te promets que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, et …

– Bla bla bla, la coupa Drago avec humeur. Comme c'est pratique ! « Ce n'était pas prévu » « Je te jure, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir indirectement » « Promis, si c'était à refaire, jamais je ne mettrais au point ce plan stupide » riposta Drago avec une imitation exagérée d'Hermione.

La tête de Drago dodelina de gauche à droite, à la recherche de quelque chose. Puis soudain, comme s'il venait de se souvenir qu'il avait gardé la carafe de Whisky dans sa main gauche, il la porta à ses lèvres et but deux grosses gorgées.

Le silence s'était installé. Hermione hésitait à continuer sur sa lancée. Le mieux était sans doute de partir et le laisser se soûler, comme il avait si bien commencé.

– Je vais te laisser, je n'aurais pas dû...

Hermione se décala sur le côté, pour repartir, mais Drago lui barra le passage en plaquant sa main sur le mur derrière elle.

– Pardon, tenta Hermione pour le faire bouger, mais ça n'eut pas l'air de fonctionner. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle un peu plus brusquement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Drago fixait ses jambes, l'air ailleurs. L'esprit embrumé par l'alcool.

– Comment se fait-il que ton habit soit déchiré, là ? susurra-t-il en suivant la bordure du doigt, effleurant délibérément les cuisses d'Hermione.

– Laisse-moi partir, dit-elle plus fermement.

Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et le poussa, mais bien qu'il tanguât, elle ne parvint pas à se libérer.

– De quoi as-tu peur Granger ? questionna Drago avec un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

Elle se débattit plus fortement alors qu'il s'était rapproché et était dorénavant tout contre elle, mais il tenait bon. Il ricanait même, de voir la peur envahir l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Il passa lascivement son doigt le long de la mâchoire d'Hermione, remonta jusqu'à sa tempe pour finir par glisser ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Hermione osait à peine respirer. Une larme silencieuse roula sur sa joue tandis que Drago avait glissé sa main derrière sa nuque et approchait maintenant sa bouche de son oreille.

– Tu sais ce que tu représentes pour moi ? chuchota-t-il. Rien. Ou si... Tu es juste mon elfe de maison. Est-ce que tu penses que je toucherais à un vulgaire elfe de maison ? Moi je ne le pense pas, alors relaxe Granger.

Drago s'écarta soudain, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, apparemment heureux de la frayeur qu'il lui avait causée.

– Pousse-toi ! gronda Hermione.

Elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière elle, alors que Drago était parti dans un grand éclat de rire.

– Tu as l'air déçu Granger, je me trompe ?! cria Drago derrière la porte, avant de ricaner de nouveau.

Après quelques secondes, le bruit de verre brisé provenant du petit salon indiqua à Hermione que la bouteille d'alcool venait de subir le même sort que le verre.

La matinée fut rude pour Drago. Hermione l'avait entendu descendre directement dans sa salle de potion dès son réveil. Il en était revenu une demi-heure plus tard avec une fiole contenant un liquide épais et brunâtre.

Occupée à faire des va-et-vient dans la cuisine, elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. En se retournant pour prendre le beurre, elle le percuta de plein fouet.

D'instinct, elle recula immédiatement et s'excusa les yeux baissés :

– Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver, et...

– Je venais juste... enfin, peu-importe.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Le souvenir de la veille était encore bien trop présent dans leur mémoire. Au bout d'un moment, c'est Drago qui le brisa :

– Laisse tomber le thé Granger, je veux un café bien fort.

Il tira une chaise et s'y installa. Hermione écarta la théière du plateau et prépara un café. D'habitude, Drago attendait son petit déjeuner installé dans le petit salon, mais ce matin, il comptait apparemment rester dans la cuisine. L'espace d'un instant, Hermione fut surprise par ce changement. Mais ce n'était pas le seul changement qu'elle notait. Ses cheveux d'habitude parfaitement peignés et tirés en arrières tombaient dans ses yeux, et n'avaient pas été coiffés. Ça leur donnait l'air plus long d'ailleurs. Cependant elle ignorait si son allure était due à la gueule de bois, ou s'il était simplement plus négligé le week-end, lorsqu'il ne devait pas aller travailler.

Le malaise s'était un peu estompé. Drago se comportait presque normalement. Du moins, il ne fit aucune allusion à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

Une fois sa potion refroidie, il en but une bonne lampée avant de grimacer.

– Tu devrais mettre de l'essence d'hellébore, la potion serait moins amère.

– Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire ta Miss-je-sais-tout n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione, vexée, s'était mise à fouiller dans les placards.

– Le miel peut l'adoucir aussi...

Drago regarda le pot de miel qu'elle venait de déposer avec humeur vers lui. Il faillit dire quelque chose mais s'en abstint. Au lieu de ça, il versa un peu de miel dans sa potion et la but cul-sec. Cette fois-ci, il fronça à peine les sourcils.

– C'est un peu mieux en effet.

– Tu es d'une mauvaise foi phénoménale Malefoy ! Avoue au moins que ça change du tout au tout !

– On t'as déjà dit que tu étais invivable Granger ?

Drago attrapa sa tasse de café, deux tartines, et se dirigea vers la sortie de la cuisine en marmonnant des choses inintelligibles.

– Au fait, j'ai de la compagnie ce soir, tu prépareras un dîner pour deux, et fais-ça bien, pour une fois, rajouta-t-il avec un soupçon de moquerie.

Hermione était anxieuse. La compagnie de Drago et sa condition d'esclave n'était pas de tout repos, mais au fond d'elle, elle était forcée d'admettre qu'elle aurait pu tomber sur bien pire encore... Le fait de n'avoir été en contact avec d'autres Mangemorts, ni avec l'extérieur depuis sa captivité l'avait coupée de ce nouveau monde de violence qu'elle connaissait trop bien, et elle redoutait d'y être replongée de force bientôt.

L'invité de Drago serait forcément un Mangemort ou un partisan qui lui n'hésiterait peut-être pas à utiliser sa baguette... Elle se sentait piégée.

– « Allez, ressaisis-toi ! » s'intima-t-elle. Après tout, si elle se faisait discrète et qu'elle obéissait à Drago, il n'y avait pas de raison que ça se passe mal...

Avant tout, elle devait se concentrer sur le menu du soir, mais elle avait beau réfléchir, aucune idée ne lui venait... Elle prit son courage à deux mains et alla trouver Drago.

Il était assis dans un grand fauteuil en cuir, la tête posée en arrière, sur le dossier, et les yeux clos. Apparemment, la potion n'avait pas encore fait effet.

– Si tu veux que je fasse quelque chose de correct, il me faudrait au moins un livre de cuisine !

Drago ouvrit un œil, regarda Hermione, soupira, puis le referma.

– Tu es consciente que tu n'es pas du tout censée me parler comme ça, exiger des choses, ou encore, me jeter des serviettes au visage ?

Drago semblait las.

– Je devrais te punir, là, tout de suite. Heureusement pour toi, j'ai terriblement mal au crâne, mais qui sait, dans cinq minutes, ça ira peut-être mieux.

– Je ne le fais pas exprès, j'ai simplement l'habitude. On ne peut pas dire que nos rapports ont un jour été cordiaux ! Tu étais le seul à Poudlard avec qui on passait notre temps à nous affronter dans des joutes verbales dès qu'on le pouvait. Comment pourrais-je faire autrement tout à coup ?...

– Poudlard... A t'entendre, c'est comme si on était proches, qu'on partageait quelque chose. Une intime inimitié en gros.

Hermione était étonnée par les dires de Drago. Elle n'y avait jamais réfléchi de cette façon, mais c'était vrai après tout. De toutes les personnes contre eux, Drago était celui qu'ils connaissaient le mieux, avec qui ils avaient eu le plus de contact. Il était toujours là, dans leur ombre, prêt à surgir à tout moment pour leur rendre la vie impossible. Elle se rendit compte que paradoxalement, il avait donc toujours été très proche d'eux, même si ce n'était pas de la meilleure façon qu'il fût. Il faisait partie de leur vie bien plus que les autres.

– Désolée, j'essayerai de faire des efforts...

– Tu m'en vois ravi mais dubitatif Granger... Enfin, on verra combien de temps ça va durer. Et j'aimerais bien avoir la paix maintenant, si ce n'est pas trop te demander. Pour le livre, il doit bien y en avoir qui traînent dans la bibliothèque. Va voir si tu en trouves.

Hermione sortit de la pièce immédiatement, craignant trop qu'il ne change d'avis ! Elle rêvait de fouiller dans ces innombrables piles de livres qui s'étendaient du sol au plafond !

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la bibliothèque, elle se sentit comme happée par une aura de bien-être. L'odeur particulière des livres sans âge embaumait l'air. En fermant les yeux, Hermione pouvait presque s'imaginer dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Comme une enfant dans un magasin de bonbons, elle allait d'une étagère à l'autre, parcourant rapidement des yeux les titres des ouvrages. La collection de livre, qui devait venir de Lucius et de ses aïeux, était vraiment d'une richesse incroyable ! Il y avait les tout premiers traités de magie, d'autre encore qui étaient censés avoir disparu ! Ça devait être les seuls exemplaires qu'il restait ! A chaque titre, elle couinait d'impatience de le lire. Elle prenait les plus importants, puis, les bras chargés de livres, elle allait les poser sur une des tables basses avant de retourner se remplir à nouveau les bras. A cette allure, elle aurait tôt fait de vider les étagères... Elle se força donc à limiter encore plus ses choix. De toute façon, elle n'aurait jamais le temps de lire, elle pourrait juste les feuilleter vite fait...

Au bout de quelques minutes, et après avoir récolté malgré tout quelques vieux livres de cuisine qui n'avaient jamais dû servir, puisqu'il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle était là pour ça, elle prit place dans un des confortables fauteuils de la pièce et ouvrit le premier livre d'une des ses nombreuses piles.

Prise dans la lecture, elle n'avait pas vu l'heure passer. C'est Drago qui la rappela à l'ordre avec un sort « Avis ». Des dizaines d'oiseaux étaient venus tourner autour d'elle et lui donnaient des petits coups de bec sur le tête et les bras qu'elle utilisait pour se protéger, lui tirant des petits cris de douleur.

– Range les livres Granger, et mets-toi au boulot !

Drago devait toujours être dans le salon. Il avait employé un patronus pour la sermonner. Soit il pouvait voir ce qu'elle faisait, soit il la connaissait vraiment bien, se dit Hermione.

– Voilà, voilà, j'arrive cria-t-elle à travers le vacarme des battements d'ailes et piaillements d'oiseaux.

Les volatiles partirent comme ils étaient venus. Elle s'empressa de récupérer tous les livres et de les ranger, en prenant soin de les remettre correctement à leur place d'origine. Alors qu'elle replaçait le dernier ouvrage, elle remarqua qu'un drôle d'éclat provenait de l'une des étagères les plus hautes. C'était un rayon de soleil qui faisait miroiter quelque chose. Elle regarda en direction de la porte. Elle avait dit à Drago qu'elle arrivait, mais elle pouvait bien rester une minute de plus. Sa curiosité ne demandait qu'à être satisfaite, mais sans échelle pour se rapprocher, ou sans baguette pour l'attirer, elle risquait de repartir bredouille...

Le temps pressait, et elle commençait à se dire qu'elle devrait abandonner quand une seule solution lui vint à l'esprit. Elle allait escalader les étagères. Les rebords laissés vides par les livres de différentes tailles variaient, mais il y avait toujours deux ou trois centimètres de libres.

Consciente du temps qui passait, elle se lança. Arrivée à mi-hauteur, elle se cramponna plus fort et se mit à trembler. Elle avait toujours eu le vertige, et bien qu'elle n'eût été qu'à un peu plus de deux mètres de haut, elle se sentait assez mal. A ce niveau, elle pouvait déjà voir que le reflet venait en fait d'un livre dont la couverture semblait incrustée de pierres précieuses. Elle se força à souffler lentement et à ne pas regarder en bas, puis continua. Elle était trop près du but pour abandonner maintenant. Après un ultime effort, Hermione s'agrippa à la dernière étagère. Le livre sous les yeux, elle s'étonna qu'il n'ait pas de titre.

Elle se cramponna plus fort encore et lentement, elle décrocha une de ses mains qui s'agrippait pourtant fermement et la posa sur le livre. Malgré ses efforts, elle n'arrivait pas à le sortir de là. Il semblait compressé tellement fermement entre les autres volumes qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il était collé là. Mais petit à petit, à force de faire des mouvements de balancier, l'ouvrage commença à bouger. De toutes ses forces, elle le tira. Mais c'était une mauvaise idée. Il était venu d'un coup, ce qui lui avait fait perdre l'équilibre. Avec l'élan, elle tomba en arrière...

Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde. Hermione eut le temps de voir défiler toute sa vie à une vitesse hallucinante. Elle serrait le livre contre elle et pensait qu'après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, mourir bêtement d'une chute de quatre mètres était vraiment stupide. Elle fermait les yeux de toutes ses forces, s'attendant au choc tout en le redoutant plus que tout. Et lorsque sa chute stoppa, elle s'étonna d'avoir ressenti une secousse si faible. Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux, et ce qu'elle vit la laissa bouche-bée.

Sa chute s'était arrêtée à quelques centimètres du sol. Mais à peine eut-elle le temps de s'en étonner qu'elle finit de tomber.

Elle se releva tant bien que mal. Ses jambes flageolantes ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup. Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Une douleur dans la paume de sa main la ramena à la réalité. Lorsqu'elle regarda pour voir quelle en était la cause, elle vit qu'elle cramponnait de toutes ses forces le petit livre. C'était les pierreries incrustées qui lui rentraient dans la peau.

Hermione le regarda bêtement quelques secondes, puis se décida à l'ouvrir. Elle eut l'impression que son cœur avait cessé de battre lorsqu'elle avait lu le titre :

« Magie innée, mythe ou réalité. »

Fébrilement, elle tourna la première page.

«_Nous avons tous rêvé un jour de pouvoir utiliser nos pouvoirs magiques sans baguette, mais hélas, le seul sorcier connu de l'Histoire à savoir le faire n'était autre que notre ancêtre à tous, Merlin __l'enchanteur__. Beaucoup __de __magicologiciens ayant étudier les us et coutumes des anciennes pratiques ont décrété qu'il est physiquement impossible de pratiquer ce genre de magie. Pour eux, il ne s'agit que d'histoires racontées au coin du feu pour les enfants. D'autres par contre estime__nt__ qu'il était possible de le faire, mais que le savoir __s__'est éteint avec Merlin lui-même__…_

_C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de réunir les écrits connus de Merlin. Plusieurs manuscrits relate__nt__ la magie innée, et il est même fait mention d'une technique qui permettrait de faire de même. Bien sûr, nombre d'entre nous l'__avons__ essayé__e__, sans succès malheureusement._»

Hermione referma le livre à toute vitesse. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Merlin n'était pas le seul, Dumbledore aussi pouvait faire de la magie sans baguette, elle l'avait vu faire une fois !

Et si l'arrêt de sa chute était dû à quelque chose qu'Hermione ne contrôlait pas ? Elle se prit à éprouver le fol espoir de parvenir à développer un don de magie innée. C'était son seul moyen de retrouver la liberté !

Avec des gestes empressés, elle mit le livre sous la pile de ceux de cuisine et se rendit à toute allure dans sa chambre. Elle y cacha rapidement le grimoire sous son matelas et sortit aussi vite et discrètement que possible. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être surprise par Drago Malefoy !

Elle le croisa d'ailleurs dans le couloir qui menait à la cuisine.

– Tu as vu un fantôme Granger, tu es toute blanche ?!

– Je... non. Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû t'obéir, je... tu me connais, et...

Hermione fit passer sa nervosité pour la conséquence de sa désobéissance. Elle espérait que Malefoy s'enorgueillisse de la voir si désolée et qu'il la laisserait ainsi tranquille. Après un regard pénétrant et inquisiteur, c'est ce qu'il fit, avant de partir.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu :)**_


	6. Encore un peu de purée ?

_**Bonjour à tous :)**_

_**Disclamer : Tout est à JKR.**_

RAR :

sabi1301 : Merci beaucoup :) J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur :)

loulou c'est moi : Peut-être, ou peut-être pas... lol

Lexy : Merci beaucoup ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Encore un peu de purée ?**

* * *

Les gestes d'Hermione étaient maladroits. Elle restait fébrile depuis sa trouvaille. Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme avait laissé brûler deux fois de suite les oignons coupés en lamelle. La peur de rater le repas et d'être punie la força à se ressaisir.

Il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur ce qu'elle faisait elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'attirer trop l'attention sur elle. Hermione ne désirait surtout pas voir Drago fouiller son esprit.

Lorsque la sonnette d'entrée retentit, Drago lui cria d'aller ouvrir. Hermione redoutait de tomber nez-à-nez avec Voldemort, ou un autre Mangemort cruel. Arrivée à la porte, elle respira profondément avant d'obtempérer. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à face avec Pansy Parkinson, elle faillit regretter que ce ne soit pas Voldemort lui-même qui se trouvât derrière la porte.

– Sang-de-Bourbe !

Pansy semblait exulter.

– Je vois que tu es enfin à ta place... Qu'attends-tu pour me faire entrer ?!

Hermione s'écarta de la porte et l'invita d'un geste à avancer, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de la satisfaire suffisamment.

– Quand on est un bon elfe de maison, on fait les choses correctement !

Hermione serra les dents et les poings. A l'instant où elle avait vu Pansy, elle s'était doutée qu'elle lui en ferait voir... Elle se désola d'avoir eu raison une fois de plus et se dit alors que la soirée allait être longue.

– Alors, j'attends !

Malgré elle, Hermione finit par dire :

– Miss Parkinson, veuillez vous donner la peine d'entrer.

Pour toute réponse, un sourire hideux enlaidit encore plus le visage de Pansy qui entra en la bousculant au passage.

– Et où se trouve ton maître ? l'interrogea-t-elle avec dédain.

– Au salon, lâcha Hermione du bout des lèvres.

Pansy parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparaient du petit salon la tête haute, l'air hautain. Hermione avait beau la connaître, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la suivre en levant les yeux au ciel, d'exaspération.

– Mon chéri !

L'ancienne Serpentard s'exclama avec emphase, comme si elle avait été séparée de l'amour de sa vie depuis de longues semaines déjà.

– Je te serre un verre de vin d'Elfe Pansy ? demanda Drago, loin d'éprouver le même enthousiasme.

– Avec plaisir, mais laisse donc faire ça à ton esclave, et viens plutôt me dire bonjour comme il convient, dit-elle d'un ton cajoleur.

Après un signe de tête en direction d'Hermione, pour lui ordonner de les servir, Drago alla à la rencontre de Pansy qui s'impatientait de pouvoir enfin fondre sur ses lèvres.

Hermione, qui avait rempli deux coupes de vin d'elfe, s'était postée à leur portée, une mimique d'écœurement sur le visage. N'en supportant pas davantage (le baiser se prolongeant bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter), elle se racla la gorge pour qu'ils n'oublient pas sa présence, ce qui mit fin à leur étreinte. Pansy ne cacha pas son mécontentement en fusillant Hermione des yeux, alors que Drago la remercia vaguement en prenant le verre qu'elle lui tendait.

Hermione nota qu'il devait avoir l'esprit ailleurs pour avoir pensé à la remercier. Elle se plut à imaginer que c'était davantage un remerciement pour avoir mis fin à leur embrassade que par politesse. Mais après tout, pourquoi serait-il avec quelqu'un qu'il n'appréciait pas ? Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion puisqu'elle fut congédiée pour le moment.

Elle en profita pour installer les petits-fours sur un plateau d'argent. Hermione était plutôt fière de son repas. Malgré ses pensées qui s'envolaient continuellement vers le livre qu'elle avait trouvé, elle était parvenue à reproduire fidèlement le menu d'un des livres de cuisine de la bibliothèque. Ce n'était pas pour plaire à Drago et encore moins à Pansy, mais de s'être appliquée de la sorte lui rappelait le temps où elle suivait scrupuleusement les indications des potions qu'elle devait fabriquer, et tout ce qui pouvait lui faire pensée à une époque plus heureuse était bienvenu.

Lorsque le son de la clochette retentit, Hermione emporta le plateau d'amuse-bouche dans le salon. Pansy et Drago étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, chacun avait un bras tendu sur la table, permettant à leur main de se joindre ensemble, comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas rester sans se toucher.

Hermione déposa docilement le plateau sur la table et Drago récupéra rapidement sa main.

– Tu es si pudique, c'est adorable, minauda Pansy.

Comme l'avait exigé Drago, Hermione se tenait droite, les bras dans le dos, attendant de recevoir un ordre, mais l'attention dont elle était l'objet la rendait mal à l'aise. Pansy la fixait des pieds à la tête, énumérant le moindre détail.

– Chéri, je refuse de manger avec ça à côté de moi, elle va me couper l'appétit ! Mais regarde sa tignasse !

– Tu as entendu Granger ? Attends dans la cuisine.

L'orgueil mise à mal, Hermione leur jeta un regard furieux avant de sortir, tête haute, de la pièce. Une fois seule dans la cuisine, elle fit elle-même l'inventaire de son apparence. Ses jambes étaient maigres et pleines de bleus et de plaies, ce qui lui servait de vêtement était déchiré et tâché par ses mésaventures en cuisine, malgré le soin qu'elle mettait à laver sa tenue régulièrement. Les jointures de ses mains étaient crevassées à force de frotter le linge sur la vieille planche à laver en fer, à ça s'ajoutaient les brûlures causées par l'antique fer à repasser et le four. Ses joues étaient creuses et ses yeux étaient cernés sans oublier ses cheveux qu'elle ne parvenait même plus à démêler avec ses doigts. En résumé, elle devait faire peur à voir, ou pitié... Ou encore, pour les personnes telles que Pansy, elle donnait envie de vomir !

Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais prêté d'attention particulière à ce que les gens penssent d'elle, et surtout ceux qui comme Drago et Pansy ont une mentalité exécrable, elle se sentit honteuse. Elle savait que c'était stupide et que s'il y avait bien deux personnes à qui elle n'avait pas à plaire c'était à elles, mais elle ne s'en sentait pas mieux pour autant.

Elle regarda son reflet dans un plat en argent, et après avoir longuement hésité à remettre ses cheveux en place, autant qu'elle le pouvait, elle renonça. Sa fierté souffrirait davantage si Pansy se rendait compte qu'elle prêtait attention à ses critiques.

La clochette retentit de nouveau, signe qu'Hermione devait apporter la suite. Elle sortit du four le rôti doré à souhait dont l'apparence lui faisait terriblement envie, accompagné des haricots verts et d'une purée onctueuse.

A peine arrivée dans la pièce, Pansy lui reprocha l'attente, qui n'avait pourtant duré qu'à peine trois minutes.

Hermione commença le service, s'appliquant à ne pas éclabousser Pansy avec la sauce du rôti, bien que l'envie la démangeât. Lorsqu'elle se pencha pour récupérer le plat en argent qui avait été amené précédemment, Pansy le repoussa plus loin, un sourire mesquin affiché sur son visage aux allures de pékinois.

Hermione dut se pencher un peu plus, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire remonter sa taie d'oreiller haut sur ses cuisses, ce que le regard perçant de Pansy ne rata pas...

– C'est parfaitement scandaleux ! Espèce de catin va !

Sur le coup, Hermione ne sut pas ce qui avait poussé Pansy à hurler de la sorte, mais lorsqu'elle suivit son regard, elle comprit.

– Si tu n'es pas contente de ma tenue, tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à Malefoy !

Toutes deux avaient les joues rouges de colère et se défiaient du regard.

– Il me semble que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai raccourcie, Granger, fit froidement Drago, qui s'adressait à elle pour la seconde fois seulement depuis l'arrivée de Pansy.

– Je me suis coupée, il fallait bien que je me soigne, à moins que tu n'aies préféré que je mette du sang partout sur tes tapis ! s'emporta Hermione.

– Comment oses-tu parler comme ça à quelqu'un qui t'es supérieur, Sang-de-Bourbe ?! s'insurgea Pansy, ne laissant de ce fait pas le loisir à Drago de réagir. Tu mériterais une bonne correction !

Pansy s'était levée d'un bond et avait sorti sa baguette magique.

– Disparais Granger, ordonna Drago d'un ton sans appel.

Hermione s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Pansy reprit la parole d'un ton acerbe :

– Non, qu'elle reste où elle est ! Elle n'a pas fini de nous servir !

Puis, Pansy reporta son attention sur Drago :

– C'est tout ? Elle va s'en tirer comme ça ? s'exclama-t-elle avec surprise. Tu me déçois terriblement Drago chéri. J'aurais pensé que tu saurais te faire respecter par ton esclave !

– Elle sera punie en temps et en heure, ce n'est pas un spectacle à offrir à sa fiancée, répondit Drago avec humeur, les mâchoires crispées. Il appréciait aussi peu qu'on lui manque de respect, que l'on lui fasse la morale.

Malgré la lueur de colère qui lui voilait encore les yeux, Pansy sembla satisfaite. Elle regardait maintenant Hermione avec un sourire condescendant.

La malheureuse Hermione était tentée d'obéir à Drago et de disparaître, mais vu qu'il ne disait rien et que la crise semblait être passée, elle se força à servir le reste des plats. Après quelques secondes de répit, Pansy revint à la charge :

– Tu es vraiment laide, encore plus que dans mon souvenir ! Je me rappelle de cette Miss-je-sais-tout qui ressemblait à un épouvantail et qui se pavanait à Poudlard au milieu de ses deux abrutis de copains ! Tu fais moins la fière maintenant, Sang-de-Bourbe !

Hermione serra plus fort la cuillère qu'elle avait dans la main. Apparemment rancunière, Pansy comptait bien déverser sa haine sur elle.

– Et tes parents, des sales moldus qui n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient !

– Ferme-là Parkinson ! rugit Hermione, dont la mort de ses parents continuait de la hanter depuis des années.

– Comment oses-tu sale esclave ?! écuma-t-elle de colère.

Hermione bouillait de rage. Une seule envie tournait en boucle dans sa tête, celle de lui faire mal, de l'humilier. Emportée par son envie, elle plongea sa main dans le plat contenant la purée et d'un geste, elle badigeonna le visage de Pansy.

Consciente de son geste à la seconde où elle l'avait fait, elle jeta un regard anxieux à Drago, avant de reculer vivement. S'il lui avait semblé avoir aperçu l'espace d'une seconde l'air ennuyé sur son visage, ce ne fut certainement pas la même chose pour Pansy.

Elle s'était levée d'un bond, une fois de plus, mais cette fois-ci, rien n'arrêta son geste. Un Doloris percuta violemment Hermione qui s'écroula aussitôt sur le sol. Pansy devait y mettre toute sa haine car jamais Hermione n'avait tant souffert. Elle avait l'impression que ses terminaisons nerveuses étaient à vif, que sa peau se craquelait, que ses organes internes bouillaient, mais ce n'était pas vrai, c'était simplement l'effet de ce sort interdit par le passé.

Après un moment qui lui avait semblé interminable, la douleur cessa, mais à son plus grand malheur, Pansy relança à nouveau le sort.

La jeune femme avait la sensation que ses yeux allaient éclater. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et sa bouche avait le goût du sang. Elle ignorait si c'était parce que les convulsions lui avaient fait se mordre la langue ou si finalement, la violence du sort avait conduit à une hémorragie interne. Le sort s'arrêta de nouveau il lui semblait qu'il avait duré encore plus longtemps que le premier. Alors qu'elle était repliée sur elle-même, en position fœtale, son estomac se contracta et elle finit par vomir.

Tandis que Pansy s'apprêtait à jeter pour la troisième fois ce sort terrible, son geste fut retenu par une poigne de fer.

Drago, qui était resté impassible jusqu'alors, avait décidé d'intervenir.

– Ça suffit, elle a eu ce qu'elle méritait, dit-il fermement.

Pansy écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche sans laisser de son s'échapper de ses lèvres. Elle en était restée muette de stupéfaction, à la limite du comique.

– Comment peux-tu prendre sa défense, après ce qu'elle m'a fait subir ?

Comme pour rappeler les faits, des résidus de purée dégoulinèrent au même moment de son visage.

– Je te l'ai dit, j'estime qu'elle a été punie comme elle le méritait. De plus, ses cris me font mal à la tête.

Son ton calme était pourtant sans appel. Pansy releva la tête, essayant de retrouver de sa fierté mise à mal, puis rompit le silence qui s'était installé.

– Je vais aller me nettoyer. Il va sans dire que je n'ai plus faim ! Je t'attendrai là-haut.

Avec toute la dignité de quelqu'un dont le visage est couvert de purée, elle traversa le salon. Cependant, avant de sortir, elle se retourna vers Hermione qui était restée prostrée sur le sol.

– Nous prenons toujours notre petit déjeuner au lit, à huit heures, tu as intérêt à t'en souvenir Sang-de-Bourbe !

Quelques instants après que Pansy soit sortie, Drago s'adressa à Hermione.

– Remets tout en ordre, et va te coucher. Et pour le bien de mes oreilles, essaye de ne plus provoquer Pansy, ça m'ennuierait de t'entendre hurler toute la journée demain...

A son tour, Drago quitta la pièce laissant Hermione seule, qui pleurait silencieusement, toujours roulée en boule.

Il lui fallut deux bonnes heures avant de pouvoir se relever. Elle avait vidé les plats dans la poubelle, fait la vaisselle, nettoyé le salon, et c'est à minuit seulement qu'elle eut fini de tout ranger.

Elle marchait lentement dans les couloirs, n'ayant pas la force d'aller plus vite. Lorsqu'elle passa devant la chambre de Drago, les gloussements de Pansy firent monter en elle une colère nouvelle et elle entra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu :)**_


	7. Mon cadeau

**Bonjour à tous :)**

**C'est un tout petit chapitre que je vous poste maintenant, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout ;)**

**_Disclamer : tout appartient à JKR_  
**

**_RAR :  
_**

_loulou c'est moi : Non, je ne dirais pas qu'elle est jalouse. Je sais pas si ça n'arrive (arrivait) qu'à moi, mais au collège/lycée, quand je voyais le mec ou la fille que je détestais rouler des pelles à son copin/copine, j'avais juste envie de leur dire "mais cachez-vous bande de blaireaux !...) xd Donc c'est ce que ressent Hermione lol  
_

_MrsT_ :_ Merci à toi ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Mon cadeau**

* * *

Malgré l'état lamentable dans lequel Hermione se trouvait, elle s'était empressée, à peine arrivée dans sa chambre, de récupérer le grimoire caché sous son matelas. Vu l'activité qui régnait dans la chambre de Drago, elle savait qu'elle ne risquait pas d'être surprise avant un moment.

Elle s'était installée en tailleur sur son lit et bouquinait avec empressement les passages qui décrivaient les techniques utilisées par Merlin pour se servir de ses pouvoirs sans baguette.

Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas grand chose d'intéressant... D'après ce qui était marqué, il suffisait de faire le vide dans son esprit, de penser très fort à ce que l'on désirait, de le visualiser, et d'agir. Ça ressemblait surtout aux sorts informulés, qui nécessitaient quand même une baguette magique...

Cependant, Hermione avait toujours pensé qu'il était possible qu'un adulte fasse la même magie que celle utilisée par les enfants parce que c'était bien connu, avant d'avoir leur première baguette, il arrivait constamment que les enfants fassent de la magie incontrôlée ! Ça venait du subconscient, du désir profond.

Et puis, Merlin faisait presque partie des mythes pour elle, alors que Dumbledore, elle l'avait connu et l'avait vu faire, de ses propres yeux...

Elle repoussa le livre, ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, et expira lentement. Elle se concentra sur le verre qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Si elle devait tenter un sort, pourquoi ne pas essayer le premier qu'elle avait appris à Poudlard, le « Wingardium Leviosa ». Hermione se sentit envahie par le silence. Les yeux fermés, elle avait l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre sans fond. La vue du verre se gravait dans son esprit, elle le visualisa de plus en plus précisément, c'était comme s'il se rapprochait, quand soudain :

– Oh ! Drago !...

La vision du verre disparut d'un coup ! Hermione ouvrit les yeux, maudissant cette dinde qui gloussait comme telle !

Les nerfs en pelote, elle tenta de retrouver son calme intérieur, mais elle n'entendait plus que Pansy prendre du plaisir, au point même qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle utilisait un « Sonorus » !

Plus elle l'entendait, et moins elle ne parvenait à se concentrer. Hermione en vint à pester à voix haute. Soit Malefoy était un dieu de l'amour, soit la dinde en faisait des caisses ! Hermione pencha pour cette seconde hypothèse et se dit que si elle n'avait pas peur des représailles, elle dirait clairement à Pansy qu'elle devrait y aller moins fort sur la simulation, parce que là, ça frisait le ridicule.

Au bout d'un moment, n'arrivant à rien, elle ferma violemment son livre et le remit à sa place, avant d'éteindre sa bougie et de s'enfoncer dans son matelas à grands coups de coude, se couvrant le visage de son oreiller pour atténuer les bruits.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle vit tout de suite que quelque chose avait changé. Sur le dossier de la chaise, en face de son lit, sa taie d'oreiller avait été échangée contre un uniforme plus classique.

Elle se leva et l'examina avec attention. C'était un uniforme que les femmes de ménage portaient en général. Ce n'était qu'une autre tenue liée à sa condition d'esclave, mais elle eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un merveilleux cadeau !

Hermione entendit quelque chose tomber lorsqu'elle s'empara de l'uniforme pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. En y regardant de plus près, elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'un papier plié en deux, sur lequel était écrit ces quelques mots «Arrange-toi pour ne pas déchirer celle-ci... »

C'était irrationnel, mais à ce moment précis, elle était heureuse. Peut-être que ce nouvel uniforme était un souhait de Pansy qui n'avait pas voulu qu'elle vive à moitié dénudée sous les yeux de son fiancé, et qui avait donc obligé Malefoy à faire ça, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance pour Hermione ce qui lui importait, c'était de pouvoir jeter sa vieille taie d'oreiller.

Après avoir enfilé ses nouveaux habits, elle se regarda des pieds à la tête. Elle portait une paire de chaussures confortable, des bas blancs, comme les chaussures, une jupe à plis, gris clair, qui lui arrivait un peu en dessous des genoux, un chemisier blanc, et un tablier de la même couleur qui complétait la tenue. La seule fausse note restait l'état de ses cheveux, mais elle n'irait pas jusqu'à demander à Drago Malefoy de lui procurer une brosse...

Il était tout juste sept heures et demie, ce qui laissait à peine à Hermione le temps de préparer le petit déjeuner exigé par Pansy. Elle finit donc de s'apprêter en vitesse et partit en cuisine.

Pour être sûre de ne pas être prise au dépourvu, elle prépara thé et café, ainsi que trois sortes de confitures. Malgré ça, elle était presque certaine que Pansy l'enverrait rechercher quelque chose...

La grosse horloge du salon sonna ses huit coups au moment où elle frappait doucement à la porte de la chambre. Personne ne répondit. Craignant qu'on ne lui reproche un quelconque retard, Hermione prit l'initiative d'entrer tout de même.

Malgré l'obscurité de la pièce, la jeune femme pouvait voir des habits étalés de-ci delà sur le sol. Drago semblait dormir paisiblement, quant à Pansy, elle était si bien enroulée dans les draps qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas voir son visage, ce qui ne lui déplut pas. En y regardant de plus près, elle vit que seul un coin de drap protégeait la masculinité de Drago, le reste de son corps étant dénudé. «_ Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle soit du genre à piquer toutes les couvertures !_ » pensa Hermione avec mépris.

Debout à côté du lit, les mains chargées du plateau d'argent, elle hésita à les réveiller. Devait-elle le faire ou devait-elle simplement déposer le plateau quelque part ? Machinalement, son regard s'était reposé sur Drago et vagabondait sur son corps, le temps qu'elle prenne une décision.

Au bout de quelques secondes, lorsqu'elle revint de nouveau sur le visage de Malefoy, elle vit qu'il la regardait. Elle se sentit tellement fautive qu'elle sursauta et faillit lui renverser le plateau dessus !

– Désolée, vous dormiez et... je ne savais pas... alors...

Ce fut les seules paroles qu'Hermione réussit à bafouiller après avoir vivement détourné les yeux. Elle espérait que l'obscurité cacherait l'embarras qu'elle éprouvait.

Drago prit soin de se couvrir davantage en tirant les draps, ce qui fit grogner Pansy dans son sommeil, et se redressa pour se trouver en position assise.

– Pose ça là Granger.

D'un geste de la tête, il avait indiqué ses cuisses. Hermione se força à ne regarder l'endroit que du coin de l'œil, même s'il était maintenant couvert plus décemment. Elle fit également attention à ne pas le frôler de quelque manière que ce soit.

Une fois débarrassée de son plateau, elle fit mine de partir, puis se ravisa au dernier moment.

– Merci... pour la tenue, dit-elle en rajustant instinctivement sa jupe.

Drago se contenta d'un signe de tête. Alors qu'elle partait de nouveau, il la rappela :

– Granger ?

– Oui ? fit-elle, étonnée par le ton qu'il avait employé. Il semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose mais sans trop savoir par où commencer.

– Pour l'autre soir... J'avais trop bu, et... tu le sais mieux que beaucoup, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de particulièrement gentil, mais, je ne suis pas ce genre de personne, tu vois ?

Hermione le regarda attentivement avant d'acquiescer de la tête. Il semblait vouloir s'excuser du geste qu'il avait eu envers elle, lorsqu'il lui avait caressé les cuisses. Elle avait eu peur à plusieurs moments, mais elle avait maintenant la certitude que Drago Malefoy n'était pas du genre à abuser sexuellement des autres. Bizarrement, elle sentit comme une sensation de légèreté. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais même s'il ne s'était pas excusé clairement, elle lui en était reconnaissante.

– Je sais.

Hermione avait prononcé sa phrase avec un léger sourire, avant de partir sans se retourner, ratant par là même le « merci » inaudible qu'avaient formé les lèvres de Drago.

Cette journée était à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Hermione faisait ses tâches ménagères avec bonne humeur, malgré les piques continuelles de Pansy. Dans l'après-midi, lorsqu'ils partirent, Hermione eut tout le loisir de s'entraîner à la magie innée dans sa chambre. Mais en dépit de tous ses efforts, elle ne parvint pas une seule fois à faire ne serait-ce que trembloter le verre d'eau posé sur son bureau. Ça ne la découragea pas pour autant, elle se doutait bien qu'il ne suffirait pas de quelques heures de pratique pour réussir ce que deux personnes au monde, seulement, étaient parvenues à faire...

Le soir venu, elle fut rassurée de voir que seul Drago revenait à la maison. Quelques heures en compagnie de Pansy lui avaient largement suffi, mais elle se gardait bien de faire la moindre réflexion à ce sujet.

Le repas du soir se passa bien plus calmement que la veille, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait été capturée, Hermione s'endormit paisiblement.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu :)**_

_**Si vous avez des questions ou des remarques, je serais ravie de les connaitre et d'y répondre ;)**_


	8. Sauvetage éclair

_**Bonjour à tous :)**_

_**Un gros merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent et commentent ma fic :)**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, car vous allez avoir le droit à un Drago quelque peu... différant de ce qu'il est depuis le début^^**_

RAR :

_loulou c'est moi_ : Et oui, ça en prenait la tournure, mais malheureusement, tu découvriras vite qu'avec moi, dès qu'on fait un as vers la romance, on en fait deux vers la haine ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Sauvetage éclair**

* * *

Hermione reposa son balai avec soulagement cette journée était particulièrement chaude. Elle épongea la sueur qui perlait sur son front avec le dos de sa main, et s'éventa en secouant son chemisier ouvert jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine.

Drago était au travail, au ministère de la Magie, elle pouvait donc se laisser aller à lire dans la bibliothèque, de plus, le temps s'y prêtait parfaitement.

Elle ouvrit l'une des grandes fenêtres puis prit place dans son fauteuil préféré. Un souffle d'air courait dans son cou ; elle ferma les yeux et mit la tête en arrière pour le savourer. Ça aurait été un vrai bonheur que de pouvoir réellement prendre l'air et le soleil, dehors. Malheureusement, les sorts qui la retenaient prisonnière dans la maison étaient vraiment puissants. Hermione désespérait de réussir à les briser juste avec son esprit, elle ignorait même si c'était possible.

Les yeux toujours fermés, elle profitait du soleil qui lui chauffait le visage, du silence, seulement troublé par le pépiement des oiseaux. Les pieds croisés et posés sur la table basse, son livre de sorts innés tenu fermement dans les bras, elle pensait au bonheur que ça serait de retrouver les siens, même si les souvenirs qu'elle en avait avaient été partiellement effacés.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes seulement, elle s'étonna de ne plus rien entendre du tout. Hermione rouvrit les yeux, à l'affût. Elle posa délicatement son livre sur l'accoudoir du gros fauteuil en cuir et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. En prenant soin de ne pas la dépasser, elle pencha sa tête. A droite comme à gauche, elle ne vit pourtant rien.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle retourna vers le fauteuil, prête à reprendre la lecture qu'elle eut la certitude d'avoir entendu le bruit d'un transplanage, puis d'un second, et enfin, d'un troisième !

Elle courut de nouveau vers la fenêtre, regarda attentivement à toute vitesse le vaste parc qui s'étendait sous les carreaux ce n'est que là qu'elle les vit. Deux silhouettes se tenaient camouflées derrière d'épais troncs d'arbres.

Hermione plissa les yeux pour ajuster sa vue et son cœur s'affola. Elle ne pouvait pas se tromper, la longue chevelure blonde ne pouvait qu'appartenir à Luna Lovegood !

Un cri de bonheur faillit s'échapper de sa gorge tant elle était heureuse. Elle sortit de la bibliothèque tellement vite qu'elle trébucha dans le gros fauteuil, puis courut à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit en grand.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Dean Thomas, qui était déjà derrière la porte d'entrée !

– Mon dieu, Dean !

– Hermione, enfin ! Comment vas-tu ?

Dean fit signe à Luna et Cho Chang d'approcher. Pleines d'excitation, les filles voulurent aller serrer Hermione dans leur bras, mais elle les en empêcha.

– Ne faites pas ça ! Connaissant Malefoy, il a dû piéger l'intérieur aussi, si vous entrez, vous risquez de ne plus sortir !

Les filles reculèrent, déçues.

– Nous avons quelqu'un qui le surveille justement, il ne devrait pas revenir avant longtemps.

– Je sais, intervint Hermione, il travaille jusqu'à dix-neuf heures en général.

– Hermione, nous sommes si heureuses de voir que tu vas bien, fit Cho. Nous avions tellement peur que... Cho se tut, embarrassée.

– Je vais bien, je vous assure.

Hermione mourait d'envie de leur raconter tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, mais il y avait bien plus important à faire, elle devait sortir d'ici !

– Dean, j'ignore quel sort me retient à l'intérieur, mais il est très puissant.

– Oui, nous nous en sommes doutés. C'est pourquoi Luna nous accompagne. Après toi, c'est celle qui connaît le plus de sortilèges, répondit Dean qui voulut la rassurer avec un sourire encourageant.

Cependant, il semblait soucieux lorsqu'il céda sa place à Luna. Cette dernière ne s'encombra pas de paroles, elle alla à l'essentiel. Avec sa baguette, elle fit des gestes de haut en bas devant la porte d'entrée. Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que chacun retenait son souffle, elle arrêta.

– Désolée, je ne sais pas comment faire cesser le sort.

Une chape de plomb venait de tomber dans l'estomac d'Hermione.

– Si nous tentons quoi que ce soit, le sort déclenchera une alarme. Il ne te reste plus qu'à te débarrasser de Malefoy avec cette baguette.

Luna tendit une baguette à Hermione, en prenant soin de ne pas dépasser la porte, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus naturel.

Hermione attrapa le bout de la baguette et la serra contre elle.

– Merci !

Avec ça, elle pourrait maîtriser Malefoy et l'obliger à la libérer ! Ces amis ne pouvaient rien faire de plus pour elle. C'est avec regret qu'Hermione leur dit :

– Partez vite, on ne sait jamais, quelqu'un pourrait arriver !

– Pas de risque, nous serions prévenus, et...

Un plop retentit et Drago apparut, l'air furieux. Hermione leur cria de faire attention mais Dean réagit trop tard un sort de Drago l'avait atteint de plein fouet. Il gisait maintenant la tête en sang, au pied de l'arbre contre lequel il avait été propulsé.

Tout se passa si vite. Cho fut stupefixée, et Luna qui n'avait pas réussi à lancer un sort à Drago hurlait sous un Doloris.

– Arrête ! Je t'en prie ! Malefoy, laisse-là ! Pitié !

Hermione hurlait, mais le sort ne cessait pas. Drago avait juste tourné la tête dans sa direction une fraction de seconde. Elle voulut sortir, mais elle savait que c'était impossible, elle se sentit impuissante, jusqu'au moment où elle se souvint qu'elle tenait une baguette. Elle se maudit une fraction de seconde avant de jeter un Expelliarmus.

Elle comprit que trop tard que le sort installé par Drago empêcherait le sien de passer. Lorsqu'il ricocha dessus, elle fut propulsée contre le mur derrière elle. Du sang qui provenait d'une blessure à la tête lui brouillait la vue. Hermione était sonnée, mais malgré ça, elle se força à se relever. Elle essaya à deux reprises mais n'y arriva pas, alors elle s'aida de ses ongles et rampa sur le sol, pour récupérer la baguette qui lui serait utile lorsque Drago passerait la porte.

Tout en avançant, Hermione ne quittait pas la scène des yeux. Drago allait tuer Luna s'il n'arrêtait pas... Soudain, les cris se turent. Hermione ferma les yeux et une larme s'échappa. C'était fini. Avec la force du désespoir, elle parvint à mettre la main sur sa baguette qui, au même moment, s'enflamma, disparaissant dans un éclair de fumée bleutée.

Elle releva les yeux pour voir Drago arriver sur elle fou furieux. Son front cogna douloureusement sur le sol lorsqu'il empoigna ses cheveux, et une exclamation de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il tira dessus pour la remettre debout.

Il la traînait à travers les couloirs, marchant si vite qu'Hermione, encore groggy et entravée dans ses mouvements, trébuchait souvent. Elle le suppliait de la lâcher, mais il semblait impénétrable à ses cris de douleur.

Ses genoux cognèrent et s'écorchèrent sur les marches des escaliers, et enfin, Drago s'arrêta. La porte de la chambre d'Hermione s'ouvrit à la volée et il la jeta sur sa paillasse.

– Jamais tu ne partiras d'ici, c'est clair ? La prochaine fois que tu cherches à t'enfuir avec tes amis, je les tue tous et toi avec !

Hermione sursauta lorsqu'il sortit en claquant la porte. Folle de douleur et de chagrin, elle se laissa sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Elle se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Son sang battait douloureusement contre ses tempes. Elle porta la main à sa plaie au crâne pour essayer de voir l'étendue des dégâts et elle poussa une petite exclamation de douleur lorsqu'elle tomba dessus. Le sang séché collait ses cheveux, et sa coupure surmontait une bosse de la taille d'une balle de ping-pong... Sa bouche était pâteuse mais l'idée même de se lever pour aller chercher le verre d'eau sur son bureau lui donnait le vertige. Elle se relaissa alors tomber doucement sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Ses pensées commencèrent à vagabonder vers les souvenirs de la journée, signe qu'elle ne tarderait par à se rendormir. Quand l'image de son livre s'inscrivit derrière ses yeux, elle les ouvrit violemment ! Elle se redressa si brusquement qu'elle eut un haut-le-cœur.

Et si Drago avait été dans sa bibliothèque ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, il serait sans doute venu la torturer s'il avait découvert le livre resté posé sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil...

Elle faillit perdre l'équilibre lorsqu'elle se releva. Une fois debout, elle dut se tenir quelques secondes au mur en attendant que son tournis cesse.

Avec mille précautions, elle tourna la poignée de sa porte sans la faire grincer. Précautionneusement, elle mit un pied en dehors de sa chambre, et voyant qu'il ne se passait rien, elle avança le reste de son corps. Le couloir était sombre et désert. Pas étonnant, à cette heure-ci, Drago devait dormir. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le réveiller, ou d'attirer son attention, donc avec une extrême prudence, elle se rendit jusqu'à la bibliothèque. N'ayant pas emporté de bougie, elle se cogna de nombreuses fois dans les meubles ou les murs, et à chaque fois, son cœur cessait de battre, craignant que le bruit ne la trahisse.

Elle chercha son livre à tâtons mais ne le trouva pas. Elle était pourtant certaine de l'avoir laissé là ! Elle se revoyait le poser sur l'accoudoir. Plus le temps passait, et plus son front se couvrait d'une sueur froide. Drago devait l'avoir trouvé, elle ne voyait pas d'autre solution !

Tremblante de tout son corps, elle prit le chemin du retour. En tournant l'angle du couloir, elle s'arrêta net. De la lumière provenait du salon. Elle était passée par là pour venir, donc elle était persuadée qu'il n'y avait personne. Ou alors, Drago s'était peut-être endormi sur le sofa, et il venait de se réveiller, pensa-t-elle. Hermione n'osait plus bouger, ni même respirer. Elle était tentée de rester cachée le temps que Drago parte, mais si Drago allait voir si elle dormait ? C'était trop risqué. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle avança donc aussi silencieusement qu'elle put.

Lorsqu'elle posa le pied sur la troisième marche, celle-ci grinça faiblement. Hermione se crispa, mais ce qu'elle craignait arriva. Drago sortit du salon à toute vitesse.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

– Je... j'avais faim, mentit-elle rapidement.

– Je ne veux plus te voir Granger, alors hors de ma vue !

– Dans ce cas, il ne fallait pas m'acheter, ou mieux, il fallait me laisser partir !

Elle vit au regard noir de Drago qu'elle aurait mieux fait de garder le silence. Une fois de plus, il se rua sur elle, lui empoigna le bras, et la traîna à nouveau jusqu'à sa chambre, dans laquelle il la poussa, avant de fermer la porte par un Collaporta.

Hermione se jeta contre, tenta de l'ouvrir, hurla à Drago de lever le sort, mais la porte ne bougea pas.

Le premier jour, Hermione se dit que Drago était vraiment énervé et fâché après elle. Le second, passé enfermée dans sa chambre, sans manger, elle pensa qu'il avait décidé de la laisser mourir de faim. Au début du troisième jour, elle en fut certaine.

Elle avait passé plusieurs heures la veille à taper contre la porte, à hurler, à supplier, à s'égosiller, mais il n'y avait eu aucun signe de vie derrière cette foutue porte. Aujourd'hui, elle avait la voix cassée, les yeux gonflés et rouges à force de pleurer, et le moral au plus bas. Alors que son estomac criait famine et qu'elle avait presque cessé d'espérer, la porte s'ouvrit toute seule.

Au début, elle crut à une hallucination, mais après de longues minutes à observer la porte entrouverte, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : Drago l'avait enfin libérée de sa chambre.

Elle sortit lentement. Le couloir était vide, elle n'entendait aucun bruit révélant d'une quelconque activité. Plus elle s'approchait de la cuisine, et plus l'odeur du café chaud et des tartines grillées lui tenaillaient l'estomac. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la cuisine, elle ne vit personne. Seule une corbeille remplie de viennoiserie trônait au centre de la table. N'y tenant plus, elle se précipita dessus et prit une brioche individuelle bien rebondie et brillante. Croquer dedans fut un tel délice qu'elle aurait laissé un gémissement de contentement sortir de sa bouche si elle n'avait pas eu peur d'attirer l'attention de Drago. La brioche fut engloutie en un rien de temps, mais son estomac n'en fut pas rassasié pour autant. Elle attrapa un croissant qu'elle croqua d'emblée, et un pain au lait qu'elle glissa dans sa poche.

Hermione savait qu'elle aurait dû mal a avaler toute cette nourriture après trois jours de famine, mais ne sachant pas si Drago comptait l'enfermer de nouveau, elle préféra prendre ses précautions.

D'ailleurs, où était-il, et qu'attendait-il d'elle ? Est-ce qu'elle devait reprendre ses activités de domestique comme avant, ou devait-elle retourner se terrer dans sa chambre en évitant à tout prix d'être vue par lui ?

– Granger, viens ici !

La voix venait de la véranda. Hermione avait déjà au moins une réponse à l'une des questions qu'elle se posait.

Elle se rendit dans la véranda. Drago était assis sur une chaise en fer forgé, blanc, devant une table du même style. Il lisait tranquillement son journal et portait à ses lèvres une tasse de thé de temps en temps. Il n'avait pas une fois levé les yeux depuis qu'Hermione était entrée, malgré son raclement de gorge.

Au bout d'une longue minute, il prit la parole :

– Qu'est-ce que tu attends, va faire ce pourquoi je t'ai achetée !

– C'est tout ? Tu me laisses dépérir pendant trois jours, et c'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?

Hermione avait tout naturellement haussé le ton. Elle n'en revenait pas, il était complètement cinglé !

– Pardon ? A quoi t'attendais-tu Granger ? A des excuses peut-être ?

– Venant de toi, je n'en sais rien, répliqua Hermione un peu désorientée. Elle ignorait en effet ce qu'elle attendait précisément. Mais, je ne sais pas...

Drago lui coupa la parole :

– Je me suis montré plus que patient, et ça ne t'a pas empêché de tenter de t'échapper alors...

Mais ce fut au tour d'Hermione de lui couper la parole, haussant encore le ton :

– Non mais tu es en train de te moquer de moi ?! Je suis ta PRISONNIERE ! Alors oui, merci ! Je te suis infiniment reconnaissante de ne pas avoir abusé de moi, bravo, c'est vraiment très avenant de ta part, cracha-t-elle avec ironie, mais je suis retenue ici captive ! Sans compter que pour la patience, tu repasseras, j'ai quand même été torturée à plusieurs reprises, et affamée ! Tu t'attendais sans doute à ce que je me contente de laver tes chaussettes tout le reste de ma vie parce que tu ne me tortures que de temps en temps ? Et que jamais je n'essayerais de m'échapper pour te remercier de tout ça ?

La diatribe enflammée d'Hermione l'avait essoufflée. Elle craquait. La peur qu'elle avait eue de mourir oubliée dans sa chambre, ajouté au fait d'avoir vu Drago tuer ses amis, les derniers qu'elle avait, avait eu raison de ses nerfs.

– J'ai la baguette qui me démange Granger, alors obéis.

La mâchoire contractée, Drago reprit malgré tout la lecture de son journal.

– Ou sinon quoi ? Tu me tueras, comme tu prends tant plaisir à le faire ? D'ailleurs, tu ne fais pas la première page ? lança Hermione en montrant le journal qu'il lisait. Le célèbre Drago Malefoy tue trois opposants aux Ténèbres, ça devrait figurer en première page pourtant ! Tu vas être récompensé par ton maître ? A moins que ça n'ait été les gros titres de l'édition d'hier, ou d'avant-hier, je ne sais pas, j'étais enfermée dans une pièce !

– Ou peut-être que ça ne figure pas sur les gros titres parce que ce n'est pas arrivé ! s'emporta Drago en reposant furieusement son journal.

– De quoi tu parles ? Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu torturer Luna ? Et Dean, le visage en sang ? Qu'as-tu fais de Cho lorsque tu m'as enfermée ?

– Et pourquoi devrais-je te répondre ?! s'exclama-t-il.

– Parce que... Parce que ! Maintenant que tu as commencé, va jusqu'au bout !

Drago la fusilla du regard, l'envie de partir et la laisser seule se poser un millier de questions le tentait vraiment...

– S'il te plait, finit-elle par demander plus calmement.

– J'ai libéré Cho du sortilège et lui ai dit de dégager de chez moi avec les deux autres, et de ne jamais remettre les pieds ici, car la prochaine fois, je serai moins clément ! confessa-t-il, cédant au ton suppliant d'Hermione.

– Je ne te crois pas !

Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser.

– Crois ce que tu veux, ça m'est égal !

Drago se leva furieusement et passa en trombe devant Hermione.

– Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, la voix plus calme encore.

– Parce que ça ne servait à rien. Ils sont finis, à quoi bon les tuer, nous avons gagné, plus jamais ça ne changera. Ils ne représentent plus aucun danger maintenant. Je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir trois cadavres sur ma pelouse !

Drago n'ajouta rien et sortit de la pièce. Elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître le Drago Malefoy qu'elle avait découvert et détesté à Poudlard, ni celui qu'elle avait imaginé mille fois en Mangemort, celui qui, pensait-elle, s'adonnait avec plaisir aux meurtres et tortures, celui qui avait tué Ron. Elle n'arrivait pas à le comprendre, elle était perdue, tout comme il semblait lui même perdu. Quel était le but de tout ça ?

Elle ne le croisa pas du reste de la journée. Hermione prépara le dîner pour sept heures, comme elle le devait, mais contrairement à son habitude, Drago n'attendait pas dans le salon. Elle monta donc voir s'il se trouvait dans sa chambre il n'y était pas. Elle alla ensuite vérifier dans son bureau, puis dans la véranda, mais elle fit le même constat. Elle descendit même jusqu'à sa salle de potions qui était vide également. Il ne restait plus que la bibliothèque. Elle songea soudain qu'il n'avait pas évoqué le livre de magie. C'était étrange, vu la énième dispute qu'ils avaient encore eue, elle aurait pensé qu'il aurait mis ça sur le tapis...

C'était un mystère. Si Drago n'avait pas trouvé son livre, où est-ce qu'il était passé ? Elle devait en avoir le cœur net et fouiller la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle vit que Drago était assoupi sur le fauteuil qu'elle utilisait. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui. Le livre ne semblait pas être là... Elle se souvenait pourtant l'avoir posé délicatement sur l'accoudoir... Elle se rappela aussi soudain qu'elle avait trébuché contre le fauteuil dans sa précipitation à sortir ! Toujours guettant le moindre mouvement de Drago dont le souffle confirmait qu'il dormait, elle regarda attentivement tout autour du fauteuil. Hermione fronça les sourcils en ce demandant où est-ce qu'il avait bien pu atterrir quand elle eut sa réponse ! Un éclat brillait entre les deux pieds de Drago. Le livre était juste là, sous le fauteuil...

Hermione se mit délicatement sur les genoux. Son bras était assez fin pour passer sous le fauteuil, mais pas assez long pour attendre le livre d'aucun des autres côtés... Elle devait passer la main entre les jambes de Malefoy et pousser le livre sur le côté. Hermione dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant d'aller jusqu'au bout, tant ses membres tremblaient. Si jamais Drago se réveillait et la trouvait dans cette position, elle ignorait vraiment qu'elle excuse elle pourrait lui donner ! Après un dernier essai, elle réussit à décaler le livre vers la gauche. De là, toujours en prenant soin de ne pas faire de mouvements brusques, elle parvint à le récupérer !

Hermione se releva, fière d'elle, camoufla le livre sous ses vêtements, et se racla la gorge pour finalement réveiller Drago.

– Le dîner est prêt.

– J'arrive, sors.

Décidément, Malefoy n'était pas aimable au réveil.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu :)**_


	9. Aide moi

_**Bonjour à tous,**_  
_**Désolée pour le retard, j'ai complètement oublié de poster le chapitre après avoir répondu aux review XD Je suis un boulet, je l'assume^^**_

_**Donc il me semble qu'il ne reste que les rar anonymes à faire, mais si j'ai oublié de vous répondre, j'en suis navrée ! N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part :)**_

_**RAR :  
**_

_**Marine : **Merci beaucoup :) Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ;) Et j'aime bien prendre mon temps pour les rapprocher justement :) J'espère que la suite te plaira ;)**  
**_

_**Mimi :** Je te remercie ! Ça fait toujours du bien de lire qu'on respecte assez bien les caractères des persos, c'est en effet l'une des choses les plus importantes je trouve, même si on a tous forcément une perception un peu différente de leur caractère :)  
_

_**YaruhiTsuki : **Merci beaucoup lol J'espère que tu continueras d'adorer^^**  
**_

_**Bonne lecture :)**  
_

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Aide-moi !**_

* * *

Les jours et les semaines étaient passées de façon monotone. Plus jamais personne ne s'était risqué à tenter de libérer Hermione, et elle se contentait maintenant d'obéir à Drago sans faire de vague. Depuis leur dernière dispute, Drago passait le plus clair de son temps à l'éviter. Il ne lui parlait que pour lui donner des ordres, de façon laconique.

Hermione n'allait pas s'en plaindre, certes, mais elle commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer. S'ennuyer de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un, s'ennuyer de toujours accomplir les mêmes tâches répétitives et inintéressantes. Elle rêvait de plus en plus souvent qu'elle pratiquait la magie, fabriquait des potions, se battait en duel et chaque nuit, elle se réveillait en sursaut, frustrée de voir qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un rêve.

Hermione patientait depuis une heure dans la cuisine. Si Drago n'arrivait pas, le gigot d'agneau serait bien trop cuit. Elle l'attendait en faisant voler une pomme. C'était la seule chose qui faisait qu'elle n'avait pas totalement baissé les bras. Elle parvenait maintenant à faire s'élever de petits objets de quelques centimètres avant qu'ils ne retombent tous seuls. Ce n'était pas encore un exploit, mais c'était déjà ça !

Au bout d'une heure supplémentaire, Hermione qui était accoudée sur la table le menton dans la main, à soupirer de lassitude, commençait à s'inquiéter. Drago était en général très ponctuel, et en cas de retard, il ne manquait jamais de la faire sursauter en la prévenant par patronus qu'il arriverait plus tard.

La pendule du salon sonna trois coups. Hermione faisait les cent pas sur le tapis persan. Elle en venait à la conclusion que soit il était resté chez Pansy pour la nuit, et qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de la prévenir, soit il était arrivé quelque chose.

Elle se tordait les doigts depuis quelques minutes quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Elle se précipita et vit Drago avancer avec difficulté, le dos courbé. En y regardant de plus près, elle se rendit compte que des tâches sombres fleurissaient sur son abdomen et dans son cou.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

Hermione avait l'air soucieux.

– Tu t'inquiètes de mon état ou du sort réservé à ceux qui en sont les coupables, Granger ? railla Drago.

– Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu reviens au milieu de la nuit, blessé qui plus est, je me demande juste ce qui a pu arriver...

Drago se laissa choir sur le canapé en faisant une grimace de douleur.

– Il y a eu une attaque au ministère ce soir. Quelqu'un a réussi à pénétrer dans l'Atrium et a fait exploser toutes les façades des bureaux. Il y a eu pas mal de blessés, et avec quelques autres, nous avons poursuivi les fuyards.

Hermione écoutait religieusement, n'osant pas l'interrompre pour demander ce qu'il était advenu des attaquants...

– Nous les avons suivi jusque dans la forêt de Dean, et figure-toi qu'une surprise nous y attendait, reprit Drago, en changeant de place pour tenter de trouver une position plus confortable. Une quinzaine de tes amis nous sont tombés dessus. Il s'avère que nous nous sommes laissés prendre au piège. Cette tactique te rappelle quelque chose je pense.

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle savait que c'était elle qui avait mis au point ce plan d'attaque, le même qui avait déjà coûté la vie à Lucius Malefoy.

Drago changea à nouveau de place, ce qui lui tira une nouvelle grimace de douleur.

– Pourquoi tu n'es pas passé à Ste Mangouste, une fois ta basse besogne accomplie ? demanda Hermione avec aigreur.

– Tu te doutes bien qu'avec une explosion de cette ampleur, Ste Mangouste était surchargée. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'y passer des heures. Je vais aller me faire quelques potions, ça ira comme ça. Et inutile de t'inquiéter pour tes chers amis, ils s'en sont tous sortis saints et saufs, ce qui n'est pas le cas des deux personnes qui m'accompagnaient. Et si ta copine Cho n'avait pas hésité une fraction de seconde avant de me lancer un avada, je n'aurais pas eu le temps de transplaner...

Hermione souffla de soulagement.

– Merci d'être rassurée que j'aie échappé à une mort certaine, ironisa Drago qui savait très bien vers qui était tourné son soulagement. Mais sois rassurée malgré tout que je n'aie pas été tué, car si ça avait été le cas, qui sait comment tu aurais fini...

Drago peina à se relever. La main qui pressait son ventre se couvrit de sang frais, et il poussa un râle de souffrance.

– Viens avec moi Granger.

Hermione le suivait dans les couloirs menant à sa salle de potions. Drago s'aidait des murs pour avancer, et à plusieurs reprises, elle pensa même qu'il allait tomber. Arrivés dans la salle, il s'installa tant bien que mal sur un tabouret haut et sortit sa baguette qu'il garda à la main, en direction d'Hermione.

– Je pense que je ne suis plus en état de préparer des remèdes, souffla Drago.

Son front était couvert de sueur et ses yeux avaient tendance à se fermer tous seuls.

– Mais je te préviens, je te surveille, alors n'essaye pas de m'empoisonner !

Pour faire bonne figure, il agita un peu sa baguette pour montrer qu'il restait alerte. Hermione commença à examiner les divers flacons entassés sur les étagères. Elle nota mentalement quelques ingrédients utiles.

– Tu n'as pas d'essence de Dictame ? Ça serait bien plus simple, quelques gouttes et...

– Je le sais bien Granger ! Je ne suis pas un novice en potions. Non, je n'en ai plus, sans quoi, je ne t'aurais pas demandé ton aide, je me serais soigné seul.

Drago se retrancha dans un silence boudeur et se contenta de surveiller les faits et gestes d'Hermione.

– Il faudrait que je voie les blessures, pour faire une potion plus efficace.

De mauvaise grâce, Drago essaya de retirer sa veste, mais la douleur s'intensifiait à chaque mouvement. Il avait sous-estimé la gravité de ses blessures.

– Mmmh... Tu veux de l'aide ? proposa-t-elle avec une voix hésitante, ne sachant pas du tout quelle serait la réaction de Drago.

Celui-ci le regarda attentivement quelques secondes puis finit par acquiescer d'un geste de la tête, tout en raffermissant sa prise sur sa baguette.

Hermione commença par faire lentement glisser sa robe de sorcier elle était poisseuse de sang, et plus elle retirait des couches de vêtements, plus elle voyait l'étendue des dégâts. La chemise avait un trou béant sur le devant, à l'endroit de la blessure la plus importante. Le tissu semblait avoir brûlé. Elle devait la retirer des bouts d'étoffe devaient probablement s'être incrustés dans la plaie.

Délicatement, elle glissa ses doigts entre la chemise et la peau de Drago pour la déboutonner. Il frissonna une fois qu'il se retrouva torse-nu.

Hermione examina la plaie au ventre, puis la blessure qu'il avait à la base de la nuque. Celle-ci était moins grave, bien qu'elle ait aussi saigné abondamment.

– Je vais faire une sorte de pommade à base de mauve séchée et d'ortie, c'est efficace contre les brûlures. Et pour la coupure dans la nuque, je vais faire une potion antiseptique. Mais tu devras malgré tout te rendre à Ste Mangouste demain. Les potions ne feront que t'apaiser un peu...

Drago n'ayant pas fait d'objections, Hermione se mit à la préparation des potions. Drago alluma le feu sous les chaudrons d'un coup de baguette, et elle y dispersa les ingrédients nécessaires. Elle avait presque oublié le plaisir qu'on éprouvait à fabriquer des potions. Ses gestes étaient fluides et rapides. Pas une fois elle n'avait hésité sur un ingrédient ou une quantité.

– Il faut laisser chauffer cette potion-ci encore vingt minutes, tu devrais aller t'installer dans ton lit, dit Hermione qui voyait Drago vaciller de plus en plus.

– Pas question que je te laisse seule ici Granger, pas la peine d'insister.

– Bien ! lâcha-elle avec humeur, s'exaspérant du comportement de Drago.

Les vingt minutes d'attente se firent dans le silence le plus complet. Seuls les clapotis de la potion se faisaient entendre.

– Excuse-moi, mais... elle doit s'étaler directement, donc ça risque d'être assez douloureux...

– Oui, vas-y, Granger.

Hermione plongea ses doigts dans la potion et les ressortit couverts d'une pâte d'aspect grumeleux. Tous les muscles de Drago se contractèrent de douleur lorsqu'elle en étala sur la blessure. Il serrait les dents et de la sueur perlait sur son front. Il semblait tout un coup bien plus réveillé !

– Je suis désolée, je fais aussi doucement que je le peux, s'excusa Hermione, consciente de la douleur qu'il devait éprouver.

– Je sais, fut tout ce qu'il put articuler.

Après cinq bonnes minutes, et une couche épaisse de potion, la plaie semblait déjà plus propre et moins douloureuse. Elle passa ensuite à celle qui se trouvait à la base de sa nuque. La peau de Drago frissonna lorsqu'elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, pour les écarter de la coupure. Elle trempa un tissu dans la seconde potion de couleur violette et l'appliqua délicatement sur les bords de la plaie, qui se fit un peu moins profonde et cessa totalement de saigner.

– Tiens, bois le reste de la potion, ça t'aidera à la cicatrisation, le temps que j'aille chercher de quoi te faire un pansement.

Pour une fois, Drago obéit docilement. Hermione revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une bande et une gaze.

Elle déposa la gaze sur la blessure au ventre et l'entoura avec la bande, qu'elle fit également passer en travers de son torse pour couvrir celle qui allait de la nuque à l'épaule. Hermione pouvait voir les poils de Drago se hérisser dès qu'elle effleurait sa peau. Afin de mieux installer les bandages, elle lui avait demandé de se mettre debout, ce qui faisait qu'elle était donc très près de lui. Hermione retenait son souffle et évitait de le regarder. Cette situation était assez étrange. Tout au long de l'opération, elle avait senti son regard peser sur elle et les gestes lents et délicats qu'elle faisait pour lui éviter le réveil de la douleur lui semblaient presque intimes.

– Voilà, c'est fini, dit-elle une fois qu'elle eût refermé l'épingle qui maintenait le bandage en place.

– Merci.

Hermione leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Drago. L'espace d'une seconde, elle resta plongée dans ce regard profond, puis elle détourna les yeux rapidement.

– Si tu n'as plus besoin de moi...

– Non, tu peux aller te coucher maintenant.

Drago avait l'air aussi gêné qu'elle, comme s'il s'était passé quelque chose qu'ils ne comprenaient ni l'un ni l'autre.

Une fois seul, il se permit de respirer plus profondément, soulagé qu'Hermione ne se soit pas rendue compte, en le frôlant par inadvertance, que les potions n'avaient pas été les seules à lui faire de l'effet...

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva avec un peu de mal. Elle n'avait dormi qu'à peine quatre heures, de plus, sa nuit avait été agitée de rêve bizarres, dans lesquels Drago apparaissait souvent presque nu. Elle se força à se changer rapidement les idées, il restait son tortionnaire avant tout !

Sa résolution eut toutes les peines du monde à tenir lorsqu'elle dût changer ses pansements. Sa peau, à la lumière du jour, semblait encore plus délicate. Hermione se força à respirer normalement, pour ne pas montrer le trouble qu'elle éprouvait à chaque fois qu'elle touchait sa peau douce. Mais à chaque inspiration, elle respirait l'odeur délicate de Malefoy, ce qui n'arrangeait pas sa résolution...

Hermione était tellement concentrée qu'elle n'entendit pas Pansy arriver en trombe dans le salon :

– Mon Drago ! J'ai appris pour l'attaque et je me faisais un sang d'encre, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas...

Pansy se stoppa net lorsqu'elle vit Hermione penchée sur Drago, qui ne portait qu'un pantalon.

– Drago ?! Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais avec cette traînée ?!

Pansy n'attendit pas qu'il prenne la parole pour agir ; elle avait déjà avancé à grands pas vers Hermione et la tirait en arrière par les cheveux.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ?! Je t'en prie, c'est Granger !

Drago avait dit ça d'un ton brusque, peu enclin à supporter d'être soupçonné de la sorte. Pansy finit par ricaner en prenant conscience que jamais son fiancé au sang pur ne pourrait s'abaisser à s'acoquiner avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, et qui plus est celle-ci.

– Je sais bien, mais... je m'excuse, je n'aurais pas dû douter de toi, je suis désolée.

Pansy minauda et papillonna des cils avant d'aller se blottir contre Drago, mais ce dernier la repoussa, en lui indiquant ses blessures encore douloureuses.

– Ah oui, bien sûr mon chéri. Je te conduis immédiatement à Ste Mangouste. Tu n'as pas été raisonnable, tu aurais dû t'y rendre tout de suite, et m'appeler ! Je serais restée avec toi toute la nuit s'il avait fallu.

Plus personne ne faisait attention à Hermione. Elle s'était écartée et était sortie du salon d'un pas énergique, et peu importe qu'elle ait ou non l'autorisation de le faire. Le ton employé par Drago pour parler d'elle l'avait blessée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle avait décidé d'aller calmer ses nerfs en rangeant la vaisselle de la veille. « Je t'en prie, c'est Granger ! » Ces mots tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, comme s'ils suffisaient à prouver le fait que jamais il n'aurait l'idée de la toucher, et seule dans la cuisine, elle finit par jeter sur le mur la tasse en porcelaine qu'elle tenait.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu :)**_


	10. 25 bougies

Et oui, encore un chapitre court^^ Désolée :)

RAR :

loulou c'est moi : Hum... Non, je te rassure lol, mais je n'en dis pas plus et te le laisse découvrir toi-même ;)

Cind3rella : Merci beaucoup :) J'espère que ça continuera ainsi lol ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : 25 bougies**

* * *

Le soleil se montrait à peine quand Hermione se leva. Depuis l'attaque qui remontait à quelques jours, elle évitait Drago, toujours fâchée conte lui. Elle savait que le fait qu'il la méprise à ce point ne devrait pas la toucher autant, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ruminer.

Elle se dirigea à pas traînants vers la cuisine et entreprit de faire des muffins aux amandes, ses préférés. Après tout, aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, et à double titre, mais ça, elle l'ignorait encore...

En moins d'une heure, un muffin tout rebondi et brillant à souhait trônait devant elle. Hermione y planta une petite bougie et l'alluma.

_« Joyeux anniversaire __à moi__ ! »_ se dit-elle.

Elle fixait la flamme de la bougie depuis quelques minutes déjà. Est-ce qu'au moins une année auparavant, lors de son vingt-quatrième anniversaire, elle aurait imaginé qu'elle fêterait celui-là, seule, chez Malefoy, prisonnière, et triste comme les pierres ? Non, certainement pas, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Un vœu ? Son vœu serait certainement de pouvoir sortir d'ici, et de ne plus jamais y revenir. Elle ferma les yeux et souffla sur sa bougie. L'odeur âcre qui s'éleva bientôt lui confirma qu'elle l'avait bien éteinte.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fêtes Granger ?

Hermione sursauta et rouvrit les yeux.

– Depuis quand es-tu là ? fit-elle sur la défensive.

– Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, enchaîna-t-il d'un air amusé.

– Je fête mes deux mois de captivité... A ton avis ? Je fête mon anniversaire !

– Je vois que tu es toujours d'aussi bonne humeur...

Drago sembla lassé de se faire rabrouer dès le matin. Il partit sans plus de cérémonie. Lorsqu'il revint une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione était toujours assise devant son muffin. Elle prenait des petits morceaux qu'elle roulait dans ses doigts avant de les reposer sur la table, l'air morne.

– Tiens.

Drago avait posé près d'elle une brosse à cheveux. Le manche était en argent ciselé, et sur le dos de la brosse étaient gravées des initiales.

Surprise, Hermione le regarda avant de reporter son attention sur l'objet.

– C'est pour mon anniversaire ?

– Non, c'est parce que vraiment, il faut faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux, répondit Drago avec un sourire mesquin.

– Très drôle...

Hermione, dont le visage s'était détendu un peu, fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

– Et au moins, celle-là, tu ne pourras pas la transformer en arme, ajouta Drago, en faisant référence à leur toute première rencontre après sa capture.

Malgré elle, Hermione laissa fleurir un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle finit par prendre la brosse entre ses mains et l'observa attentivement. Les initiales « N.M » y étaient gravées.

– Elle était à ma mère.

Hermione n'avait pas osé poser la question. Il devait sans doute être allé la chercher dans la chambre de sa mère, là où elle n'avait jamais pu aller. Tout le troisième étage lui était interdit. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle savait que Lucius était mort, mais elle ignorait tout de Narcissa. Maintenant qu'elle y songeait, elle trouvait étonnant de ne pas savoir.

– Merci... Drago ? Je voulais te poser une question ?

– Et bien vas-y Granger, accepta Drago, dont le regard s'était assombri.

– Ta mère... elle est...

– Elle est en Bulgarie, dans de la famille à elle. Après la mort de mon père...

Drago se rembrunit davantage et fit une courte pause avant de continuer :

– Elle ne supportait plus de vivre dans le manoir. Elle avait trop de souvenirs ici, et puis, elle ne supportait plus le climat, dirons-nous. Toute cette violence, la guerre, ce n'était pas pour elle.

– Et... pourquoi tu n'es pas parti avec elle ?

Drago la regarda, l'air surpris, mais il prit le temps de réfléchir avant de parler :

– Parce que lorsque l'on est marqué, on ne fait plus ce que l'on souhaite.

Drago, tout en parlant, avait découvert son avant-bras, sur lequel était apparente, plus noire que jamais, la tristement célèbre Marque des Ténèbres.

Hermione en eut froid dans le dos. Ce tatouage si foncé sur cette peau si pâle avait quelque chose d'encore plus malsain que sa simple signification. Elle avait même l'impression que la marque ondulait un peu, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en voir davantage, Drago avait déjà recouvert son avant-bras.

– Maintenant sors, tu arrives à me démoraliser à force de tirer une tête de six pieds de long !

– Haha ! Tu es hilarant aujourd'hui je trouve. Mais dis-moi, où veux-tu que je sorte précisément ?!

– Et bien, je ne sais pas, dans le parc peut-être...

Hermione le regarda, bouche bée. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien compris.

– Tu veux dire... que je peux sortir de la maison ?

– C'est ce que je veux dire, en effet Granger.

Un sourire éclaira le visage d'Hermione. Pour un peu, elle aurait sauté au cou de Drago !

– Je... merci.

Il lui fit un signe de tête et repartit travailler dans son bureau. Hermione n'en revenait pas. Finalement, sa journée d'anniversaire s'annonçait un peu moins triste qu'elle n'avait commencé.

Sans plus attendre, elle ouvrit la porte de la cuisine qui donnait sur l'arrière de la maison. Au moment de la passer, elle s'arrêta. « Et si Drago lui avait fait une mauvaise blague ? Si elle passait la porte et se retrouvait à hurler de douleur sur le sol ? » Elle hésita. A bien y réfléchir, rien dans l'attitude de Malefoy ne le laissait présager. Pour plus de précautions, elle tendit un doigt. Rien ne se passa. Elle sortit alors un bras complet, puis une jambe. Voyant qu'aucune douleur ne se manifestait, elle sortit toute entière.

Hermione prit une grande bouffée d'air, elle se sentait revivre ! Le soleil caressait sa peau, et réchauffait son âme. Elle avançait les yeux presque fermés, la tête levée vers le ciel, pour profiter au maximum des rayons du soleil et du souffle du vent tiède. Elle décida de faire le tour de la propriété. De ce qu'elle pouvait voir, le parc derrière le manoir était encore plus grand que celui qui se trouvait devant.

L'herbe verte et luisante lui faisait tellement envie qu'elle finit par retirer ses chaussures et ses bas, afin de marcher pieds-nus dedans. Elle avait toujours adoré ça.

Arrivée dans un verger, elle cueillit une pomme luisante dans laquelle elle croqua avec délice. Sa chair, tendre et juteuse était sucrée à souhait. Plus loin, des poiriers tendaient leurs branches presque jusqu'au sol tant elles croulaient sous le poids des fruits. Hermione récupéra une poire à la peau rugueuse et mordit à pleines dents. Le fruit était succulent. Rassasiée, elle continua son chemin en se disant qu'elle reviendrait plus tard pour récolter d'autres fruits.

Au loin, elle entendait cancaner des canards. En se dirigeant vers les bruits, elle tomba sur un magnifique étang. Le vent faisait siffler les roseaux et onduler les herbes hautes. On aurait dit le remous d'une mer paisible.

En faisant le tour de l'étang, elle découvrit un banc de pierre, tout au bord de l'eau. Elle s'y assit et trempa ses pieds dans l'eau.

Les canards voguèrent vers elle, attirés par sa présence, mais voyant qu'elle n'avait rien à leur offrir, ils repartirent un peu plus loin.

Il avait beau faire chaud, l'eau n'en était pas moins froide. Sentant que la fraîcheur se répandait dans son corps, Hermione décida de reprendre sa visite. Un peu plus loin, d'autres cris qu'elle ne parvint pas à identifier furent portés par le vent. Ce fut la direction qu'elle choisit pour continuer sa ballade.

Elle ne tarda pas à découvrir de magnifiques paons albinos. Il y en avait trois, que des mâles. Hermione s'approcha du petit enclos et les appela, mais fiers, ils relevèrent la tête et s'éloignèrent. Hermione aurait juré qu'elle venait d'être snobée par ces grosses volailles !

– Ils sont beaux n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione sursauta violemment. Elle n'avait pas entendu qu'on s'était approché d'elle. L'homme, âgé d'une bonne cinquantaine d'années, portait une blouse couverte de terre et de tâches d'herbe, et tenait à la main un seau rempli de graines. Son visage buriné par les activités en plein air était avenant. Hermione le reconnut comme étant l'homme qu'elle avait pris, à juste titre, pour le jardinier, lors de son deuxième jour au manoir.

– Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur Miss, reprit-il, voyant qu'elle restait silencieuse.

– En effet, ils sont splendides, concéda-telle finalement.

L'homme reporta son regard sur les paons, il avait l'air de beaucoup les aimer.

– Pourquoi sont-ils si loin du manoir ? J'aurais pensé que des animaux si beaux devraient au contraire être vus, demanda Hermione.

– Vous savez, ces animaux étaient la fierté de Maître Malefoy Senior. Lorsqu'il est décédé... L'homme avait l'air profondément ému, ce qui surprit Hermione. Bref, lorsqu'il est décédé, reprit-il, le jeune maître n'a plus voulu les voir. Ils devaient sans doute trop lui rappeler son père. Mais il n'a pas eu le cœur de s'en débarrasser ou de les tuer, alors je lui ai proposé de les parquer ici.

Hermione resta songeuse. L'homme n'avait pas du tout l'air aigri de travailler pour cette famille.

– Et... vous travaillez ici depuis longtemps ?

– Depuis presque toujours. Vous savez, j'ai eu de la chance qu'une telle famille veuille de moi. Un Cracmol ne trouve généralement pas de place comme celle-ci. Malgré mon handicap, Monsieur Malefoy senior a toujours été bon avec moi. Enfin, les débuts ont été difficiles, bien sûr...

L'homme souriait, presque avec nostalgie.

– Mais à force de prouver ma valeur, j'ose dire qu'un certain respect mutuel est né.

Hermione en doutait sérieusement, mais elle ne voulait pas le contrarier, il semblait si ému...

– Pardon, j'en oublie toutes mes bonnes manières, reprit-il soudain. Je me nomme Peter Clark, je m'occupe de l'entretien du domaine, comme vous pouvez le voir, fit-il en souriant avec bienveillance, après avoir soulevé un peu le seau qu'il avait dans la main.

– Enchantée, répondit Hermione en lui serrant la main, je me nomme Hermione Granger.

– Oui, je sais... L'homme était soudain mal à l'aise. J'ai été très peiné d'apprendre qu'ils vous avaient capturée. J'ai prié Merlin tous les soirs pour qu'il ne vous arrive rien, et je suis heureux d'avoir été exhaussé. Vous ne pouviez pas rêver meilleur maître que Drago.

Malgré le fait que l'homme lui paraisse gentil, Hermione commençait à trouver sa dévotion pour les Malefoy assez énervante.

– Vous savez, c'est un bon petit. Je le connais depuis sa naissance. Un garçon très solitaire. Sa mère me confiait, lorsque je l'aidais à rempoter ses irissa flora, qu'elle le trouvait souvent triste. Son père lui, au contraire, lui disait sans cesse qu'il respirait le bonheur, mais elle refusait de le croire. Une mère sent ces choses-là qu'elle me disait.

L'homme semblait parti dans ses souvenirs, Hermione n'osait pas l'interrompre.

– Moi, je ne peux trop rien dire, c'est vrai que jeune, je trouvais plutôt que c'était un sale garnement. Il venait s'amuser à me tourmenter lorsqu'il recevait la visite de ses amis, mais il n'était pas si méchant que ça. Juste un gamin un peu trop gâté à qui on ne refusait rien, et qui avait à cœur de faire comme son père, qu'il avait en grande estime. Mais c'est vrai que maintenant, il est souvent taciturne. M'enfin, qui ne le serait pas au service de...

Le jardinier se tut soudain, comme s'il en avait trop dit. Il se tourna et claqua de la langue pour attirer les paons, auxquels il lançait des graines.

Hermione se rassura un peu de voir qu'il n'était pas partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après tout, avec le discours tenu sur les Malefoy, elle pouvait en douter... Voyant l'homme accaparé par les paons, elle pensa prendre congé quand un fol espoir naquit en elle.

– Peter ? Vous avez une baguette, n'est-ce pas ?

– Pour sûr ! Je m'en sers mal, mais j'en ai une, affirma l'homme qui avait retrouvé le sourire.

– Alors aidez-moi, je vous en prie !

Le ton d'Hermione s'était fait pressé, suppliant presque.

– Vous pouvez m'aider à m'échapper ! Confiez-moi votre baguette, je vous en prie !

L'homme la regarda, de la pitié remplaçait maintenant son air bienveillant.

– Je suis désolé Miss, mais je ne peux pas. Je refuse de trahir mon maître. Vous avez l'air d'être une brave petite, mais je ne le ferai pas. Je suis désolé...

Son ton, bien qu'attristé, semblait résolu. Comme si Hermione avait la peste, l'homme s'écarta et repartit en bredouillant de nouvelles excuses.

Hermione était déçue, mais ça ne l'étonnait pas après tout. Elle se retrouva seule, l'envie d'explorer le parc envolée. Elle poussa du bout du pied le seau que Peter avait laissé sur le sol avant de fuir, puis finit par le récupérer. Un gigantesque noyer se trouvait un plus loin. A défaut de s'enfuir, elle pourrait toujours aller ramasser quelques noix pour en faire une tarte...

* * *

_**Et voilà :)**_

_**Prochain chapitre : Jalousie ;)**_


	11. Jalousie

Bonjour à tous :)

RAR :

_P.Y :_ Oui lol, pour le coup, elle ne s'était pas attendu à passer une si agréable journée^^

_Victoire Weasley :_ Merci beaucoup lol Et en tant que Gryffondor, tu ne devrais pas te réjouir de la chute de Harry, non mais ! ^^

_Hermya Dawson :_ Merci beaucoup :) J'essaye en effet de faire des changements assez légers et petit à petit^^ Enfin, ça va s'accélérer dans ce chapitre, mais je ne dis rien lol

_loulou c'est moi :_ Ptdr ! En effet^^ Mais bon, ce n'est pas elle qui a tué Lucius, c'était juste son plan d'attaque qui a un peu foiré^^ (du moins, elle pensait pas qu'il y aurait de morts). Pour le cadeau, comme j'ai dit à angelbr, c'est plus une sorte de remerciement pour le fait qu'elle l'ait aidé à se soigner qu'un véritable cadeau d'anniversaire, bien que le prétexte ait été idéal puisque sans ça, il n'aurait pas été jusqu'à lui faire un cadeau^^

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Jalousie**

* * *

Deux heures, c'était le temps qu'Hermione avait mis pour venir à bout des ses nœuds rebelles. Ses cheveux avaient vraiment besoin d'un soin nourrissant, mais pour le moment, la brosse pouvait suffire.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bain et se reconnut à peine. Cela lui faisait du bien de se sentir plus présentable ; même si ça n'avait jamais été la première préoccupation d'Hermione. De plus, Pansy était attendue à dîner, et malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait rien à lui prouver, elle se sentait plus sûre d'elle.

Dans n'importe quelle surface brillante qui laissait apparaître son reflet, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de se regarder. Elle voulait partager sa joie avec quelqu'un c'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle partit à la recherche de la seule personne présente : Drago Malefoy.

Il lui semblait qu'il était sur la terrasse. Elle ajusta pour la millième fois ses cheveux devenus lisses grâce à la brosse de Lady Malefoy, qui devait être enchantée (ce n'était pas possible autrement), et partit en quête de compliments.

Drago était effectivement sur la terrasse. Il était installé dans un des transats près de la fontaine, et lisait un livre.

Hermione s'approcha de lui mais il ne leva pas la tête. Elle agita sa chevelure sur ses épaules, sans obtenir le moindre résulta. Au bout d'un moment seulement, Drago leva la tête :

– Tu me fais de l'ombre Granger.

Pas vexée pour un Gallion, Hermione se décala de quelques centimètres. Après un soupir exaspéré, Drago lui demanda :

– Un problème ?

Hermione, qui commençait à se demander quelle mouche l'avait piquée, se dit que jamais de toute façon il ne ferait de compliment sur sa coiffure. Elle se résigna donc à faire la passe sur les éloges :

– Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

– Est-ce que tu es souffrante Granger ?

– Non. Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? fit-elle étonnée.

– Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce qu'il n'est pas dans tes habitudes de t'inquiéter de mon bien-être... J'en conclus donc que tu attends sans doute quelque chose...

Hermione, n'y tenant plus, enchaîna :

– Tu ne remarques rien ?

– Hormis le fait que tu m'empêches de lire tu veux dire ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

– Laisse-tomber, c'était stupide !

Hermione se retourna furieuse, ses cheveux bruns cascadant sur ses épaules suivant le mouvement avec grâce.

– Laisse-moi deviner Granger, est-ce que tu fais allusion au fait que tu ne ressembles plus à un épouvantail par hasard ? s'enquit Drago qui semblait amusé maintenant.

– Oui, c'est ça, tu aurais pu le remarquer plus tôt..., répondit Hermione, boudeuse.

– J'aurais sans doute dû m'extasier à la seconde où je t'ai vue, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je... non, mais...

Ça y est, Hermione bafouillait comme une dinde. En effet, dit comme ça, c'était parfaitement ridicule !

– Tu sais ce que je me demande en revanche ? reprit-il. C'est : "Est-ce que si on les arrose, tes cheveux se mettront-ils à friser et à devenir indomptables à nouveau ?"

Hermione haussa les sourcils ne comprenant pas sa question, mais avant qu'elle ait pu lui demander des explications, Drago lui avait jeté un aguamenti au visage.

La Miss ouvrit grand la bouche de stupéfaction, loin de s'attendre à un tel traitement, alors que Drago riait clairement de son sort.

Hermione s'ébroua et essora ses cheveux comme elle put. Décidant de se venger, elle reprit calmement :

– Je l'ignore Malefoy, et les tiens ?!

Se tenant tout près de la fontaine, elle plongea d'un coup ses bras dedans et éclaboussa Drago.

La vague d'eau qu'il reçut le surprit tellement qu'il chuta de son transat, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Hermione aux éclats. A toute vitesse, il s'était relevé :

– Ah, tu veux jouer à ça ?

L'air revanchard, il visa Hermione avant de lancer un autre aguamenti bien plus puissant. D'un petit jet d'eau, le sort était passé à des trombes d'eau.

Hermione poussait des petits cris en tentant de se protéger derrière la fontaine, tout en envoyant de grandes brassées d'eau en direction de Malefoy, un peu à l'aveuglette.

En à peine une minute, ils furent trempés tous les deux des pieds à la tête. Hermione qui commençait à boire la tasse et fatiguait de brasser l'eau demanda grâce, ce que Drago accepta.

Hermione souriait, et plus étonnant, Drago aussi. Elle le regarda passer les mains dans ses cheveux pour les essorer, et tirer sur sa chemise pour la décoller de son corps. Elle pouvait y voir tous les contours de ses muscles, et même jusqu'à la couleur de sa peau, tant sa chemise blanche était trempée. Il lui fallut dix secondes, et surprendre un regard étrange de Drago, pour se rendre compte qu'il en allait de même pour la sienne ! D'un geste empressé, elle cacha sa poitrine en croisant les bras devant et rougit d'embarras.

Drago avait tourné la tête à la recherche de quelque chose. Après avoir retourné le transat qui avait été écarté durant leur bataille d'eau, il récupéra sa veste qu'il avait laissée sur le dossier. Elle n'avait pas trop souffert de l'attaque et restait donc presque sèche.

Il s'approcha d'Hermione qui n'avait pas bougé, trop embarrassée pour ça, et lui glissa sur les épaules, en prenant soin de rabattre le devant de la veste sur ses bras.

Hermione cramponna la veste et le remercia. Comme toujours, comme s'il était gêné de faire des bonnes actions, il y répondit seulement par un léger signe de tête.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Pansy Parkinson pour arriver...

Lorsque sa voix retentit de façon sèche, Drago et Hermione, toujours très proches, s'écartèrent vivement, comme pris en faute.

– Drago ?! Pourquoi es-tu trempé ? Et pourquoi ton esclave l'est également ?

Pansy plissait les yeux, l'air vraiment mécontent et suspicieux.

– Pour rien ma chérie, nous... faisions une expérience capillaire.

Pour ne pas montrer qu'elle souriait, Hermione enfouit son visage dans la veste qu'elle tenait toujours étroitement serrée autour d'elle.

– Je vais aller voir où en est le dîner, dit-elle, prenant ce prétexte pour s'éclipser.

– C'est ça ! Et quand on voudra savoir ce que fait la domestique, on lui demandera ! s'exclama Pansy, furieuse.

Drago et Pansy avaient pris place à table. D'après ce que pouvait en juger Hermione, l'ambiance semblait tendue entre eux. Ses vêtements toujours trempés, elle commençait sérieusement à frissonner, malgré la veste de Drago qu'elle avait gardée et enfilée. Et au grand dam d'Hermione, ses cheveux broussailleux étaient bien de retour...

Lorsqu'elle déposa le plat de pommes de terre devant eux, Pansy s'exclama :

– Et tu la laisses porter tes vêtements ?!

– Le temps que les siens sèchent, oui, répondit Drago laconique, mais autoritaire.

– Mmpf ! Elle trempe tout cette souillon !

Pansy regardait les gouttes d'eau qui dégoulinaient des vêtements d'Hermione et qui s'agglutinaient sur le sol.

– Tu as raison Pansy chérie. Peut-être pourrais-tu lui prêter une tenue afin qu'elle ne mette pas de l'eau partout, fit Drago calmement.

– Quoi ?!

Pansy semblait aussi choquée par cette proposition que si on lui avait demandé de la remplacer aux cuisines pour le reste du repas.

– Si tu ne souhaites pas lui prêter tes affaires, je comprends. Peut-être qu'une des robes de mère fera l'affaire.

Pansy sembla s'étouffer avec sa salive ! Mais que passait-il par la tête de son fiancé pour qu'il en vienne à faire des propositions plus saugrenues les unes que les autres ? Lui qui n'avait jamais accepté qu'elle aille se servir dans la garde robe que sa mère avait laissée derrière elle, ni qu'elle emprunte ne serait-ce qu'une de ses affaires ?

– Inutile, fit-elle avec aigreur, j'ai probablement une vieille robe qui traîne dans ton armoire.

Pansy se leva, raide comme un piquet, tête haute, mais visage fermé.

– Suis-moi Sang-de-Bourbe !

Hermione la suivit en silence jusqu'à la chambre de Drago. Pansy alla farfouiller dans la penderie plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre d'avoir trouvé la tenue la plus vieille et laide qu'elle avait en stock.

– Tiens !

Sans cérémonie, elle lui jeta la robe couleur vert bouteille aux pieds. Hermione la ramassa et attendit qu'elle parte, pour pouvoir se changer, mais Pansy ne bougea pas.

– Donne-moi cette veste ! Tu vas laisser ton odeur de Sang-de-Bourbe dessus !

Hermione eut envie de lui demander en quoi ça la regardait de toute façon, sachant que c'était Drago qui la portait, mais elle n'en fit rien. A la place, elle retira la veste et la tendit à Pansy qui l'observa des pieds à la tête, s'arrêtant au chemisier qui laissait entrevoir sa poitrine.

– Je sais ce que tu es en train d'essayer de faire espèce de sale petite garce ! cracha-t-elle d'une voix devenue sourde et menaçante.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Hermione en tâchant de garder son calme.

– Mais oui ! Tu penses que je vais te croire ? Peut-être que tu peux faire passer des vessies pour des lanternes à un homme en te promenant à moitié nue sous ses yeux, mais pas à moi ! Tu cherches à le séduire, mais rends-toi à l'évidence ma pauvre fille, tu n'as aucune chance ! Regarde-moi ces cheveux ! dit-elle en empoignant une mèche dont elle se débarrassa violemment. Et ce teint blafard sans compter que tu n'es qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe, tout ce qu'exècre Drago. Il est à moi, et quoi que tu fasses n'y changera rien !

– Dans ce cas là, pourquoi te sentir tellement menacée ? s'emporta Hermione.

Pansy grimaça comme si elle avait avalé un fruit amer :

– Je te préviens, que je ne te revoie pas tourner autour de lui ou tu le regretteras !

Après un dernier coup d'œil menaçant, elle sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte, laissant Hermione se changer.

Elle détestait vraiment Pansy ! Et cette jalousie était ridicule ! Comme si elle cherchait à coucher avec Malefoy ! L'idée même était saugrenue, mais le fait que Pansy craigne qu'Hermione puisse lui faire de la concurrence gonfla son ego.

Elle s'habilla rapidement, recoiffa ses cheveux comme elle put, et redescendit, avec la résolution de jouer avec les nerfs de Pansy, qui apparemment n'avait pas voulu évoquer le sujet devant Malefoy.

Hermione avait repris sa place habituelle dans la salle à manger, guettant le moindre ordre de Drago. Elle se comporta en esclave modèle si tel existait. Elle lui souriait, s'inquiétait de son bien-être, lui proposait sans cesse de le resservir, d'ajuster l'assaisonnement de ses plats, d'aller lui chercher la moindre chose qui lui passait par l'esprit et qui aurait pu lui être utile. Alors qu'il la regardait de plus en plus suspicieusement, Pansy, elle, fulminait.

Ils en étaient au dessert, Hermione décida donc de jouer sa dernière carte.

– Tu désires encore un peu de vin Drago ?

– Oui, merci.

Hermione approcha la carafe de vin du verre de Drago et d'un geste maladroit et calculé, elle en renversa sur lui.

– Oh ! Je suis désolée !

Hermione prit un air catastrophé de circonstance, tandis que Drago avait reculé sa chaise et regardait les dégâts en se plaignant de sa maladresse. Son pantalon était trempé au niveau de son entrejambes. Hermione attrapa alors une serviette, se pencha tout près de Drago, sa poitrine presque au niveau de son visage, une main s'appuyant sur son épaule et commença à tamponner la tâche avec.

Drago rattrapa de justesse son poignet et Pansy poussa un cri outré. Hermione se dit qu'elle avait été trop loin quand elle croisa le regard noir de Drago, après qu'il eut reposé violemment sa serviette sur la table et qu'il se fut levé d'un bond, son poignet toujours emprisonné dans sa main.

– Avec moi Granger !

Hermione suivait Drago qui marchait à pas rapides jusqu'à la salle de bain.

– J'ignore à quel jeu tu joues Granger, mais je me doute que c'est en rapport avec quelque chose qu'a dû te dire Pansy, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment qu'elle se fasse de fausses idées ! Alors si tu t'amuses à vouloir la rendre jalouse, je te conseille d'arrêter tout de suite ! Sans compter que je ne suis pas un jouet Granger !

Hermione se sentait fautive. Elle avait gardé la tête baissée tout le long de la tirade de Drago et finit même par s'excuser à voix basse.

– Va me chercher des vêtements de rechange, et fait en sorte de te faire oublier pour ce soir.

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement et sortit de la pièce. Soit, au final, c'est Pansy qui gagnait, mais le souvenir du visage bouffi de colère de la brune, tout au long du repas, était quand même un cadeau précieux, pensa Hermione en souriant.

Le lendemain, alors que Drago travaillait dans son bureau, Hermione y entra.

– Bonjour Drago.

– Granger, répondit-il peu prolixe.

Il avait levé les yeux de son travail et la regardait. Elle avait commencé à passer le plumeau sur les étagères, sans vraiment s'attarder sur les finitions. Sentant son regard peser sur elle, elle regarda par dessus son épaule et lui sourit.

– Fiou ! Il fait chaud ici !

Elle s'éventa de la main et déboutonna deux boutons de son chemisier. Drago haussa un sourcil, s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, et croisa les bras sur son torse, tout en l'observant.

Consciente de son public, elle continua à dépoussiérer les étagères et laissa tomber son plumeau, qu'elle ramassa en se baissant, offrant une vue imprenable sur son derrière rebondi.

– Tu sais que Pansy n'est pas ici, il est donc inutile de m'aguicher Granger.

– Tu es sûr, mon Maître ? Ne pourrais-je pas faire quelque chose pour te rendre heureux ?

Hermione avait prononcé sa phrase de manière suave, tout en s'approchant du bureau.

– Mmmh... Je ne sais pas. Que me proposes-tu ? demanda Drago avec un sourire intéressé.

– Mais, ce que tu veux, répondit Hermione avec une voix séductrice, laissant courir ses doigts sur le manche de son plumeau, de façon explicite.

Drago se leva et fit le tour du bureau, rejoignant Hermione. Il déposa ses mains sur ses hanches, puis la souleva soudainement pour l'asseoir sur le bureau, ce qui lui laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. Il se rapprocha au plus près d'elle, puis il dessina des arabesques en laissant glisser son index sur la peau de son cou jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine. Malgré le sourire d'Hermione, Drago voyait briller au fond de ses yeux de la colère. Il sourit puis effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes, avant de déposer un baiser près de son oreille.

– Puis-je savoir ce que tu souhaites faire comme ça, Pansy ?

– Comment ?!...

Pansy, sous les traits d'Hermione, s'était reculée et le regardait bouche bée. Comment sais-tu que ?...

– Tu veux savoir comment j'ai deviné que ce n'était pas réellement Granger ? Hormis le fait qu'elle sait très bien qu'elle a interdiction d'entrer dans le bureau quand j'y suis, que tu portes le parfum que je t'ai offert à Noël, et que si Granger faisait la poussière comme tu la fais, le manoir ressemblerait à une maison hantée, c'est que jamais elle ne s'est comportée de la sorte. Tu n'as rien à craindre d'elle Pansy. J'aimerais que tu me fasses confiance.

Les yeux de Pansy s'humidifièrent.

– Je t'aime tellement Drago ! Je ne le supporterais pas si... Les mots semblaient trop durs à prononcer. Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû te faire confiance, et ne pas prendre cette fichue potion de Polynectar, mais je voulais en avoir le cœur net, tu comprends ?

– Oui, ne t'en fait pas. Mais promets-moi que c'est la dernière fois que tu doutes de moi.

– Promis, affirma Pansy en souriant.

Elle l'enlaça et l'embrassa tendrement. Drago répondit avec un peu plus de ferveur, et emportée par le désir, Pansy enlaça Drago avec ses jambes. Il commençait à la basculer sur le bureau, poussant les affaires qui s'y trouvaient d'un bras lorsque Pansy poussa un cri.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en se redressant, essoufflé.

– Non, arrête, j'en ai très envie mais... pas dans ce corps, certainement pas !

Drago rit et la laissa se relever.

– Oui, c'est vrai, en effet, ça serait... bizarre.

– Tu l'as dit ! Je rentre chez moi en attendant que les effets de la potion cessent, je ne veux pas que tu me voies une minute de plus avec cette tête effroyable. Je t'enverrai un hibou quand tu pourras me rejoindre, minauda-t-elle.

– On fait comme ça, fit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Avant de partir, Pansy ajouta :

– Tu sais Drago, je te retrouve comme tu étais avant avec moi, avenant, gentil, souriant, uniquement lorsqu'elle n'est pas dans les parages. Peut-être que lorsque tu me rejoindras, tu pourras en profiter pour m'expliquer pourquoi...

Elle sortit du bureau en laissant Drago pensif. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et lorsqu'il alla ouvrir, il tomba de nouveau face à Hermione.

– Tu as changé d'avis finalement, fit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

– Changer d'avis à quel propos, Malefoy ?! demanda Hermione en basculant en arrière pour éviter le baiser de Drago.

– Ben pour... Laisse-moi deviner, c'est Granger, n'est-ce pas ? lâcha-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

– Bien sûr ! Et j'aimerais avoir des explications sur le fait que je viens de me croiser dans le couloir ! Alors, je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez ?!

Drago soupira. On lui demandait de fournir beaucoup trop d'explications aujourd'hui... Comme il s'en était douté, Hermione était ressortie folle furieuse de son bureau, en le traitant de malade mental, de pervers, et d'obsédé, bien qu'il ait longuement insisté sur le fait qu'il ait été au courant depuis le début qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'elle, et qu'ils n'avaient strictement rien fait. Et même la promesse de veiller à ce que Pansy se débarrasse des cheveux qu'elle avait pris à Hermione pour faire la potion n'avait pas atténué sa colère.

Quelque temps après, lorsqu'il reçu le hibou de Pansy, il n'était vraiment plus d'humeur coquine. Il la rejoignit malgré tout comme promis, ce qu'il regretta amèrement lorsqu'elle comprit qu'ils se contenteraient d'avoir la discussion qu'elle avait espérée...

Cependant, le fait qu'il lui explique calmement les choses pendant de longues minutes sembla la mettre dans de meilleures dispositions.

Il avait au moins réussi à en calmer une sur deux...

* * *

_**N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire :)**_

_**Prochain chapitre : Slave party !**_


	12. Slave party

**Coucou tout le monde :)**

**RAR**

**Hermya Dawson : Et oui, l'eau et les brosses, c'est miraculeux lol Pour le titre, tu n'en es vraiment pas loin ! Je te laisse découvrir le chapitre, je mettrais l'explication final à la fin ;)**

**YaruhiTsuki : Peut importe la teneur, il est grandement apprécié lol**

**Bonne lecture :**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Slave party**

* * *

Le mois de novembre avait apporté avec lui un vent glacial qui sifflait dans tout le manoir. Hermione sentait des courants d'air dans ses jambes, ce qui lui laissait à penser qu'une fenêtre était sans doute restée ouverte. Elle vérifia consciencieusement toutes les pièces et finit par trouver la source. La fenêtre du bureau de Malefoy était entrouverte. Elle passa derrière le secrétaire pour la refermer. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, une lettre ouverte sur le bureau de Drago attira son attention. Jamais elle ne s'occupait des documents de travail qui trônaient régulièrement sur son bureau, s'en moquant comme de sa première paire de chaussette, mais cette lettre avait quelque chose qui l'attirait. L'écriture manuscrite semblait être d'un autre âge, mais surtout, la signature la fit frissonner il s'agissait de celle de Voldemort.

Fébrilement, elle s'empara du papier et parcourut rapidement la lettre des yeux.

_« Cher__s__ ami__s__ Mangemort__s__,_

_En l'honneur des deux ans de la disparition du Survivant, vous êtes convié__s__ à un banquet, le 15 de ce mois-ci, dans mon domaine personnel. Merci de venir accompagné__s__ de vos esclaves. Diverses réjouissances et surprises seront prévues._

_Je compte sur votre présence._

_Lord __Voldemort__. »_

Hermione relut plusieurs fois cette courte missive avant de finalement la reposer avec dégoût. La lettre était datée du cinq novembre, et le quinze... c'était le lendemain. Hermione pensa tout d'abord que Drago avait dû décliner l'invitation, mais elle était d'avis que la phrase « je compte sur votre présence » était un ordre déguisé plutôt qu'une réelle envie d'avoir tous ses Mangemorts auprès de lui...

Elle attendit anxieusement le retour de Drago pour l'interroger. Lorsqu'il finit par passer la porte, elle alla à sa rencontre :

– Quand est-ce que tu comptais m'en parler ?!

– Je rentre à peine et tu m'accueilles avec des reproches ? On m'avait dit que seul le mariage rendait les femmes comme ça...

– Très drôle, Malefoy. Je parle de l'invitation de ton cher maître.

– Tu lis mon courrier Granger ? dit-il en changeant de ton.

De toute évidence, il n'appréciait pas.

– Je... non, elle était là et... Mais ce n'est pas le sujet ! répondit Hermione qui semblait se sentir fautive tout à coup.

– Je comptais t'en parler ce soir, où est le problème ?

– Le problème ? Mais, c'est que c'est demain, et...

– Et quoi ? Tu vas me dire que tu n'auras jamais le temps de trouver une toilette acceptable ? railla-t-il. Inutile Granger, comme tous les esclaves, tu porteras le chiffon que je t'ai donné à ton arrivée.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais pour la première fois, elle ne trouva rien à dire ! Trop de sentiments se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait espéré... Que Malefoy l'épargne en lui disant de rester ici ? Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Bien que courageuse, elle redoutait plus que tout de se retrouver entourée de Mangemorts, de Voldemort ! Pourquoi avait-il voulu que les prisonniers de guerre soient présents ? Depuis près de cinq mois qu'elle était retenue captive, elle avait malgré tout été protégée de la violence et de la misère de la guerre, de celle des Mangemorts. La vie en compagnie de Malefoy n'était pas une sinécure, mais en s'imaginant au milieu des autres, elle prit de nouveau conscience que Malefoy aurait pu la faire souffrir bien plus qu'il ne l'avait fait.

Le soir, elle s'endormit avec un pressentiment terrible...

La journée du lendemain fut éprouvante. Drago semblait tendu, et il ne laissait rien passer à Hermione qui elle-même stressait beaucoup. Ils devaient se rendre au château de Voldemort pour dix-neuf heures.

– Granger, magne-toi maintenant ! Si tu n'arrives pas dans les dix secondes, je te fais descendre !

– J'arrive !

Hermione avait dû ressortir sa veille taie d'oreiller qu'elle avait cru ne jamais avoir à remettre de sa vie. Elle se sentait humiliée.

– Je vais mourir de froid là-dedans, se plaignit-elle en regardant le givre se former sur les contours des carreaux de la fenêtre.

– Tu le croiras ou non Granger, mais ce n'est pas la préoccupation première des Mangemorts que leurs esclaves survivent ou pas !

Hermione lui lança un regard de mépris et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, comme une enfant qui fait un caprice.

– Une dernière chose Granger. Fais-moi le plaisir de garder ton caractère de merde pour toi ce soir. On ne va pas à une réunion d'anciens élèves. Plus tu seras soumise, et plus tu auras de chances de t'en sortir vivante, c'est clair ?

– Et bien quoi Malefoy, tu as peur qu'on sache que tu ne sais pas te faire respecter par ton esclave ? asséna-t-elle, grinçante.

– Crois-moi Granger, si je dois en arriver là, je ferais tout pour qu'ils n'aient pas à le penser justement.

Les muscles de ses mâchoires se contractaient violemment, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle avait pris l'habitude de ne pas trop prendre ses menaces au sérieux, depuis le temps, mais là, elle comprit qu'il ne rigolait pas, ce qui était loin de faire disparaître son stress, bien au contraire...

Drago lui tendit le bras qu'elle attrapa, et ils transplanèrent.

Ils avaient atterri à l'entrée du domaine. Hermione frissonna, pas tant à cause du froid mordant qu'à cause du souvenir qu'elle avait de cet endroit. L'immense bâtisse plongée dans la nuit était encore plus lugubre que dans son souvenir. Elle se souvenait trop bien des tortures qu'elle y avait subies durant une semaine, après sa capture. L'envie de reculer et de s'enfuir à toutes jambes se faisait de plus en plus forte à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la porte d'entrée.

Lorsque Drago sonna, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille courbée en deux, qui les invitait à entrer.

Hermione eut pitié de cette jeune fille qui restait inclinée et gardait les yeux baissés. Qu'allait-elle découvrir d'autre dans cet antre du mal ?...

Drago serrait des mains, saluait des Mangemorts qu'Hermione connaissait bien, comme Blaise Zabini ou bien Millicent Bulstrode. Il y en avait d'autres aussi, plus âgés ou jeunes, qu'elle n'avait jamais vus, et d'autres encore dont elle était persuadée qu'ils étaient de leur côté... C'était le cas de Tom, le barman du Chaudron Baveur. Bien souvent il leur avait proposé de faire leur réunion chez lui le soir, une fois le bar fermé, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Hermione savait donc maintenant d'où venaient la plupart des fuites qui leur avaient coûté bon nombre d'amis, elle y compris.

Comme elle, elle aperçut d'autres esclaves habillés de haillons. Elle reconnut dans le lot Hannah Abbot, Anthony Goldstein, ou encore, Neville Londubat... Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en voyant dans quel état il était. Des cicatrices barraient son visage ainsi que chaque parcelle de peau découverte, et l'un de ses yeux restait fermé. Il se déplaçait tête baissée en boitant, derrière quelqu'un qu'Hermione ne reconnut pas puisqu'il était de dos. A un moment donné, l'homme se retourna en tirant violemment sur la laisse attachée au cou de Neville puisqu'apparemment, ce dernier n'avançait pas assez vite, et elle put voir qu'il s'agissait en fait de Marcus Flint.

Hermione bouillait de rage et de peine pour tous ses malheureux amis. Elle était écœurée par tant de cruauté gratuite.

La salle de réception était véritablement gigantesque, et elle se remplissait petit à petit. Pour le moment, Voldemort n'était pas présent, de ce que pouvait en juger Hermione. Des éclats de rire retentissaient de temps en temps à divers endroits, généralement lorsque l'un des Mangemorts s'en prenait à un esclave. La dernière victime en date était l'un des serviteurs qui portaient les plateaux d'amuse-gueule entre les convives. Il eut le malheur de bousculer à peine un homme qui était en train d'expliquer à grands renforts de gestes expansifs comment il avait débusqué une famille de Sang-Mêlé cachée dans une maison abandonnée. L'homme s'était alors retourné et l'avait poussé rudement, le faisant chuter sur le sol, puis avait récupéré les petits-fours tombés au sol pour lui en barbouiller le visage.

Les Mangemorts alentours rirent quelques instants du sort du malheureux puis reprirent leur conversation comme si tout cela était absolument normal !

Drago, qui était en conversation avec Blaise Zabini, à propos de leurs affaires au Ministère, prit machinalement une coupe de champagne que l'une des esclaves lui tendait. Il ne prêtait plus du tout attention à Hermione qui en profita pour s'adresser à la jeune fille qui lui avait jeté un regard curieux. Il s'agissait en fait de Vanessa Brown, la petite sœur de Lavande.

– Depuis quand es-tu là ? demanda-t-elle tout bas.

Lorsqu'Hermione avait été capturée, Vanessa venait juste d'entrer dans leurs rangs. Malgré son jeune âge, elle voulait combattre en l'honneur de sa sœur, tuée lors d'une des premières batailles.

Mais la jeune fille eut l'air terrifié. Elle qui avait levé les yeux les rebaissa immédiatement, et fit des petits gestes frénétiques avec la tête, tout en s'éloignant rapidement. Hermione comprit qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de parler. En jetant un coup d'œil circulaire, et en ne voyant que des esclaves tête baissée, elle en vint à la conclusion qu'elle même n'avait pas le droit de parler...

– Tiens.

Drago venait de lui passer sa coupe de champagne, à moitié vide.

– Heu... merci.

Hermione porta la coupe à ses lèvres, heureuse d'avoir enfin quelque chose à boire, mais Drago l'arrêta d'un geste.

– C'est pour que tu la tiennes, pas pour que tu la boives ! dit-il, à la fois exaspéré et amusé.

– Oh ! Désolée, je n'ai pas lu le guide du parfait petit esclave, répondit-elle sur la défensive.

Elle parla d'ailleurs un peu trop fort, puisque certains visages se tournèrent vers elle, l'air réprobateur.

– Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit avant de partir ? marmonna-t-il tout bas, les mâchoires serrées.

D'un regard, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle se tairait. Drago l'examina attentivement quelques secondes, puis semblant la croire, il retourna à sa conversation avec Blaise.

Soudain, la musique d'ambiance cessa, ainsi que les bavardages. La marrée humaine de Mangemorts s'inclina alors. Hermione avait eu le temps de voir que c'était l'entrée de Voldemort qui avait provoqué ça, avant de s'incliner également, pour ne pas être la seule à rester debout.

– Mes chers amis ! les accueillit Voldemort en ouvrant ses bras généreusement. Je suis ravi de vous revoir.

Il regarda tour à tour chacun des convives, comme s'il fouillait leur esprit, puis prit place sur un énorme fauteuil de maître posé sur une estrade, préparée à son attention.

Comme si c'était le signal, tout le monde cessa sa révérence et les conversations reprirent, sur un ton plus bas, cependant.

Hermione vit les Mangemorts se presser pour aller le saluer personnellement. Voldemort les accueillait fièrement, acceptant volontiers leur servilité, s'en félicitant même. Il lui faisait vraiment penser à ces grands Seigneurs d'une autre époque qui gouvernaient leur royaume elle trouvait ça parfaitement ridicule.

Hermione profita que Blaise ait pris congé auprès de Malefoy afin d'aller saluer le Maître, pour lui demander :

– Pansy n'est pas là ?

En effet, elle ne la voyait nulle part, et elle s'étonnait même qu'elle ne soit pas partie avec eux.

– Pansy ne porte pas la marque, elle n'est donc pas invitée, répondit-il crispé.

La réponse de Drago la laissa pensive, elle qui était persuadée que Pansy portait la marque depuis longtemps.

– Tu ne vas pas saluer ton maître ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme.

– J'essaye simplement de retarder l'heure de notre mort Granger. Puisqu'apparemment, tu as décidé de tout faire pour te faire remarquer... Je sais maintenant que tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher de lui manquer de respect quand nous irons le saluer, j'attends donc le dernier moment.

Hermione l'étudia attentivement, elle ne savait pas s'il était sérieux ou s'il en faisait trop pour lui faire peur. Dans un sens, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi Voldemort tuerait un illustre membre de la communauté des sorciers, et surtout un Sang-Pur, ce qui était si cher à son cœur, mais de l'autre, plus rien ne l'étonnait de la part de ce psychopathe.

Un mouvement dans la foule attira son attention. Hermione tendit le cou pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. C'était en fait Neville qui refusait d'avancer, malgré les coups que Flint lui donnait.

– Je refuse de saluer ce monstre ! cracha-t-il soudain.

Des exclamations outrées de la part des Mangemorts se répercutèrent partout dans la pièce ! Sans attendre, Flint jeta un Doloris sur Neville qui se tordit de douleur. Plus il criait et plus cela semblait apaiser les Mangemorts, à l'inverse des esclaves qui pleuraient silencieusement pour leur compagnon.

Le spectacle était insoutenable pour Hermione. N'écoutant que son instinct, elle cria :

– Arrêtez, vous allez le tuer !

De surprise, Flint cessa son sortilège. Un silence de mort tomba dans la salle. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil vers Drago et vit qu'il était plus pâle que d'habitude.

La foule compacte s'écarta d'eux, et une rangée se forma, afin que Voldemort lui-même les rejoigne.

– Eh bien, eh bien, qui est-ce qui provoque tout ce chahut, siffla Voldemort avec ironie.

Il s'avançait parmi la foule et s'arrêta quelques instants à la hauteur de Neville, qui s'était relevé avec peine.

– C'est très malpoli de refuser de dire bonjour...

Pour toute réponse, Neville, la bouche ensanglantée, cracha à ses pieds.

A nouveau, il y eut une vive réaction provoquée par cet ultime affront. Voldemort sortit sa baguette à toute vitesse et la pointa entre les deux yeux de Neville. Il ne semblait plus du tout enclin à faire de l'ironie.

– Veux-tu mourir esclave ? demanda-t-il d'une voix à glacer les sangs.

– Qu'est-ce que ça changerait de toute façon ?! persifla Neville, téméraire.

Voldemort retroussa ses lèvres en un sourire carnassier.

– Pour nous, rien, en effet. Nous serions débarrassés d'une vermine traîtresse à son sang.

Neville le fixait toujours, courageusement, la tête relevée, en signe de défi. Des tics nerveux agitaient le visage de Voldemort. Avec une grande maîtrise de soi, il reprit :

– J'ai l'impression que tu le souhaites, et j'ai pour habitude de ne jamais accorder le moindre répit à mes ennemis. Tu ne mourras donc pas ce soir, mais je sais que Flint veillera à ce que te passe l'envie de contrarier tes supérieurs.

Avec un regard entendu, Flint acquiesça et tira violemment sur la laisse reliée au cou de Neville pour le faire s'agenouiller.

Satisfait, Lord Voldemort se retourna, en direction d'Hermione et Drago.

D'instinct, Hermione baissa les yeux. Elle savait que Voldemort n'épargnerait pas deux affronts le même jour.

– J'étais presque sûr que c'était cette Sang-de-Bourbe qui s'était permis de troubler la fête... Ne lui as-tu donc rien appris Drago ?

Hermione jeta un bref coup d'œil à Drago, qui gardait lui même une attitude révérencieuse.

– Je le pensais, Maître. Je suis désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus.

– C'est certain, susurra Voldemort.

Drago baissa la tête. Dans un silence à couper au couteau, les autres regardaient la scène. Voldemort reporta son attention sur Hermione. Il l'examina des pieds à la tête.

– Une peau sans aucune trace de coups..., des cuisses rebondies, des joues pleines... des cheveux... coiffés, inventoria-t-il. C'est bien simple, je n'ai jamais vu cette Sang-de-Bourbe se porter si bien !

Son ton glacial s'était fait menaçant.

– Es-tu sûr d'avoir bien fait le nécessaire, Drago ? J'avoue être très déçu par toi. Lorsque j'ai accepté que tu l'achètes, je pensais que tu saurais la remettre à sa place, et visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas.

– Je... je la connais suffisamment pour savoir la briser sans recourir à la force, dit-il en prenant un air sûr de lui.

– Tu m'en diras tant... Mais voudrais-tu me le prouver ?

– Bien sûr, Maître.

Sa voix avait faibli pourtant. Il regarda Hermione et chercha un instant un ordre à lui donner.

– Esclave, lèche mes chaussures ! ordonna-il avec autorité.

Des rires se firent entendre dans la salle, et Voldemort lui-même sembla amusé, mais son regard restait scrutateur, dans l'attente de l'obéissance d'Hermione.

Cette dernière savait que si elle devait une fois dans sa vie obéir à quelqu'un et faire quelque chose comme ça, ce devait être maintenant. Elle se força à ne pas penser à tous ses amis qui étaient présents, ainsi qu'au courage dont avait fait preuve Neville, et elle s'exécuta, tout en maudissant Drago, les Mangemorts en général, et surtout, Voldemort !

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, elle se releva après en avoir reçu l'ordre de Drago.

– C'était très amusant, je te remercie Drago, mais je t'avoue ne pas être tout à fait convaincu...

Il attrapa le menton d'Hermione et la força à croiser son regard. Elle essaya de détourner les yeux, mais les yeux rouges de Voldemort happaient les siens. S'il utilisait la légilimancie, elle était perdue.

– Tu m'avais promis que tu parviendrais à obtenir les renseignements que nous voulions Drago, les as-tu eus ?

– Pas encore Maître, mais j'y travaille.

Hermione fixa un instant Drago. Est-ce que sa passivité à son égard n'était qu'une façon de la mettre en confiance, pour pouvoir avoir les informations qu'ils convoitaient ?

– Tu sembles déçue, Sang-de-Bourbe ? railla Voldemort, en sentant le désarroi d'Hermione.

Il finit par lâcher son menton et se retourner vers Drago.

– Son regard est encore bien arrogant, pour quelqu'un de brisé, Drago...

– Si je peux me permettre, Maître, si j'avais une jolie petite esclave comme ça à la maison, je ne perdrais pas mon temps à lui jeter des sorts, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, intervint Blaise Zabini avec un sourire goguenard, qui eut pour mérite de détendre immédiatement l'atmosphère. Drago ne doit pas oser vous avouer qu'elle a bien trop souvent la bouche occupée pour lui dévoiler tout ce qu'elle sait de nos ennemis.

Beaucoup des Mangemorts présents rirent volontiers de cette remarque graveleuse.

– C'est donc ça... C'est vrai qu'un bel homme comme toi, plein de vigueur, doit avoir diverses manières de rabaisser une Sang-de-Bourbe, finit par dire Voldemort, avec un sourire presque paternel.

Drago sourit légèrement, remerciant mentalement son meilleur ami.

L'espace d'un instant, Voldemort détailla à nouveau Drago et Hermione, puis, comme satisfait de la conclusion de ses pensées, il s'écria :

– Allez, que la fête reprenne !

Voldemort retourna s'asseoir sur son fauteuil et l'ambiance se réchauffa de nouveau. Blaise posa sa main sur l'épaule de Drago et la serra amicalement, avant de partir chercher à boire.

Quelques Mangemorts vinrent lui parler, accompagnant leurs paroles de petits clins d'œil complices. Hermione préféra tourner la tête pour ne plus les voir. Ce faisant, elle se rendit compte qu'un homme, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, regardait furieusement dans la direction de Drago. Il semblait à ce moment précis lui vouer une haine sans nom. Hermione voulut attirer l'attention de Drago sur cet homme, mais elle ne voulait pas risquer de se faire remarquer de nouveau...

La fête avançant dans le temps, les Mangemorts étaient de plus en plus alcoolisés, alors il arrivait plus fréquemment qu'un esclave en pâtisse. Mais comme tous les autres, Hermione se contentait maintenant de regarder le ou la malheureuse avec empathie.

– Je ne comprends vraiment pas quel plaisir vous éprouvez à voir ça, ou pire, à le faire subir ! avait-elle glissé à l'oreille de Drago.

Alors soit, il ne riait pas comme le faisaient certains, mais il n'avait pas l'air peiné le moins du monde !

– Je vous demanderais de faire silence maintenant !

L'acclamation de Voldemort empêcha Drago de répondre.

– J'ai une surprise pour vous, fit-il, l'excitation perçant dans sa voix.

Avec un large geste de la baguette, une grande boîte, d'un mètre carré à peu près, apparut à ses côtés. Elle était couverte d'un tissu satiné de couleur grenat.

Des « oh ! » et des « ah ! » se firent entendre un peu partout. Voldemort attendit d'être sûr d'accaparer l'attention de tous, puis une fois satisfait, il souleva d'un geste ample, le drap qui recouvrait la boîte.

La boîte était en fait une cage, et quelqu'un qui se trouvait recroquevillé à l'intérieur protégeait ses yeux de la lumière apparemment trop vive. Les murmurent qui parcoururent la salle montraient que personne ne savait trop ce qu'il se passait.

Soudain, une exclamation horrifiée se fit entendre. Une jeune esclave au premier rang avait couvert sa bouche de ses mains. Elle avait reconnu la personne prisonnière.

Curieux de savoir pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça, son maître ne la reprit même pas. Tout le monde tendait le cou pour essayer de voir ce qu'elle avait vu, en vain.

– Vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes réunis ici ce soir, reprit Voldemort. Et c'est pourquoi j'ai voulu que vos esclaves assistent à cette petite fête... Pour voir ce qu'il est advenu de leur Survivant !

Des clameurs et des lamentations parcoururent la foule. Hermione se joignit aux autres esclaves pour hurler le nom de « Harry » Elle s'élança dans la cohue pour se rapprocher au plus près de lui, mais Malefoy la retint par la taille. Elle se débattait, et ne cessait de crier son prénom, mais Drago la maintenait fermement contre lui. Les autres esclaves faisaient de même. Même les plus soumis ne pouvaient s'empêcher de pleurer d'indignation de voir le Survivant dans cet état, et les autres laissaient éclater leur joie de voir qu'il était vivant !

Les Mangemorts eurent tout le mal du monde pour faire taire leurs esclaves. Les coups et les sortilèges n'y changeaient rien. On aurait dit que la simple vue de Harry avait ranimé toute leur combativité, toute leur hargne, tout leur courage.

Même dans les rangs des Mangemorts, la réaction n'était pas celle attendue. Ils étaient circonspects. Ils ne comprenaient pas bien ce qui se passait. Leur maître était censé s'être débarrassé définitivement du Survivant, et là, ils apprenaient qu'une fois de plus, il avait survécu...

Voldemort, qui jusque-là gardait un sourire cruel sur son visage, se décomposa. Il avait pensé briser encore plus leur espoir, au contraire, leur dernière volonté de voir qu'il avait fait de Harry Potter un pantin, mais il semblait que c'eût été l'inverse.

De même, il s'attendait à des clameurs de la part de ses fidèles Mangemorts, pas à leur air incertain !

– Silence !

Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'un Sonorus pour se faire entendre. L'air vibrait maintenant de quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Même la révolte des esclaves cessa presque immédiatement.

– Personne ne sort ! Conduisez les esclaves aux cachots !

Bon nombre de Mangemorts empoignèrent leur esclave par le bras pour le conduire dans les cachots du château.

– Faites en sorte qu'ils ne soient pas ensemble ! Et que quelqu'un les surveille, je ne veux pas qu'ils parlent ! Malefoy, Flint, ici !

– Ne bouge pas d'ici, intima Drago à Hermione, avant de se rendre près de Voldemort.

– Ecoutez-moi bien tous les deux, il est impératif que vos esclaves ne communiquent pas avec les autres, et surtout pas ensemble ! Nous savons très bien qu'ils étaient tous les deux les meneurs une fois que Potter a disparu du paysage.

– Vous voulez qu'on les tue, demanda Flint, comme s'il s'agissait de refermer une fenêtre pour éviter à quelqu'un de prendre un coup de froid.

Voldemort sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, puis il prononça son verdict :

– Pas pour le moment, mais surveillez-les très attentivement, et prévenez-moi si vous vous doutez qu'ils préparent quelque chose !

Voldemort avait presque l'air terrifié.

– Personne ne doit sortir d'ici, si ça se sait...

Voldemort semblait plus parler à lui-même qu'aux deux hommes qui se tenaient devant lui.

– Vous voulez dire..., intervint Drago, que personne ne doit sortir, y compris nous ?

– Oui ! Je ne dois pas risquer que la nouvelle que le Survivant est encore en vie ne se répande ! Pas tant que je n'ai pas trouvé une solution...

Il semblait reparti dans ses pensées. Drago faillit lui demander pourquoi il ne le tuait tout simplement pas, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il ferait mieux de s'en abstenir.

– Allez prévenir tous les autres, il est interdit à quiconque de quitter le château, insista Voldemort. Vous resterez ici !

– Combien de temps ? demanda Flint.

– Autant qu'il est nécessaire !

Les narines de Voldemort frémirent de rage, et ses pupilles se dilatèrent dangereusement. Flint, malgré sa corpulence massive, se recroquevilla un peu sur lui-même.

– Et pour nos esclaves alors, où les conduisons-nous ? s'enquit Drago à son tour.

– Gardez-les avec vous ! Je veux qu'ils soient sous une surveillance constante ! Maintenant, disparaissez !

Drago salua son maître d'un bref signe de tête et rejoignit Hermione. Elle gardait les yeux fixés sur Harry. Elle n'arrivait pas à le reconnaître tant il était en piteux état. Ses vêtements, déchirés à plusieurs endroits, laissaient entrevoir une peau marbrée de coups et cicatrices. Il semblait squelettique et ne réagissait pas à ce qui l'entourait, comme s'il n'en avait pas la force. Son teint terreux et ses yeux, fermés par la douleur, indiquaient qu'il n'avait pas dû voir la lumière depuis pas mal de temps, peut-être même depuis les deux ans de sa disparition...

– Allez viens Granger !

Il lui attrapa le bras et commença à la tirer en direction de la sortie, mais Hermione résistait, elle refusait de quitter Harry, pas tant qu'elle n'était pas certaine qu'il sache qu'elle était présente. Elle hurla alors son nom, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Malefoy lui entrave la bouche avec sa main. Il en était venu à la soulever de terre, elle ne pouvait plus lutter. La dernière vision qu'elle eut fut celle de Harry qui s'était accroché aux barreaux et qui tendait la main dans sa direction, en l'appelant silencieusement. Un rideau de larme avait brouillé sa vision au moment où elle était sortie de la pièce de force.

Drago n'avait pas desserré son emprise jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans une petite chambre, qui lui était ordinairement attribuée.

Une fois seul, il la relâcha, mais Hermione tenta de ressortir de la chambre.

– Tu te calmes maintenant ! Sinon je te saucissonne, en plus de te laisser enfermée ici.

– Me calmer ? Comment pourrais-je me calmer alors que Harry est retenu prisonnier dans cette minuscule cage !

– Et que crois-tu pouvoir y faire, hein ?

– Je... aide-moi ! Je t'en prie, il faut le sortir d'ici ! supplia Hermione en s'accrochant au devant de la veste de Drago, implorante.

– Tu deviens cinglée Granger, tu sais que tu es en train de demander à un Mangemort de t'aider à sauver Potter ?

Hermione lui jeta un regard venimeux et enchaîna :

– Oh oui, c'est sûr, ça t'apporte tellement d'être un petit toutou qui à la moindre contrariété de son maître risque de se faire tuer ! Il serait peut-être temps de te poser les vraies questions, et de voir ce qui est juste !

– La ferme Granger !

– Je suis navrée, j'avais presque oublié à qui j'avais affaire. C'est vrai que la gentillesse dont tu as fait preuve jusqu'à maintenant n'était qu'une ruse visant à me faire dévoiler tout ce que je sais, mais désolée que tu te sois donné tant de mal, il n'y a aucun remède au sortilège d'Amnésie !

Drago s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais il y renonça. A la place, il jeta un sortilège sur la porte pour empêcher Hermione de sortir, puis il partit.

* * *

**Alors pour le titre de ce chapitre, il vient d'une amie à qui j'ai demandé de l'aide, lorsque je bloquais à l'écriture. Pour résumé, elle m'a demandé ce que je voulais faire lors de la "slave party" et j'ai trouvé ce raccourci tellement drôle que je l'ai gardé, même si ça peut faire un peu saugrenu pour une fic "sérieuse" lol**

**Enfin voilà ^^**

**Sinon, prochain chapitre : Incertitudes... ^^**

**Bisous :)**


	13. Incertitudes

**Coucou tout le monde :)_  
_**

RAR :

Cind3rella : Pas de soucis :) Le principal est que tu l'aies fait au moins une fois, c'est très gentil :) Je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi à te surprendre, j'avoue que j'adore les rebondissements lol Et je suis également contente que tu trouves normal la réaction des esclaves quand ils ont vu Harry. Pour Voldemort, je pense qu'il n'avait pas pensé à cette réaction parce que cette réaction, c'est grâce à "l'amour" que les gens ont pour Harry, et ça, il ne peut donc pas comprendre. Lui, il a vu là que l'occasion de prouver sa supériorité.

pepette : Merci beaucoup lol Pour t'éviter la corvée de venir tous les jours voir s'il y a un nouveau chapitre, tu peux t'inscrire, ça ne prend pas longtemps, et après, tu peux mettre les histoires que tu préfères en alerte, pour recevoir un mail quand il y a un nouveau chapitre :) Si tu veux, la marche à suivre est sur un site fait par Alixe, et en Français. C'est ffnetmodedemploi **point** free **point** frPour les chapitres, j'essaye de les mettre régulièrement en effet (même si souvent je ne vois pas le temps passer^^), par contre, je risque de devoir rallonger le temps, n'ayant pas écrit depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, et épuisant rapidement ma réserve de chapitres^^

loulou c'est moi : Oui, Harry fait de la peine^^, mais bon, c'est pour la bonne cause lol Et ouais, c'est pas très glam le coup des chaussures, mais je savais vraiment pas quoi lui faire d'autre qui ne serait pas plus avilissant, ou douloureux, ou autre^^

Hermya Dawson : Oui, j'y ai été fort avec Neville, le pauvre^^ Après, il a pas eu la chance de tomber sur Drago (remarque, dans un sens, heureusement pour nous, parce qu'une romnace Neville/Drago est vachement moins tentante quand même XD), et bref, j'imagine qu'avec la force de caractère de Neville, il doit tout faire pour s'échapper et se rebeller tout le temps, donc il doit se faire fritter tout le temps lol Pour le sortilège d'amnésie, oui, c'est Hermione qui se l'ait jeté exprès quand elle a vu qu'elle n'avait plus d'espoir de s'en sortir. Vu que c'est une des figures principale de la resistance, elle est au courant de bien trop de choses pour se permettre de tout révéler à cause de la torture, de la légilimencie ou du véritasérum. Pour le titres, voilà, je voulais que ce chapitre regroupe plus ou moins pas mal d'incertitudes, comme celle de Drago vis à vis d'Hermione (et vice versa, ou celle de son allégeance à Voldemort etc...

* * *

_**13 : Incertitudes.**_

* * *

Hermione était restée seule dans cette petite chambre assez spartiate. Elle s'imaginait que le château regorgerait de chambres luxueuses, mais apparemment, Voldemort n'avait pas pour habitude de gâter ses Mangemorts.

La pièce d'une dizaine de mètres carrés ne comportait qu'un lit deux places, un table de chevet, une lourde armoire, et il y avait juste un cabinet de douche attenant à la chambre.

Hermione alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle se sentait vidée ! D'abord la peur qu'elle avait eue lors de sa confrontation avec Voldemort, puis maintenant Harry. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle était heureuse ou au contraire désespérée. Harry était vivant, et ça, elle l'avait toujours espéré, toujours senti au fond d'elle, mais de le voir dans cet état avait été un choc pour elle. Au moins, elle savait qu'il n'était pas « perdu » comme Seamus. Il lui avait bien semblé qu'il l'avait reconnue, ce qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux de nouveau.

Elle se leva soudain, et jeta un coup de pied dans la porte de la chambre, puis elle tambourina avec ses poings. Elle avait une envie soudaine de hurler, de frapper ou briser tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, de sortir de là, et d'aller voir Harry. Hermione tournait en rond, comme un lion en cage, ses pensées, toutes pointées vers lui. Comment avait-il survécu durant si longtemps ? Elle pensait à l'extrême solitude qui avait dû être la sienne durant ces longues années de captivité, et sa rage et ses larmes redoublèrent.

Il fallait qu'elle sorte, qu'elle parvienne à le libérer, mais tous ses efforts étaient vains. Si elle ne réussissait même pas, elle, à se sortir d'une chambre, il n'y avait aucun espoir qu'elle parvienne à se sauver avec Harry.

Épuisée, tant par l'énergie dépensée à mettre des coups dans la porte que par l'espoir envolé, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit de nouveau. Hermione s'enroula sommairement dans les couvertures, puis s'assoupit.

Plusieurs heures après, au beau milieu de la nuit, Drago revint dans la chambre. La réunion tenue avec les Mangemorts avait été éprouvante. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était très agité, et personne n'avait trop bien compris pourquoi il avait préféré garder le Survivant prisonnier plutôt que de le tuer, malgré le fait qu'il leur eût expliqué que la vue de leur héros dans cet état misérable aurait dû une fois pour toutes briser leur rébellion. Personne n'avait osé dire que ça avait eu l'effet inverse, bien que tout le monde l'eût compris.

Il leur avait interdit une fois de plus de quitter le château, et personne n'était autorisé à communiquer à l'extérieur, sous peine de sévères sanctions. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait réellement paniquer à l'idée que la foule à l'extérieur soit au courant pour le Survivant, bien que la victoire sur les Sang-de-Bourbe et les Sang-Mêlé était acquise depuis longtemps déjà.

Nott senior, qui avait prit la parole en disant avec certitude que les rebelles n'étaient qu'une poignée, et que jamais ils ne prendraient le dessus, même s'ils étaient au courant de l'existence du Survivant, hurla sous le Doloris de Voldemort durant de longues minutes. Après ça, personne n'osa prendre la parole pour tenter de minimiser la situation.

Drago revenait donc soucieux. Jamais il n'avait douté de la toute puissance du Lord, mais là, que penser de ce drôle de revirement de situation ?...

Hermione dormait à poings fermés et ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer. Las de cette journée éprouvante, il aspirait seulement à se coucher. Il ôta ses vêtements dans la salle de bain et enfila son peignoir en satin. Il préférait dormir nu en général, mais la présence d'Hermione l'en empêchait. Baguette en main, il se positionna devant le lit :

– Debout Granger !

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. L'espace d'un instant, elle fut désorientée. Elle leva la tête vers Drago et demanda, les yeux embrumé de sommeil et la voix capricieuse :

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

– Ce que je veux ? Mais me coucher dans mon lit Granger !

Hermione regarda autour d'elle et tout sembla s'éclairer dans son esprit. Elle se leva rapidement, se frottant les bras à cause du contraste entre les couvertures bien chaudes et l'air glacé de la pièce. Drago retapa un peu le lit avant de s'y coucher.

Il poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Ses muscles étaient raides à force de rester sur ses gardes, lors de la réunion, et pouvoir se délasser dans un lit était un vrai délice.

– La place est bien chaude, je te remercie ! fit-il moqueur.

– Et où est-ce que je dors moi ?!

– Où tu veux Granger, ce n'est pas mon problème ! l'informa Drago en se retournant sur le côté opposé. A la réflexion, où tu veux, sauf dans mon lit, reprit-il, fier de lui, avant d'éteindre les lumières à coup de baguette.

Super... Hermione regarda tout autour d'elle, en dehors du lit, il n'y avait rien ! D'un pas rageur, elle finit par aller s'installer dans un des coins de la chambre, à même le sol glacé.

– Tu pourrais au moins me passer une couverture !

Hermione entendit Drago se retourner et souffler avec humeur. Il prononça une formule et quelques secondes plus tard, elle reçut une couverture en pleine figure.

– Ne me remercie pas surtout !

– J'allais le faire !

– Plus la peine, dors maintenant.

Il se recoucha sans attendre, et elle s'emmitoufla comme elle put dans la couverture assez fine.

– Elle gratte en plus ta couverture ! bougonna-t-elle. Et bien qu'elle n'en soit pas certaine, elle crut voir l'ombre d'un geste malpoli venant de Malefoy.

Frissonnante malgré la couverture, Hermione ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Sa fatigue était passée, et elle se posait bien trop de questions sur ce qu'il était advenu de Harry.

Elle voulut questionner Malefoy, mais sa respiration plus lente lui indiquait qu'il dormait déjà. En voulant remonter la couverture sur le bas de son visage, elle s'étonna de la trouver bizarrement inconsistante. Quelques secondes après, elle avait disparu...

Génial ! Le sort de Malefoy n'était pas assez puissant. Il n'avait pas résisté à son assoupissement.

– Malefoy !... Drago ?

– Mmmf... Quoi Granger ?! Je dormais !

– Je le sais, mais ma couverture a disparu !

– Je m'en fous.

– Malefoy ! J'ai froid, insista Hermione, bien décidée à obtenir une nouvelle couverture.

Avec un soupir d'agacement, Drago finit par lancer de nouveau le sort et une nouvelle couverture, encore plus rêche que la précédente, atterrit sur Hermione, qui le remercia.

Il fallut seulement dix minutes pour que la seconde couverture disparaisse également.

– Drago ? Hermione tenta de l'éveiller en douceur cette fois, pour le mettre dans de bonnes dispositions.

– QUOI ENCORE GRANGER ?!

Malgré ça, la patience de Drago Malefoy semblait être à bout.

– Je suis désolée, mais... la couverture, elle a encore disparu.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse à la longue ? Désolé, la métamorphose n'a jamais été ma matière préférée !

Hermione voulut lui rétorquer qu'il devait certainement mieux s'en sortir en magie noire, mais elle s'abstint.

– Tu pourrais... je ne sais pas moi, me laisser faire le sort moi-même ?

– En plus d'insinuer que tu es meilleure que moi, tu me prends pour un crétin au point de te laisser utiliser ma baguette ? Des fois, je me dis que tu es vraiment soit naïve, soit que tu prends les gens pour des demeurés...

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle savait qu'elle était plus douée que lui en magie, et pour le reste, ça dépendait de qui...

– Bon, ramène-toi, tu as dix secondes !

– Quoi ?...

– Viens dans le lit, je ne te le répèterai pas ! J'en ai marre que tu me réveilles sans cesse.

Hermione se leva rapidement et se dit qu'après tout, elle ne risquait pas grand-chose. Alors qu'elle soulevait les couvertures pour se glisser dans le lit, Drago, qui s'était retourné vers elle, lança un collaporta.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle, pas rassurée.

– A ton avis ? Je n'ai pas l'intention qu'on me trouve au lit avec mon esclave. Je préfère qu'on ne s'imagine pas que j'en abuse, ou pire, que j'en suis amoureux.

– Haha ! Laisse-moi rire, avec les insinuations de ton copain Zabini, je ne vois pas qui pourrait en douter maintenant !

– En même temps, si tu avais su la fermer comme je te l'avais demandé, on n'en serait pas là !

Voyant que le ton montait de plus en plus, Hermione préféra ne rien ajouter.

– Si mon père était encore là, il mourrait de honte de voir son nom associer à... Un Malefoy qui abuse de son elfe de maison, mais on croit rêver !

Drago semblait plus parler pour lui que pour Hermione.

– Arrête donc de m'appeler « Elfe de maison » ! C'est ridicule à la fin.

– Et comment veux-tu que je t'appelle ? C'est ce que tu es je te signale.

Furieuse et vexée, Hermione se retourna avec brusquerie, ce qui fit ricaner Drago.

– Et reste de ton côté Malefoy ! reprit Hermione, menaçante.

– Tu sais bien que tu ne crains rien, répondit Drago en redevenant sérieux.

– Ah oui, j'oubliais ce que tu as dit à Pansy, ça ne risque pas d'arriver, je ne suis que Granger !

Les soubresauts du matelas indiquèrent à Hermione que Drago rigolait silencieusement.

– Heureuse de voir qu'en plus je te fais mourir de rire.

– J'ignorais que tu le vivais mal Granger, dit Drago en reprenant son souffle. Si pour avoir la paix, je dois te toucher, alors je veux bien me sacrifier... Uniquement si je suis certain de pouvoir dormir ensuite, je te préviens !

– Crétin !

Drago partit d'un rire encore plus fort et se tourna de l'autre côté pour enfouir son visage dans son oreiller.

Il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. La tension accumulée au cours de ces deux derniers jours semblait avoir raison de ses nerfs qui mirent deux bonnes minutes à se calmer.

Il devait être aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, et ni Hermione ni Drago n'avaient retrouvé le sommeil. Hermione ne tenait pas en place, pensant sans cesse à Harry.

– Si tu n'arrêtes pas de gigoter, je te jette un Petrificus Totalus Granger !

Drago avait dit ça plus exaspéré qu'énervé. Hermione se retourna une dernière fois, de son côté.

– Drago ? Tu l'as vu ?

– Qui ? fit-il avec lassitude, en sentant que jamais il ne pourrait finir sa nuit tranquille.

– A ton avis ! Harry, bien sûr.

Drago se retourna à son tour pour être face à elle.

– Oui, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller le saluer, tu t'en doutes, dit-il avec un sourire goguenard.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ?! Tu ne crois pas qu'il doit être assez tourmenté comme ça ?

– Mais rien ! Nous avons juste parlé de la pluie et du beau temps... Je l'informais sur les résultats sportifs de ces dernières années, les changements importants, les trucs de ce genre quoi...

– Arrête de te moquer de moi Malefoy !

– A ton avis ? Je lui ai rapporté des nouvelles de sa précieuse meilleure amie. Il avait l'air très touché quand il a su que c'était moi qui t'avais achetée... il m'a même menacé de me tuer si je te faisais du mal, je dirai donc qu'il se portait plutôt bien.

Hermione n'avait plus envie de rire ni de se chamailler avec Malefoy. La clarté des rayons de lune qui pénétraient dans la chambre permirent à Drago de voir, aux larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, qu'il l'avait peinée.

Il ressentit soudain une sensation étrange, comme une envie de s'excuser, comme une envie de lui faire encore plus de peine... Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait soudain eu envie de lui faire du mal. Il se souvint du regard de Harry. Il était éteint, même ses moqueries ne le faisaient pas réagir, mais lorsqu'il avait parlé d'Hermione, il s'était comme réveillé. La douleur qu'il avait alors vue au fond de ses iris vert émeraude l'avait alors bouleversé c'était la même qu'il avait vue dans les yeux d'Hermione, lorsqu'elle avait compris que la personne dans la cage était Harry.

Après deux ans de séparation, ils tenaient encore l'un à l'autre plus qu'à n'importe qui... Il en avait alors ressenti une pointe de colère, inexpliquée, et une pointe de jalousie. Rien dans sa vie ne lui apporterait autant d'émotion, et jamais il n'en procurerait de si puissantes à quiconque.

L'envie de s'excuser le tiraillait, mais la fierté l'en empêchait. A la place, toujours avec un sentiment de culpabilité qui ne le quittait pas, il lui dit de ne plus le déranger, qu'il souhaitait dormir. Hermione, toujours en train de pleurer silencieusement, n'avais rien répondu.

Après quelques malheureuses heures de sommeil, Drago et Hermione furent réveillés par des coups frappés à la porte.

Ils ouvrirent les yeux en même temps et plongèrent directement leur regard dans celui de l'autre. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques secondes, avant qu'Hermione ne prenne conscience qu'elle devait sortir du lit, et faire comme si elle avait passé la nuit sur le sol.

Avec regret, elle quitta le lit chaud et douillet et prit place au même endroit que la veille. Drago se leva tout de suite après et alla ouvrir la porte. C'était Blaise Zabini.

– Drago, il nous attend, et il n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur, si tu veux savoir... Granger !

Il avait salué Hermione avec un clin d'œil, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, avant de reporter son attention sur Drago.

– Tu m'as entendu ? Magne-toi un peu !

– Je t'ai entendu, je ne suis pas sourd Blaise, le réprimanda-t-il. Mais je peux peut-être m'habiller non ?

– Bien sûr, mais vite ! Je t'attends dans le couloir si tu préfères... Alors ne prends pas trop de temps.

Blaise, après un sourire grivois à l'intention de Drago et Hermione, referma la porte derrière lui.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération, malgré ça, Hermione le vit sourire. Il devait beaucoup apprécier Blaise.

– Est-ce qu'il croit vraiment que tu... que nous...

– Je ne pense pas, mais avec lui, on ne peut jamais savoir, répondit-il. Il est désespérant.

A l'entendre, Hermione eut l'impression qu'il était parfaitement sympathique. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais eu de contacte avec lui à l'époque de Poudlard, le fait qu'il avait préféré la voix des Ténèbres semblait pourtant prouver le contraire. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poser d'autres questions à Drago qu'il était déjà sous la douche.

En peu de temps, il ressortit, impeccablement habillé, et partit sans adresser la parole à Hermione.

Elle attendit cinq longues heures qu'il revienne.

– Quand est-ce que nous allons partir d'ici ?!

– Bientôt... Apparemment, la survie de Potter a quand même réussi à s'ébruiter... Quand le Maître saura qui est la taupe, je te garantis qu'il ou elle passera un très mauvais moment.

– De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas garder enfermés tous ses Mangemorts ! Qui rendrait la vie impossible aux impurs pendant ce temps là ?!...

Drago passa sur l'ironie d'Hermione et sortit de sa poche une pomme verte, qu'il lui lança. Elle croqua dedans à pleines dents avant de le remercier.

– Et Harry ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ! Tu sais très bien ce qu'il va advenir de lui, et tu sais très bien que personne ne peut l'empêcher. Tu l'as cru mort pendant deux ans, et bien, je ne sais pas moi, continue...

– J'ai toujours su au plus profond de moi qu'il était en vie, et maintenant que j'en ai la certitude, et que je sais où il est, crois-moi, je ne renoncerai pas !

– Il y a juste un truc que tu oublies Granger, c'est que tu es sans baguette, et seule au monde.

Drago se trompait, elle n'était plus seule au monde, et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle n'avait plus tout à fait besoin d'une baguette. Cette pensée la rasséréna, pour Harry, elle devait être forte, pour lui, elle devait réussir à se libérer de Malefoy...

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu :)**_

_**Prochain chapitre : Vengeance.**_

_**Tout un programme, lol**_


	14. Veangeance

**Oui, je sais, il est très court^^  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Vengeance**

* * *

Qu'il était bon de rentrer chez soi ! C'est sur cette réflexion fort surprenante qu'Hermione se hâta de retourner dans sa chambre pour remettre son uniforme.

Voilà deux jours qu'ils étaient partis, et pourtant, ça lui semblait faire bien plus. Il fallait dire que ces deux jours n'avaient pas été de tout repos.

En passant devant les grandes fenêtres du salon, Hermione remarqua un hibou faire les cent pas sur le rebord de fenêtre, et lorsqu'il la vit, il s'agita frénétiquement et claqua son bec contre le carreau. Hermione ouvrit et le volatile lui tendit la patte, à laquelle était attaché un petit parchemin enroulé sur lui-même et maintenu fermé par un ruban rouge, surmonté d'un cachet de cire. Hermione l'examina il s'agissait d'un blason dont elle ignorait la provenance. Il y avait une baguette entrecroisée avec un os, et une faux... Rien de très réjouissant. Lorsqu'elle récupéra le pli, l'oiseau s'envola sans demander son reste. Il ne devait pas attendre de réponse.

Contrairement à elle, Drago s'était précipité dans son bureau, et non dans sa chambre. Hermione s'y rendit donc, tout en pensant qu'il était étonnant que le hibou n'ait pas été directement frapper à sa fenêtre. L'air un peu perdu du volatile pouvait cependant l'expliquer.

Après qu'elle ait frappé à la porte de son bureau, Drago lui dit d'entrer.

– Tiens, un hibou vient de t'apporter ça.

Drago récupéra le parchemin et un pli contrarié se forma entre ses sourcils quand il reconnut le sceau. Hermione qui, théoriquement, aurait dû sortir aussitôt resta là, à le regarder lire la lettre, de plus en plus énervé.

Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, il déchira furieusement la lettre avant de jeter les morceaux au sol.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de lui demander ce qui le mettait dans cet état, Pansy Parkinson, furieuse à l'extrême entra dans le bureau.

– Dégage !

Vu la haine qui habitait à ce moment les yeux de l'ancienne Serpentard, Hermione ne se fit pas prier. Elle sortit de la pièce, suivie de très près par Pansy qui en profita pour claquer de toutes ses forces la porte du bureau derrière elle. Ce faisant, la porte ricocha et se retrouva entrebâillée.

Hermione savait que le mieux pour sa santé était tout simplement de s'éloigner au maximum de cette pièce, mais la curiosité vint à bout de sa sagesse...

Elle s'approcha donc très doucement de l'ouverture et y colla son œil.

– Comment as-tu pu ?! Je suis la risée de tous maintenant ! Tout le monde croit que tu couches avec ta domestique !

Pansy, hors d'elle, se tenait devant un Drago qui malgré son air placide était en fait très énervé également, en faisant de grands gestes hystériques.

– Ce ne sont que des ragots, Pansy, tu le sais très bien ! Par contre, je trouve très hypocrite de la part de certains de crier au scandale, comme si nous ne savions pas qu'ils abusaient de leurs propres esclaves !

– Je m'en fous Drago ! Je tuerai cette garce de mes mains ! Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Callaghan pour être tombé amoureux de son esclave !

– Je le sais très bien, répondit froidement Drago. J'ai reçu un hibou qui me le rappelait très bien justement, au cas où tu en aurais douté...

– Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?! reprit-elle. Tomber amoureux de Granger !

– Je t'en prie, cesse tes enfantillages ! ordonna Drago sur un ton ferme.

– Tu ne nies pas ?...

Hermione vit Pansy se décomposer au point qu'elle dut s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Étonnamment, elle attendait avec autant de fébrilité que Pansy la réponse de Drago. Hermione s'imagina un instant les conséquences d'un tel aveu, et alors qu'elle pensait éprouver de la répulsion, c'est un sentiment de fierté qui s'engouffra en elle.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de nier Pansy...

Cette dernière s'était relevée en fureur et l'avait giflé de toutes ses forces. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à réitérer son geste, qui avait déjà coloré la joue de Drago d'un rouge soutenu, il le stoppa net. Il imposa son regard menaçant au sien, crispant les mâchoires de colère, parvenant à grand-peine à ne pas lui rendre la pareille.

– Ce que j'étais en train de te dire, reprit-il avec un effort considérable, c'était qu'il est inutile pour moi de me justifier, et que tu devrais le savoir. Je ne tolère pas qu'on m'accuse à tort !

– Dis-le moi alors ! Dis-moi que tu ne ressens rien pour cette garce !

– Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que si tu continues comme ça, il se peut fort bien que je ne la préfère à toi !

Pansy ouvrit la bouche, outrée par les paroles de Drago. Elle se secoua vigoureusement pour récupérer près d'elle sa main toujours emprisonnée par Drago, et le fusilla du regard, avant de se mettre à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Hermione le vit alors fermer les yeux et se forcer à reprendre son calme, avant de se rapprocher d'elle et de l'enlacer. Elle se sentit soudain de trop et s'écarta de la porte, pour mettre fin à cette excursion dans leur vie privée, non sans avoir ressenti une pointe de jalousie, chose qu'elle aurait pensé totalement impossible, quelques mois auparavant seulement.

Depuis une bonne heure, Hermione s'affairait à repasser le linge de maison. Elle pestait contre ce fer antique qui brûlait plus ses mains qu'il ne repassait le tissu ! Sans compter qu'il était terriblement lourd, ce qui lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts. Une fois de plus, elle poussa un juron après s'être brûlée en laissant s'écarter le chiffon qui lui permettait de tenir la poignée brûlante. Hors d'elle, elle en profita pour faire une pause. Elle commença par se délasser les épaules, en les faisant rouler, puis elle se détendit la nuque en tournant sa tête, avant de la cramponner avec ses deux mains. Après quelques instants à souffler, elle remit quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient échappées de son chignon et collaient sur son front en sueur, puis récupéra le fer qu'elle avait laissé sur des braises brûlantes, pour qu'il ne refroidisse pas.

– Granger ?

Comme à son habitude, Hermione sursauta. Elle n'avait pas entendu Drago arriver derrière elle, et elle ignorait même depuis combien de temps il était présent. C'était une de ses manies assez gênantes d'ailleurs...

– Oui ?

Elle eut soudainement envie de se tortiller les mains, ressentant une gêne qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvée avec lui encore...

– Nous partons en voyage quelques jours, va préparer mes affaires, s'il te plaît, rajouta-t-il, ce qui surprit Hermione.

L'espace d'un instant, elle s'imagina partir quelques jours avec lui en vacances, avant de s'insulter mentalement, en prenant conscience que c'était Drago et Pansy qui partaient, pas Drago et elle. Il n'y avait pas de « nous » les concernant...

– Bien. Vous vous rendez dans quel genre d'endroit ? Que je sache à peu près quoi mettre dans ta valise, précisa-t-elle précipitamment, ne voulant pas qu'il croie à de la curiosité mal placée.

– Nous nous rendons près D'Édimbourg, à Cramond plus précisément. Nous y avons un cottage. Enfin, quand j'entends « nous », je parle de la famille Malefoy.

Hermione faillit rire à la précision du « nous », ce que Drago aurait trouvé particulièrement bizarre, ignorant que quelques secondes avant, elle avait elle-même dû se préciser la nature d'un « nous » mentalement.

– Dois-je y aller tout de suite, ou continuer à m'occuper du repassage ? demanda-t-elle, toujours en proie à une gêne qui ne semblait pas vouloir passer.

– Nous partirons ce soir, tu as donc tout le reste de la journée pour faire mes valises, répondit seulement Drago, ce qui lui laissait le choix de s'arranger comme elle le souhaitait. J'ai à faire dans mon bureau.

Alors qu'il partait, Hermione se fit la remarque qu'il n'avait pas l'air plus à l'aise qu'elle au final, ce qui augmenta encore son trouble. Lasse de son repassage et préférant être certaine d'avoir fini les bagages à temps, elle remonta dans la chambre de Drago et commença à préparer ses affaires. Dans la salle de bain, elle récupéra son nécessaire de toilette, qu'elle emballa précautionneusement pour éviter que tous ses habits finissent barbouillés de dentifrice, savon, ou encore de parfum, qui, il fallait bien l'admettre, sentait divinement bon. En le prenant, elle n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de le sentir, et ce faisant, quelques gouttes avaient fini sur ses doigts. L'odeur ne la quittait plus maintenant, et à chacun de ses mouvements, elle avait l'impression de sentir Malefoy près d'elle. A plusieurs reprises même, elle s'était retournée pour être sûre et certaine d'être seule, et ça avait toujours été le cas.

Elle fit ensuite des allers-retours entre l'armoire et la valise, posée sur le lit, pour y déposer des vêtements chauds, pour la plupart, et imperméables. Ils étaient déjà en hiver, alors se rendre en Écosse à cette période de l'année était tout sauf romantique.

Plus elle imaginait à quoi ils occuperaient leur temps, plus elle trouva finalement la destination idéale. Quoi de mieux que de rester blottie dans les bras de son amoureux, enlacés sur un canapé, à entendre la pluie tomber dehors et à regarder le feu de cheminée, tout en parlant de leur projet d'avenir ?

Hermione chassa avec humeur cette vision idyllique de son esprit. Imaginer celui qui lui avait retiré la chance de vivre des instants pareils, les savourer lui-même, l'avait soudain rendue triste, nostalgique, et de mauvaise humeur.

Plus qu'un dernier voyage, et Hermione aurait réuni tous les vêtements nécessaires. Ils ne partaient que quelques jours après tout, et s'il manquait de quelque chose, un millier de solutions s'offraient à lui, comme s'en racheter, revenir en chercher, ou... peu importe. Hermione referma avec humeur la porte de l'armoire derrière laquelle elle était camouflée jusque là, et poussa un hurlement de terreur en voyant que Pansy se tenait juste derrière, l'air machiavélique...

Hermione se promit que, pour sa survie, et pour éviter un arrêt cardiaque, elle devait vraiment faire plus attention aux mouvements de ceux qui l'entouraient. Remarque, peut-être que c'était un truc de riches Sang-Pur de réussir à se mouvoir sans faire le moindre son...

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? finit-elle par demander, sur la défensive.

Les lèvres retroussées en un sourire carnassier et le regard assassin, Pansy s'approcha encore plus d'Hermione, en pointant un doigt vers elle, et attaqua :

– Je t'avais prévenue Sang-de-Bourbe ! Mais tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter, n'est-ce pas ?! Eh bien tu vas t'en mordre les doigts !

Hermione savait qu'elle faisait allusions à ses précédentes menaces, qui visaient à ce qu'elle arrête « soi-disant » de tout faire pour que Drago tombe dans ses filets. Mais il était hors de question pour elle de lui laisser voir qu'elle ne se sentait pas rassurée. Elle était presque sûre de pouvoir la faire voler dans les airs quelques secondes, mais après ?... Il était donc hors de question pour elle de se risquer à dévoiler les ressources dont elle disposait tant qu'elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir avoir le dessus.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Maintenant, laisse-moi, je dois préparer les affaires de Drago.

– Drago ? Comment oses-tu, Sang-de-Bourbe ?!

Une lueur dangereuse s'alluma dans les yeux de Pansy, déjà plissés par la colère, et bien qu'elle continuât à ne pas le montrer, Hermione ne se sentait vraiment pas rassurée. Elle priait même pour que Drago arrive.

– Je te ferai chasser ! Quand je deviendrai Lady Malefoy, je me ferai une joie de te renvoyer dans ton bordel, là d'où tu n'aurais jamais dû sortir ! cracha-t-elle, son visage maintenant à deux doigts de celui d'Hermione. Mais regarde-toi...

L'ancienne Gryffondor serra les mâchoires. Elle voulut lui rétorquer que si elle avait tant de pouvoir sur Drago, elle aurait pu lui faire se débarrasser d'elle plus tôt, mais elle préféra ne pas tester la persuasion de cette dernière. A la place, elle fit quelque chose qu'elle se reprocha tout de suite après... :

– Si je suis laide, alors toi tu es hideuse ! Tu es méchante, arrogante, stupide ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te trouve, mais tu es loin d'être faite pour lui !

Hermione s'était bien attendue à la gifle qui était partie tout de suite après, mais malgré ça, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de chuter sur le sol et d'être sonnée par la violence du coup.

– Pour qui tu te prends ? Drago et moi sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, et ça, depuis toujours !

– Toujours, oui, c'est bien le mot ! Je suppose que comme toutes les coutumes ridicules et barbares des Sang-Pur, vous devez avoir été choisis l'un pour l'autre par vos parents, non par vous ! Tu t'imagines sans doute que si vous êtes ensemble, c'est parce qu'il t'aime ? Laisse-moi rire !

– Ferme-là ! explosa la brune, hors d'elle.

Hermione savait qu'elle avait touché un point sensible, mais la seconde gifle qu'elle reçut refroidit son sentiment de victoire.

– J'aime Drago et il m'aime, et bientôt, tu t'en mordras les doigts !

Encore sous le choc, Hermione regarda sortir Pansy, comme une furie. Elle souffla de soulagement vu la tournure des événements, elle s'était attendue à bien pire. Elle finit par se relever, afin de terminer de préparer les affaires de Drago.

Le soir arriva trop lentement au goût d'Hermione qui n'avait qu'une hâte : que Pansy s'éloigne au plus vite d'elle. Qui sait, quelques jours en amoureux auraient peut-être raison de la rage qu'elle éprouvait envers Hermione...

– Pansy, tu as toutes tes affaires ?

– Oui mon chéri, mais attends, je reviens dans quelques minutes, j'ai oublié quelque chose.

Drago sembla bougonner des reproches, mais Pansy n'en fit aucun cas et partit en trottinant dans les couloirs.

– Bon, Granger, nous partons trois jours, donc je veux revenir dans une demeure encore debout et propre, si possible. Je te rappelle que la salle de potions t'es interdite, je l'ai fermée d'ailleurs, donc ne t'avise pas d'essayer d'y pénétrer, car personne ne sera là pour te sauver la mise.

Hermione frissonna en repensant à la douleur qu'elle avait éprouvée en passant la barrière magique de la porte d'entrée...

– Bien.

C'est tout ce qu'Hermione pouvait répondre. Elle n'avait pas envie de se montrer arrogante envers Drago, pour ne pas ajouter une dispute à sa journée, celle qu'elle avait eue avec Pansy lui avait largement suffi.

– Pansy !

Drago, à bout de patience, appela Pansy qui répondit qu'elle arrivait vite. A la fenêtre de la chambre de Drago, elle replia avec assurance un petit bout de papier, avant de l'attacher à la patte de son hibou.

Avec un sourire diabolique, Pansy regarda voler au loin son volatil. Pour faire bonne figure, elle attrapa au vol une cape qu'elle échangea avec la sienne, et repartit, presque guillerette, vers Drago.

– Tu en as mis du temps, pesta Drago qui commençait à s'impatienter.

– Je voulais changer de cape, répondit celle-ci en tournant pour lui faire admirer le progrès.

– Si tu es prête, allons-y alors, reprit Drago tendu.

Elle s'accrocha à son bras de façon conquérante, et en passant devant Hermione, elle lui souhaita de bien s'amuser.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, son sixième sens en éveil, mais avant qu'elle ait pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, ils avaient transplané.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu :)**

**Prochain chapitre : Mise à mort.**


	15. Mise à mort

**Bonjour à tous :) Désolée, je passe en coup de vent ! J'ai proposé à ma centième revieweuse (loulou c'est moi) de lui faire un cadeau, elle m'a demandé de mettre le chapitre suivant, ce que je ne fais que maintenant, puisque je viens de rentrer, donc désolée^^ Je me rattraperai pour la deux-centième review lol Et je n'ai donc pas eu le temps de répondre aux review, mais promis, je me rattraperai très vite, quand je rentrerais chez moi :)**

**Ah ! et je voulais dire que j'avais changé la fic de catégorie, elle est en M maintenant ;) **

**Bisous à tous, et désolée pour l'attente :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Mise à mort**

* * *

Seule depuis deux heures dans ce grand manoir peu rassurant, Hermione n'arrivait pas à se relaxer. Elle ferma d'un coup sec le traité sur l'évolution des espèces magiques à travers le temps et l'histoire, n'arrivant pas à imprimer ce qu'elle lisait. Elle avait beau se dire qu'elle allait avoir la paix pendant trois jours, elle ne parvenait pas à faire cesser les palpitations aléatoires de son cœur, qui étaient dues à un pressentiment persistant.

La lueur de victoire qu'elle avait vue dans les yeux de Pansy Parkinson ne lui disait rien qui vaille...

Repenser à Pansy lui fit repenser à Drago, et de fil en aiguille, un détail qu'elle avait oublié éveilla alors son intérêt ! La lettre qu'il avait reçue devait toujours être étalée sur le sol de son bureau ! Pleine d'un regain d'énergie, Hermione se leva de son fauteuil favori et se rendit dans le bureau de Drago.

Elle approcha sa bougie du sol mais ne vit rien. Il fallait dire que s'éclairer avec une unique flamme n'était pas très pratique... D'habitude, les lampes restaient allumées grâce à la magie, mais là, elle devait toujours se déplacer avec sa chandelle, en espérant qu'elle ne s'éteigne pas... Drago n'avait pas dû penser à cette éventualité, ou alors, il n'en avait rien à faire...

Déçue de ne pas pouvoir assouvir sa curiosité, elle se décida à sortir de la pièce quand un dernier espoir lui fit soudain faire demi-tour. Elle se précipita alors vers la corbeille à papier et poussa un petit cri de victoire quand elle y aperçut les bouts de parchemins déchirés. Elle les récupéra tous et entreprit de rassembler les morceaux.

Après seulement quelques minutes, elle put lire le message :

_« Mr Malefoy,_

_Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il est formellement interdit d'éprouver un quelconque sentiment envers les impurs, hormis la haine bien sûr. Je rappelle, en ma qualité de Grand Inquisiteur au service du Lord que j'ai pour mission de punir sévèrement les égarements des __S__ang-__P__ur, et cela, peu importe leur rang dans notre communauté ou au sein des Mangemorts._

_Si les rumeurs persistent, je me verrais contraint d'ouvrir une enquête !_

_A. P »_

Hermione relut plusieurs fois la missive. Elle comprenait maintenant la raison de la mauvaise humeur de Drago après qu'il l'ait lue. Blaise Zabini avait voulu sauver la mise de son ami auprès de Voldemort lui-même, mais vu la tournure que prenait l'affaire, elle doutât qu'il eût raison de le faire...

Deux plop firent sursauter Hermione ! Drago et Pansy étaient de retour ?! Ils devaient avoir oublié quelque chose ! Elle remit vivement les bouts de papier dans la corbeille et sortit rapidement du bureau en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua, elle se dépêcha de descendre pour les accueillir, au cas où Drago aurait un ordre à lui donner. A mi-chemin, elle entendit une voix masculine qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Hermione ralentit le pas, guettant d'autres paroles, mais il n'y en eut pas...

Est-ce que l'homme était malgré tout avec Drago ? Est-ce que c'était des cambrioleurs ? Ou simplement, cherchaient-ils Drago ? Prenant son courage à deux mains, Hermione finit de descendre les escaliers et alla à leur rencontre.

Elle eut l'extrême désagréable surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait de Théodore Nott et Marcus Flint. Alors qu'elle arrivait devant eux, leurs regards avides et déterminés la firent frissonner.

– Maître Malefoy n'est pas ici, les informa-t-elle, en prenant soin de ne pas l'appeler par son prénom, en souvenir de la réaction de Pansy et des rumeurs qui couraient.

– On sait bien ! se mit à rire Marcus, une lueur de folie dans les yeux.

– Que faites-vous ici, alors, demanda courageusement l'ancienne Gryffondor en essayant de contrôler les soubresauts de sa voix.

– Nous avons reçu une invitation... sourit Théodore Nott en tendant un petit parchemin à Hermione.

Elle le saisit fébrilement et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle lut : « Qu'elle meurt ! ». Un regard vers les deux hommes en train de sourire avec cruauté lui fit prendre conscience qu'ils étaient là pour elle.

Comprenant que l'enjeu était sa propre vie, elle se retourna et courut aussi vite qu'elle put, et comme si c'était le signal, les deux hommes la poursuivirent.

L'instinct de survie ou bien l'adrénaline fit qu'elle parvint à les distancer dans les escaliers et à s'enfermer dans la chambre de Drago, puis dans sa salle de bain. Elle savait pourtant que rien ne pourrait les retenir.

– Allez ma belle, épargne-nous du temps, et viens te jeter dans nos griffes, se moqua Nott derrière la porte de la chambre.

– Pousse-toi, je vais jeter un Réducto, trancha Marcus.

– Attends ! On peut bien s'amuser non ? Elle est seule et sans pouvoirs magiques, ça serait trop facile ! Et puis, jouer au chat et à la souris, ça me tente bien finalement !

Hermione, toujours enfermée dans la salle de bain cherchait quelque chose pour se défendre, mais il n'y avait absolument rien... En fixant le miroir, elle vit que la terreur emplissait ses traits. Plus les coups de pieds pleuvaient sur la porte en chêne, et plus elle sursautait, sentant son heure arriver à grands pas. Mais une fille aussi courageuse qu'elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre sans lutter. Elle reporta une fois de plus son attention sur le miroir, et au lieu d'y voir son visage, elle ne vit que le verre qui pouvait être brisé. Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces, et d'un coup, le miroir éclata en plusieurs morceaux. Elle récupéra l'un des bouts les plus utiles pour ce qu'elle voulait en faire et enroula une serviette sur la moitié inférieure. Comme ça, elle ne se couperait pas lorsqu'elle s'en servirait...

Le craquement sonore lui indiqua que les deux hommes avaient fini par briser la porte de la chambre seule celle de la salle de bain la protégeait maintenant. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle cramponna ce qui lui faisait office d'arme et la tint prête à servir.

– Mignonne petite souris, sors de ta cachette, chantonna l'un des deux hommes, faisant encore plus trembler Hermione.

– Bon ça suffit maintenant, celle-là, je l'éclate, j'en ai marre de perdre du temps ! cracha Marcus, qui semblait plus pressé de la tuer que son acolyte.

Le souffle et les éclats qui provinrent de l'explosion de la porte firent tomber Hermione sur le sol. Une vive douleur à la hanche lui indiqua qu'un des fragments de bois de la porte l'avait atteinte. Les mains et les jambes pleines d'échardes, elle peina à se relever et à peine l'eût-elle fait que les deux hommes apparaissaient derrière le nuage de poussière des décombres.

Marcus lui fit un sourire qui lui fit froid dans le dos et pointa tranquillement sa baguette sur elle.

– Flint, attends ! Tu vas quand même pas la tuer d'un coup, ça ne serait pas juste pour moi !

Marcus, qui visiblement en avait marre des lubies de son ami leva les yeux au ciel et s'écarta, laissant Nott avec un rictus victorieux sur les lèvres.

– Endoloris !

Hermione se mit à hurler sous le sort. Alors elle ne pourrait même pas être tuée « proprement » ? Elle allait être torturée jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Hermione eut presque envie de rire en entendant ses pensées crier « mais je ne le mérite pas !». Qui, à part ceux qui faisaient subir ce genre de fin tragique, le méritait ?

Lorsque le sort cessa enfin, elle fit semblant d'être morte. Il y avait très peu de chances que ça fonctionne, puisque les Doloris ne tuaient pas en général, du moins, pas si vite, mais c'était la seule idée qui lui était passée par l'esprit.

– Hey ! Sang-de-bourbe !

Nott, qui s'étonnait du manque de réaction de sa souris, s'énerva. Il approcha sans ménagement d'Hermione et la bouscula avec son pied.

La jeune fille dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas crier, à cause de sa blessure à la hanche.

Déçu et énervé, Marcus poussa Nott brusquement et se pencha sur Hermione. Il l'attrapa par le bras et tira violemment pour la remettre debout, et c'est cet instant qu'Hermione choisit pour frapper avec son poignard improvisé, qu'elle avait gardé fermement maintenu depuis l'explosion.

Le hurlement de douleur et de rage qui suivit indiqua à Hermione qu'elle avait visé juste. Du sang ruisselait de la joue de Marcus qui grognait de hargne. Il dégaina à son tour sa baguette et lui jeta un sortilège dont elle ignorait tout. Elle savait juste qu'elle souffrait comme jamais et qu'elle se vidait de son sang.

Hermione, à travers ses cris, entendit Nott rigoler et lancer à son tour un sortilège. Souffrant mille morts, elle se laissa doucement emporter par les ténèbres...

Drago transplana pour une fois à l'entrée de son domaine. Les trois jours en tête-à-tête avec Pansy avaient été épuisants. Alors qu'ils devaient profiter du calme pour se retrouver, ils n'avaient pas arrêté de se disputer pour tout et rien. Mais la principale raison était quand même "la Sang-de-Bourbe" dont il fallait à tout prix qu'il se débarrasse pour retrouver une parfaite et digne réputation. Drago quant à lui s'exaspérait de cette situation puisqu'il savait qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

Il profita d'être enfin seul pour réfléchir et faire le point, tout en marchant tranquillement jusqu'au manoir. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, le froid ambiant l'avertit qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Le mois de novembre était bien installé et il gelait dehors, donc il était impossible de ne pas allumer toutes les cheminées sans mourir de froid...

- Granger ?!

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il laissa tomber pêle-mêle ses sacs dans le hall et se dépêcha de se rendre à sa salle de potions. Bien qu'il l'ait prévenue des risques, il ne voyait que cette raison à l'absence de vie du manoir.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, voir qu'elle ne se trouvait pas aux alentours de la salle de potions l'inquiéta encore plus...

Pour mettre fin à son angoisse, il lança un « Hominium Revelio », sort qui indiquait le nombre et l'endroit des personnes vivantes dans la demeure, mais le chiffre zéro qui apparaissait devant ses yeux n'était pas l'idéal pour le rassurer.

Persuadé qu'Hermione avait trouvé un moyen de s'enfuir durant son absence, il pressa le pas et vérifia toutes les pièces du bas, avant de monter à l'étage, puis de se rendre au second. Alors qu'il avait perdu espoir de la retrouver et pestant de colère depuis un moment déjà, il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit la porte de sa chambre complètement explosée.

La colère retomba d'un coup, immédiatement remplacée par l'appréhension et le questionnement. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? La question cessa de tourner en boucle dans son esprit, soudain remplacée par la peur lorsqu'il se souvint que le sort qu'il avait jeté n'avait pas perçu d'âme vivante dans le manoir...

Il se précipita dans sa chambre et voyant que la porte de la salle de bain était dans le même état, il accéléra encore, redoutant ce qu'il allait y trouver.

Lorsqu'il vit le corps apparemment sans vie d'Hermione, qui gisait dans une marre de sang, sa respiration se stoppa.

Son visage était tuméfié, tout comme le reste de son corps, qui était couvert de coupures et brûlures plus ou moins importantes. Drago reconnut les effets de quelques sortilèges de magie noire, et il sentit la colère l'envahir. Quelqu'un avait profité de son absence pour s'en prendre à sa propriété... C'était s'en prendre directement à lui !

Par acquis de conscience, il vérifia si elle était encore en vie, bien que tout lui prouvait le contraire. Il se pencha sur son corps et attrapa l'un de ses poignets entre son pouce et son index. Sa peau était glacée, livide, et en y regardant de plus près, ses lèvres étaient bleuies. Il avait beau se concentrer, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si les pulsations qu'il ressentait étaient les siennes ou celles d'Hermione. Il se pencha alors encore plus près et approcha son visage de son nez, pour voir si elle respirait, mais une fois de plus, il ne sentit rien.

Le silence devenait angoissant. Que devait-il faire ? Il l'ignorait. Il resta là, à regarder celle qu'il connaissait depuis près de quinze années, qu'il côtoyait depuis plus de cinq mois, celle qui l'exaspérait à toujours tout savoir, celle qu'il trouvait drôle malgré elle, à toujours prendre la mouche au quart de tour, celle qu'il avait appris à connaître finalement...

La détresse s'empara de Drago. Si Hermione n'avait pas eu le visage si abîmé, il l'aurait giflée pour qu'elle se réveille, qu'elle revive.

– Allez, Granger, tiens le coup, fit-il en la secouant par les épaules, cédant à la panique. Pas maintenant maudite Sang-de-Bourbe ! s'emporta-t-il. Pas maintenant que... Un sanglot lui coupa la parole. Hermione..., l'appela-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Il resta là, quelques minutes à la secouer, de moins en moins fort, à mesure qu'il perdait tout espoir. Totalement vide, il finit par la lâcher et se relever. Il fallait qu'il parte, il ne supportait plus de voir sa dépouille si malmenée.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce, un frisson glacé parcourut tout son corps. Est-ce qu'il l'avait entendue gémir ? Il retourna près d'elle, un fol espoir lui tiraillant l'estomac.

– Hermione, tu m'entends ?

Il guetta le moindre signe de vie mais il n'y en eut pas.

– Granger !

Son pouls s'accéléra à toute vitesse lorsqu'elle gémit de nouveau, un peu plus fort cette fois-ci ! Il n'y avait plus de doute possible. Conscient qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester sur le sol gelé de la salle de bain, il la souleva dans ses bras, en prenant soin au maximum de ne pas la brusquer, et se dépêcha d'aller la déposer délicatement dans son lit. Il la recouvrit avec précaution, en jetant en plus un sort de chauffe-lit, avant de faire ronfler un énorme feu dans la cheminée.

Après avoir lancé une dizaine de sortilèges puissants pour protéger le manoir de toute intrusion, il transplana.

La nuit tombait petit à petit, malgré ça, Drago baissa sa capuche pour camoufler davantage son visage. Au milieu de la foule qui entrait et sortait du bâtiment, Drago repéra une personne qui portait la tenue officielle des Médicomages de Ste Mangouste et commença à la suivre. La femme se frotta les mains pour tenter de les réchauffer et s'emmitoufla davantage dans sa cape.

Drago s'approcha d'elle mais recula vivement lorsqu'un de ses collègues l'apostropha :

– Alors Doris, cette semaine de garde est enfin finie n'est-ce pas ?

– Et oui Steeve, je dois dire que je n'en suis pas mécontente ! Je suis éreintée !

– Tu ne rentres pas chez toi ?

– Non, j'avais envie de marcher un peu, même si on gèle, dit-elle en rigolant. Je pense que je vais aller me prendre un verre au Chaudron Baveur, tu m'accompagnes ?

Drago fulminait et s'apprêtait à repartir lorsque l'homme répondit cordialement que sa femme l'attendait, avant de la saluer et transplaner. Drago ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre plus longtemps, il jeta un coup d'œil alentour pour voir si la voie était libre, et telle une ombre, il fondit sur sa proie.

Le cri de surprise de la Médicomage fut couvert par le plop dû au transplanage, et finit par résonner dans tout le manoir. Drago qui, jusqu'à maintenant, la tenait étroitement contre lui, la libéra. Terrorisée, la femme se retourna et regarda ce jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

– Que me voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Je vous préviens, j'ai une baguette et...

– J'en ai une aussi, lui répondit froidement Drago en baissant les yeux sur celle-ci qui était pointée vers la femme depuis le début.

Consciente qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de dégainer la sienne, la femme laissa son geste en suspend.

– Pourquoi sommes-nous ici, jeune homme ? redemanda-t-elle plus fortement cette fois-ci.

– J'ai besoin d'aide, fut la seule réponse qu'il lui accorda, avant de s'emparer de son bras de la conduire avec force jusqu'à la chambre.

La femme, d'abord surprise par la réponse, n'essaya même pas de se dégager. Lorsqu'elle vit Hermione, elle poussa un petit cri d'horreur.

– Par Merlin, mais que s'est-il passé ?

– Peu importe, je vous demande juste de lui prodiguer tous les soins nécessaires à sa survie !

Doris sursauta et lui jeta un regard outré, mêlé à la peur que lui inspirait ce garçon aux yeux si froids.

Professionnelle jusqu'au bout des ongles, elle décida de faire fi de cet homme qui gardait sa baguette tendue vers elle, et se précipita au chevet de la patiente.

Pour mieux se rendre conte de la gravité des blessures, qu'elle trouvait déjà bien trop importante, la femme souleva les couvertures.

– Mon dieu, mais que lui avez-vous fait ?!

Elle ne put s'empêcher de paraître choquée à la vue de ce corps couvert de sang.

– Les blessures sont bien trop graves, elle doit aller à l'hôpital !

– Vous savez très bien qu'il est interdit aux Inférieurs d'aller à l'hôpital ! Si on en trouve une à Ste Mangouste, il y a fort à parier que tous les Médicomages qui se seront occupés d'elle se retrouveront six pieds sous terre ! Vous devez la soigner ici, c'est un ordre !

Doris maudit cet homme ainsi que leur nouvelle existence depuis la chute de celui envers qui ils avaient mis tous leurs espoirs...

– Vous devriez avoir honte ! Pauvre enfant, comment mériter d'être traitée ainsi à cause de son ascendance ?!

– Contentez-vous de la soigner, je me fous de votre avis, fit-il avec fermeté.

– Je vais devoir lui ôter ses vêtements, sortez !

Drago sembla pris de court un instant mais ne bougea pas.

– Hors de question ! Vous croyez que je vais laisser quelqu'un avec une baguette seule ici ? Je vous surveille.

– Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour sauver cette pauvre petite, mais j'ai besoin de calme pour me concentrer, alors sortez s'il vous plaît !

Drago serra les mâchoires en proie au dilemme puis finit par jeter un sort sur le lit. Les couvertures se levèrent comme pour former un muret d'une soixantaine de centimètres.

– Voilà, si ça peut vous tranquilliser, je ne verrai rien, mais je reste ici, vous n'avez pas d'autre choix, fit-il en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil, face à la femme.

Cette dernière le regarda attentivement, et voyant qu'il paraissait moins menaçant qu'au début, elle fit un petit signe de tête pour lui indiquer qu'elle acceptait ses conditions.

Drago observait ses moindres faits et gestes. La femme avait l'air d'avoir une bonne quarantaine d'années. A chaque vêtement qu'elle retirait, son visage s'horrifiait un peu plus et elle marmonnait des paroles tantôt de compassion envers Hermione, tantôt de reproches envers le responsable.

– Je vous dénoncerai ! Maltraiter à ce point une personne, il faut être le pire des monstres ! Je ferai appel au Grand Inquisiteur s'il le faut ! reprit-elle en le foudroyant des yeux.

Drago, plus qu'énervé que la femme persiste à l'accuser et lui reprocher l'état dans lequel se trouvait Hermione eut un hoquet méprisant, et plein de morgue, il releva violemment la manche de sa chemise qui couvrait son bras gauche, laissant apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres.

– Vous voyez ça ?! cracha-t-il en tendant son bras pour que la marque apparaisse clairement, ça veut dire que MOI, j'ai tous les droits ! Jamais un Sang-Pur, propriétaire d'une esclave de guerre, au Sang-de-Bourbe qui plus est, ne sera inquiété pour quelque chose comme ça ! Alors gardez vos menaces ridicules, et occupez-vous d'elle !

La patience de Drago était à bout et la main sur sa baguette, il dut faire un effort considérable pour résister et ne pas se débarrasser de la femme âgée. Doris, de nouveau effrayée devant ce Mangemort, se demanda comment il pouvait passer d'un homme apparemment soucieux de l'état de santé de la jeune fille, avant de se transformer de nouveau en monstre terrifiant. Elle garda pour elle le reste de ses commentaires, et lança tous les sorts utiles pour sauver Hermione.

Il ne fallut pas moins de cinq heures pour que la femme relève la tête vers Drago.

– Voilà... Je pense qu'elle s'en remettra. Elle devrait dormir encore plusieurs heures, voire un jour ou deux. Mais elle mettra bien plus de temps à guérir si on ne lui administre pas certaines potions...

– Faites-moi la liste, je m'en occuperai, fit Drago d'un ton tranchant, alors que la femme le regardait avec étonnement.

Profitant du parchemin et de la plume qu'avait fait apparaître Drago, la Médicomage dressa la liste des ingrédients et des recettes pour les potions nécessaires, ainsi que la posologie. Elle borda Hermione avant de tendre la liste à Drago qui annula le sort qu'il avait jeté, découvrant à nouveau Hermione. Il lui restait pas mal d'ecchymoses sur le visage, mais elle avait déjà repris des couleurs. Il ne doutait pas que la femme avait fait tout son possible.

– Je... je ne peux plus rien faire, alors, laissez-moi partir !

Bien que ferme, la voix de Doris n'en était pas moins terrifiée.

– Vous n'êtes jamais venue ici, ne m'avez jamais vu, et je ne dirai pas que vous avez enfreint la loi qui vous interdit de soigner des Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est clair ?

Doris le regarda un instant avec animosité, écœurée qu'un homme de ce genre s'en sorte, mais elle savait qu'elle avait bien plus à perdre à parler de cette histoire, que l'inverse.

– Ron...

Aussi surpris l'un que l'autre, ils regardèrent en direction d'Hermione qui venait de murmurer le prénom de Ron.

Les mâchoires contractées, Drago s'avança vivement à son chevet.

– Granger, tu m'entends ? demanda-t-il, pressent.

Hermione dut faire un effort surhumain pour ouvrir les yeux.

– Où es-tu ?... souffla-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux de nouveau.

Ces mots étaient indistincts, comme si elle était en proie à une forte fièvre, ce qui n'était pourtant pas le cas.

– Granger, c'est Drago, ouvre les yeux.

– Drago ? Malefoy ! Ah ! Je comprends mieux, fit Doris qui était restée là à regarder. Sale engeance que les Malefoy ! Mangemorts de père en fils à ce que je vois...

– DEHORS ! hurla-t-il, en la foudroyant du regard, ce qu'elle fit après avoir poussé un cri apeuré.

Comme sortit brusquement d'un cauchemar, Hermione ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, pour plonger directement dans ceux de Drago. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

– Drago ?...

Sa voix était faible, et ses yeux menaçaient à tout moment de se fermer de nouveau pour plusieurs heures.

– Granger ! Sa voix se fit plus stricte, il ne pouvait plus attendre. Qui c'était ?

Hermione ne sembla pas saisir la question, mais lorsque les larmes se mirent à couler, il comprit douloureusement qu'elle revivait son cauchemar.

Elle chercha ce regard gris qui semblait inquiet, et s'y replongea, avant de murmurer deux noms. En une fraction de seconde, les yeux qui l'avaient apaisée peu de temps avant renvoyèrent une telle haine qu'Hermione prit peur, et une demi-seconde plus tard, il transplana, laissant derrière lui l'air vibrant de colère.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu :) J'espère que vous avez aimé :)**_

_**Prochain chapitre : Ce qui ne me tue pas me rend plus forte **_

_**Et merci à FaithStrange de m'avoir poussée à faire des chapitres plus longs^^ Grâce à elle, j'ai enfin fini le chapitre 17, et il contient 4 pages de plus que ce qu'il aurait dû ^^ **_

_**Bisous à tous :)**_


	16. Ce qui ne me tue pas me rend plus forte

**Bonjour à tous :)**

** Merci pour le nombre hallucinant de review ! Pour vous faire un ptit cadeau, je poste la suite (bon, ok, j'avoue qu'on voit pas trop la différence entre le moment où je veux vraiment vous faire plaisir, et celui où je poste normalement lol, c'est pour ça que je le précise xD)**

**Pour les_ review anonymes_, vous avez vu qu'il y a un nouveau système mis en place...Et on ne peut pas y mettre de pseudo, ce qui est, avouons-le, franchement pas pratique et pas très logique (mais c'est pour vous forcer à créer un compte, ce qui ne serait pas difficile si l'on ne mettait pas 40 minutes à trouver un pseudo pas déjà pris lol (enfin, je m'égare^^) Donc ça serait gentil de penser à "signer" en y mettant votre pseudo, pour éviter que je réponde à dix "guest" ^^**

**Ensuite, même si ça ne concerne pas forcément ce chapitre en particulier, j'aimerais mettre au point certaines choses en ce qui concerne ma fic et les événements des livres. Vous avez pu le voir, je ne prends pas en compte un certain nombre de chose. Pour moi, sans y avoir vraiment réfléchis à la base, l'histoire est beaucoup plus simplifiée, dans le sens où je suis partie vers le trio etc. qui ont fini leur études à Poudlard (les 7 années), un Drago qui est devenu Mangemort après, ou avant peu importe, mais qui n'a pas causé la mort de Dumbledore (même s'il n'apparait pas dans ma fic, on peut en conclure qu'il est mort, ou inexistant, c'est comme vous le voulez lol), la Grande bataille n'a donc pas de rapport avec celle du livre, juste une succession de batailles etc... sans pour autant entrer dans les détails. La seule chose, ce sont les Horcruxes... Mais pas tout à fait comme on les connait (puisque je devrais forcément prendre en compte les événements du tome 6 et 7), donc je ne sais pas encore trop où ça va me mener, donc ne vous offusquez pas de ma réinterprétation des faits^^**

**Bref, après tout ce blabla, passons aux RAR :)**

**RAR chapitre 14 (oui, ça date, mais j'avais pas pu y répondre^^)  
**

**Lexi **: Merci :) Comme tu le vois, c'est assez aléatoire, en fait, je poste surtout suivant l'envie :)

**Maroussa** : Merci beaucoup :) J'espère que la suite te convient toujours ;)

**RAR chapitre 15 :**

**Pepette :** En effet, elle a sévèrement douillé la pauvre ! Mais ils ne s'en sortirons pas indemnes ;) lol, il craque, ça c'est sûr, il a craqué xD Mais il n'est pas fou d'elle, désolée^^ Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps lol

**Elodie-Malefoy** : Bonjour, bonjour à toi aussi :D Je te rassure, il n'y a pas de honte à ne pas laisser de review, surtout quand on finit par en laisser une si longue et gentille lol *yeux inquisiteur tournées en directions des personnes qui n'en laissent jamais... lol* Je te rassure (bien qu'on ne puisse être sûre de rien à 100%) je finirai cette fiction, comme j'ai fini toutes mes fics :) En général, j'écris une fic déjà parce que je vois la fin (donc je dois ma casser la tête pour trouver tout le début xD) et bien que les derniers chapitres soient les plus durs à écrire (est-ce que je n'oublie pas des détails, est-ce que j'ai pensé à tout, snif, après ça, les six mois que j'ai passé dessus seront oubliés etc. ^^) je finis toujours par les faire^^ Et je te remercie pour les compliments lol, tu as failli me faire mourir de peur quand j'ai lu "commençons par les compliments, ce qui implique normalement qu'il y a les reproches qui suivent^^). Je t'embrasse fort et te souhaite bonne lecture ;)

**Amélie :** Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil, je suis flattée ;) J'espère que les prochains chapitres pourront te procurer encore plus d'exaltation^^

**Guest 6/28/12 . chapter 15 :** En effet, elle a bien failli y passer ! Et je te rassure, elle est en vie pour un moment, au moins :D Pour Drago, je dirais bien qu'il est parti se défouler ;) Merci pour ta review ;)

**Hermya Dawson! :**

_chap 13 :_ Oui, j'avais vraiment envie de les mettre dans le même lit lol Pour la couverture, je pense (à tors ou a raison) que les sortilèges de métamorphoses peuvent subsister que grâce à la concentration du sorcier qui lance le sort, donc Drago s'endormant, et n'étant pas très doué en sortilège, le sort finit toujours pas s'estomper. Après, d'autres sorciers ou sorcière très puissants peuvent sans doute réussir à faire en sorte que les sorts marchent mieux, mais pas lui (et avoue que ça nous arrange vachement sur le coup lol)

_chap 14_ : Il a rien avoué du tout^^ Il joue sur les mots, c'est pas pareil lol Pour l'Ecosse, ouais, ils vont faire des trucs d'amoureux^^ (enfin, ils vont passer un majeur partie du séjour à se prendre la tête, mais ça, vous le verrez bien plus tard ;) )

_Chap 15 :_ Pour Flint et Nott, ils l'ont agressés parce qu'ils ont reçu un message de Pansy. J'imagine qu'elle leur a souvent parlé de l'humiliation que c'était pour elle que d'imaginer Drago avec Hermione, et ils ont du lui proposer un coup de l'aider à se débarrasser d'elle, et elle a accepté. Après tout, il en va de la réputation des Sang-Pur etc. ^^ Et à la fin, il est furieux parce qu'il ne pensait pas que ses deux amis auraient fait ça. Après tout, il a payée Hermione super cher, c'est pas sympa, ils pourraient penser à son compte en banque ! lol

**Guest** 6/28/12 . chapter 1 : Merci beaucoup ;)

**Guest 6/28/12 . chapter 1 :** Merci beaucoup^^ La suite arrive ;)

**Voilà, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne, je ne sais pas comment je m'y suis prise cette fois-ci, j'ai répondu un peu au fur et à mesure, et du coup, je suis plus sûre d'avoir répondu à tout le monde^^**

**Bref, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Ce qui ne me tue pas me rend plus forte.**

* * *

Le néant... C'est à peu de choses près ce que ressentait Hermione à cet instant. Elle flottait dans une sorte d'état cotonneux et ne parvenait pas à ancrer son esprit à la réalité. Ses pensées allaient et venaient sans qu'elle n'arrive réellement à reprendre pleinement conscience. Souvent, elle ressentait de la panique et une impression de suffocation, mais elle savait maintenant que c'était lorsqu'on lui faisait ingurgiter de force diverses potions toutes plus amères les unes que les autres. Il y avait aussi des moments de bien-être, lorsqu'une voix calme et douce lui disait des mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas, puis lorsqu'on lui caressait les cheveux. Puis il y avait « les » moments, ceux où elle se sentait prisonnière de son corps, en proie à une frayeur et une agitation incontrôlable. Ces moments où tout s'assombrissait autour d'elle, ou elle revoyait des images fugaces d'êtres aux corpulences exagérément menaçantes et aux visages monstrueux, qui lui inspiraient la plus grande terreur. Elle voulait courir, mais elle faisait du sur-place, et à chaque fois qu'elle se retournait pour voir si elle parvenait à distancer ces créatures qui voulaient lui faire du mal, elle se rendait compte avec horreur qu'elles se rapprochaient, au contraire. La panique intense faisait accélérer son souffle, et battre son cœur à tout rompre. Elle se débattait, au point de rejoindre la réalité, et au sentiment de claustrophobie de son rêve s'ajoutait celui d'être prisonnière de ses couvertures, qui après sa lutte invisible contre le mal s'étaient enroulées autour d'elle.

Elle ouvrait alors les yeux, pour finir par retomber dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Son ventre brûlait. Elle ignorait si l'odeur qu'elle sentait était bien de la soupe au potiron, ou si elle avait tellement faim qu'elle l'imaginait, mais toujours est-il que son estomac criait famine. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas mangé ? Depuis combien de temps était-elle, même, dans cet état second ? Elle eut soudain comme le sentiment que c'était le moment pour elle de se réveiller.

Hermione pouvait deviner derrière ses paupières closes que la lumière pénétrait bien dans la pièce où elle se trouvait. Elle grimaça d'avance en imaginant la douleur qu'elle allait éprouver aux yeux, avant de les ouvrir très lentement. Comme elle s'en était doutée, la lumière l'aveugla douloureusement l'espace de quelque secondes, le temps que ses pupilles s'habituent à la clarté ambiante. Une fois accoutumée, elle ferma plusieurs fois les paupières en faisant rouler ses yeux pour rendre à sa vision toute sa capacité, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle voyait encore un peu flou. Ça passerait avec le temps, finit-elle par se dire.

Son regard parcourut tous les recoins de la pièce pour tenter de savoir où elle se trouvait. Une chose était sûre, vu le confort du lit, elle n'était pas dans sa chambre.

L'espace d'un instant, elle eut l'impression d'être à Poudlard, mais dans un cauchemar où elle aurait été répartie chez Serpentard.

Des écussons vert et argent étaient accrochés au mur en face, et un fanion de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentard traînait sur le bureau en acajou, recouvert de vieux parchemins.

Il y avait aussi des dessins crayonnés à la main qui rejouaient certaines scènes de Quidditch, ainsi qu'un Nimbus 2001 debout, dans un coin de la pièce. Sur le mur entre une armoire et une commode était accrochée une photo qui servait de cible à un jeu de fléchettes. En faisant un effort de concentration, Hermione distingua avec surprise qu'il s'agissait d'une photo d'elle accompagnée de Ron et Harry. Ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de quinze ans dessus. Elle se rappela que c'était la photo qu'avait pris un des reporters de la Gazette du Sorcier, après leur mésaventure au ministère de la Magie, en cinquième année.

Hermione n'avait plus aucun doute sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Il devait s'agir de la chambre d'enfance de Drago.

Et en parlant du loup... La porte venait de s'ouvrir doucement, laissant entrer Drago, les bras chargés d'un plateau d'argent bien rempli, l'air soucieux et très concentré à ne pas le renverser.

Tout occupé qu'il était à maintenir en équilibre un bol de soupe fumante, un verre de jus de fruit, et quelques petites fioles de potions sur le plateau, il n'avait pas levé les yeux sur Hermione. Tous ses efforts faillirent être vains lorsqu'il finît par se rendre compte qu'elle l'observait, et qu'il avait fait violemment trembler son plateau.

Hermione eut envie de sourire de le voir si appliqué et maladroit à la fois.

Une fois le plateau arrivé laborieusement en sécurité sur la table de nuit, il s'assit sur le bord du lit et reporta toute son attention sur Hermione.

– Comment tu te sens ?

Sa voix était basse, et la paume de sa main qu'il avait posée sur son front était fraîche.

– Ta fièvre est tombée, c'est bon signe.

Hermione voulait parler, mais elle ne trouvait rien à dire. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans la quatrième dimension. Voir Drago à son chevet, aux petits soins pour elle était quelque chose de tout à fait nouveau, et très surprenant d'ailleurs.

Comme pour lui rappeler son existence, son estomac émit un borborygme bruyant pour signifier qu'il avait plus faim que jamais.

– Désolé, mais avant de passer à la soupe, il va falloir ingurgiter ces quelques potions, lui dit Drago qui avait apparemment entendu les protestations de l'estomac d'Hermione.

Encore en position couchée, Hermione voulut se redresser, mais bizarrement, elle ne prit conscience qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle ne parvenait pas à bouger... Elle essaya plus fort, mais bien qu'elle sente ses membres, ils ne lui obéissaient plus.

Son pouls s'accéléra à une vitesse folle. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle voulut parler, demander à Drago, mais seuls quelques gémissements parvenaient à franchir le pas de ses lèvres, ce qui l'inquiéta davantage...

– Calme-toi, c'est normal, fit Drago en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule après avoir croisé le regard apeuré d'Hermione.

Il se releva et plongea ses bras sous le buste d'Hermione pour l'aider à se redresser.

– Il faut que tu reprennes des forces, ça fait presque cinq jours que tu n'as rien mangé. Pour les potions, j'ai réussi à te les faire avaler, mais tu as rejeté toute nourriture.

Le ton calme de Drago la rassurait. Elle se laissa faire lorsqu'il amena une des fioles de potion à sa bouche et y versa lentement le contenu. Le liquide était extrême sucré, au point que ça lui irritait le palais. Pour se débarrasser de cette gêne, elle se racla le fond de la gorge avant de regarder le verre de jus de fruit avec insistance.

Drago saisit son regard et l'amena à ses lèvres. La première gorgée fraîche lui fit un bien fou, mais la suivante eut un peu plus de mal à passer. Elle recula un peu les lèvres pour signifier à Drago d'arrêter de verser, ce qui fit couler un peu de boisson aux commissures de ses lèvres.

Drago récupéra la serviette posée sur le plateau et lui essuya délicatement le menton.

– Merci.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure rauque, mais au moins, ce filet de voix rassura Hermione quant à la possibilité de retrouver la parole rapidement.

– On passe à la suivante ou tu préfères attendre un peu ?

– Non, c'est bon, répondit-elle, reconnaissante à Drago de se montrer si patient, ce qui était une première.

Comme pour la précédente, il la porta à ses lèvres et y versa son contenu. Lorsque la potion se répandit dans sa bouche, ses papilles se crispèrent à cause de son amertume, et elle grimaça si violemment qu'elle en recracha la majeur partie.

– Tu t'attendais à quoi, du jus de citrouille ?! la sermonna Drago en une excellente imitation de Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard.

Hermione le regarda d'abord choquée, puis elle finit par sourire pleinement.

– C'est ce qu'à dit Madame Pomfresh à Harry, un jour où...

– Je sais, j'étais là. J'agonisais de douleur et de honte, mais personne n'y a fait attention... Il y en avait que pour Potter, évidemment.

L'aigreur se lisait sur le visage de Drago, qui avait perdu tout sourire subitement. Hermione n'aurait pas pensé que si longtemps après, il aurait pu encore avoir un ressentiment par rapport à quelque chose qui lui semblait tellement... anodin. Elle se rendit compte que la jalousie ou la haine qu'il ressentait pour Harry l'avait profondément marqué, plus qu'elle n'aurait cru possible.

– Pourquoi de honte ? finit-elle par demander, avec sa voix rocailleuse.

Il était étonnant qu'il ait laissé ce mot s'échapper de ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas concevoir que Drago Malefoy puisse avoir honte de quoi que se soit. Il sembla regretter de s'être laissé aller à s'épancher sur ses sentiments passés, mais après réflexion, il répondit :

– Mon père était là, dans les gradins. Je l'avais supplié de venir, et bien qu'il ait eu beaucoup de travail qui l'attendait, il avait fini par accepter. Je lui avais rabâché que je gagnerais, que ça ne faisait aucun doute, surtout avec les balais qu'il avait offerts à toute l'équipe. Mais évidemment, il a fallu que je perde, que je chute devant tout le monde en plus, devant lui... Une fois conduit à l'infirmerie, je redoutais qu'il vienne et me réprimande pour mon attitude, autant que j'espérais qu'il arrive pour s'enquérir de ma santé. J'avoue que c'est pour ça que j'en ai fait un peu trop, pour pouvoir rester à l'infirmerie, pour l'attendre, mais Pomfresh n'était pas dupe, confessa-t-il en laissant un sourire nostalgique fleurir sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle m'a chassé, j'ai donc tenté de trouver mon père, mais il avait déjà quitté le collège.

Il se tut. Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Drago s'était ouvert à elle, et elle découvrait une facette de sa personnalité dont elle ignorait l'existence jusqu'à maintenant. Le petit fils à papa, comme tout le monde l'appelait, souffrait d'un manque affectif qu'ils étaient loin d'envisager à l'époque. C'était assez déstabilisant d'imaginer tout à coup un Drago fragilisé par le doute et l'attente d'estime de la part de son père.

– Enfin, toujours est-il qu'il était bien plus aisé de te faire boire tes remèdes quand tu étais inconsciente, reprit Drago d'une humeur plus légère, coupant court à cet étalage de sentiments qu'il ne parvenait pas à réprimer, comme si Hermione agissait sur lui comme du Veritaserum.

Hermione sourit une fois de plus, puis le silence retomba comme si chacun, gêné, était retranché dans ses pensées douloureuses.

– La soupe va être froide, lâcha soudain Drago, avant de sortir sa baguette et de jeter un petit sort de réchauffement.

Il plongea la cuillère dans le potage et la porta jusqu'aux lèvres qu'Hermione ouvrit avec hésitation, gênée d'être nourrie par Drago mais reconnaissante qu'il ne la laisse pas se débrouiller seule, car à l'heure actuelle, ça lui était impossible.

La soupe était onctueuse et délicieuse, Hermione la sentait qui la réchauffait déjà alors qu'elle n'avait avalé que quelques cuillerées.

– Elle est vraiment très bonne, mais je ne pourrai plus avaler une bouchée de plus, l'informa Hermione.

– Je n'en ai pas le mérite, je l'ai faite livrer tout à l'heure, lui assura Drago, avant de reposer le bol sur le plateau.

Il rangea ensuite le tout et se leva pour la laisser, quand Hermione prit la parole :

– Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

Comme si le temps de la légèreté était fini, Hermione voulait maintenant aborder le vif du sujet, même si elle n'était pas certaine d'en être capable.

Drago la regardait l'air grave.

– Tu veux dire quoi ? Ici, avec moi ? Ici, dans cette chambre, ou ici... encore en vie ?

– Un peu des trois...

– Et bien... Drago ne savait pas trop par quoi commencer... Lorsque je t'ai retrouvée, tu étais laissée pour morte... J'ai d'ailleurs cru que tu l'étais avant de t'entendre gémir. J'ai donc « convié » une Médicomage à venir te soigner, ce que, je dois bien admettre, elle a très bien fait. Ensuite, tu devais te reposer, donc quoi de mieux qu'un bon lit douillet pour ça ? Cette chambre se trouve au premier étage et sera donc plus accessible pour toi. Quant au fait que tu sois venue ici, je te le dirai sans doute plus tard, puisque je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir une réponse à cette question pour le moment...

Le souvenir de ce qu'Hermione avait vécu lui revenait par vagues mais elle s'efforçait de le chasser. Le plus important pour le moment était de guérir, la vengeance viendrait après...

– Merci Drago. Je ne pensais pas... enfin, j'espérais... Je sais que tu as pris un gros risque à me faire soigner, finit-elle par dire, alors... merci.

Hermione maintenait son regard dans celui de Drago et y fit passer toute la gratitude qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Il finit par baisser les yeux, chose assez rare, et lâcha un faible « c'est rien », avant de se lever de nouveau et de récupérer le plateau.

– Repose-toi maintenant, je repasserai dans quelques heures pour t'apporter de nouvelles potions.

Hermione le remercia et le regarda partir, pensive. Il était tellement reposant de passer un moment tout à fait normal avec Drago, au lieu de se battre continuellement...

Repue et sereine, elle s'abandonna à la torpeur et finit par se rendormir.

Une fois de plus, elle se réveilla en sursaut, en proie à une sourde angoisse qui lui étreignait la poitrine et lui oppressait les poumons.

Les dernières images de Nott et Flint disparurent lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux. Le soleil avait décliné, mais il faisait encore clair. Il ne devait pas être plus de seize heures.

Les potions commençaient à faire effet, les picotements qu'Hermione ressentait dans les bras et les jambes indiquaient que son sang alimentait correctement ses muscles. Elle serra les doigts et bougea les orteils sans trop de difficulté, cependant, une envie pressante se faisait fortement sentir, et elle ignorait si elle pourrait se lever.

Lentement, elle remonta son bras vers son épaule et empoigna mollement les couvertures, avant de les rabattre de l'autre côté du lit. L'effort lui avait déjà paru considérable, ce qui n'était pas pour la rassurer. Elle souffla quelques secondes avant d'entreprendre de se redresser et de basculer ses jambes en dehors du lit.

Il avait fallu qu'elle s'y reprenne à deux fois, mais elle avait réussi, malgré sa faiblesse, à s'asseoir au bord du lit. De la sueur froide perlait sur son front. Elle avait la nausée, et son cœur montrait déjà des signes de faiblesse.

Elle patienta le temps de reprendre une respiration plus lente, avant de se mettre debout. A peine s'était-elle appuyée sur ses jambes qu'elles avaient failli céder sous son poids. Heureusement, Hermione avait eu le réflexe de s'accrocher aux montants du lit pour ne pas chuter. Malgré ça, elle tremblait de tous ses membres, et plus encore de l'intérieur. Sa tête tournait et si elle n'avait pas eu si besoin de se rendre à la salle de bain, elle se serait immédiatement affalée sur le lit pour ne plus en bouger.

Les picotements étaient de plus en plus violents, ce qui était extrêmement désagréable et douloureux, mais c'était le signe que ses membres engourdis allaient bientôt retrouver une meilleure mobilité. Cependant, pour le moment, à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, elle avait l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds.

La porte de la salle de bain, du moins, elle espérait que c'était bien ce qu'elle imaginait, était seulement à quelques mètres mais elle était arrivée au bout du lit, et n'avait plus rien à quoi se raccrocher et plus elle restait debout, plus elle fatiguait. Essayant de ne pas perdre plus de temps, elle détacha doucement ses doigts du montant du lit et retint son souffle. Bien que sa tête lui tourne, elle trouvait qu'elle ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Très concentrée, elle fit un premier pas, puis un second, et, alors qu'elle souriait presque, comme une enfant fière de ses premiers pas, ses jambes se mirent à trembler, d'abord un peu, puis de plus en plus violemment, avant de céder. Elle chuta lourdement sur le sol, heureusement couvert d'un tapis épais et moelleux. Elle jura entre ses dents et s'aida de ses bras pour se relever, mais ses jambes ne répondaient plus. Hermione se força à se calmer et à respirer lentement, avant d'essayer de nouveau mais rien à faire, à chaque fois, ses jambes finissaient par céder avant qu'elle n'ait réussi à se relever.

Des larmes d'injustice et de rage lui montèrent aux yeux, mais il était hors de question pour elle de les laisser couler elle refusait de se laisser abattre, une nouvelle fois...

Des pas dans les escaliers lui indiquèrent qu'il était certainement l'heure de prendre ses potions, et elle ne voulait pas que Drago la trouve allongée sur le sol, incapable de se soulever.

Dans un ultime effort, elle mit toute sa volonté en œuvre et parvint enfin à se relever, en prenant toutes les précautions possibles pour ne pas céder et se laisser retomber de nouveau, tant ses jambes flageolaient.

Hermione prit ensuite appui sur le bureau, puis parvint à entrer dans la salle de bain au moment même où Drago frappait à la porte.

Elle l'avait entendu entrer et sortir, il n'avait sans doute pas voulu la déranger. Puisqu'elle était seule, elle en profita pour prendre son temps et s'examiner entièrement. Son visage était creusé, et son teint blafard. Ses plaies avaient cicatrisé, mais il restait malgré tout des traces. La peau était plus fine, et rosée aux endroits où elle avait été coupée le plus profondément. En soulevant sa chemise de nuit, elle sentit que la blessure à la hanche, causée par la grande écharde, était encore douloureuse.

Elle préféra arrêter là l'examen qui ne faisait que la démoraliser davantage.

Avant de retourner dans sa chambre, elle ouvrit les robinets de la baignoire à fond pour se faire couler un bon bain ! Elle se sentirait bien mieux après, c'était certain !

Ses jambes bien que faibles encore étaient déjà plus sûres. Elle n'eut presque pas de difficultés pour aller chercher les potions fumantes que Drago avait laissées sur la table de chevet, et une fois qu'elle les eut finies, elle se sentit vraiment mieux.

Après s'être prélassée une bonne heure dans l'eau chaude, elle s'entraîna à marcher encore et encore, en faisant des allers-retours dans la chambre, pour reprendre des forces le plus vite possible. Ses muscles brûlaient à cause de l'effort, mais elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Elle devait retrouver tout sa mobilité, pour ce qu'elle voulait faire, c'était indispensable... Cependant, malgré la volonté qu'elle y mettait, elle commença à ressentir de plus en plus de fatigue. Estimant que c'était déjà un bon début, elle retourna s'asseoir sur son lit, après avoir récupéré la photo d'elle et des garçons qui servait de cible.

Une larme vint s'écraser sur sa joue lorsqu'elle les regarda lui faire des sourires. Ils avaient l'air si soudés, si heureux à cette époque, malgré les dures épreuves qu'ils avaient vécues... Elle serra la photo contre elle et se recoucha, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

– Granger ?

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps. Drago se tenait debout, à côté du lit, un bol fumant dans les mains.

– Tu vas pouvoir prendre tes potions et manger seule ?

– Oui, ça devrait aller, je te remercie.

Hermione avait vu Drago fixer la photo qu'elle avait posée à côté de son oreiller mais n'avait pas fait de commentaires.

– Bien.

Drago lui fit un signe de tête en guise de bonne soirée, puis sortit directement. Il avait l'air contrarié, mais elle ignorait pourquoi.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla assez tôt. Elle avait fait le plein de sommeil pour un petit moment ! Elle s'étira paresseusement et se leva sans difficultés. Le reflet du miroir de la salle de bain lui renvoya une bien meilleure image d'elle que la veille. Il n'y avait pas à dire, l'un des avantages majeurs des sorciers était bien leur facilité en médecine ! Si les Moldus bénéficiaient des potions sorcières pour guérir, le monde ne s'en porterait que bien mieux.

Elle avait meilleure mine, et ses plaies roses vif la veille étaient maintenant d'un rose plus pâle. Seule la nourriture n'avait pas encore fait son office, puisque ses côtes restaient saillantes sous sa peau, mais ce n'était qu'une question de jours.

D'ailleurs, un grondement de son estomac lui rappela qu'elle ferait bien de le remplir ! Elle chercha des yeux son uniforme, mais il n'était pas là. Elle ne pouvait pas descendre avec sa simple chemise de nuit sur elle... Elle fouilla dans la grosse armoire et y découvrit les uniformes d'école de Drago, ainsi que ses tenues de Quidditch, mais rien qu'elle ne pouvait enfiler. Finalement, en fouillant bien, elle trouva un peignoir vert sombre orné du blason des Serpentard et se dit que ça ferait l'affaire, le temps qu'elle trouve Drago et lui demande où étaient ses vêtements...

Elle le trouva dans la cuisine, il se tenait debout devant la table et buvait son thé sans même avoir pris le temps de s'asseoir.

– Bonjour Drago.

– Granger...

L'air maussade qu'elle lui avait trouvé la veille ne l'avait pas quitté apparemment.

– Tes potions sont prêtes, j'allais te les monter, fit-il en les lui indiquant d'un bref signe de tête.

– Merci...

Hermione qui était jusque-là d'assez bonne humeur se sentit envahie par la mélancolie.

– Ça a l'air d'aller mieux à ce que je vois, finit-il par dire comme s'il souhaitait finalement alléger l'atmosphère.

– Justement... laisse-moi partir.

– Pardon ? souffla-t-il, estomaqué.

Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls de la bouche d'Hermione, et maintenant qu'elle les avait dits, elle ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière.

– Laisse-moi partir, et... je te promets que je reviendrai ! implora-t-elle.

– Tu as perdu l'esprit à ce que je vois... Pourquoi devrais-je accepter de te laisser aller à ta guise sous prétexte que tu me promets de revenir ?

– Tu le sais très bien ! Je veux les retrouver, et après, je …

– Tu... ? Tu n'arrives même pas à aller au bout de tes idées ! Qu'est-ce que tu imagines faire face à deux Mangemorts, sérieusement ?!

– Me venger ! Peut-être que pour toi la vie d'une Sang-de-bourbe n'a aucune valeur et qu'on peut faire n'importe quoi en étant impuni, mais je ne vois pas les choses du même côté figure-toi ! Ils m'ont laissée pour morte ! Pendant trois jours j'ai agonisé, seule ! Tu n'imagines même pas la souffrance...

Un sanglot étouffé brisa sa voix, et elle préféra se taire. Elle ne voulait pas craquer devant lui.

– Il en est hors de question ! C'est inutile d'en discuter plus avant, je suis déjà en retard.

Drago posa violemment sa tasse sur la table, ce qui fit sursauter Hermione, et transplana sans même un regard vers elle. La jeune fille se retrouvait seule, frustrée, énervée, et triste. Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'était imaginé ? Qu'il aurait assez confiance en elle pour la laisser partir ? Qu'il l'aiderait ? Qu'il ne s'en fichait pas totalement d'elle au point de trouver stupide son envie de se venger ?

Elle était déçue. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il accepterait directement, plein d'enthousiasme et sans aucune contrepartie, mais elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il serait aussi catégorique. Elle s'était trompée, elle avait pourtant cru que sa gentillesse à son égard ces derniers jours prouvait que leurs rapports étaient moins conflictuels...

Amère, Hermione se prépara un petit déjeuner à grand renfort de gestes brusques et de soupirs agacés. Avec tout ça, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de demander à Drago où se trouvait sa tenue...

Elle décida de partir à sa recherche après avoir fini de manger. Il eût été plus logique de commencer par regarder dans la chambre qu'elle avait occupée à son arrivée, mais elle s'arrêta à hauteur de la porte de la chambre de Drago. Elle ressentait le besoin d'y entrer. Sa main se porta seule jusqu'à la poignée, mais elle trembla violemment avant de se poser dessus. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée, cependant elle se força à se calmer. La pièce avait été entièrement remise en ordre, ce qui n'était pas étonnant, pourtant des images de la pièce dévastée se transposaient dans son esprit. Elle revoyait les portes voler en éclat, les cris, la douleur, les rires des deux Mangemorts, les sorts qui pleuvaient sur elle... Un sentiment de colère, de rage, s'empara d'elle, et sa respiration s'accéléra encore, jusqu'à faire battre violemment le sang dans ses tempes. Il bouillonnait dans ses veines plus elle fixait la porte de la salle de bain, emportée par une envie de vengeance comme jamais elle n'en avait éprouvée jusqu'alors, revivant chaque détail de ce qui lui était arrivé jusqu'à ce que quelque chose explose en elle. Comme pour se libérer, elle poussa un cri déchirant, et toute la totalité de la chambre vola en éclat, résultant de sa volonté de destruction. Les portes, les fenêtres, les meubles, tout avait été réduit à néant ! Toujours sous l'emprise de la hargne, Hermione regarda les débris s'élever dans les airs et tournoyer, de plus en plus vite, avant qu'ils aillent se planter dans le mur à toute vitesse, comme s'ils atteignaient une proie imaginaire.

Soudain, un grand calme intérieur régna en elle. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, comme si elle découvrait seulement l'ampleur des dégâts. Les plumes des édredons et oreillers explosés voletaient encore, recouvrant petit à petit le sol couvert d'autres débris déjà. Elle tendit ses avant bras en avant et les regarda avec curiosité. Rien ne l'avait atteinte apparemment... En levant les yeux, elle aperçut son reflet, déformé, dans un des morceaux de miroir qui restait accroché au mur. Son regard était froid, déterminé. Si Drago ne voulait pas l'aider, elle le ferait elle-même... Le geste sûr, elle fit un mouvement gracieux des bras et une farandole de débris s'envolèrent à toute vitesse pour retourner à son emplacement d'origine. En à peine une minute, personne n'aurait pu dire que la pièce avait été dévastée peu de temps avant !

Toujours empreinte de cette détermination farouche, elle se retourna et sortit. La porte s'était ouverte et fermée toute seule sur son passage sans qu'elle ne fasse le moindre effort. Elle serait bientôt libre, libre de se venger, libre de retourner auprès des siens et de les aider à mettre une bonne fois pour toutes fin à cette guerre, libre d'aller sauver Harry. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas menti en disant qu'elle s'était effacée la mémoire, elle savait qu'avec la Légilimencie, n'importe qui pourrait voir qu'elle mentait, mais ce qu'elle avait volontairement omis de révéler, c'était qu'elle avait mis au point une potion qui pouvait en annuler les effets et il était temps de retrouver tous ses souvenirs...

La salle de potions était protégée d'un sortilège puissant. Hermione n'était pas certaine de réussir à le briser, mais quelque chose en elle lui criait qu'elle le pourrait, car la volonté venait à bout de tout. Arrivée devant la salle, elle ouvrit la porte et se concentra. Déterminée, elle avança et traversa la barrière magique sans encombre. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'elle aurait pu y arriver avec sa propre baguette magique !

La potion était complexe à préparer, mais méticuleusement, Hermione en vint à bout en un peu moins de quatre heures. De par sa volonté, elle aida la potion à refroidir, afin de pouvoir le boire sur-le-champ, ce qu'elle fit. Il lui fallut une bonne minute avant que quelques bribes de souvenirs ne reviennent en vague dans son esprit. Tous ses amis, toutes leurs cachettes, tous leurs plans d'attaque... Elle se souvenait de tout maintenant.

Elle remonta à l'étage et sortit dehors. L'air était glacial, mais elle ne frissonnait pas, elle fixait l'horizon et ferma les yeux. Plus qu'une dernière pensée, et elle disparaîtrait pour se retrouver à l'abri, parmi les siens.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, mais le parc du manoir se dessinait toujours devant elle. Après un froncement de sourcils, elle se concentra de nouveau et réessaya. Sentant toujours le froid glacial qui s'abattait sur elle, elle dut bien admettre qu'elle ne parvenait pas à transplaner.

Elle n'aurait pas su dire si le froid glacé qui s'était insinué en elle était dû à l'échec et la déception, à la température hivernale qui avait fini par la saisir, ou parce qu'elle était vidée de toute force, mais toujours était-il qu'elle fut contrainte de retourner à l'intérieur, et de se précipiter dans le salon pour se réchauffer grâce au feu de cheminée. Plus elle réfléchissait, et plus elle en venait à penser qu'elle avait épuisé ses ressources de magie innée. Après un peu de repos, elle pourrait sans doute y arriver une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle ne voyait que cette solution, ayant écarté d'office celle qui disait que pour réussir, il fallait vraiment le vouloir, car ça voulait dire qu'elle ne souhaitait pas réellement partir d'ici, ce qui était impensable, elle le souhaitait plus que tout...

Énervée par ce nouvel échec, elle reporta son attention sur les journaux qui avaient été laissés sur la table basse. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Drago de les laisser traîner pourtant.

Le premier qu'elle prit datait d'une semaine, il titrait en gros :

_« Nouvelle révolte à Gringotts,_

_Nous apprenons tout juste qu'une nouvelle attaque des Gobelins a eu lieu ce matin, aux aurores. Chassés pourtant depuis plusieurs années de la direction de la plus grande banque sorcière de Londres, les Gobelins auraient pourtant décidé de tenter de reprendre « leur propriété » comme ils ont scandé à tue-tête. _

_Plusieurs personnes préférant que leur identité ne soit pas révélée supputent que cette révolte serait fortement liée à la recrudescence de rebelles et d'attaques à l'encontre des partisans, qui est en nette augmentation depuis l'annonce de la survie de « Celui-Qui-Est-Toujours-Vivant »..._

Hermione reposa le journal un sourire sur les lèvres. Les combats avaient repris de plus belle et les gens soutenaient toujours Harry, peut-être même plus qu'avant encore ! Elle avait hâte de les rejoindre. Pleine d'entrain, elle récupéra le second journal, mais son sourire se figea. Une photo de Neville était en première page et les gros titres n'étaient pas engageant puisqu'elle put y lire : « Disparition de Neville Londubat » Elle le reposa, refusant de lire l'article qui devait décrire avec délectation comment avait succombé l'une des personnes les plus courageuse qu'elle n'ait jamais connue, quand son œil fut attiré par la phrase suivante :

_« Nous venons d'apprendre que Neville Londubat, qui était l'un des seconds les plus proches de Harry Potter a été vu dans la nuit de lundi à mardi dernier, lors d'une attaque d'une petite escouade de Mangemorts qui patrouillaient aux alentours de Poudlard. Nous ignorons encore comment il a fait pour s'enfuir puisque nous n'avons pas réussi à joindre son propriétaire, Marcus Flint. »_

Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise et lâcha le journal pour de bon. Elle avait complètement oublié que c'était bien Flint qui tenait Neville en laisse, lors de la réunion de Mangemorts...

Comment se faisait-il que Flint n'ait pas donné signe de vie ? Il devait probablement être mort de honte d'avoir été berné par Neville ! En tout cas, le timing était parfait ! Neville était libre, et elle n'allait pas tarder à le rejoindre.

* * *

**Alors ? Je m'inquiète un peu pour tout avouer... Je sais pas, je le sentais pas ce chapitre. Pour Hermione et ses pouvoirs, ça fait un peu Dark Willow lol (pour ceux qui connaissent Buffy contre les vampires, série donc je suis absolument fan lol).**

**J'espère malgré tout qu'il vous a pas trop déplu.**

**Le prochain chapitre : Trahison et révélations !**


	17. Trahison et révélations

Bonjour à tous :) J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end :)

Je le redis, mais s'il vous plait, si vous mettez une review en anonyme, pensez à y mettre un pseudo ça sera plus simple pour retrouver mes réponses à vos review ;)

RAR :

Guest : Je te remercie, je suis heureuse que ça soit l'un de tes chapitres préféré ;) C'est vrai qu'on préfère voir Hermione forte plutôt que passive ! Pour les surprises, je ne sais pas... je te laisse découvrir :)

Guest : Spike forever ! lol Pour les pouvoirs d'Hermione, justement, je me suis dit que pour vraiment les déclencher, elle devait avoir un fort déclic, là, le souvenir de ce qu'elle a vécu, ce qui l'a un peu enragée je dois dire lol

Guest : Heureuse de voir autant de fan de buffy lol, comme quoi, il y a beaucoup de personnes ayant les mêmes points communs lol Je te remercie pour les compliments :) J'espère que tu aimeras la suite :)

**Ecathe38 :** Tu me connais de PI je suppose, c'est le seul autre site sur lequel je publie (à part hpf) et qui a moins de chapitres qu'ici et là-bas^^ Faut dire, je ne rencontre vraiment pas beaucoup d'enthousiasme pour la fic là-bas^^ 155 review ici pour 17 là-bas, c'est pas cool ^^ Pour la colère sans nom, je ne dirais pas ça, juste une bonne petite colère froide lol. C'est vrai que j'aurais pu y aller plus fort, mais je voulais pas non plus qu'on le voit ensuite comme un monstre cruel etc... Bref, tu verras tout ce que tu veux voir dans ce chapitre^^

**Magoo :** La fic est du point de vue d'Hermione, pas de celui de Drago^^ Ou serait l'intérêt de savoir ce qu'ils pensent tout les deux, tout le temps? ^^ Justement, en ne connaissant pas son point de vue ou ses intentions, ça permet de laisser planer le suspens ;)

Guest : Coucou :) Je ne m'inspire pas d'un épisode en particulier, ni même de la série à vrai dire. C'est juste qu'une fois que j'ai eu fini d'écrire, je me suis fait la réflexion qu'on dirait Willow, lorsqu'elle pète un peu un câble après que Warren, en voulant tuer Buffy, ait tué Tara en fait. Quand elle se couvre de veines bleues et de yeux noirs lol Enfin bref^^

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Trahison et révélations !**

* * *

Comme chaque nuit, Hermione revivait en songe l'enfer qu'elle avait vécu. Elle transpirait et geignait dans son sommeil. Elle revoyait le sourire carnassier de Nott et le rictus méprisant de Flint, puis d'un coup, la réminiscence du visage de Drago s'imposa dans son esprit. Son regard glacé, terrifiant de haine, sa voix, implacable : « Qui c'était ? » Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Avait-elle inventé ce souvenir de Drago où est-ce qu'il s'était réellement passé ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils, essayant de toutes ses forces de se rappeler de ce moment. Ce faisant, d'autres images s'imprimèrent dans son esprit. Elle se souvenait qu'elle s'était accrochée au souvenir de Ron et Harry, pour ne pas sombrer définitivement dans les ténèbres, qu'elle avait murmuré son nom, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Drago apparaisse devant ses yeux. Il avait eu l'air inquiet et hors de lui à la fois, l'avait questionnée puis il avait de nouveau disparu, la laissant seule, avant qu'elle ne retombe dans l'inconscience.

Elle se redressa dans son lit et récupéra son verre rempli d'eau sur la table de chevet, avant de le boire d'une traite. Des pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle repensait à l'article de journal, celui qui traitait de la disparition de Neville, et du silence étonnant de Flint... Et si ?... Non, l'idée que Drago puisse y être pour quelque chose était stupide, cependant, plus elle y réfléchissait, et plus elle se posait la question. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Le jour était levé depuis un moment déjà, elle allait trouver Drago, lui poser clairement la question, et une fois qu'elle aurait sa réponse, plus rien ne la retiendrait ici...

En descendant les escaliers, elle entendit une voix qu'elle reconnaissait comme étant celle de Pansy. Instinctivement, ses poings se contractèrent. Elle avait maintes fois ressassé dans sa tête l'attaque dont elle avait été victime, maudissant tour à tour Nott et Flint, mais elle n'avait pas pensé à l'instigatrice... « Nous avons reçu une invitation… Qu'elle meurt ! »... Ça ne pouvait être que Pansy qui avait fomenté son exécution ! Hermione était curieuse de savoir si Drago était au courant, et quoi de mieux qu'ils soient là tous les deux pour mettre certaines choses au clair ?...

– Drago ! Je m'inquiétais, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi depuis notre week-end... Est-ce que ça va ?

– Je ne dirais pas...

Le regard déterminé, Hermione entra dans la pièce, la tête haute. Drago s'interrompit et Pansy ouvrit la bouche de surprise, avant de vite se ressaisir.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

– Pourquoi, elle ne devrait pas être là ? demanda Drago d'un ton suspicieux, en plissant les yeux.

Pansy sembla réfléchir, mais elle finit par jeter la gazette qu'elle tenait à la main, sur la table en criant :

– C'est donc toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait sale Sang-de-bourbe ?!

Elle s'approcha dangereusement d'Hermione, la main levée, prête à la frapper, mais Drago s'interposa fermement :

– Ecarte-toi, Pansy.

– Évidemment ! Tu es toujours là pour protéger ta sale petite esclave ! Je venais voir si tu savais ce qu'il s'était passé, Drago, avant de recevoir la gazette ce matin ! Je m'étonnais de n'avoir eu aucune nouvelle de leur part...

Hermione profita du fait qu'ils se regardaient tous les deux, se jaugeant avec humeur, pour jeter un œil aux gros titres « Théodore Nott et Marcus Flint retrouvés morts, apparemment victimes d'une attaque des rebelles. » Elle écarquilla les yeux et reporta toute son attention sur Drago.

– Mais quand je dirai quelle s'est débarrassée de deux des nôtres, reprit-elle pleine de morgue, même toi tu ne pourras pas la protéger !

– C'était bien toi... je ne voulais pas y croire... dit-il tout bas, l'air déçu.

Drago repensa au soir où il avait trouvé Flint et Nott dans un bar, sur l'Allée des Embrumes. Il les avait attendus une bonne partie de la nuit, dissimulé sous une cape sombre, dans un coin désert. Dès qu'ils étaient sortis, passablement éméchés, il s'était approché d'eux et avait transplané dans une forêt après les avoir agrippés fermement.

Il n'avait eu aucun mal à les désarmer, bien que les deux hommes se soient très vite dégrisés.

– Drago, comment ça va ? fit Nott avec un rictus ironique.

– Comment crois-tu que je vais, Nott, alors que je rentre tout juste chez moi et que je retrouve ma chambre saccagée ?

– Écoute Malefoy, tu te couvrais de honte, c'est bien mieux comme ça ! se défendit Marcus Flint, faisant des gestes d'apaisement avec les mains, pour enjoindre Drago à baisser la baguette qu'il pointait sur eux.

– Oui, allez quoi, tu vas pas nous en vouloir pour ça Drago ! Allons, des Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est pas ce qui manque ! Et puis, on a fait ça pour Pansy, pense à elle mon vieux, elle le vivait très mal.

– Vous êtes trop aimables de penser au bien-être de ma fiancée avant tout, proclama Drago, les mâchoires contractées par la colère. Malheureusement, vous vous avancez un peu trop vite en me conseillant de trouver une autre esclave..., lâcha-t-il en laissant en suspend la fin de sa phrase.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? intervint Nott, les sourcils froncés durement.

– Je veux dire que vous auriez dû vérifier qu'elle était bien morte avant de vous en aller.

– Je t'avais bien dit de l'achever, grogna Flint en direction de Nott.

– Comment tu voulais que je le sache ?! se défendit-il, on l'a torturée pendant des heures, elle n'aurait jamais dû en réchapper !

- Tu es stupide ! Si on avait jeté directement un sort de mort, comme je l'avais dit, on serait débarrassés de cette chose ! cracha Flint, sans faire cas de Drago qui les menaçait toujours.

– Votre petite querelle d'amoureux est très touchante, mais j'ai entendu ce que je voulais.

Drago revit les deux éclairs verts avant d'être secoué par Pansy, qui s'était accrochée à son bras, le regard implorant.

– Je l'ai fait pour nous Drago ! Je t'aime, je ne veux pas te perdre !

Drago riva ses yeux aux siens, elle semblait sincère, il n'en doutait pas, mais une colère indéfinissable s'empara de lui. Naïvement, il avait cru que les deux Mangemorts avaient pris la décision d'eux-mêmes, pour le bien de Pansy, mais c'était elle l'instigatrice. Il était déçu au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. D'un geste rageur, il se libéra de l'étreinte qu'elle apposait sur son avant bras.

– Trop tard Pansy... Sors, je ne veux plus te voir. Inutile de préciser que nos fiançailles sont rompues je suppose...

– Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! s'écria-t-elle, les yeux brouillés de larmes, dans un mélange de peine et de rage. Je t'aime ! Ça ne compte donc pas à tes yeux ?! Tu remettrais toutes ces années que nous avons passées ensemble en cause, tout ça par sa faute ? hurla-t-elle, en pointant Hermione du doigt.

– Si ça devait être de la faute de quelqu'un, ce serait de tous sauf d'elle, Pansy, et tu le sais très bien. Maintenant, va-t'en.

Pansy le regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux, hésitant à le supplier de revoir sa décision, ou à l'agonir d'injures, mais la douleur était trop violente, elle ne supportait plus de rester en présence de l'esclave qui devait bien se réjouir d'assister à ce spectacle lamentable ! Aussi, avec toute la dignité dont elle disposait encore, elle leva la tête, toisa Drago et Hermione, et finit par sortir.

L'ambiance dans la pièce devint d'un coup glaciale. Autant, la tension avait été palpable durant toute la présence de Pansy, autant là, c'était comme si quelque chose s'était éteint en Drago. Il s'était assis sur le sofa et avait les yeux dans le vague. Hermione voulut le laisser seul, mais il fallait qu'elle sache maintenant, même si le doute n'avait plus sa place dans son esprit...

Elle se dirigea sans bruit, comme pour ne pas troubler le silence de la pièce, jusqu'au bar à alcool. Elle déboucha le flacon de vin d'elfe avant de le reboucher. Après un discret coup d'œil en direction de Drago, elle estima qu'il aurait besoin de quelque chose de plus fort. Les vapeurs du liquide ambré lui piquèrent le nez lorsqu'elle le versa dans un grand verre de cristal.

Avec des gestes lents, elle se rapprocha de Drago, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et lui amena le verre tout près de lui. Sorti de ses pensées, il finit par regarder Hermione, comme s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa présence, avant de prendre le verre, comme un automate. Il le regarda quelques secondes, mais ne le porta pas à ses lèvres. Au lieu de ça, il se cala plus confortablement dans le canapé et pencha sa tête en arrière, sur le dossier, avant de fermer les yeux.

Pour le coup, il avait vraiment l'air abattu...

Hermione prit place sur le fauteuil en cuir qui se trouvait à l'angle du canapé, près de Drago. Elle ne voulait pas le brusquer, pour être honnête, le voir comme ça lui faisait de la peine...

– Tu ignorais réellement que c'était Pansy qui avait demandé à Nott et Flint de me tuer ?

Drago la regarda, le visage fermé. Hermione pensa l'espace d'un instant qu'il allait déchaîner sur elle sa colère, sa frustration, mais il n'en fit rien. Il avait plongé son regard dans le verre qu'il tenait à la main et le faisait tourner machinalement, comme un adepte d'œnologie l'aurait fait.

– Oui. Je sais, maintenant que j'y pense, je me rends compte que c'était stupide, mais je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à me dire qu'elle avait pu me trahir comme ça...

Toujours le regard rivé au liquide ambré, il reprit la parole :

– Et toi, tu le savais ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

– Je pensais que tu t'en fichais... Ou alors, que tu ne me croirais jamais. Après tout, c'est ta fiancée, alors...

– C'était.

Comme si cet aveu était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase, Drago finit par porter le verre a sa bouche, et y trempa légèrement les lèvres.

– Est-ce que... est-ce que tu l'aimais vraiment ?

Hermione se dit qu'il y avait des chances qu'il prenne mal sa question, mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer comme quelqu'un pouvant avoir des sentiments amoureux pour quelqu'un. Bien sûr, lui et Pansy étaient ensemble depuis longtemps, et elle l'avait vu être tendre avec elle à quelques reprises, mais pour elle, c'était juste une histoire de « Sang-Pur », des arrangements passés des années avant la naissance des héritiers, qui devaient sceller l'union entre nobles familles de Sang-Pur... Mais l'abattement dont il faisait preuve lui disait que peut-être, elle se trompait...

Drago huma son verre et le reposa finalement sur la table basse, jugeant que ce n'était pas le remède adéquat. Il se redressa et posa ses avant-bras sur ses genoux, la tête baissée, le regard perdu sur les arabesques du tapis persans.

– Oui, je l'aimais, je le croyais du moins. Pansy et moi, c'était... je ne sais pas, naturel. Nous étions promis l'un à l'autre depuis longtemps, mais ça ne m'a jamais dérangé, je l'ai toujours connue, je l'ai toujours aimée. Elle était comme moi, c'était avant tout ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, ma future femme. Nous partagions le même avis sur tout, sur tout le monde. Elle me comprenait mieux que personne, et je pensais qu'il en allait de même pour moi. Mais je n'ai pas vu, j'ai refusé de voir que nous nous étions éloignés de plus en plus...

– Je suis désolée, Drago, souffla Hermione, avec empathie.

– Garde ta pitié pour toi Granger, comment pourrais-tu être désolée ? Au fond de toi, ça doit te réjouir, après tout, je t'ai ôté l'amour de ta vie, tu dois être contente que j'aie perdu le mien, en partie par ta faute, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il parle de Ronald. Elle avait réellement éprouvé de la peine pour lui, elle avait même eu envie de lui poser la main sur l'épaule en guise de réconfort, mais il avait réussi en une phrase à la repousser plus loin qu'avec des gestes.

– J'ai fait mon malheur en t'achetant, c'est le juste retour des choses, n'est-ce pas ? reprit-il en lâchant une exclamation pleine de désillusions. Remarque, sans toi, je n'aurais pas vu la vérité sur Pansy... Nous avions toujours été sur la même longueur d'ondes, mais depuis quelque temps, ce n'était plus pareil.

Drago semblait vouloir se confier, mais il gardait le regard braqué sur le sol, Hermione ignorait s'il s'adressait réellement à elle, mais elle décida de ne pas bouger. Elle n'arrivait plus à lui en vouloir, il semblait si désemparé, malgré la dignité qu'il conservait.

– Peut-être parce qu'elle n'a pas été obligée de faire ce que j'ai dû faire toutes ces années... Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je n'aspirais plus à prendre part à toute cette guerre ! Elle n'a pas arrêté de dire que j'étais lâche, elle n'a pas tort. Mais après le week-end que nous avons passé tous les deux à Cramond, j'ai su que ça ne pourrait plus jamais aller... Et puis, quand je t'ai vue...

Drago ne finit pas sa phrase. Il se frotta les yeux et se passa les mains dans les cheveux.

– Voilà que je me lamente auprès de toi, fit-il avec un rire sans joie. Je suis pathétique !

– Je ne trouve pas, Drago. Tu as seulement de la peine, et ça fait de toi quelqu'un d'humain, je ne vois pas où est le mal, au contraire...

Drago tourna la tête vers elle et plongea son regard dans le sien, à la recherche d'un quelconque mensonge ou moquerie de la part de sa captive, mais il n'en trouva pas.

– Je voulais te demander... Pour Nott et Flint, est-ce que c'est toi qui...

– Non, tu as vu les gros titres, ils ont probablement été attaqués par des rebelles...

– Je les ai lus en effet, mais de là à les croire...

– Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je te dise ?...

Hermione n'en savait rien. Une partie d'elle-même était frustrée, voire en colère, qu'il ne lui ait pas laissé la possibilité de le faire elle-même, qu'elle n'ait plus jamais l'opportunité de se venger d'eux, mais d'un autre, elle lui était infiniment reconnaissante. Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait réussi à aller jusqu'au bout, et au cas où elle l'aurait fait, est-ce qu'elle aurait pu vivre avec le souvenir d'avoir assassiné des gens de sang-froid, quand bien même ils le méritaient ? Elle pensa seulement maintenant qu'il devait en être de même pour Drago, surtout qu'eux, ils étaient amis de longue date...

– Je voudrais savoir la vérité, s'il te plait ?

– Oui. Il étudia son visage avant de continuer à parler. Je les ai retrouvés, le soir où je t'ai découverte baignant dans ton propre sang, laissée pour morte, et je l'ai ai tués, tous les deux. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser s'en sortir.

– Merci...

Hermione ne trouvait rien d'autre à dire. Il avait risqué sa vie pour la venger, ce n'était pas rien. Elle se sentait importante à ses yeux, et une sensation de chaleur se répandit dans son corps.

– Mais tu sais que Pansy finira bien par faire le rapprochement, ce qui fait que nous sommes potentiellement en danger. Elle a d'abord pensé que c'était toi, mais tu n'aurais pas pu aller te débarrasser de leurs corps, elle saura donc que je suis le seul à avoir pu le faire…

– Comment ça ?

– Il existe des règles au sein des Mangemorts. L'une d'elle est « ne jamais tuer l'un des nôtres sous peine de mort ».

– Mais... elle ne va pas te dénoncer quand même !

– Je ne pense pas, mais qui sait... Elle a la rancune tenace, et on ne peut pas dire que nous sommes en bons termes maintenant...

Hermione ne répondit rien, de toute façon, Drago semblait être reparti dans ses pensées. Elle avait entendu tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir... Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour Nott et Flint, et elle était maintenant en grand danger ici. Elle devait partir, elle allait le faire d'ailleurs. Elle ferma les yeux, une pointe de regret dans le cœur d'abandonner Drago à son sort... Alors qu'elle libérait sa magie pour transplaner, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, la coupant net dans son élan.

– Ne bouge pas d'ici ! ordonna Drago, sur ses gardes, la baguette prête à servir.

Il se déplaça prestement mais en restant vigilant, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit en camouflant sa baguette.

– Drago, c'est urgent !

– Blaise ? Tu m'as foutu la frousse ! s'exclama Drago en rangeant sa baguette.

– Pourquoi, tu attendais quelqu'un ? demanda son ami, avec un regard soupçonneux.

– Non, mais... Tu sais, avec les attaques de plus en plus fréquentes des Inférieurs, on ne peut être sûr de rien...

– Oui, enfin, tu peux être sûr qu'ils ne frapperont pas à ta porte s'ils veulent entrer, se moqua Blaise.

– Très drôle, grinça Drago.

– Granger !

Tout en discutant, le brun s'était dirigé prestement vers le petit salon, où se tenait encore Hermione. Comme Drago, elle avait cru que c'étaient les ennuis qui avaient frappé à la porte, et elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à partir et laisser Drago s'en débrouiller seul... Lui avait eu l'air de vouloir la protéger lorsqu'il lui avait fait signe de rester là où elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvait pas décemment le trahir, si ? Elle pesta contre sa bonté naturelle...

– Zabini, le salua-t-elle en retour.

– Oh ! C'est du Whisky Pur Feu ?

Avant que Drago ou même Hermione ne confirme, Blaise s'était emparé du verre à peine entamé de Drago et l'avait vidé d'un trait.

– Tu sais que j'ai du savoir-vivre, j'allais te proposer à boire, tu n'es pas obligé de finir mes restes, railla Drago.

– T'embête pas pour ça, on n'a pas le temps !

Drago fronça les sourcils. Son ami était agité, ce qui était rarement bon signe...

– Tu as lu pour Nott et Flint ?

A l'énoncé des noms, Hermione laissa une faible exclamation de surprise sortir de sa bouche, ce qui attira l'attention de Blaise qui la fixa l'espace d'un instant, avant de se retourner vers Drago qui avait pris la parole.

– Oui, une sale histoire... Est-ce qu'on sait qui a fait ça ? demanda innocemment Drago, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil rapide et réprobateur vers Hermione.

– Non, mais Nott Senior réclame vengeance, comme tu t'en doutes, alors peu importe qui tombera sous nos sorts, du moment qu'il y a un bain de sang...

Hermione ressentit un frisson la parcourir dans toute la colonne vertébrale.

– Et qu'est-ce qui est prévu ?

– Nos espions ont découvert qu'un groupe de rebelles a l'intention d'attaquer cette après-midi, sur le Chemin de Traverse ! Ils seront à peu près une trentaine il paraît, c'est pourquoi on réunit le plus de Mangemorts, comme ça, nous seront prêts à en découdre... On doit pas tarder si on ne veut pas arriver après la bataille Drago !

– Je vais chercher ma cape et j'arrive, affirma Drago.

– Bien, pendant ce temps, moi, je t'emprunte tes cabinets, dit Blaise en souriant avant de s'éclipser de la pièce.

Restés seuls, Drago se précipita vers Hermione :

– Blaise n'est au courant de rien pour Nott et Flint, et je ne compte pas que ça change, donc apprends à maîtriser tes émotions si tu ne veux pas vendre la mèche ! Moins il y aura de personnes au courant, et plus nous aurons de chances de rester en vie.

Drago avait dit ça à toute allure, guettant le moindre signe qui aurait pu lui indiquer que Blaise revenait. Il était agité, mais ce n'était pas étonnant après tout. Hermione finit par acquiescer distraitement. Ce n'était plus ça qui la préoccupait, contrairement à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, et elle-même devait tenter de le convaincre avant que Blaise ne revienne.

– Drago, je t'en prie, n'y va pas ! Refuse de tuer des innocents ! Tu sais mieux que quiconque que le massacre qui va avoir lieu n'a aucune raison d'être ! finit-elle en baissant le ton, de peur d'être entendue par Blaise.

– Désolé Granger, mais je ne peux pas... Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour nous que je me fasse remarquer.

– Et si c'était un traquenard ? tenta Hermione. Si quelqu'un était au courant que c'est toi qui les as tués, et qu'il avait envoyé Blaise te tendre un piège ?

– C'est impossible, Blaise est la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance, répondit-il d'un ton ferme.

Hermione eut envie de lui dire qu'il avait également foi en Pansy, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cherche à la tuer, mais elle préféra se taire.

– Mais... je n'utiliserai que des sorts de défense et d'entrave, finit-il par dire du bout des lèvres, comme la plupart du temps, à part quand je n'ai vraiment pas le choix.

Hermione resta coite devant cet aveu, mais elle tenta de vite se ressaisir, puisque le brun entra dans la pièce.

– Attends-moi dans l'entrée Blaise, j'arrive, je vais chercher mes affaires, dit Drago en quittant le salon.

Blaise acquiesça et sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour Hermione, qui fut heureuse, parce qu'elle n'aurait pas réussi à camoufler toutes les émotions qui la traversaient à l'heure actuelle.

- Au fait ; tu as l'air de bien te porter, constata-t-il en revenant dans la pièce, ce qui la fit sursauter. Drago m'a raconté… Une bien triste histoire, et une terrible épreuve j'imagine. Dommage que tu n'aies pas su dire à Drago qui t'avait fait ça, je suis sûr qu'il se serait fait un plaisir de le punir, continua-t-il avec un sourire énigmatique, avant de lui faire un bref signe de tête et de repartir dans l'entrée.

Hermione frissonna, elle eut le sentiment qu'il était au courant de bien plus que ne le pensait Drago. Et bien qu'il lui fasse confiance, elle, elle se méfiait. Comment interpréter l'air étrange qu'il arborait ?…

Elle entendit Drago descendre les escaliers et croisa son regard lorsqu'il passa devant l'entrée du salon. Il avait l'air soucieux, mais il lui avait fait un signe de tête, comme pour lui signifier que tout se passerait bien. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux plops se firent entendre, et Hermione se retrouva seule.

Elle ne doutait pas de Drago, mais il en était autrement de tous les autres Mangemorts ! Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici sans rien faire, elle devait trouver le groupe de rebelles avant qu'ils n'attaquent, pour les prévenir du danger qui les guettait... Finalement, rester quelques minutes de plus lui aura permis de sauver des vies !

Elle se concentra et visualisa une petite artère du Chemin de Traverse, puis une sensation d'écrasement la fit presque suffoquer. Enfin, elle transplanait...

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu :)**

**Prochain chapitre : Nos chemins se séparent.**

**...**

**mwahahaha ! ^^**


	18. Nos chemins se séparent

**Coucou tout le monde :) Voilà un chapitre dont j'attends pas mal de commentaires lol Mais je ne dis rien ^^**

RAR :

Guest 7/2/12 . chapter 17 : En effet, tu as raison, il y a fort à parier pour qu'elle leur nuise ;) Pour Blaise, comme pour Drago en fait, je les vois plutôt comme étant ni bons ni mauvais, un coup l'un, un coup l'autre lol J'espère que tu trouveras la chapitre terrible en tout cas XD

Guest 7/2/12 . chapter 17 : En effet, il était temps qu'elle dégage du paysage n'est-ce pas ?^^ Pour la bataille sur le Chemin de Traverse, c'est dans ce chapitre ;)

**Lorane** : Mais parce que je suis sadique voyons xD D'ailleurs, ça se confirmera d'autant plus dans ce chapitre XD

Guest 7/2/12 . chapter 17 : Je te remercie :) J'espère que tu aimeras autant, voire plus, celui-ci ;)

Guest 7/2/12 . chapter 17 : Merci beaucoup lol, c'est toujours très agréable à lire ça^^ En effet, pour le moment, pas de guimauve, mais ayant été guimauve addict (cf Pardonne-moi, ma première fic), il se peut que je finisse par faire une rechute, même si je vais tenter de résister de toutes mes forces^^

Guest 7/2/12 . chapter 17 : Oui, elle s'est faite jeter comme une chaussette, la pauvre quand même ^^

**namande** : ok :) (après, je ne sais pas de quelle review guest tu parles lol, mais je réponds à toute, donc tu n'as plus qu'à retrouver ma réponse^^ (je commence toujours par la première review du dernier chapitre posté, et je remonte jusqu'à la dernière).

Guest 7/2/12 . chapter 17 : Et oui, tout arrive à point à qui sait attendre^^ Vous êtes nombreuses à vous poser des questions sur Blaise... Quel homme mystérieux ! ^^

**melle x** : J'espère que la suite te plaira ;)

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Nos chemins se séparent.

* * *

La sensation d'écrasement liée au transplanage cessa, et Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle découvrit avec stupeur qu'elle se trouvait toujours dans le salon du manoir... Elle était frustrée et énervée d'avoir raté une fois de plus son départ ! Elle avait traversé les sorts de protections de la salle de potions sans soucis, alors quand bien même le domaine serait également sous le coup d'un sort, comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne parvienne à rien ?! Elle pesta intérieurement.

Elle se concentra et tenta de transplaner à l'étage, dans la chambre qu'elle occupait actuellement, mais elle obtint le même résultat. Elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : elle ne parvenait pas encore à maîtriser le transplanage. Mais bien que désemparée, elle ne perdait pas espoir ; avec un peu d'entraînement, elle finirait bien par y arriver.

En attendant, elle tourna en rond dans le salon durant de nombreuses minutes. Elle était anxieuse pour la bataille qui devait avoir lieu en ce moment même, pour les pauvres combattants qui luttaient pour leur survie à tous, et qui étaient sans doute tombés dans le piège tendu par les Mangemorts, et pour Drago, même si elle essayait de modérer les battements de son cœur lorsqu'elle pensait à lui, tentant de se convaincre que quoi qu'il lui arrive, il le méritait...

La nuit était tombée, contrairement à son inquiétude qui n'avait cessé de s'accroître, malgré le repas qu'elle avait préparé avec minutie pour essayer de vaincre son stress, sans résultat.

Lorsqu'un plop sonore retentit dans le hall d'entrée, elle resta sur ses gardes, contrairement à sa première envie de courir s'enquérir de la situation.

– Granger, c'est moi, cria Drago, ce qui la rassura immédiatement.

D'entendre la voix de Drago, Hermione sentit le poids qui pesait sur son estomac s'envoler.

– Je suis dans la cuisine.

Bien sûr, Hermione s'attendait à le voir la mine défaite, épuisé d'avoir combattu, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à le retrouver plein de sang et de boue séchée sur la quasi-totalité du corps.

– Tu es blessé ?!

Malgré elle, Hermione s'était empressée d'aller à sa rencontre et d'écarter la chaise afin de l'aider à s'y installer, sous le regard à la fois médusé et amusé de Drago.

– Merci de ton inquiétude Granger, mais ça va, juste quelques égratignures, mais ce n'est pas grâce à Londubat. Vu l'acharnement qu'il a mis dans ses tentatives de me tuer, quelque chose me dit qu'il a hâte que tu sois libre également...

– Et... ? Tout ce sang alors ?

– Je te rassure, je m'en suis tenu à ce que je t'ai dit. Le sang est en partie le mien, sur le visage surtout, pour le reste... Le sol du Chemin de Traverse ressemble plutôt à une rivière de sang et de boue.

– Raconte-moi, demanda Hermione, la mine défaite par avance pour les horreurs qu'elle était sûre d'entendre.

– Je voudrais d'abord aller me laver, fit-il en se levant, l'air courbaturé.

– Oh oui, bien sûr. Tu veux de l'aide ?

Hermione rougit imperceptiblement lorsque Drago la regarda en levant un sourcil, accompagnant son geste d'un sourire en coin.

– Pour tes blessures, je veux dire, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

– Je te remercie, dit-il en souriant, mais je pense que ça devrait aller, les entailles ne sont pas trop profondes, je vais faire un détour par la salle de potions pour récupérer de quoi les soigner.

Hermione profita de son absence pour dresser le couvert, même si elle n'était pas certaine qu'il ait le cœur à manger. Lorsqu'il redescendit, un plat fumant l'attendait à sa place. Il alla directement s'asseoir, sans pour autant commencer à manger.

Débarrassé de toute cette boue et ce sang, Hermione pouvait voir où se situaient les blessures. Il avait la lèvre fendue, l'arcade sourcilière coupée à deux endroits, et des bleus qui commençaient à apparaître sous sa peau diaphane, au niveau des tempes et du menton. Il lui tardait de connaître les détails de la journée, tout comme elle les redoutait.

– Viens à table, Granger.

– Pardon ?

Hermione était, comme à son habitude, et à la demande de Drago, debout sur le côté, les mains dans le dos, attendant qu'il dîne.

– Inutile de continuer, nous sommes dans la même galère maintenant, souffla-il, las. Viens manger avec moi, s'il te plaît.

Hermione était abasourdie. Dans un sens, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne ressentait plus le côté « maître/esclave », mais il était surprenant que Drago lui-même finisse par y renoncer, officiellement. Après avoir été chercher le nécessaire pour dresser son propre couvert, Hermione prit place en face de lui. Il hocha discrètement la tête, comme pour la remercier et se servit, avant de tendre le plat à Hermione qui fit de même.

– Tu es sûre que tu veux connaître les détails, Granger ? J'imagine que tu as dû passer la journée à t'inquiéter pour ceux de ton camp, mais ça risque de ne pas s'arranger...

– Oui, je suis certaine. Et je m'inquiétais pour toi aussi, avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux dans son assiette.

– Je vais tout te raconter, reprit-il après s'être raclé la gorge. Les rebelles étaient assez nombreux, mais ce qui nous a donné le plus de mal, c'est qu'ils étaient avec des gobelins. Comme tu le sais, les gobelins utilisent une magie différente de la nôtre, donc nous avons dû faire face à des sorts informulés dont nous ignorions tout... D'ailleurs, Blaise a été grièvement blessé, annonça-il, l'air menaçant, comme si le coupable était sous ses yeux.

– Comment va-t-il ? l'interrompit Hermione, sensible à l'inquiétude qui devait ronger Drago.

– Je l'ai conduit d'urgence à Ste Mangouste, c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que j'ai réussi à échapper à Londubat, c'est un vrai pitbull quand il s'y met, celui-là ! Les Médicomages étaient assez peu confiants au début, mais quelques menaces ont su les faire déployer le maximum de leurs compétences. Aux dernières nouvelles, il avait de grandes chances de s'en tirer, mais j'irai probablement y faire un tour ce soir, voir si tout ce passe bien. Lorsque je suis retourné sur le Chemin de Traverse, les combats avaient cessé. Je ne te cache pas qu'il y avait pas mal de corps sans vie... Certains des rebelles ont été capturés, mais j'ignore leur identité. Je sais juste que Londubat n'en fait pas partie. Pourtant, c'est une prise qui aurait rapporté gros à celui qui l'aurait capturé. Le Maître tient à le punir lui-même...

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était quand Drago parlait « des siens » qu'elle se rappelait qu'ils n'étaient pas du même côté. Pourtant, elle avait appris à le connaître, et elle pourrait jurer qu'il n'avait rien à faire parmi eux ; du moins, qu'il n'y avait plus sa place... Mais elle se rappelait sa réaction lorsqu'elle avait voulu lui faire prendre conscience qu'il n'était pas à sa place parmi les Mangemorts, lorsqu'ils étaient retenus au domaine de Voldemort, alors elle hésitait à tenter une fois de plus à le rallier à leur cause, de peur de ruiner le pas qu'il avait fait vers elle.

– A quoi tu penses ? demanda Drago, ce qui eut pour effet de la sortir de ses pensées.

Hermione réfléchit rapidement, elle n'avait plus trop le choix maintenant...

– Je me disais que... tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais,

– Merci Granger, plaisanta Drago, bien qu'elle vît qu'il redoutait ce qui allait suivre.

– Et je pense que tu devrais...

– Trahir les miens ? Faire machine arrière ? Il est bien trop tard pour ça Granger. De plus, quoi que tu penses de moi, ça ne change rien à ce que je suis réellement... finit-il, l'air songeur. On ne m'a pas forcé à devenir Mangemort, je l'ai voulu.

Son ton était ferme, et son regard, qu'il avait plongé dans celui d'Hermione, lui laissait comprendre qu'il ne reniait pas ses croyances en ce qui concernait les nés-Moldus.

Déçue, Hermione baissa les yeux.

– Je t'en prie Granger ! Ne fais pas cette tête. Je ne vais pas tout à coup dire que je n'ai jamais rien eu contre les nés-Moldus, tu le sais mieux que quiconque. Après, peu importe ce que j'en pense maintenant, ça ne me fera pas changer de côté pour autant. Ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre...

Hermione comprit à son ton que la discussion était close. Elle avait sa réponse, quoi qu'il se passe maintenant, jamais il ne changerait de camp, jamais il ne se rallierait à eux, une fois qu'elle parviendrait à transplaner, jamais ils ne seraient plus réunis...

Ils finirent de manger dans le silence, sans pour autant qu'il soit pesant, puis Drago repartit pour Ste Mangouste, s'enquérir de la santé de Zabini.

Toujours avide de vengeance pour le meurtre de deux des leurs, les Mangemorts ne faiblissaient pas quant aux nombre de rixes les opposant aux rebelles, dont le nombre ne cessait d'augmenter de jour en jour, bien que personne n'ait de nouvelle du Survivant. Drago devait donc très souvent se trouver au château de Voldemort, ou en patrouille, plutôt qu'au ministère. Tous les Mangemorts étaient de nouveau réquisitionnés pour tenter d'endiguer le flot toujours grandissant d'attaques à leur encontre. La guerre avait bel et bien reprit...

Cependant, Hermione n'était pas dans tous ses états uniquement pour ça... Le meurtre de Nott et Flint planait toujours au-dessus de leurs têtes, et si ça venait à se savoir, Merlin seul savait quel serait le sort qui leur serait réservé. En plus de ça, s'ajoutant à sa peur, il arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment que des Mangemorts se présentent au manoir pour venir chercher Drago, ou reviennent avec lui, et pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, il avait préféré lever les protections magiques qui gardaient le domaine. Il arrivait donc très souvent à Hermione de rester éveillée la nuit, en proie à des insomnies impossibles à calmer, surtout quand Drago n'était pas au manoir.

C'était d'ailleurs le cas cette nuit. Il était trois heures du matin, et Drago n'était toujours pas de retour à la maison. C'était de plus en plus souvent, les batailles se finissaient en chasse à l'homme qu'il fallait traquer durant des heures... Pour ne rien arranger, un violent orage avait éclaté quelques heures plus tôt, et une pluie torrentielle s'ajoutait encore au bruit des éclairs.

Un plop finit par se faire entendre, et comme une enfant apeurée par un orage qui gronderait trop fort, Hermione se recroquevilla un peu dans son lit et remonta les couvertures sur la partie inférieure de son visage, guettant des sons qui lui paraîtraient familiers. Quelqu'un montait les marches, grinçantes sous les pas. Ça pouvait être Drago, comme quelqu'un d'autre... Puis les pas se firent plus audibles lorsqu'ils traversèrent le corridor jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, pour finir par s'arrêter devant. Hermione sentit son pouls s'accélérer et se prépara à utiliser sa magie à tout moment. Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, les pas repartirent d'où ils étaient venus. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit le bruit d'une chaise qu'on tire dans la cuisine, et celui du sifflement de la bouilloire. Rassurée, elle décida de se lever. Drago se faisait très souvent un thé ou un café lorsqu'il rentrait au milieu de la nuit. Et vu le temps qu'il faisait, il devait avoir besoin de se réchauffer. Prenant soin de s'emmitoufler dans le peignoir de Drago qu'elle avait fait sien maintenant, elle descendit le rejoindre.

– Tu ne dors pas ? J'étais justement venu voir, mais n'ayant pas entendu de bruit, je l'ai cru.

– Comment veux-tu que je dorme avec tout ce qu'il se passe... D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'on mette au point un signal, parce que je vais finir par mourir d'angoisse à force de me demander si c'est bien toi qui es là ou non.

– J'ai bien pensé à te prévenir par Patronus lorsque je rentrais, mais la plupart du temps je rentre au milieu de la nuit, confia-t-il en baillant discrètement.

Hermione le contemplait. A la lumière des torches, il paraissait encore plus blafard qu'à l'accoutumée. Des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux, assombrissant son regard, et elle ne savait pas si ses frissons étaient dus à sa profonde fatigue, ou au fait qu'il soit trempé des pieds à la tête. Peut-être un peu des deux... Des gouttes de pluie glissaient encore lentement le long de ses cheveux, jusqu'à l'arrête de son nez. Il les chassa d'un geste de la main avant de boire une gorgée de thé brûlant.

– Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

Comme à chaque fois qu'il rentrait, Hermione posait cette même question. C'était primordial pour elle de se tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passait dehors. Lorsqu'elle apprenait le décès d'un des siens, elle souffrait en silence, et lorsqu'elle avait vent d'une bataille ayant tourné plus à leur avantage, elle taisait sa joie, c'était à cette condition que Drago acceptait de lui raconter ce qu'il avait vu. C'était une sorte d'entente tacite. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se réjouissait ouvertement de la victoire de son camp, ils se contentaient d'analyser placidement la situation. Bien sûr, Hermione avait du mal à cacher ses larmes lorsqu'elle apprenait le décès d'un proche, comme cette nuit, lorsque Drago lui annonça que Cho Chang avait été tuée.

Drago finit sa tasse sans la regarder et s'en resservit une autre, après avoir été en chercher une deuxième qu'il remplit également, avant de la faire glisser jusqu'à elle. Et comme pour lui changer les idées, il attisa sa curiosité :

– J'imagine que tu ne dirais pas non si je te proposais des nouvelles de Potter ?

– Est-ce qu'il va bien ?!

Cette fois-ci, Hermione n'avait pas réussi à cacher ses émotions, elle n'avait même pas essayé d'ailleurs, et Drago, la connaissant, ne s'y était pas attendu.

– Bien... je ne dirais pas ça. Honnêtement, tu l'as vu toi-même il y a quelques semaines, et ça ne s'est pas amélioré, bien au contraire...

Malgré le fait que Drago ne semblât pas chagriné par cet état de fait, Hermione lui en fut reconnaissante de ne pas s'en amuser. Elle connaissait les liens de haine et de jalousie qui liaient les deux jeunes hommes, et elle était consciente de l'effort qu'il faisait.

– Est-ce qu'il est...

Elle fut incapable de continuer plus loin sa phrase, comme si dire les mots les ferait se réaliser.

– Non, il n'est pas mort, mais ça a bien failli ce soir ! Nous l'avons transféré ailleurs qu'au château. Le Maître craignait qu'il soit attaqué bientôt afin qu'il soit libéré. Et au final, nous avons été attaqués quand même alors que personne à part une petite poignée n'était au courant. Il est maintenant en lieu sûr, personne ne pourra le retrouver... C'est sûr, qui aurait connaissance d'une grotte perdue dans un îlot rocheux, au milieu de la mer Noire..., fit-il avant de finir sa deuxième tasse.

Hermione n'aurait pas pu le jurer, bien sûr, mais elle était malgré tout intimement persuadée qu'il n'avait pas juste « négligemment » lâché l'information sur l'endroit où était retenu Harry. Qui aurait pu savoir en effet ? Un sentiment d'urgence lui étreignit la poitrine et l'envie de parvenir à s'enfuir pour prévenir les insurgés s'empara de nouveau d'elle. Mais elle se força à se clamer, de peur que Drago s'aperçoive de quelque chose.

– Et ton Maître ? (le fait de ne pas prononcer son véritable nom était également un accord tacite), que va-t-il faire quand il saura qu'il y a une taupe parmi le petit groupe de fidèles qui a déplacé Harry ?

– Il n'y en a pas. C'est pour ça justement que Potter a failli se faire tuer, parce que les rebelles nous sont tombés dessus par hasard et qu'ils ont lancé des sorts sur tous, y compris la cage de Potter...

Hermione n'osa pas imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu se passer si l'un des sorts avait atteint Harry... La situation, dramatique évidemment, aurait également été le summum du comble.

– Je suis mort de fatigue, je vais aller prendre une bonne douche et me coucher, tu devrais en faire autant, Granger.

Toujours dans ses pensées, Hermione acquiesça distraitement de la tête et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Seule dans la cuisine, elle ressassait en boucle les informations qu'elle avait obtenues et se jura de mettre encore plus d'ardeur à essayer de s'échapper. Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par vider dans l'évier le reste de son thé, devenu froid, et remonta se coucher.

Le lendemain, Drago reçut un hibou. L'écriture, il la connaissait bien, c'était celle de Pansy :

« _ Drago,_

_Après mûres réflexion__s__, je me rends compte que la situation est pire que je ne l'avais imaginée. Ta Sang-de-Bourbe n'a pas pu en effet se débarrass__er de deux Mangemorts aguerris sans baguette magique, alors soit tu lui en as procuré une, soit tu l'as fait toi-même…__ Tu sais ce qu'il en coûte._

_Je te demande de revoir ta décision. Je suis prête à te pardonner l'égarement grotesque dont tu as fait preuve, mais pas indéfiniment... Reviens vers moi avant la fin de cette semaine, ou tu en subira__s__ les conséquences._

_Je t'aime Drago, je ne veux pas te perdre, alors réfléchis bien..._ »

Drago se recula dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment. La colère et la déception se mêlèrent dans son esprit. Certes, il pouvait comprendre que la jalousie pousse à faire des choses terribles, mais de là à le menacer de la sorte, de risquer sa vie uniquement pour le récupérer, de le retenir par le chantage ? C'était décevant et insultant de la part de Pansy.

Il reposa la lettre sur son bureau. Il ne voulait pas y répondre tout de suite, de peur de dire des choses qui dépasseraient sa pensée, ne voulant pas la blesser davantage. Quoi qu'il en soit de leur situation, il avait pensé une bonne moitié de sa vie qu'il la finirait avec elle, donc il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui faire plus de mal. Maintenant plus que jamais, il savait que son temps était compté... Il avait quatre jours, et pas un de plus.

Deux jours passèrent sans que Drago n'ait prit le temps de répondre à la lettre, il n'avait plus que quelques préparatifs à faire, et il s'en occuperait. Lorsqu'elle la recevrait, ils seraient loin.

A l'aube du troisième jour, il se rendit à Gringotts et fit un retrait assez conséquent, avant de se rendre au château de Voldemort. Ce dernier n'y était plus pour le moment, ce qui lui facilitait les choses... Il salua comme à l'accoutumée les Mangemorts qu'il croisait, puis, une fois dans l'immense salle de réunion, heureusement vide, il alla récupérer ce qu'il était venu chercher. Malheureusement, il ne fut pas entièrement satisfait…

Tout était prêt, il ne restait plus que la lettre à envoyer. Il la sortit de sa poche et la relut une dernière fois :

« _Pansy,_

_Je suis désolé que ça se soit fini ainsi. Ç'aurait dû se passer autrement, mais il semblerait que nous ayons pris des directions différentes. Je ne reviendrai pas, et je pense qu'intérieurement, tu le sais. Je t'ai aimé__e__ et une partie de moi tiendra probablement toujours à toi, mais ce n'était plus possible..._

_Drago _»

Il devait se hâter maintenant. Il transplana dans le hall d'entrée de son manoir.

– Granger ?

– Je suis dans le salon.

– Prends tes affaires, on doit partir ! Il nous reste un jour avant que...

Dans sa hâte de quitter les lieux, Drago n'avait pas prêté attention à la voix pourtant tremblante d'Hermione. Elle se trouvait assise sur le sofa, entourées de deux hommes, baguettes pointées vers elle. Drago sortit rapidement la sienne mais il fut désarmé par un Expelliarmus venant de l'un des deux autres Mangemorts qui se tenaient camouflés derrière la porte.

– Tu comptais aller quelque part ? demanda Avery Jr, esquissant un sourire cruel.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? cracha-t-il, durement, ne laissant rien paraître du trouble qui l'habitait.

– A ton avis ? Le Grand Inquisiteur a entendu en personne que celui qui a tué Nott et Flint n'était autre que toi !

Hermione sentit son cœur se crisper. Elle avait essayé de se débarrasser d'eux, mais son pouvoir refusait obstinément de lui obéir ! Elle s'inquiétait pour Drago et ne parvenait pas à maintenir suffisamment sa concentration pour faire surgir sa magie innée. Jusqu'alors, elle ne s'était manifestée que lorsqu'elle avait été envahie par des émotions très puissantes. Elle essaya de croiser le regard de Drago, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était désolée, mais il gardait le sien rivé dans celui d'Avery, digne et froid, comme il savait si bien le faire. Cependant, malgré le fait qu'il paraisse se contrôler, Drago bouillait intérieurement de colère. Une fois de plus, Pansy l'avait trahi. Elle lui avait donné un ultimatum qui ne devait prendre fin que le lendemain. Si elle avait tenu sa parole, ils seraient loin à l'heure qu'il était.

– Allez, ne traînons pas ! Ton jugement va avoir lieu. Mais si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, un traître tel que toi devrait être achevé comme le pire des chiens ! pesta Jugson en poussant Drago du bout de sa baguette. La Sang-de-Bourbe vient avec nous, ça va de soi.

Pour la première fois, Drago regarda Hermione et elle put lire de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, une seconde, avant que tout ne se brouille autour d'elle.

Sa tête lui tournait un peu à cause du transplanage. Lorsque sa vision redevint normale, elle vit qu'ils se trouvaient dans une grande salle, avec une vingtaine de Mangemorts encagoulés qui se tenaient tout autour d'eux. Et en face, un pupitre, derrière lequel se dressait un homme de grande stature, aux épaules carrées. Il était imposant, aussi bien physiquement que par la présence qu'il dégageait. Derrière lui, Hermione faillit ne pas voir un corps frêle agité de soubresauts. Il s'agissait de Pansy Parkinson ; elle avait les yeux rouges d'avoir beaucoup pleuré apparemment. Mais depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Drago, à qui elle disait qu'elle était désolée, d'une voix inaudible.

– Monsieur Parkinson, lâcha Drago, les mâchoires serrées.

– Aujourd'hui, c'est Grand Inquisiteur, Monsieur Malefoy !

Hermione savait où elle avait déjà vu cet homme qu'elle savait maintenant être le père de Pansy. C'était celui qu'elle avait aperçu au château de Voldemort, et qui dévisageait hargneusement Drago...

– Etes-vous au courant de la raison de votre présence en ce lieu ?

– On m'en a vaguement fait part, lâcha Drago avec insolence.

– Inutile de faire ton malin, grogna Avery, avant de lui décrocher un coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

La lèvre, précédemment fendue lors de la bataille sur le Chemin de Traverse, se remit à saigner sous l'impact. Malefoy le foudroya du regard avant de serrer les poings et de s'élancer sur lui, mais il fut vite entravé par les trois autres Mangemorts qui se tenaient autour de lui.

– Silence ! tonna le Grand Inquisiteur. Tu pourrais te montrer respectueux envers le père dont tu as tué le fils, dit-il en pointant du menton l'un des Mangemorts cagoulés qui se trouvait parmi la rangée d'autres.

– Avez-vous une preuve ? interrogea Drago, en essuyant rageusement le sang qui coulait sur son menton.

– Des preuves, s'il n'y a que ça, nous pouvons en trouver ! Nous pouvons simplement te faire ingurgiter du Veritaserum, ou te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu avoues ! Alors, que choisis-tu ? Ou bien, auras-tu le cran d'avouer de toi-même, comme un homme digne ?

Drago lui jeta un regard noir et parla :

– Je n'ai fait que défendre ce qui m'appartient ! En venant exécuter mon esclave, ils s'en sont pris à moi ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça !

– Lorsque l'on a un différent avec un autre Mangemort, tu sais très bien que c'est à moi que revient la décision de trancher ! Tuer deux de nos fidèles pour défendre une Impure est la pire trahison qu'il soit envers notre maître à tous ! Nul n'est censé ignorer que le crime que tu as commis est punissable de mort – à ce terme, Pansy, qui était jusque là silencieuse, laissa échapper une exclamation qui ressemblait plus à une supplique.

Drago ne répondit rien, il gardait la tête haute et les mâchoires serrées.

– Et pour ce qui est de l'accusation de sentiments amoureux pour la Sang-de-bourbe ?

Le blond prit soin de ne pas regarder Hermione, bien qu'il sente son regard peser sur lui.

– Ces accusations sont sans fondement ! Je n'ai jamais fait quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu le laisser penser. J'ignore pourquoi toute cette histoire a pris de telles proportions !

– Ce qui le laisse à penser ? Mais tout simplement le fait que tu n'as jamais apporté les informations que tu avais pourtant promises au Maître, plus le fait qu'elle n'a rien perdu de son arrogance au fil des mois !

– De toute façon, quoi que je dise, vous vous êtes fait votre opinion, donc pourquoi ne pas achever cette mascarade de procès ?!

Des murmures de désapprobation parcoururent les rangs des Mangemort et le visage du Grand Inquisiteur devint plus menaçant encore.

– Soit, si tu le désires. Tes actes méritent trois fois la mort,

– Père, je vous en prie, intervint Pansy en sanglotant, vous aviez promis.

– Silence ! ordonna-t-il à sa fille. Cependant, étant un membre très élevé de notre communauté, et ayant de nombreuses années servi correctement le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres, cette peine vous est épargné.

– C'est scandaleux ! éructa Nott Sr en retirant rageusement sa cagoule. Il doit payer pour ses crimes ! Il a tué mon fils, rien d'autre qu'une mort lente et douloureuse ne peut être acceptable !

– Je n'ai pas fini, reprit Parkinson avec un ton ferme, malgré son visage montrant de la compassion pour Nott. Pour avoir tué deux des nôtres, et souillé votre nom et votre sang avec une Impure, vous, Drago Malefoy, êtes déchu de tous vos biens et de toute votre fortune, ainsi que du rang de Mangemort. Vous êtes banni de la société, et à ce titre, vous serez emprisonné et exécuté si vous remettez les pieds en Angleterre.

– Vous n'avez aucun droit de me retirer mes terres et ma fortune ! s'insurgea Drago.

– Sachez que j'ai tous les droits, Malefoy, en tant que Grand Inquisiteur. Le Maître m'a donné le pouvoir de punir à ma guise les Mangemorts qui ont besoin de l'être, lorsqu'il ne s'en occupe pas lui-même ! Estimez-vous heureux, c'est pour ma fille que je me montre si clément.

– Bien, si telle est votre décision ! fulmina Drago. Ma baguette, fit-il en tendant la main vers le Mangemort qui s'en était emparé lorsqu'il l'avait désarmé.

– Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Vous avez voulu vous acoquiner avec des Moldus, et bien vous vivrez comme tel à partir de maintenant. Personne en Angleterre ne vous fournira de nouvelle baguette magique, nous y veillerons, termina le Grand Inquisiteur avec un rictus de supériorité.

Macnair fendit son visage d'un large sourire laissant apparaître des dents jaunâtres et gâtées, et joua avec la baguette de Malefoy, qu'il faisait jongler entre ses doigts.

– Il est hors de question que je vous laisse ma baguette ! cria-t-il.

– Ben quoi, ta Moldue t'a pas appris quelques trucs ? railla Macnair, qui faisait partie des Mangemorts qui avaient été le chercher chez lui.

Ne supportant plus la façon dont il le narguait avec sa propre baguette, Drago finit par la saisir avec la rapidité d'un attrapeur de Quidditch, laissant le Mangemort hébété une seconde.

– Ce n'est pas une option Malefoy, gronda le Grand Inquisiteur. Si vous n'obtempérez pas, elle vous sera retirée de force de toute façon.

Drago lui lança un regard noir, ainsi qu'à tous les Mangemorts présents, amorçant de mauvais gré un mouvement en direction de Macnair qui le fixait l'air mauvais, un rictus fier sur le visage. Drago eut envie de lui écrabouiller la figure pour lui ôter son air arrogant mais à la place, il stoppa l'avancée de sa baguette qu'il était prêt à remettre au Mangemort.

– Et pour mon esclave ? demanda Drago, crispé.

– La Sang-de-Bourbe reste ici, naturellement, déclara Albert Parkinson.

Comme pour affirmer ses dires, les deux Mangemorts qui encadraient Hermione lui saisirent les bras et la secouèrent.

– Non !

– Comment ça, « non » ?

– Non, elle repart avec moi, dit-il plus fort, pointant sa baguette sur le Grand Inquisiteur.

– Drago, je t'en prie, s'exclama Pansy, en proie à la terreur de le voir tuer son père.

– Que crois-tu pouvoir faire Malefoy, cracha Nott Sr, nous sommes plus de vingt contre un ! Tu n'as aucune chance !

– Laissez, tempéra le Grand Inquisiteur. J'ai voulu me montrer magnanime pour l'amour que ma fille portait à ce scélérat, mais trop, c'est trop. S'il veut vraiment rester avec sa Sang-de-Bourbe, eh bien qu'il en soit ainsi, il aura le sort qui lui sera réservé à elle. Tuez-le.

Aucun des Mangemorts présents ne se fit prier pour lever sa baguette en direction de Malefoy. Comme au ralenti, Hermione vit une dizaine de rayons verts foncer droit sur lui, elle hurla, se débattant de l'emprise que les deux Mangemorts exerçaient sur elle. Sa voix se brisa lorsqu'elle vit que les sorts semblaient s'arrêter en plein vol, comme s'ils se répercutaient sur un mur invisible. C'était impossible, et pourtant, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Drago, aussi stupéfait qu'elle, elle remercia Merlin de lui avoir accordé le don de magie innée. Le temps, qui semblait alors comme s'être arrêté, reprit son cours normal. Les sorts continuaient de se choquer et rebondir sur une bulle protectrice qui les enveloppait.

– Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir Drago, il faut qu'on parte !

Drago, qui l'observait comme si elle était une sorte de divinité, réagit quand elle lui parla. Il l'attrapa par la main et d'un geste, s'apprêta à transplaner, quand elle l'arrêta.

– Attends, il faut les ralentir, sinon, ils n'auront aucun mal à nous rattraper ! Quand je te dirai, fait nous transplaner.

Drago acquiesça, guettant anxieusement son signe qui ne tarda pas à venir. D'un coup, une sorte d'onde de choc avait eu l'air de sortir de son corps, pour aller cogner durement contre ceux des Mangemorts, qui furent soufflés comme des feuilles de papier. Vu l'ampleur du choc, il ne douta pas que quelqu'un soit mort, et les autres, inconscients pour un moment probablement ! Sans attendre, il transplana, ayant comme dernière vision Pansy, à genoux, pleurant dans ses mains. Ça avait été la seule à ne pas être touchée par l'onde de choc, et Drago remercia intérieurement Hermione de l'avoir épargnée.

Ils étaient arrivés au manoir. Drago avait lancé une dizaine de sorts complexes en toute hâte, pour protéger la maison d'une intrusion.

Une fois fait, il prit quelques secondes pour essayer d'analyser la situation, et se remettre du choc.

– Si j'avais imaginé... Après tout, qui d'autre que toi pouvait réussir ce genre de magie ? fit-il, pensif.

Une chose lui sautait aux yeux maintenant...

– Si nous sommes revenus ici, c'est parce que je pensais prendre nos affaires pour fuir quelque part, mais, j'imagine que la situation est très différente maintenant, dit-il comme à regret. Plus rien ne t'attache à moi... Tu es libre. Enfin, j'imagine qu'au vu de tes dons, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne prennes la décision de toi-même…

– Viens avec moi, Drago, souffla Hermione d'une voix douce. En plus, je ne parviens pas à transplaner seule, rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire contrit.

– Tiens.

Drago sortit de sa poche une baguette magique. Lorsqu'Hermione la reconnut, elle ouvrit la bouche et écarquilla les yeux, en cherchant une réponse sur son visage.

– Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas trouvé la tienne, mais à défaut de celle-là, je pense que celle-ci sera utile à Potter, une fois que tu l'auras aidé à se sortir du pétrin, déclara Drago avec un sourire triste. Je comptais te la remettre une fois qu'on serait en sécurité, mais apparemment, nos chemins se séparent ici.

Le silence dura quelques secondes, où elle le fixait mais lui regardait le sol, comme toujours lorsqu'il faisait une bonne action.

Par son geste, il lui faisait comprendre qu'il lui rendait sa liberté, qu'il lui souhaitait bonne chance pour sauver Harry, qu'il ne l'accompagnerait pas…

Elle devait le remercier, elle voulait le remercier, mais les mots ne suffisaient pas. N'écoutant que son instinct, elle saisit les pans de la cape de Drago et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds afin de poser sa bouche sur la sienne. Drago ne mit pas longtemps à répondre et leurs lèvres, d'abord scellées, s'entrouvrirent pour leur permettre d'approfondir leur baiser.

Une explosion d'émotions, comme trop longtemps contenues déferla en elle. Si lui donner un baiser lui avait semblé la chose à faire, elle savait maintenant que c'était parce qu'elle en mourait d'envie depuis longtemps, et bien loin de le regretter, elle mit davantage de passion dans ce qui était leur premier et dernier baiser. Répondant avec bien plus de ferveur qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, Drago encadra son visage de ses mains, avant qu'elles n'aillent se glisser dans ses cheveux, puis sur le creux de ses reins, pour finir par l'étreindre et la soulever de terre. Sans même être consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, ses jambes vinrent s'enrouler autour de son bassin, et ses mains parcoururent frénétiquement ses cheveux, ses épaules, son dos. Elle s'y agrippait, comme pour le forcer à se coller davantage à elle, et c'est ce qu'il fit. Elle cogna assez durement contre le mur, mais ça ne fit qu'augmenter la sensation de chaleur qui se rependait déjà en elle, de se sentir pressée par son corps, dont elle pouvait percevoir le désir grandir à mesure qu'ils se touchaient, se goûtaient. Il avait abandonné ses lèvres pour la base de son cou, qu'il embrassait, le taquinant de ses dents, ce qui lui procura des frissons tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle gardait la tête relevée, haletant de délectation d'être à ce point emprisonnée par les bras de Drago, par sa langue. Un sentiment d'urgence l'étreignait, mais pas celui de la prudence, non, celui d'un désir inassouvi, qui ne demandait qu'à l'être. Elle gémit lorsqu'il passa ses mains sous sa chemise et qu'il lui emprisonna les seins, les caressant avec les pouces, les empoignant avec force, incapable de retenir la frénésie ardente qui l'asservissait. Abandonnant soudain sa poitrine, ses mains vinrent encadrer de nouveau son visage pour la forcer à river ses yeux aux siens. Il demandait confirmation, et il suffit d'une seconde pour être sûr. Brûlante de désir, Hermione glissa sa main entre elle et Drago et libéra son sexe tendu, tandis qu'il avait glissé ses doigts sous le sous-vêtement protégeant son intimité, avant de l'écarter sommairement et de s'enfoncer en elle sous un râle de plaisir. Hermione gémit et ferma les yeux pour profiter au maximum des sensations exquises qui déferlaient en elle. Ses coups de reins puissants la faisaient défaillir, elle avait envie de mordre, de griffer, et elle ne s'en priva pas. Ce fut brutal, intense, comme une délivrance, au même titre que sa soudaine liberté. Alors qu'elle se cramponnait à ses épaules, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait espéré ce moment autant qu'elle l'avait redouté. Une insidieuse pensée fit son chemin dans son esprit, tandis qu'elle gémissait d'excitation, lui rappelant que l'homme avec lequel est faisait l'amour sauvagement n'était autre que celui qui avait tué Ron, qu'elle avait aimé, mais quand Drago l'embrassa de nouveau, tout disparut. Seul restait l'extase de l'instant. Elle finit par laisser une exclamation puissante s'échapper de ses lèvres et Drago la suivit de près. Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, sans se regarder, haletants, et encore parcourus par les réminiscences électrisantes de l'orgasme. Puis lentement, il se retira d'elle et la reposa sur le sol.

Que dire après un tel moment d'intimité, d'exaltation ? Que faire ? Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait. C'était tellement soudain, tellement... incroyable.

Ce furent des cris dehors, et des bruits retentissants, indiquant qu'on lançait des sorts pour faire céder les protections magiques qui les ramenèrent à la réalité.

– Ils arrivent, tu dois partir maintenant.

– Mais...

Hermione ne trouvait pas les mots, mais elle n'en avait pas besoin, Drago avait fondu sur ses lèvres pour lui offrir un dernier baiser, plus doux, qui évoquait le regret.

Un autre craquement sonore le fit se redresser à contrecœur. Il pointa sa baguette en direction de son front et un filament argenté en sortit. Il l'emprisonna dans un flacon qu'il fit apparaître et le plaça dans les mains d'Hermione, qu'il lâcha en les caressant du bout des doigts.

– On est entrés ! Yaxley, Avery, avec moi, les autres, faites le tour ! cria un Mangemort.

La voix provenait de l'entrée, Hermione et Drago savaient qu'il ne leur restait que quelques secondes pour s'échapper. Ils les passèrent les yeux dans les yeux, jusqu'au moment de disparaître, à l'instant où Nott senior arrivait.

* * *

**Alors ? S'il vous plait, j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez ! Alors pour ceux qui me lisent mais ne mettent pas de review (ce n'est pas du tout un reproche ni quoi que ce soit hein^^), ça serait super sympa de le faire au moins cette fois-ci lol, parce que d'une, j'espère vraiment que ça vous a plus, et deux, je me dis que peut-être vous vous dites que c'est un peu n'importe quoi, que ça a été trop vite et tout, donc voilà... En plus, j'aimerais arriver à 200 review^^ C'est bête, je vous l'accorde, mais voilà ^^ **

**Gros bisous à tous :)**

**Prochain chapitre : Solitude.**


	19. Solitude

**Bonjour tout le monde. Pour ceux qui ont eu le temps de lire le chapitre 19 avant sa suppression, désolée, c'est le même. Voilà, ma situation personnelle ne me permettait plus trop d'écrire (comme je l'ai dit dans ma note d'auteur), et elle est loin de s'être améliorée puisque j'ai été mise à la porte de chez moi^^ Vous comprendrez donc qu'en étant un jour à droite, un jour gauche, sans jamais pouvoir déballer le contenu de ma valise, je ne puisse vraiment pas trouver le temps, ni le moyen, ni l'envie à vrai dire, d'écrire^^ Donc tant pis, je ne vais pas chercher à modifier l'histoire comme je l'avais voulu, je vais la laisser telle quelle, donc désolée pour les personnes m'ayant dit que voir le déroulement de la guerre etc. ne les intéressaient pas. Je vous mets deux chapitres, dont un assez long, en espérant retrouver rapidement un foyer où je puisse être seule, installée sur une table, pour enfin pouvoir écrire la suite^^**

**De plus, je me suis rendu compte après avoir fait du tri dans mon compte auteur que j'ai stupidement supprimé le chapitre publié et retiré, celui-là même qui contenait les réponses à vos review du chapitre 18... Et je suis navrée, mais je n'ai pas la possibilité d'y répondre de nouveau (je n'ai que quelques minutes devant moi...)**

**Gros bisous, et encore désolée pour l'attente :s**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Solitude.

* * *

La différence fut flagrante. Elle se retrouvait à l'air libre il faisait gris et froid, et elle était seule. Hermione regarda la petite cabane en bois qui trônait, entourée d'immenses pins, sur la colline, au pied de laquelle elle venait de transplaner. C'était leur refuge de base, magiquement agrandi.

Elle sentit ses jambes vaciller, et l'instant d'après, elle se retrouva assise sur les genoux, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Les émotions qui se succédaient en elle étaient trop fortes. En l'espace de peu de temps, son existence avait été bouleversée. Elle se mit à trembler, et pas seulement à cause du froid mordant de décembre. Elle était libre. C'était ce qu'elle avait souhaité le plus au monde, alors pourquoi n'éprouvait-elle pas la joie qu'elle aurait dûe ? Son cœur la faisait souffrir, et ses poumons refusaient de fonctionner correctement, elle ressentait un vide, un manque, et lorsqu'elle regarda la petite fiole argentée qu'elle tenait toujours étroitement serrée dans ses mains, ses sentiments s'accentuèrent encore plus, et les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité.

Elle aurait dû insister, elle aurait dû s'agripper à lui, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait, encore trop ébranlée par ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et Drago et maintenant, il était loin, et elle ne le reverrait sans doute jamais...

Hermione resta inerte un long moment, jusqu'à ce que ses membres soient engourdis par le froid, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne ressente plus rien. Elle était vidée de toute émotion, comme si elle en avait ressenti tellement en si peu de temps qu'elle avait épuisé sa réserve. Elle devait continuer maintenant, reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée, avant Lui. Il fallait qu'elle se relève, et rentre parmi les siens, qu'elle continue le combat, qu'elle se ressaisisse.

Avec difficulté, elle se remit debout et marcha lentement jusqu'à l'entrée de leur quartier général. Grâce à la baguette d'Harry, elle put lancer les sorts lui permettant d'y accéder. Lorsqu'elle fut à l'intérieur, elle s'y sentit bizarrement étrangère. Elle percevait des voix dans les pièces ouvertes, mais elle ne distinguait pas qui en étaient les propriétaires. Elle croisa quelques personnes qui la dévisagèrent, elle ne les connaissait pas, et apparemment, eux non plus. Puis un cri de joie la fit se retourner :

– Hermione ?! Hermione, par Merlin ! Je suis si content de te voir ! Comment vas-tu ? Comment as-tu réussi à t'échapper ?

Tout à son enthousiasme, Dean Thomas, qui l'avait enlacée, l'abreuvait de questions.

– Je vais bien, je te remercie Dean.

Hermione lui rendit son étreinte et lui sourit, même si ses yeux ne renvoyaient pas la joie qu'ils auraient dû.

– Je suis tellement heureuse d'être de retour.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, pas tout à fait.

– Il y a l'air d'avoir beaucoup de nouvelles têtes ici ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un semblant d'émerveillement, pour échapper à la trop douloureuse question sur sa présence ici...

– Oui, je vais te présenter ! Depuis que nous savons qu'Harry est vivant, l'afflux de nouvelles têtes est jour après jour plus grande encore !

Tout en continuant à parler des nouveautés les plus importantes depuis sa capture, Dean la conduisit dans la grande pièce qui servait de pièce de réunion. Il y avait des dizaines de personnes dedans, jamais Hermione n'avait vu autant de monde dans leur petit QG, qui comptait apparemment des dizaines de pièces supplémentaires. Il lui faudrait sans doute un long moment avant de se sentir de nouveau à sa place parmi eux.

– Regardez tous ! Pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas encore, je vous présente Hermione Granger !

Un brouhaha sans précédant régna dans la salle. Certains des ses amis s'étaient levés et étaient venus la saluer, comme Luna, et d'autres restaient circonspects, regardant la nouvelle venue d'un œil curieux. Hermione ne se sentit pas à l'aise, alors qu'elle avait été leur « chef » pendant près de deux ans, après la disparition de Harry.

– Je me sens un peu fatiguée, est-ce que...

Hermione s'était penchée à l'oreille de Dean, n'ayant pas envie d'affronter autant de monde d'un coup.

– Oh oui, bien sûr. Nous n'avons pas touché à ta chambre, elle est telle que tu l'as laissée lorsque...

Dean se tut, embarrassé, et ils se rendirent jusqu'à la chambre d'Hermione en silence.

– Voilà, prends ton temps, tu dois être fatiguée ! Lorsque tu seras prête, rejoins-nous dans la salle de réunion, c'est l'ancienne salle à manger, précisa-t-il. Nous devons voir certaines choses, mais je ne t'embête pas plus longtemps, fit-il avec un grand sourire, avant de s'éclipser.

Une fois seule, Hermione put souffler un peu. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir arrêté de respirer depuis qu'elle était entrée au refuge. En effet, rien n'avait changé, cependant, elle regardait la pièce comme si elle n'était pas réelle, comme si elle n'avait existé qu'en rêve, comme si ça faisait des années qu'elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds...

Elle s'assit sur son lit, et tout naturellement, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle allait se coucher, elle posa les yeux sur le cadre contenant une photo de Ron, posé sur la table de nuit. Comme une automate, elle la prit et traça les contours de son visage souriant avec les doigts, avant de fondre de nouveau en larmes. C'était trop dur. La vue de l'homme dont elle avait toujours été amoureuse lui brisait le cœur, parce qu'elle lui rappelait à quel point elle l'avait trahi, de quelle manière surtout, et avec qui. Elle avait encore l'odeur de Drago sur elle, elle se souvenait de la sensation de ses mains sur son corps, de ses lèvres sur les siennes... Ne pouvant plus affronter le regard bienveillant de Ron, elle reposa le cadre sur la table de chevet, face contre le bois, avant de sangloter de nouveau, comme si son geste signifiait l'abandon de son amour pour lui.

Lasse et vidée de toute énergie, elle s'étendit sur le lit, en travers, et ferma les yeux. Elle sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

– Ils sont rentrés, ils sont là !

Quelqu'un avait crié son enthousiasme dans le couloir, ce qui avait réveillé Hermione en sursaut.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, un peu groggy, et se demanda où elle se trouvait, avant de se rappeler... La pièce était plongée dans le noir, à part une étrange clarté qui provenait d'une de ses mains. Elle l'ouvrit et y retrouva la fiole, toujours. Elle ne la lâchait pas, elle n'arrivait pas à se décider à l'ouvrir, à y découvrir le souvenir que Drago avait tenu à lui faire partager. Et si elle découvrait quelque chose de terrible ? Quelque chose qui lui prouverait que ce qui était arrivé entre eux n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu ? N'étant pas encore prête, elle ouvrit le petit tiroir de la table de nuit et y glissa le flacon.

Une grande agitation régnait dans les couloirs, Hermione décida de se lever pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle n'était plus esclave dorénavant, elle devait reprendre sa vie en main, et donc prendre part à celle du camp.

Hermione n'eut qu'à suivre les personnes qui venaient de toute part et se dirigeaient toutes au même endroit, comme des abeilles attirées par une fleur particulièrement sucrée !

Il s'avérait que la fleur en question n'était autre que Neville Londubat ! Il était entouré de toute part, salué comme s'il revenait conquérant d'un acte particulièrement héroïque, et connaissant le courage de Neville, c'était peut-être le cas. Lui au moins n'avait pas mis longtemps à retrouver sa place de meneur, et c'était ce qu'il pouvait arriver de mieux pour leur clan. Neville était vraiment une personne d'une rare force, d'un courage féroce. Il avait retrouvé sa bonhomie, malgré les cicatrices qu'il garderait à vie, et l'œil, qu'il semblait avoir définitivement perdu.

– Hermione ?

Neville venait de se rendre compte de sa présence. Cessant de sourire et d'accepter volontiers les salutations et congratulations des autres, il s'empressa de s'extraire de leur centre pour venir vers Hermione. Il la regardait gravement, malgré un sourire heureux et compatissant, et la serra tendrement dans ses bras. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots. Ils savaient tous les deux ce que ça faisait d'être là, alors qu'ils avaient été « là-bas ». Ils restèrent de longues secondes enlacés, silencieux. Hermione aurait sans doute laissé quelques larmes couler si elle n'avait pas senti des dizaines de paires d'yeux posées sur eux.

– Je suis heureux de te savoir saine et sauve. Notre future action était justement de venir te libérer, sourit-il, mais je vois que tu nous as épargné cette peine, dit-il en lui frictionnant le dos amicalement, comme s'il avait retrouvé d'un coup toute sa bonne humeur.

Hermione lui fut reconnaissante d'avoir prévu de la sauver, même si ça ne la surprenait pas du tout, loin de là, mais elle fut heureuse que les choses se soient passées autrement. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de voir Drago être blessé, ou pire...

– Je sais bien que tu aurais besoin de plus de temps, et j'aimerais pouvoir t'en accorder, mais malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas, reprit-il avec un sérieux inquiétant. Allons en parler dans la salle de réunion.

Hermione acquiesça machinalement et le suivit, dans le même état d'esprit. Depuis qu'elle était de retour, elle avait l'impression de se laisser porter, mais après tout, avec tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, est-ce que ce n'était pas normal ?

Un grand nombre des gens venus saluer ceux qui étaient de retour de mission repartirent, pour la plupart, avec un air déçu. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'ils allaient entendre narrer les péripéties vécues par les leurs.

Suivant le mouvement, Hermione prit place sur l'une des chaises qui entourait une grande table rectangulaire, qui servait aux repas, lorsque la pièce était encore une cuisine, à l'époque...

Luna était présente, ainsi que Dean et Neville, naturellement, mais aussi Cormac McLaggen, et cinq autres, trois hommes et deux femmes, qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

– Nous t'écoutons Hermione, tout ce que tu peux nous dire pourra nous être utile. Nous devons savoir tout ce qu'il s'est passé pour toi, et toutes les informations que tu as pu entendre seront les bienvenues, déclara Dean, confiant.

Hermione sentit tous les regards peser sur elles, ils attendaient apparemment beaucoup des révélations qu'ils ne doutaient pas qu'elle détenait.

– Eh bien...

– En même temps, qui nous dit que c'est pas une taupe ?! la coupa grossièrement l'un des hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Qui dit qu'elle n'a pas été torturée ou mise sous Imperium, et que là, elle s'apprête à apprendre tout de nos projets pour les révéler aux autres ?

– C'est Hermione Granger ! s'insurgea Dean, comme si l'homme, qui s'appelait Tim Adams, doutait de Merlin lui-même.

– Je te remercie, Dean, intervint à son tour Hermione.

Bien que l'homme en question ne fasse que se montrer prudent, elle n'aimait pas du tout la façon qu'il avait eu de lui parler, et surtout de la regarder, comme s'il était écrit « Mangemort » sur son front, ou tatoué sur son poignet...

– Heu... -Tim, l'informa celui-ci, alors qu'elle lui demandait visuellement,- Tim n'a pas tort dans son raisonnement, il est prudent, et c'est normal. Cependant, je pourrais dire de même. Je ne te connais pas, je ne sais pas qui tu es, ce que tu fais ici, pourquoi tu as décidé de nous aider, ni même quelles sont tes motivations. Tu pourrais également être un Mangemort envoyé pour t'infiltrer parmi nous. Il y a tellement de nouvelles têtes depuis quelque temps... Comment le savoir ? Tu pourrais, à l'instar de Tom le barman, nous aider pour mieux revendre les informations glanées ici et là.

– Tom ? C'est pratique, sachant que Neville nous a déjà mis au courant de sa traîtrise, reprit Tim, comme si cette information prouvait à elle seule qu'Hermione mentait.

– Qu'est-ce que tu insinues Tim ? demanda Neville avec un ton peu aimable.

– Je dis juste que c'est facile d'essayer de faire croire qu'on est d'un côté en apportant des informations sur le camp adverse, pour faire preuve de bonne foi, alors que lesdites informations sont connues de tous depuis des semaines.

– Je te rappelle qu'elle ne peut pas être au courant des informations que nous détenons, intervint Luna, avec sagesse.

– En effet, répliqua Hermione, qui commençait à perdre patience. Si cette information ne vous convient pas, je peux peut-être vous dire où est détenu Harry, proposa-t-elle en haussant le ton, et en déposant à la vue de tous la baguette, devenue célèbre, de Harry Potter.

Sa déclaration eut le don de laisser tout le monde bouche bée l'espace d'un instant, avant qu'ils ne s'agitent tous pour en savoir plus.

– Comment sais-tu où il est ? demanda hâtivement Neville, plus par envie de savoir que parce qu'il doutait d'elle, et comment t'es-tu procuré sa baguette ?!

– C'est une longue histoire...

– Hum ! Comme c'est pratique... pesta Tim, toujours sur la défensive.

Hermione foudroya le blond du regard. Elle sentit comme une vague de colère déferler en elle, et s'enjoignit à reprendre son calme de peur de ne pas se contrôler et laisser sa colère se manifester physiquement sur lui...

– Je suis lasse de devoir me justifier dès que j'ouvre la bouche. J'ai la baguette de Harry, et je sais où il est, en espérant qu'il y soit toujours, ça devrait suffire ! Je viens tout juste d'arriver, je n'ai pas mangé depuis un bout de temps, je suis fatiguée, et je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre de ces accusations. Je comprends tout à fait que tu te méfies, et c'est tout à ton honneur, vu la période de doute dans laquelle nous sommes, mais puisque apparemment quoi que je dise ou fasse ne te fait pas changer d'avis, je n'ai pas que ça à faire de persister. Ceux qui me connaissent savent très bien que quoi qu'il arrive, jamais je ne les trahirai, et en ce qui concerne l'Impérium, tu devrais savoir que nous avons tous suivi un entraînement intense pour parvenir à y résister, et que si par malchance l'un de nous serait malgré tout sous son emprise, les sorts de détection de vérité qui se trouvent à l'entrée du quartier général auraient réagi !

Cette tirade, ainsi que les acquiescements de Neville, Dean, Luna et McLaggen, sembla finir par convaincre Tim Adams, même s'il affichait toujours une moue bornée.

– Je suis prête à te croire, mais je suis désolée, tu ne peux pas te contenter de nous dire que tu es ici, que tu sais où est le Survivant, et que tu as sa baguette, sans nous expliquer un minimum comment ça se fait, insista une des femmes qui s'étaient tue jusqu'à maintenant. Bien qu'elle exprimât des doutes quant à la bonne foi d'Hermione, son visage était avenant et son ton diplomate.

Hermione devait dire quelque chose. Si elle persistait à se taire, elle ne ferait que retourner ceux qui la croyaient contre elle. Mais elle ne voulait pas dévoiler le rôle que Drago avait joué là-dedans. Pas pour minimiser son courage ou autre, mais parce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui faire courir encore plus de risques si des taupes, du côté des Mangemorts, venaient à connaître son implication. En théorie, il devait être très loin à l'heure qu'il était, il ne risquait donc rien de la part des insurgés, et s'il revenait sur le champ de bataille aux côtés des Mangemorts, c'était que ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux n'avait pas compté pour lui, qu'il n'avait pas changé, qu'il devrait donc en subir les conséquences...

– Je... Hermione cherchait des réponses, mais elles étaient toutes intimement liées à Drago, alors, elle inventa. Aujourd'hui, j'ai été conduite au château de Voldemort, pour être interrogée sur nos lieux de regroupement, et d'autres informations, mais Voldemort n'était pas encore arrivé, et Drago… Malefoy, rajouta-t-elle rapidement, m'a laissée seule dans la salle, celle-là même où se trouvaient les baguettes des esclaves de guerre. Lorsque j'ai reconnu celle de Harry, je l'ai vite récupérée, et je me suis enfuie.

C'était tiré par les cheveux, mais elle ne trouvait rien d'autre...

– Ce Malefoy, quel gros crétin ! se moquèrent en chœur les garçons, ce qui fit s'empourprer les joues d'Hermione.

– Il ignorait sans doute que les baguettes se trouvaient là, il ne pouvait pas savoir, le défendit-elle, refusant de le laisser être critiqué de la sorte alors que s'ils réussissaient à sauver Harry, ça serait indirectement grâce à lui.

– Ce sale rat ! La seule chose qui me fait regretter que tu te sois échappée seule, c'est que j'aurais pris plaisir à le tuer, dit Neville d'un ton brusque.

Hermione ne reconnut pas son ami, ses yeux étaient emplis de haine, et ses traits étaient figés par la rage ; mais après tout, les mois passés sous les coups de Flint avaient de quoi l'avoir vraiment remonté contre les Mangemorts.

– Tu sais, contrairement à d'autres, il n'a pas été le monstre qu'on pourrait penser.

– Oui, j'ai cru le remarquer lors de la soirée chez Voldemort, lâcha Neville, avec un regard qu'Hermione n'arrivait pas à interpréter. Est-ce que c'était de la rancœur, de la jalousie, de la colère de la voir le défendre ?

– D'ailleurs, j'aurais pensé que tu n'aurais pas pris sa défense de cette manière, vu la « façon » dont il semblait prendre plaisir à te soumettre.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione rougit violemment. Elle n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant que Neville aurait été jusqu'à dire ça comme ça, devant tous les autres ! Ça allait beaucoup trop loin pour elle, la colère et la honte se mêlèrent en elle, et elle reprit d'un ton brusque, sur la défensive :

– Tu as quelque chose à me reprocher Neville ? demanda-t-elle, alors que les autres suivaient, silencieusement, leur échange qu'ils ne comprenaient qu'à moitié.

– Non, je dois être fatigué, excuse-moi Hermione. C'est que... j'ai tendance à détester tous ces monstres, et te voir toi, alors que je pensais que tu éprouvais la même chose, prendre la défense de l'un d'eux, l'un des pires d'après moi, ça m'a mis hors de moi.

Sa colère retomba un peu. Elle comprenait sa haine pour les Mangemorts, elle avait vu comment Flint l'avait traité, d'ailleurs, elle connaissait aussi intimement son amour de la brutalité, pensa-t-elle amèrement, donc elle voulait bien pardonner. Elle fit juste un signe de tête, indiquant qu'elle acceptait ses excuses, et comme pour alléger la tension qui régnait dans la pièce, Dean demanda des informations sur l'endroit où se trouvait Harry.

La réunion dura une demi-heure supplémentaire, durant laquelle Hermione expliqua où se trouvait Harry, et tout ce qu'elle avait appris au fil des mois de sa capture, qui aurait pu leur être utile.

Ils finirent par sortir de la salle, pour vaquer chacun de leur côté, en ayant malgré tout prévu une autre réunion le lendemain matin, à la première heure. Maintenant qu'ils avaient connaissance d'une information capitale, ils devaient en profiter rapidement.

– Tu as faim ? Nous devrions manger de la soupe, ses vertus sont très nombreuses, fit Luna avec un sourire serein.

– Ce n'est pas de refus, Luna, lui sourit Hermione en retour.

Elle se laissa conduire par la jeune fille aux cheveux longs et emmêlés jusqu'à la pièce qui faisait maintenant office de cuisine. Par bonheur, la réunion ayant commencé tard, et ayant duré assez longtemps, la salle était vide.

Luna agita sa baguette et des flammes léchèrent l'énorme faitout qui contenait de la soupe, d'après ses dires. Attendant qu'elle soit suffisamment chaude, elles s'assirent, et restèrent là, sans parler. C'était une situation assez fréquente lorsque l'on se trouvait avec Luna. Elle semblait se satisfaire de ne parler que lorsqu'une pensée, qu'elle jugeait importante, lui traversait l'esprit.

Il était toujours agréable de parler avec Luna, qui était une personne bien plus sensée qu'on ne voulait l'admettre. Le côté éthéré et fantasque de son adolescence avait laissé place à une certaine gravité, même si en toutes circonstances, Luna avait l'air paisible.

– La soupe est prête.

Avec son éternel air d'être ailleurs, Luna se leva, récupéra deux bols, et y versa une bonne louchée de soupe dans chaque.

– Je te remercie, dit chaleureusement Hermione en s'emparant du bol.

Elle le tint quelques instants, en le faisant rouler entre ses mains, pour les réchauffer. Ce n'était que depuis qu'elle était en contact avec la porcelaine brûlante qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point elle avait froid, et ce ne fut que lorsque son estomac se contracta douloureusement qu'elle prit conscience à quel point elle avait faim. Ne résistant plus à l'envie, elle huma cette soupe qui lui paraissait appétissante à souhait, mais lorsqu'elle le fit, elle fut assaillie par des souvenirs...

– Elle est délicieuse, tu devrais la goûter, lui dit Luna. Elle est au potiron, c'est très bon !

Hermione ne dit rien, elle se contenta de plonger machinalement sa cuillère dans la soupe fumante et de la mettre dans sa bouche, ce qui amena d'autres souvenir d'elle et de Drago, lorsqu'il avait pris soin d'elle, la nourrissant comme une enfant. Cette fois-ci, sont estomac se contracta, mais ce n'était pas de faim, c'était du manque de lui...

– Est-ce que tu veux parler de Drago Malefoy ?

Hermione releva vivement les yeux et chercha à deviner ce qu'entendait par là la jeune fille assise en face d'elle.

– Je... non, merci, tu sais, il est tard, et je n'ai pas trop envie de raconter mes longs mois de captivité.

– Je ne parlais pas de ça, mais des sentiments que tu as pour lui.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux. Comment, par Merlin, elle pouvait avoir deviné ce qui l'unissait à Drago ?

– Je ne ressens rien pour lui, mentit Hermione.

– J'ai vu comme tu l'as défendu, et comme tu avais l'air contrariée qu'on puisse penser du mal de lui. Tu sais, tu n'as pas à avoir honte, c'est normal. Il arrive souvent que les victimes se rapprochent de leur tortionnaire, surtout après une longue période de captivité. C'est une sorte de défense pour mieux se protéger, on finit par s'imaginer la personne meilleure qu'elle n'est, on commence même à comprendre ses idées, ses points de vue, et des fois même, on les adopte. Mais maintenant que tu es loin de lui, ça finira par passer, tu verras, lui sourit Luna, pour la rassurer.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que son discours avait eu l'effet inverse. Hermione se posait des questions. Est-ce qu'elle était dans ce cas-là ? C'était plausible après tout. Pour éviter les conflits, elle avait pris sur elle, et de fil en aiguille, elle avait commencé à lui trouver des qualités. Alors que la colère qu'elle ressentait au début ne lui laissait voir qu'un homme au visage tordu de haine, elle avait fini par y voir un homme désirable. Six mois avec pour seule présence un homme à ses côtés avaient peut-être contribué à lui faire s'imaginer qu'elle avait des sentiments, alors que ce n'était que des envies physiques ? Elle ne savait plus, elle était perdue.

Elle finit par reposer la tasse qu'elle tenait, ne supportant plus que la vision de Drago s'impose dans son esprit à chaque fois qu'elle en humait l'arôme.

Elle devait réfléchir, mais elle n'y parvenait pas, sentant qu'elle était observée, aussi, elle prétexta une grande fatigue, ce qui n'était pas faux, et quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Une fois sur son lit, elle se repassa en boucle les dires de Luna et tenta d'y transposer les souvenirs de sa captivité, pour essayer d'y trouver des points communs. Elle essaya de se rappeler la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour lui au début, mais c'était très vague dans son esprit, comme si elle refusait d'y accéder, comme si elle s'était totalement évaporée. Pourtant elle le sentait au fond d'elle, que ses sentiments étaient puissants, qu'elle l'aimait, sans pour autant être dépossédée de sa propre essence.

Elle ne savait pas, ne savait plus, ce dont elle avait conscience par contre, c'était qu'elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose : dormir, pour oublier.

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, un homme, camouflé sous un large capuchon, afin de cacher ses cheveux facilement repérables de part leur couleur inhabituelle, jeta un sort sur une porte vermoulue, pour la faire sauter de ses gonds. La petite demeure, achetée des décennies auparavant en tant que cachette parfaite, par Abraxas Malefoy, allait enfin servir, et à son petit-fils.

D'un nouveau sort, il répara la porte. La demeure était rongée par l'humidité ! L'odeur y était insoutenable mais quelques sorts feraient l'affaire, en attendant. De la buée s'échappait de ses lèvres bleuies par le froid alors qu'il était à l'intérieur. Frissonnant malgré sa cape épaisse, il jeta un sort en direction de la cheminée et un feu ne tarda pas à y ronfler.

S'il avait eu le choix, jamais Drago n'aurait mis les pieds dans cette cabane vétuste, mais voilà, il n'avait pas le choix. Il savait qu'en restant en Angleterre, Voldemort et les autres Mangemorts n'auraient aucune difficulté à le retrouver. Tous ses biens étaient connus, surtout depuis qu'il en avait été dépossédé... Seulement, cette demeure, incartable, n'apparaissait dans aucun document de la famille Malefoy. C'était un bien qui se transmettait oralement d'un descendant à l'autre.

Avec dégoût, il regarda le lit, dont les draps et couvertures semblaient avoir vécu la guerre, et la totalité de la mansarde, qui était envahie par la poussière et des toiles d'araignées. Il finit par tirer une chaise et s'y laissa tomber, envahi par le désespoir, préférant laisser son esprit vagabonder vers Hermione, celle vers qui allaient toutes ses pensées depuis leur séparation.

* * *

**La suite de suite :D**


	20. Souvenirs, souvenirs

**Et voilà, comme promis, la suite ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Souvenirs, souvenirs...**

* * *

Le réveil avait été difficile. Hermione avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'elle était de retour. Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, il lui avait fallu quelques secondes pour que les derniers jours qu'elle avait vécus refassent surface dans son esprit. Après s'être étirée, elle se leva et alla prendre une douche. Toute la nuit, elle avait rêvé d'étreintes toutes aussi passionnées avec Drago, et s'était réveillée à plusieurs reprises en sueur, le souffle court, le bas ventre douloureux. Elle l'avait aussi imaginé dans le plus simple appareil tout contre elle, et alors qu'elle sentait qu'ils étaient enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, son cœur s'était serré lorsqu'elle avait pris conscience que ce n'était qu'un tour que lui jouait son subconscient.

Après avoir enfilé son peignoir, elle retourna se laisser tomber sur son lit, puis appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux, avant de plonger sa tête dans ses mains. Elle resta comme ça de longues minutes. Hermione avait pensé, espéré, qu'aujourd'hui, elle y verrait plus clair dans les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Drago, et surtout sur leur véracité. Tout en elle criait qu'elle était réellement tombée amoureuse de lui, mais lorsqu'elle voyait les ravages provoqués par les Mangemorts, lorsqu'elle se rappelait de leur idéologie, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était consciemment tombée amoureuse de l'un d'eux, et surtout pas de celui qu'elle détestait pour avoir tué Ron... Comme si son cerveau allait exploser à force de se poser des questions, elle soupira fortement et se leva, décidée à se montrer bien plus énergique, comme la Hermione qu'elle était avant !

Elle s'habilla rapidement et sortit tout aussi vite. Aujourd'hui, il était temps de ramener Harry parmi eux !

– Bonjour à tous.

Hermione était arrivée la première dans la salle de réunion, et maintenant qu'ils étaient tous là, ils allaient pouvoir commencer elle avait décidé de présider la réunion.

– Notre objectif est de ramener Harry. Nous savons où il doit se trouver, mais nous ne sommes pas certains qu'il y soit toujours.

Elle craignait que Voldemort, ayant appris la traîtrise de Drago, vu que ce dernier avait fait partie des Mangemorts qui avaient déplacé Harry, ait décidé de changer de nouveau sa place, c'est pourquoi ils devaient faire vite.

– Nous allons donc devoir faire des repérages. Moi, Neville et Dean, nous allons nous y rendre. Il faut éviter d'attirer l'attention, au cas où des Mangemorts seraient en poste. Nous allons survoler la zone en balai -à l'énoncé, Hermione fit une grimace- et si nous voyons quelque chose de suspect, nous viendrons vous chercher. Il n'y a qu'un seul îlot rocheux au centre de la mer Noire, assez grand pour abriter des grottes, c'est donc là que nous irons.

– Et nous, pendant ce temps là, on se trouvera où ? demanda Tim, avec son habituelle brusquerie.

– Vous serez en renfort bien plus haut, dissimulés dans les nuages. De votre place, vous pourrez surveiller si des Mangemorts arrivent lorsque nous serons à l'intérieur.

– Et pourquoi nous ne viendrions pas avec vous ? Imagine qu'ils soient bien plus nombreux à l'intérieur ?!

– Il n'a pas tort Hermione, intervint Neville. Tim peut nous être d'une aide précieuse si un gros combat s'engage.

– Bien, Luna dirigera alors le groupe des personnes qui couvriront nos arrières.

– Surtout, nous ne devons pas nous faire repérer, donc soyez tous extrêmement prudents, c'est compris ?

Chacun acquiesça, puis ils se levèrent et sortirent. Hermione resta seule quelques secondes. Elle avait une boule au ventre qui était loin de vouloir passer. S'ils ne devaient pas rater une mission, c'était bien celle-ci. Elle pensa à Harry. Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Est-ce qu'il était toujours en vie ?... Et si Drago avait laissé échapper cette information justement pour les conduire dans un piège ? Si elle envoyait les meilleurs d'entre eux à la mort ? Les doutes, toujours ses fichus doutes qui la rongeaient jour après jour... Elle serra les poings et releva fièrement le menton, prête à affronter au moins l'un d'entre eux.

Elle les retrouva dehors, devant la cabane. Ils étaient tous concentrés, leur balai dans une main, leur baguette dans l'autre. Hermione avait récupéré une baguette magique, parmi les nombreuses qu'ils avaient conquises au fil de leurs différentes batailles contre l'ennemi. Elle ne pouvait pas compter uniquement sur sa faculté à faire de la magie sans baguette, plus d'une fois elle lui avait fait défaut, sans compter qu'elle préférait que le moins de monde possible soit au courant.

– Vous êtes prêts ?

Une vingtaine de « oui » se firent entendre avec un grand enthousiasme. Chacun avait hâte de récupérer leur héros.

Hermione sortit de sa poche un livre et prononça le sortilège : « Portus » afin de le transformer en Portoloin.

– Il part dans trente secondes, fit-elle hâtivement.

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que le Portoloin commença à siffler et s'agiter dans sa main. Chacun vint mettre son doigt dessus, et soudain, ils furent transportés à Odessa, en Ukraine. La mer Noire se trouvant à des milliers de kilomètres de l'Angleterre, ils auraient mis des heures et des heures pour y arriver. Il était donc plus simple de se rendre à proximité, pour ensuite faire le reste du chemin en balai volant.

– Tout le monde a son sort de Désillusion ?

Hermione jeta un regard en arrière et put voir une vingtaine de formes floues se distinguer à peine dans le ciel gris. Il leur suffit de dix minutes de vol pour apercevoir au loin, cachée par le brouillard, une sorte d'immense rocher dépasser de la surface des flots.

Hermione allait dire au groupe censé couvrir leurs arrières qu'ils pouvaient prendre de l'altitude, quand quelque chose attira son attention. A y regarder de plus près, la mer semblait étrangement immobile et blanche autour du rocher.

– Là, regarde ! indiqua Neville qui avait vu ce qu'Hermione avait redouté.

Une dizaine de Détraqueurs volaient en cercle au-dessus de l'îlot où était sans doute retenu Harry. C'était donc la raison du froid qui venait vers eux par vagues...

– Restez sur vos gardes ! leur cria Hermione, ils ne doivent pas être seuls.

Et elle avait raison, des Mangemorts patrouillaient également sur des balais, et d'autres venaient de transplaner directement sur le promontoire rocheux qui se trouvait devant l'entrée de la grotte.

– Ils doivent venir chercher Harry pour le changer de place ! fit Hermione qui sentit l'urgence de la situation. Nous n'avons plus le temps de faire des repérages, nous devons y aller tout de suite !

– Et qui dit que ce n'est pas un piège ? demanda Tim. Es-tu certaine que l'information que tu détiens est véritable, et non un traquenard ?

Les questions du jeune homme ne firent que remuer la boule d'angoisse qu'Hermione avait dans le ventre. Elle-même se posait la question...

– Pour le savoir, nous n'avons pas le choix. S'ils ont le temps de transplaner avec Harry, nous perdons l'occasion de le sauver, et peut-être pour toujours !

Il n'était plus temps de douter, pour Harry, elle devait tout tenter.

– Luna et les autres, mettez-vous par deux, il faut que pendant que l'un détourne les Détraqueurs avec un Patronus, l'autre le protège des Mangemorts et s'en débarrasse. Montez plus haut et attaquez-les en piqué, ça devrait les éparpiller suffisamment pour que vous ne couriez le moins de risques possibles. Nous -elle se tourna vers Neville et les autres-, nous foncerons dans la grotte et nous occuperons des Mangemorts à l'intérieur, une fois que les autres auront lancé la première attaque.

Chacun acquiesça lorsqu'elle les regarda tour à tour, et après un dernier signe de tête, Luna et les autres partirent au dessus des nuages.

Ils attendirent fébrilement et dans le silence, les premiers signes de bataille. Hermione finit par apercevoir un éclair bleuté. A cet instant, tous les Détraqueurs arrêtèrent de flâner tranquillement pour aller à la rencontre de nouvelles âmes dont ils pourraient se nourrir, et en même temps, une dizaine de silhouettes encapuchonnées surgit de nulle part pour aller leur prêter main forte. Des sorts fusaient de partout, il était temps pour eux d'y aller.

D'un coup, ils foncèrent en direction de l'entrée, priant pour que leurs amis s'en sortent sains et saufs.

Les sorts lancés ayant alerté les Mangemorts à l'intérieur de la grotte, ils furent accueillis par des sortilèges puissants. Heureusement, leur sort de Désillusion empêchait les Mangemorts de viser correctement.

En peu de temps, ils parvinrent à en désarmer et assommer plusieurs, et les autres battirent en retraite dans différentes galeries.

– Poursuivez-les ! Callaghan, McLaggen, avec moi ! cria Dean, qui partit à la poursuite des Mangemorts dans le souterrain de gauche.

Un gémissement attira l'attention d'Hermione. L'un des Mangemorts qui avait été précipité durement contre l'une des parois reprenait conscience. Elle prit soin d'écarter sa baguette d'un coup de pied, et s'agenouilla près de lui.

– Où est-ce que se trouve Harry ?!

Hermione avait agrippé l'homme par son col et le secouait violemment. Le Mangemort ricana avant de cracher une gerbe de sang.

– Je ne te dirai rien ! Crève sale p...

Un rayon vert atteignit l'homme en pleine poitrine et il retomba, inerte, sur le sol.

Hermione se retourna vivement et vit que c'était Neville qui venait de l'achever.

– Il n'aurait rien dit, on perd notre temps, dit-il le regard dur.

Hermione se contenta d'acquiescer et se releva.

– Il reste deux autres entrées, on doit se séparer, dit-elle en regardant Tim, évanoui sur le sol, après avoir reçu l'un des premiers sorts lancés.

– Ok, reste sur tes gardes, j'en ai vu qu'un partir par là, indiqua Neville dans la direction que prenait Hermione, mais on ne peut être sûr de rien.

A mesure qu'elle avançait dans le boyau sinueux, l'air devenait de plus en plus froid, et les murs, suintant d'humidité, n'aidaient pas. Les bruits des gouttes ruisselant sur le sol l'empêchaient d'entendre si quelqu'un se déplaçait, tout comme le nuage de buée qui se formait devant ses yeux à chaque expiration l'empêchait d'avoir une vue dégagée.

Hermione essayait de calmer sa respiration, elle était arrivée à une sorte de renfoncement plus large, qui semblait sans issue. Neville semblait sûr d'avoir vu quelqu'un s'engouffrer par ce chemin, donc en toute logique, il devait s'y trouver, et tout près d'elle...

Elle décida d'annuler le Lumos qui l'aidait à avancer sans chuter, et se retrouva dans le noir le plus complet. Développant toute sa concentration et son ouïe, elle tenta de savoir où il se trouvait, mais rien ne pouvait le lui dire, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite pierre roule sur le sol, comme si quelqu'un avait trébuché dedans. Très vite, elle jeta un « Stupéfix » dans la direction d'où provenait le bruit, mais il fut contré par un « Protego ». S'ensuivit alors quelques sorts informulés, qui ne semblaient pas vouloir atteindre leur cible, cependant, les sorts éclairants le visage de son assaillant, et le sien par la même occasion, elle crut reconnaître...

– Granger ?!

Méfiante, Hermione garda sa baguette levée, prête à jeter un autre sort à tout moment, lorsqu'un Lumos l'aveugla.

– Où est-ce qu'il est ? demanda Blaise Zabini d'une voix rendue rauque par la colère.

Ils se retrouvaient seuls, à se tenir en joue, chacun prêt à lancer un sort au moindre signe.

– J'allais te poser la même question Zabini, mais j'imagine que nous ne parlons pas de la même personne ! Où est Harry ?!

– Réponds d'abord à ma question ! Si vous le retenez prisonnier, ou que vous lui avez fait du mal, je te promets que je ne réponds plus de rien ! cracha-t-il, venimeux.

– De quoi tu parles, l'interrogea-t-elle, perplexe.

– De Drago ! De qui d'autre ?! Si vous l'avez tué je...

Zabini perdait de plus en plus son calme.

– Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– A ton avis ? Si je le savais, tu ne serais déjà plus de ce monde !

Instinctivement, Hermione resserra son emprise sur sa baguette.

– J'ignore où il est, mais s'il lui arrive quelque chose, ça viendra sûrement de votre Grand Inquisiteur qui l'a condamné à mort !

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Je sais juste que je suis sorti de Ste Mangouste aujourd'hui, et qu'on m'a confié la mission, avec les autres, de déplacer à nouveau le Survivant. Je m'étonnais de ne pas le voir à l'hôpital... lâcha Zabini, pensivement.

– Tu demanderas des détails aux tiens, Zabini, moi je ne sais rien de plus, si ce n'est qu'il doit être très loin d'ici... maintenant, dis-moi où est Harry !

– Il est ici ! hurla Neville, sa voix se répercutant en échos dans les nombreuses galeries. J'ai trouvé Harry !

Hermione et Zabini pointaient toujours leur baguette en direction l'un de l'autre, sans vouloir la baisser. Elle ne pouvait pas lui tourner le dos, mais elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Harry était bientôt libre, elle ne pouvait pas risquer que d'autres Mangemorts, ou pire, Voldemort, ne viennent en renfort.

– Hermione, tu es là ? Nous devons partir !

Hermione n'osa pas tourner la tête vers Neville, contrairement à Zabini qui sembla soudain anxieux de se retrouver face à deux opposants des Ténèbres.

– J'arrive Neville, il n'y a plus rien ici.

Zabini sembla surpris mais il ne dit rien. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, comme pour se confirmer que ni l'un ni l'autre ne ferait quelque chose, et Hermione finit par repartir, alors que Neville arrivait à sa hauteur.

Elle restait sur ses gardes au cas où Zabini déciderait de les attaquer malgré tout, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle se hâta donc de suivre Neville la seule chose qu'elle voulait maintenant, c'était être auprès d'Harry !

Et il était là, entouré par les autres qui étaient revenus à l'entrée de la grotte. Il était à peine conscient, Dean le maintenait étroitement serré contre lui.

– Il faut partir, les informa Luna, qui venait de se poser en catastrophe au début de la grotte, ils ont tous disparu d'un coup, nous pensons qu'ils vont chercher du renfort !

– Ok, tout le monde, sur vos balais, on se retrouve où on est arrivés ! somma Neville. Hermione, toi, transplane directement avec Harry, il n'arrivera pas à tenir sur un balai, même derrière l'un de nous, et ça peut être trop dangereux. Vu que tu n'es pas très à l'aise sur un balai, c'est toi qui va l'accompagner.

Neville s'était baissé et avait ramassé un caillou sur lequel il jeta un « Portus » et le laissa à Hermione.

Très vite, les autres partirent, et Hermione resta seule avec Harry. N'arrivant pas à le soutenir, elle s'était assise à même le sol et le maintenait dans ses bras, en s'aidant de ses jambes, pour qu'ils ne soient pas séparés pendant le voyage, Harry ne pouvant pas s'accrocher de lui-même au Portoloin. Ce dernier commença à siffler et elle le cala au creux de sa main, qu'elle serra dans celle d'Harry. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils tourbillonnaient pour arriver, durement, sur le sol, près de la cabane.

Ayant entendu le bruit de leur arrivée, quelques uns de ceux qui étaient restés au campement arrivèrent pour lui prêter main forte.

– Mettez-le dans sa chambre, et faites venir des Médicomages.

– J'en connais une qui est de notre côté, elle nous aide régulièrement, je vais aller la chercher, dit une fille qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas. En attendant, Jenny va s'occuper de lui, elle est apprentie-Médicomage.

Hermione donna son accord et trois garçons s'occupèrent d'emmener Harry à l'intérieur. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était là, bien présent. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que tous les autres reviennent pour être enfin totalement rassurée. Ça s'était bien passé dans l'ensemble, il n'y avait eu que quelques blessés légers, et elle espérait qu'il en soit toujours ainsi lorsqu'ils seraient de retour.

Elle le suivit de près et put voir l'effervescence qui régnait au sein des défenseurs, dès qu'ils apercevaient Harry. Pour eux, tout s'annonçait pour le mieux du monde, imaginait Hermione, pourtant, elle, elle ne pouvait pas se réjouir à ce point. Harry avait dû énormément souffrir durant ses deux ans de captivité, et rien ne disait qu'il ne mettrait pas des mois à s'en remettre, s'il s'en remettait...

– Merci. Vous pouvez nous laisser seuls, dit Hermione aux garçons qui venaient de déposer Harry sur son lit.

Ils obéirent à regret, ayant préféré se trouver à côté de leur héros lorsqu'il reprendrait conscience, mais ils savaient que les liens qui l'unissaient à Hermione Granger étaient très forts, aussi, ils comprenaient qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule avec lui.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Hermione s'assit aux côtés de Harry, sur le lit, et lui prit la main qu'elle serra fort dans la sienne, comme pour lui donner de sa force. De l'autre, elle lui dégagea le front des cheveux qui le couvraient, pour mieux voir son visage, comme pour être vraiment certaine qu'il s'agisse bien de lui. Il était presque méconnaissable. Sa maigreur était affolante. Voldemort avait dû autoriser à ce qu'on le nourrisse avec juste le nécessaire pour qu'il survive.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, sortant Hermione de sa désolante contemplation.

– Bonjour, je suis Jenny, se présenta une jeune fille souriante.

Hermione la salua et s'écarta, pour laisser l'apprentie-Médicomage examiner Harry. Elle la regarda sortir sa baguette et la passer au-dessus du corps de Harry, des pieds à la tête. Hermione la vit se mordiller la lèvre supérieure et pria pour qu'elle ne lui annonce rien de grave... La jeune fille brune finit par lancer quelques sorts, tout en prononçant des incantations qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas, et qui devaient être spécifiques aux Médicomages, avant de se redresser, l'air désolé.

– Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose de plus, je suis désolée. Si c'étaient de simples plaies, je pourrais les guérir sans problème, mais son état d'affaiblissement est si grand, et les sorts utilisés sur lui ont été si nombreux que je préfère attendre qu'un Médicomage confirmé vienne, afin de ne rien faire d'irréparable, finit-elle, exprimant beaucoup de tristesse dans ses grands yeux verts.

Hermione remercia d'un signe de tête la jeune fille au moment où quelqu'un d'autre ouvrait la porte.

– Ah, Doris, bonjour ! Je disais justement à Hermione que je préférais attendre quelqu'un de professionnel, et je suis ravie que ça soit toi, s'enthousiasma la jeune brune.

– Je suis heureuse de te voir Jenny, y a t-il quelque chose de particulier ?

Hermione écouta alors Jenny expliquer à Doris ce qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à maintenant, tout en faisant un compte-rendu des constantes vitales du patient.

– Bien, je vais voir ça. C'est tellement courageux à vous de l'avoir libéré, dit Doris en souriant à Hermione, s'adressant à elle pour la première fois. Et comme la professionnelle qu'elle était, elle reporta son attention sur Harry et ouvrit une sacoche qui contenait une multitude de potions fumantes, avant de procéder à un examen rapide, qui lui confirmait ce que lui avait dit Jenny. Jenny ne perdait pas une miette des gestes de celle qui devait être une de ses collègues, et cette dernière s'arrêtait par moment pour mieux lui expliquer ce qu'elle était en train de faire, de façon très pédagogique. Hermione quant à elle, aurait préféré que la femme plus âgée se concentre entièrement sur l'état d'Harry, mais elle ne voulait pas lui faire de reproches, alors qu'elle risquait sa vie à venir aider les insurgés.

– Il n'est pas vaillant pour le moment, mais je suis assez confiante sur son rétablissement, dit-elle à Hermione, après avoir jeté un énième sortilège.

– Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre, avoua-elle, une boule dans la gorge. Elle avait tellement eu peur d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles que tout le stress s'était comme agglutiné dans sa trachée.

– J'ai l'impression de vous connaître...

Hermione était surprise par la façon donc la vieille femme la fixait. Elle était certaine de ne pas la connaître pourtant.

– Je ne pense pas, vous devez confondre, lui répondit-elle poliment.

– Pourtant, je l'aurais juré ! insista Doris, avec les sourcils froncés, exaspérée de ne pas réussir à mettre le doigt sur l'endroit où elle l'avait déjà vue. J'avais pourtant l'impression que c'était il n'y a pas longtemps...

– Hermione était retenue captive depuis plus de six mois, donc ça ne doit pas être elle l'informa Jenny, sous le regard noir d'Hermione.

La jeune fille, ayant croisé son regard sembla se recroqueviller sur elle-même.

– Mais... Oui ! Vous êtes Hermione Granger ? Vous étiez retenue chez ce jeune Malefoy n'est-ce pas ? lança joyeusement la Médicomage, heureuse d'avoir enfin replacé le visage de celle qui lui faisait face. C'est moi qui... vous étiez dans un sacré état, encore pire que celui de Monsieur Potter, déplora-t-elle, l'air désolé.

– Je dois vous remercier, alors, marmonna Hermione du bout des lèvres, ne souhaitant pas que la femme s'épanche davantage sur ce qu'elle avait vécu cette nuit-là.

– Je suis bien contente de vous voir en meilleure santé ! Ce monstre... !

Doris frémissait d'une colère soutenue.

– Je lui ai dit que j'allais prévenir le Grand Inquisiteur, pour ce qu'il avait osé vous faire, mais il semblait s'en moquer !

– Ce n'était pas lui, répondit froidement Hermione. Il n'y était pour rien, lui, en allant vous chercher, m'a sauvé la vie.

Elle n'avait pas pu se taire, elle refusait qu'on imagine Drago pire qu'il n'était, c'était ce qu'elle avait fait durant des années... Les deux Médicomages la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, et ne le supportant plus, elle se leva brusquement et sortit de la pièce, après avoir demandé à Jenny de la prévenir une fois que tous les soins possibles auraient été faits.

En sortant, elle croisa Luna qui venait à sa recherche, pour prendre des nouvelles d'Harry. Hermione lui raconta tout ce qu'elle savait et Luna eut l'air satisfaite et confiante en son prompt rétablissement.

– Et vous, tout le monde est entier ?

– Oui nous sommes rentrés sans encombre, enfin, quelques Mangemorts nous ont poursuivis, mais nous avons réussi à les distancer, ils étaient un peu trop nombreux, surtout que Tim, Laura et Cormac étaient blessés.

– Vous avez bien fait, sourit Hermione.

Ensemble, les deux jeunes filles retrouvèrent Neville, qui était entouré par des dizaines de personnes lui demandant de raconter leur journée. L'ambiance était à la joie, la liesse se voyait sur leur visage, dans leurs rires, leurs exclamations et leurs blagues. C'était comme s'ils avaient définitivement gagné la guerre. Harry était là maintenant, c'est tout ce qui comptait pour eux.

– Bièraubeurre pour tout le monde ! s'exclama Dean, qui revenait les mains chargées de boissons.

L'annonce fut accueillie par des hourras de réjouissance et la musique ne tarda pas à accompagner le tout. Les gens riaient, dansaient, et même Hermione se sentait heureuse. Ils avaient bien mérité ce moment de détente.

Les heures passèrent, et Hermione fit plus ample connaissance avec beaucoup des personnes qu'elles n'avaient fait qu'apercevoir depuis qu'elle était revenue. Même Tim était venu parler un peu avec elle, et pour une fois, son air renfrogné l'avait quitté.

– Je t'offre une Bièraubeurre, Hermione ?

Hermione se retourna pour découvrir Cormac McLaggen, souriant. Toute la soirée, elle l'avait croisé, et il ne la quittait pas des yeux.

– Merci, dit-elle timidement.

– Je suis heureux de te retrouver, tu m'as manqué tu sais.

– C'est gentil.

Hermione préférait ne pas encourager Cormac. Après la mort de Ron, il s'était montré entreprenant, la couvrant de regards, et d'attentions. Elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas intéressée, mais ça ne l'avait pas arrêté pour autant.

– Tu veux danser ?

– Je ne sais pas, Cormac, je préférerais...

– Allez ! C'est la fête, tu peux bien te lâcher un peu, objecta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Un slow démarrait. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle risquait à danser une fois avec lui ? Elle avait bien le droit de se détendre elle aussi. Après un sourire, elle accepta, et il eut l'air ravi.

Il la prit dans ses bras, et la serra un peu trop d'après elle. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise, si étroitement collée à lui. Ses mains descendirent le long de son dos, et il déposa ses lèvres sur sa bouche.

– Arrête, tu sais bien que...

– Que quoi ? Ça fait des années qu'il est mort ! Tu n'as pas envie de...

– Lâche-moi Cormac !

Hermione se dégagea de son étreinte et le fusilla du regard. Comment osait-il parler comme ça de Ron ?

– Ça pourrait faire vingt ans que ce serait pareil ! Je préfère m'en aller.

Furieuse, Hermione quitta la fête. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry lorsqu'elle croisa Doris.

– Miss Granger ! Justement, je vous cherchais. Je voulais vous annoncer qu'il va mieux, il a repris conscience à plusieurs reprises. Il devrait être tiré d'affaire. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il lui faut, c'est beaucoup de repos, donc pas de visites, et manger correctement. Jenny lui administrera les potions nécessaires pour l'aider à reprendre des forces.

– Merci Doris, c'est très aimable à vous, assura Hermione en lui serrant les mains.

– Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelez-moi.

Hermione salua la femme et se pressa d'aller retrouver Harry. Quand elle entra dans la chambre, Jenny était à son chevet, elle lui parlait doucement, et tenait sa main.

– Je vais rester avec lui, tu devrais aller profiter de la fête. Depuis le temps que tu es là, à l'aider, tu dois en avoir bien besoin, lui dit Hermione avec gentillesse.

– Je... oui, répondit Jenny, regardant à nouveau Harry, avant de se lever, comme à contrecœur.

Hermione prit sa place. Harry avait l'air paisible. Il dormait. Le contact de sa main dans la sienne lui faisait du bien, c'était comme si elle avait retrouvé une partie d'elle même, perdue il y a longtemps. Elle laissa vagabonder son regard sur les photos qui étaient accrochées au mur. Il y en avait d'eux trois, avec Ron, de lui et Ginny, de Ginny seulement... Elle se demandait si elle ne devrait pas les retirer. Peut-être que leur vue le rendrait encore plus malheureux, comme elle, lorsqu'elle avait revu la photo de Ron, sur sa table de nuit. Mais peut-être aussi qu'il y puiserait la force nécessaire pour se rétablir.

Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux lorsqu'elle pensa que pour Harry, la douleur d'avoir perdu Ginny devait être encore très vive. Personne n'avait été là pour lui durant deux ans, il n'avait dû faire que ruminer sa perte. Il n'avait rien eu pour lui changer les idées il avait dû être si abattu...

– Hermione ?

Son filet de voix était presque inaudible. Hermione sécha rapidement la larme qui était sur sa joue et le prit dans ses bras.

– Harry, je suis si heureuse.

L'émotion était trop forte, et trop longtemps contenue. Elle pleura à chaudes larmes, la tête nichée dans son cou.

– J'ai cru devenir fou, j'ai cru que je t'avais perdue, toi aussi...

– Non, je suis là, on ne se quittera plus, je te le promets !

Hermione s'était redressée et couvrait son front de baisers. Harry avait de nouveau les yeux fermés, comme si les garder ouverts lui demandait trop d'énergie, mais il souriait, même si son sourire était triste.

– Je devrais te laisser te reposer, la Médicomage m'a dit que tu ne devais pas avoir de visite, je devrais...

– Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît. Je suis seul depuis tellement longtemps.

Une larme roula sur la joue du Survivant, et Hermione l'essuya tendrement.

– Aucun problème, je vais rester près de toi, dors maintenant.

Hermione s'allongea auprès de Harry et garda sa main dans la sienne, puis ils s'endormirent.

– Oh, désolée, je ne voulais pas vous déranger...

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Il faisait déjà grand jour c'était la première fois qu'elle dormait si longtemps depuis des mois. Elle se redressa et assura à Jenny, qui était entrée dans la chambre et avait un air contrit sur le visage, qu'elle ne dérangeait pas. Hermione regarda Harry, qui semblait dormir paisiblement. Elle s'écarta doucement de lui et se releva.

– Je venais pour lui administrer ses potions et m'occuper de le changer et le laver.

Jenny tenait dans ses bras un plateau chargé de potions et d'un bol de soupe fumante.

– Je vous laisse, je vais en profiter pour aller déjeuner, lui sourit Hermione.

Elle passa d'abord dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche et se changer, avant de se rendre au réfectoire pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Beaucoup, bien que toujours heureux, semblaient avoir du mal à émerger, après avoir fait la fête une bonne partie de la nuit.

Hermione s'assit à une table vide. Elle fut vite rejointe par Cormac qui avait pris place à côté d'elle.

– Hermione, sans rancune pour hier ? Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement. J'étais seulement heureux, et j'avais envie que tu le sois aussi. Tu as toujours l'air triste, même lorsque tu souris ça te ferait du bien de te changer les idées.

– Me changer les idées avec toi tu veux dire, riposta-t-elle sur la défensive.

– Pourquoi pas à la fin ! Je ne te plais pas ? Je peux te garantir que certaines seraient prêtes à tuer pour...

– Et bien va les importuner elles !

Hermione se leva brusquement, furieuse une fois de plus à cause de lui, et quitta la pièce, sous les regards curieux des gens qui avaient assisté à la scène de loin.

– Et voilà, c'est parfait ! Tu fais déjà des progrès, c'est formidable !

– Je ne suis pas certain qu'on puisse appeler ça des progrès, grimaça Harry, peinant à soulever sa jambe de quelques centimètres seulement au-dessus de son lit.

Hermione était arrivée au moment où Jenny, qui semblait terriblement enthousiaste, aidait Harry à faire des mouvements de rééducation.

– Je vous dérange ? demanda Hermione.

– Non, nous avions fini, sourit Harry qui venait de laisser tomber sa jambe lourdement sur son lit.

– Mais... il faudrait encore..

– Merci, mais j'ai besoin de me reposer, dit Harry.

Jenny accepta de céder à son patient, qui aurait dû s'entraîner davantage pour retrouver au plus vite les muscles qui s'étaient atrophiés d'être restés trop longtemps inactifs dans une petite cage, et après un petit sourire en direction de Harry et Hermione, elle sortit de la chambre.

– Elle est très gentille je trouve, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, c'est vrai, concéda Harry, l'esprit ailleurs. Il avait posé les yeux sur la photo de Ginny, qui souriait et lui envoyait des baisers de la main. C'était lors de leur mariage Harry venait de fêter ses vingt ans.

Sans rien dire, Hermione alla s'asseoir près de lui et lui serra la main. Il finit par reporter son attention sur elle et plongea son regard émeraude dans le sien.

– Elle t'aimait tu sais, dit doucement Hermione, en regardant en direction du portrait de Ginny.

– Mais elle m'a abandonné. Elle a préféré mourir.

La voix de Harry n'était qu'un murmure, mais Hermione y décela de l'aigreur, de la colère, mais surtout de la peine. Elle se rappela elle-même la peine qu'elle avait éprouvée lorsqu'elle avait découvert le corps sans vie de Ginny, se balancer de façon macabre au bout d'une corde. Elle avait tout perdu cette nuit-là. Ron était mort un an auparavant, il ne lui restait plus que Harry et Ginny, et tous deux l'avaient quittée le même jour. Elle avait mis de longs mois à s'en remettre.

– C'était trop dur pour elle, elle avait perdu toute sa famille, et après sa capture...

Le sujet était très douloureux pour eux. Ginny avait été véritablement détruite. Elle qui était pleine de vie, qui était forte, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même lorsqu'ils l'avaient retrouvée. Elle avait passé les jours suivants emmurée dans un profond marasme, sans parler à quiconque. Hermione n'était même pas sûre qu'elle se soit rendu compte de ce qui l'entourait. Peut-être que si elle avait repris pied et s'était accrochée à l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Harry, elle n'aurait pas mis fin à ses jours...

– Et pourquoi moi je devrais réussir... Tu pourrais me répondre qu'il est de mon devoir de la venger, mais même ça je n'ai pas réussi ! lâcha-t-il avec un hoquet désabusé.

Hermione baissa la tête, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour qu'il se sente mieux...

– Est-ce que tu veux me raconter ?

Harry la regarda dans les yeux, et elle vit une lueur de tristesse les traverser. Il lui prit la main, comme si le seul contact pouvait l'aider à trouver la force de lui raconter ce qu'il avait vécu depuis cette nuit-là, et commença :

– Après avoir découvert Ginny, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser. A cause du chagrin bien sûr, mais aussi de la rage qui m'a assailli. C'était comme si je ne trouverais le repos que lorsque tous ces monstres seraient hors d'état de nuire. Je suis parti, fou furieux. J'ai transplané sur le Chemin de Traverse, je savais que j'y trouverais forcément un Mangemort ou deux. Et ce fut le cas je suis tombé sur Crabbe. Il n'a suffi que de quelques Doloris pour qu'il crache le morceau sur l'endroit où je pouvais trouver Voldemort. J'étais habité par la haine, et je voulais qu'ils payent tous, mais lui d'abord, parce que sans lui, jamais tout ceci ne serait arrivé.

Hermione restait silencieuse, il avait l'air profondément encré dans ses souvenirs, son visage reflétait une partie de la haine qu'il avait éprouvé alors, ainsi que la douleur.

– Une fois arrivé dans son repère, je me suis débarrassé des Mangemorts qui faisaient la garde, et qui traînaient à l'intérieur. J'en ai tué la plupart, les autres se sont enfuis, mais je me voyais déjà les rattraper et les tuer, tous, un par un. Il était là. Il a d'abord semblé surpris, mais ensuite, il s'est mis à rire. Un rire glacé, effrayant. Nous étions seuls. Je me fichais de ce que je deviendrais si je ne parvenais pas à le vaincre, à vrai dire, je n'y pensais pas, pour moi, il était déjà mort. Et puis j'ai attaqué le premier. Sorts après sorts, il gagnait du terrain. Ma peine m'aveuglait, je ne réfléchissais pas, je voulais juste lui faire du mal, le tuer, mais mes sorts ne faisaient que l'amuser, il les contrait sans peine, et moi, je m'épuisais, de plus en plus. Puis il a lancé un autre sort de mort, mais je n'ai pas pu l'éviter celui-ci.

Hermione poussa une exclamation de surprise, et le regarda avec les yeux ronds.

– Comment...

– Comment je ne suis pas mort, une fois de plus ? Je n'en sais rien Hermione. J'étais mort, enfin, je le pense. Je ne sais pas, j'avais l'impression de flotter dans un endroit familier, sans savoir lequel. Puis c'est comme si on m'avait laissé le choix de revenir, et je l'ai saisi. Je suis revenu à moi, et Voldemort était là, il semblait avoir pris un coup. Il tremblait, et était courbé en deux, comme si une partie de lui-même lui avait été arrachée. Des Mangemorts arrivaient, et il a semblé terrorisé. Avant que je n'aie pu récupérer ma baguette, que j'avais perdue lorsque le sort m'a touché, il m'a fait disparaître. Je me suis retrouvé dans un endroit sombre et humide. Je n'y voyais rien, j'ignorais totalement où j'étais, et ce qu'il allait advenir de moi. Après ce qui m'a semblé des heures, il est arrivé. Il semblait sur ses gardes, comme si j'avais eu le pouvoir de le tuer rien qu'en le regardant, puis il a voulu savoir. Savoir pourquoi j'avais survécu. Je crois que ça l'a terrorisé. Il m'a torturé pendant des jours, des semaines, mais je n'avais aucune réponse à lui fournir. Il a fini par croire que j'ignorais réellement ce qu'il s'était passé. Tous les jours, je m'attendais à ce qu'il vienne me tuer, mais il n'a pas essayé une seule fois. Je crois qu'il craignait que je n'y survive une fois de plus, et qui sait, que lui en meurt. C'est la seule raison qui fait que je suis toujours en vie...

– Je vais faire des recherches, ce que tu me dis est incroyable, Harry !

Harry et Hermione restèrent songeurs quelques instants.

– Et toi Hermione ? Raconte-moi comment tu as réussi à échapper à Malefoy. Je te jure, quand il est venu se vanter d'être ton « maître » j'ai eu envie de le massacrer, d'ailleurs, s'il t'a fait du mal, je te promets que je le tuerai !

Hermione avala difficilement sa salive. Comment expliquer à Harry tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre Drago et elle ? Est-ce qu'il le comprendrait ? L'accepterait ? Elle était sûre que non...

– Eh bien... il faut que tu saches qu'il ne m'a jamais fait de mal, et qu'il était même plutôt... gentil.

– Si tu dis ça pour me protéger Hermione, c'est inutile. Je suis assez fort pour connaître la vérité, je te le promets. Je connais Malefoy, et je peux très bien imaginer comment il peut être odieux et méprisant.

– Je sais Harry, je n'en doute pas, mais c'est la vérité, je t'assure.

Hermione attendit anxieusement la réaction de Harry. Il n'avait rien dit, mais ses mâchoires s'étaient contractées violemment.

– Écoute Harry, je ne me suis pas échappée, il m'a laissé partir.

– Pourquoi ? demanda durement Harry, qui entrevoyait quelque chose qu'il refusait de concevoir.

– Je l'ignore, pour être tout à fait honnête. Je crois qu'il a changé, et qu'il savait que ce n'était pas bien de me garder prisonnière, et puis... les choses ont changé, évolué, et... je suis tombée amoureuse de lui.

– C'est impossible ! Tu n'aurais jamais pu faire ça, pas après que ce connard ait tué Ron !

– Harry...

Hermione s'était mise à pleurer, elle voulait tant lui faire comprendre à quel point il avait changé, mais vu le regard noir de Harry, elle savait que c'était peine perdue.

– Pourquoi tu pleures ?! Si c'est parce que tu te sens mal d'avoir trahi Ron, alors tu as bien raison ! Tu crois être amoureuse de lui, mais lui ? Où est-il si vous vivez le parfait amour ? Comment tu peux être aussi aveugle, aussi stupide !

– Harry, je t'en prie !...Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois tu sais très bien que j'aimais Ron plus que tout.

– Pas plus que son meurtrier apparemment ! Comment as-tu pu ?! Il t'a achetée, comme si tu n'étais qu'un animal ! Peut-être même qu'il a abusé de toi, et toi tu...

– Je ne veux plus en parler pour le moment Harry. J'ai besoin d'y voir plus clair, et toi aussi. Mais sache que c'est grâce à lui si tu es ici aujourd'hui, reprit-elle plus froidement. Il m'a dit où te trouver, et m'a donné ça !

Hermione avait refusé de croiser une fois de plus son regard plein de rancœur. Elle lui avait jeté sa baguette qu'elle comptait lui remettre, avant leur dispute. Il refusait de l'écouter, mais peut-être qu'elle avait éveillé assez sa curiosité pour qu'il l'accepte ultérieurement.

D'un pas rageur, elle se rendit dans sa chambre, sans croiser personne, heureusement. Elle était énervée, mais elle n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Harry. Elle, il lui avait fallu plusieurs mois pour tomber amoureuse de Drago, et parvenir à le voir différemment, alors il était normal que ce soit trop soudain pour Harry. Il devait avoir l'impression qu'elle l'avait trahi lui, de la même façon qu'elle avait trahi Ron, et elle ne pouvait que le comprendre, puisqu'elle ressentait la même chose...

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle claqua la porte et alla se laisser tomber sur son lit. Sa tête la faisait souffrir. Pourquoi tout était toujours aussi compliqué ? Pourquoi le bonheur ne cessait de la fuir ? Elle ne pouvait pas penser à Drago sans éprouver de douleur de la douleur de l'avoir perdu, de la douleur de savoir qu'il avait tué Ron. Elle n'en pouvait plus de douter de ses sentiments, mais surtout de ceux de Drago. Ils avaient couché ensemble, mais ça ne prouvait rien. Elle savait qu'il aimait Pansy. Peut-être que leur moment d'intimité n'était pour lui qu'une vulgaire envie physique. Tout en elle criait que non, mais qui le croirait ? Certainement pas Harry de toute évidence...

De frustration, Hermione mit un coup de pied dans sa table de nuit. Après avoir crié de douleur, son regard fut attiré par une lueur bleutée...

Quelle idiote ! Comment avait-elle pu oublier le souvenir que Drago lui avait laissé ? Elle avait eu peur de ce qu'il contenait, craignant par-dessus tout que le souvenir lui apprendrait qu'il ne tenait pas du tout à elle, mais maintenant, elle n'avait plus le choix. Soit elle allait découvrir que Harry avait raison de douter de lui, soit elle aurait de quoi lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Elle récupéra le flacon et le regarda quelques instants, comme s'il allait lui révéler la bonne chose à faire, puis elle le serra dans sa main.

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers son armoire. Elle l'ouvrit et fouilla le dernier compartiment. Sa Pensine y était entreposée depuis bien longtemps... Elle l'avait énormément aidée à l'époque où Harry avait disparu. Pour continuer à se battre, Hermione avait dû y entreposer ses pensées les plus sombres. Elle l'installa précautionneusement sur son bureau et après avoir fixé la fiole de Drago une dernière fois, elle la déboucha et versa son contenu dedans. Hermione regarda les pensées tournoyer, lentement. Avec sa baguette, elle les fit tourner un peu plus vite, puis après avoir respiré profondément pour se donner du courage, elle pencha sa tête au-dessus et fut happée par les souvenirs.

Elle eut d'abord la sensation d'une chute vertigineuse dans le vide, avant de se retrouver sur une colline, en pleine nuit. Une bataille faisait rage à une centaine de mètres. En regardant autour d'elle, elle vit qu'elle était tout près de Drago qui tendait sa baguette vers le lieu de la bataille Blaise était à côté de lui. Elle se retourna vivement et regarda dans la direction que prenait la baguette, et elle se vit, accompagnée de Harry, et Ron... C'était cette nuit qu'elle avait perdu Ron, cette nuit que Drago l'avait tué. Pourquoi lui montrait-il ce souvenir qu'elle avait elle-même en mémoire ? Blaise parla, et elle se retourna. Pas une fois, alors qu'elle avait repensé au regard froid de Drago, elle ne s'était remémoré la présence de Blaise. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était entièrement vêtu de noir ? Seul Drago contrastait avec l'obscurité d'encre de la nuit.

– Alors, tu te décides ?

– J'en sais rien, j'hésite.

Drago rit et laissa aller sa baguette un coup en direction de Ron, un coup en celle d'Hermione.

– Le Maître se réserve Potter, donc je ne vais pas le choisir lui, bien que l'envie me démange. Après, entre les deux autres, mon cœur balance.

– Je suis sûr que tu le feras pas, le provoqua Blaise en souriant.

– Tu as peut-être raison..., soupira Drago, en baissant imperceptiblement sa baguette. Je ne sais pas... Je trouve que c'est trop bizarre. Enfin, je veux dire, on se connaît depuis des années, et puis...

– Moi je ne les connais pas plus que ça. A part toutes les innombrables fois où tu nous as bassinés avec le stupide Saint Potter, la Sang-de-Bourbe, et le rouquin, se moqua Blaise, je n'ai pas eu de contact avec eux.

– Oui mais tu vois, même Londubat m'énerve, et malgré ça, je n'ai pas envie de le tuer pour autant, pourtant, ce serait si facile, dit-il en pointant sa baguette vers l'ancien Gryffondor qui était en train de lutter contre un Mangemort à une cinquantaine de mètres d'Hermione et des autres.

– En même temps, ils se battent pour leurs convictions, et nous pour les nôtres, si pour vivre dans le monde auquel on aspire, il faut en passer par là, qu'est-ce qui te retient ?

– Peut-être le fait que le monde vers lequel on se dirige n'est justement pas comme celui que j'avais imaginé...

– Quoi, tu veux pas voir les Sang-Pur prospérer, et ne plus être souillés par les Sang-de-Bourbe et autres Sang-Mêlé ?

– Si, bien sûr, mais je crois surtout que je ne suis pas fait pour faire la guerre sans arrêt. Les tueries, la violence, ça va deux minutes, mais après...

– Tiens, regarde, s'écria Blaise, regarde Selwyn ! Il a une ouverture...

– Je ne supporte pas ce type, cracha Drago.

Hermione regarda dans la même direction qu'eux. Lors de la bataille, elle n'avait pas vu la présence du Mangemort juste derrière elle, elle lui tournait le dos.

– C'est Granger qui va y passer ! dit Zabini à toute vitesse, alors que le Mangemort visait la jeune fille inconsciente du danger immédiat.

Hermione ne pouvait pas quitter la scène des yeux. Comme au ralenti, elle vit le Mangemort jeter un sort de mort dans sa direction. Ron, qui était face à l'homme, lui cria de faire attention, et tout en se jetant sur elle pour la protéger, il lança un sort sur l'homme. Mais ce ne fut pas un, mais deux rayons verts qui l'atteignirent. Un autre jet était parti de la baguette de Drago. Si Ron n'avait pas coupé sa trajectoire, il aurait atteint le Mangemort.

Hermione regardait Drago, la bouche ouverte. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle se vit pleurant sur le corps sans vie de Ron, et lever la tête dans leur direction, pour y croiser le regard de Drago, qui avait toujours sa baguette levée... Maintenant qu'elle le voyait de plus près, elle pouvait se rendre compte qu'il était secoué par la tournure des événements.

– Putain, je viens de tuer Weasley...

– Mais non, si cet idiot ne s'était pas jeté entre toi et Selwyn, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé... Mais, ce que je ne comprends pas, Drago, c'est pourquoi tu as fait ça...

– J'en sais rien Blaise. Je crois que j'ai voulu... je ne sais pas, ça me paraissait irréel de voir l'un d'eux se faire tuer... Ça a été plus fort que moi, le sort est parti tout seul. Tout ça pour rien...

– Tu es bien plus loin Drago, le sort de Selwyn a dû atteindre Weasley le premier. Et puis, vois le bon côté des choses, maintenant que Selwyn est mort, c'est toi qui vas être récompensé pour avoir tué l'un des membres du trio...

Le souvenir s'évapora, et Hermione s'attendit à être rejetée hors de la Pensine, mais un autre souvenir prit forme sous ses yeux.

Elle vit Drago, face à Voldemort. Les murs de la pièce étaient en pierre, il devait s'agir du château de Voldemort.

– Je vous remercie Maître, soyez assuré que je ne vous décevrai pas.

– Je l'espère Drago. Si tu parviens à avoir des informations fiables de la Sang-de-Bourbe, tu seras récompensé comme il se doit.

Hermione vit Drago faire un humble signe de tête, puis sortir de la pièce, qui s'évapora en même temps, au profit d'un long couloir.

– Tiens, Blaise ! Devine ce que je m'apprête à faire ?!

– J'en sais rien, répondit-il. Mais tu m'as l'air terriblement joyeux, peut-être que ça a un rapport avec Pansy ? Tu vas enfin la demander en mariage, rigola-t-il.

– Non, dit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. Je viens de demander l'accord du Maître à propos de l'acquisition d'une esclave de guerre et...

– Tu parles de qui ?

– De Granger ! fit Drago avec un sourire carnassier.

– Pourquoi ? interrogea Blaise, qui semblait penaud.

– Comment ça pourquoi ?! Parce que je la déteste, déjà, et que j'ai envie de la faire souffrir parce qu'elle a essayé de me tuer avec une brosse à cheveux tout à l'heure, alors que je lui rendais une visite de courtoisie !

Blaise éclata de rire, ce qui déplut à son ami, qui fronça les sourcils en signe de mécontentement.

– Tu as raison. La gueuse ! T'attaquer avec une brosse à cheveux, elle mérite mille morts !

– Très drôle Blaise. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que par sa faute, mon père est mort, reprit-il durement, souhaitant avant tout faire disparaître l'horrible sourire narquois du visage de son meilleur ami.

– Je croyais que tu avais vengé la mort de ton père en tuant le coupable ?

– Certes, mais ça n'empêche. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais dès que je la vois, j'ai envie de lui faire mal !

– Dis-moi, c'est pas plutôt parce que tu culpabilises d'avoir tué son rouquin ?

– Je croyais que tu avais dit que c'était sans doute le sort de Selwyn qui l'avait atteint le premier ?

– Ben... on ne peut être sûrs de rien !

Drago sembla réfléchir, puis il reprit la parole :

– J'ai vu le sort de Selwyn être dévié, lorsque Weasley l'a atteint avec le sien. Donc si, je suis sûr...

– Et tu t'en veux...

Une fois de plus, le souvenir s'évapora pour faire place à un autre. Il s'agissait de Drago, au lit, avec Pansy. La brune était nichée dans les bras du blond qui lui caressait distraitement le dos avec le pouce.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer de les voir ainsi enlacés.

– Alors, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, insista Pansy.

– Tu veux parler de quelle question ?

Drago bailla et s'étira de tout son long, et Pansy en profita pour rouler sur lui, ce qui le fit rire.

– Celle qui te demande comment ça se fait que tu es adorable avec moi, donc normal, uniquement lorsque Granger n'est pas dans les parages ?

– Je te l'ai déjà dit, soupira Drago. Tu me vois être tout câlin devant elle ? J'ai une réputation à tenir ! Et comment continuer à faire peur, et donc, se faire respecter de son esclave, si à côté de ça, j'ai l'air d'un ange quand tu es avec moi ?

Pansy fit une moue dubitative et Drago en profita pour basculer sur elle à son tour, ce qui la fit pouffer de rire.

Le souvenir s'évapora, laissant Hermione avec une boule au ventre. De tout ce qu'elle voyait, elle avait certes pas mal de réponses à des questions qu'elle se posait, mais tout tendait à prouver que Drago n'avait aucun sentiment amoureux pour elle...

Elle se retrouva dans un salon qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Les riches tentures et les bois précieux qui avaient été utilisés pour les meubles indiquaient que la demeure appartenait à quelqu'un de très riche. Elle regarda Drago qui se tenait debout devant la cheminée, puis il se retourna lorsque Blaise arriva.

– Salut, je suis content de te voir, comment tu vas ?

– Pas terrible à vrai dire. Pansy me mène la vie dure, tout comme son père, soupira Drago. Il insiste pour que j'annonce officiellement notre mariage, et pour que je me débarrasse de Granger.

– Et bien, annonce officiellement votre mariage ! Ça fera taire les mauvaises langues qui disent que tu la trompes avec Granger.

– Inutile, ça ne ferait que renforcer la rumeur, au contraire. De plus, je ne sais pas...

– Ça va faire des années que vous êtes fiancés, il serait peut-être temps de t'y mettre, sourit Blaise.

– J'avais espéré, je ne sais pas moi, me marier une fois que la guerre serait finie. Mais, je t'avoue que je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis... J'aime Pansy, mais... je n'arrive plus à me voir marié avec elle.

Blaise le regarde avec un regard grave.

– C'est vrai alors ?

– De quoi ?

– Tu es tombé amoureux de Granger ?

– Ne sois pas ridicule ! …

– Je sais quand tu me caches la vérité Drago.

Drago le regarda sombrement.

– J'en sais rien. Je ne sais vraiment pas Blaise. Tout est confus et tout s'embrouille dès que j'essaye d'y réfléchir. J'avoue qu'elle n'est pas aussi insupportable et détestable que je m'y attendais. Je l'apprécie même de temps en temps, quand elle ne fait pas tout pour m'énerver, mais je ne sais pas… Et si c'était simplement à force que tout le monde m'accuse d'être amoureux que je m'en persuade ? Ou alors, est-ce que ce n'est pas simplement de l'empathie pour Granger ? Quand je l'ai crue morte, j'ai ressenti... de la colère, de la haine pour ceux qui avaient fait ça, mais aussi un énorme sentiment de vide, j'aurais tout donné pour qu'elle vive de nouveau, tu vois ? Peut-être que c'est simplement parce que j'ai appris à la connaître, que je ne la considère plus comme une ennemie, comme une Inférieure ? Je ne sais pas quand ou comment j'ai pu en arriver là...

– En même temps, Granger n'est pas trop mal, elle est probablement gentille, enfin, j'imagine, dit-il, ce qui fit sourire Drago. Elle est également intelligente, et elle a une sacré répartie, tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer ! Et puis, vous vous connaissez depuis des années, sans compter que vous vivez sous le même toit depuis des mois, ça rapproche les gens...

– Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu trouves l'idée amusante, sourit Drago. A t'entendre, il n'y a rien de plus naturel au monde que je sois amoureux d'elle… De toute façon, tout ceci ne sert à rien, elle me déteste. J'ai été infecte avec elle, et j'ai fait des choses... j'ai vraiment honte quand j'y repense ! Ca aurait été bien plus simple si dès le départ je lui avait dit que je regrettait pour Ron, mais je ne sais pas, c'était plus fort que moi, dès que je croisais son regard, ma culpabilité prenait le dessus, et je ne parvenait pas à me contrôler... La faire souffrir, c'était comme si j'essayais de me persuader qu'au final, je ne devais pas avoir de regrets. Donc voilà, au final, je me torture pour rien puisqu'elle ne pourra jamais m'aimer. Je m'égare, ça doit être ça, c'est sans doute parce que ça ne va plus trop avec Pansy ces derniers temps que ça me travaille. Parce que…, est-ce que tu crois qu'on peut aimer deux personnes à la fois ? Et surtout, deux personnes radicalement différentes ? finit-il par demander, toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

– Tu ne demandes pas à la bonne personne Drago, se moqua l'ancien Serpentard en lui tapotant amicalement l'épaule, cependant que son visage exprima une douleur fugace. Sans doute parce qu'un souvenir douloureux avait traversé son esprit. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que si tu es réellement épris de Granger, tu es dans la merde...

Le visage souriant de Blaise avait repris un sérieux qu'il n'avait pas encore exprimé jusqu'à maintenant.

– Mais si tu tiens à elle, fais tout pour la protéger, comme j'aurais dû le faire pour...

Drago regarda son ami et lui empoigna l'épaule à son tour, pour lui montrer tout son soutien.

– Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu n'étais pas là quand ils ont attrapé Ginny Weasley et...

La même douleur traversa à nouveau le visage de Blaise et le souvenir s'arrêta là. Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu ! Alors, il éprouvait finalement des sentiments pour elle, et depuis un long moment ? Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine, elle avait envie de laisser des cris d'excitation s'échapper de ses lèvres, comme une gamine à qui on proposait un voyage à Disneyland. Par contre, la joie s'estompa un peu pour laisser place à l'étonnement. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise lorsque Blaise avait évoqué Ginny... Hermione imagina un scénario dans lequel Blaise, malgré ses opinions sur les « Inférieurs » et les traîtres à leur sang était tombé amoureux de Ginny, au collège, sans jamais oser le lui dire, à moins qu'elle n'ait été au courant ? Et si… Non, jamais Ginny n'aurait trompé Harry, elle l'aimait bien trop pour ça. A moins qu'avant sa sixième année… Bref, elle ne le saurait jamais. Cependant, peut-être était-ce son amour pour Ginny qui faisait que Zabini était si ouvert aux sentiments que Drago éprouvait apparemment pour elle ?

Ses réflexions furent coupées dans leur élan lorsqu'une fois de plus, ce qui entourait Hermione disparut au profit d'un autre décor. Elle se trouvait dans une maison typiquement écossaise, et Drago et Pansy étaient en train de se disputer violemment. Hermione pensa tout de suite au séjour qu'ils avaient fait en amoureux, alors qu'elle, elle était restée au manoir et avait bien failli y mourir...

– Mais comment peux-tu dire ça, Drago ?!

– Parce que je le pense ! Regarde où ça nous a menés tout ça ? La guerre, les tueries, la violence, je ne le supporte plus ! Si tu ne comprends pas, c'est que je me suis lourdement trompé sur toi.

– Mais de là à ne pas considérer tous ces Inférieurs comme tels, il y a des limites !

– Je n'ai pas dit qu'ils nous étaient supérieurs, mais certains...

– Oh, arrête va ! Je sais très bien de qui tu veux parler !

– En même temps, tu ne peux pas nier qu'elle était l'une des meilleures de Poudlard, et c'est une née-Moldus !

– Mais tu t'entends ? Tu étais le premier à vouloir te débarrasser de toute cette vermine qui polluait le sang des nôtres, et maintenant, tu prends leur défense ? Tu veux arrêter ? Mais tu sais très bien que tu ne le peux pas ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le permettra jamais ! Je croyais que tu avais bien plus d'ambitions que ça, je suis terriblement déçue !

– Inutile de continuer... Nous ne sommes apparemment plus du même avis.

Drago quitta furieusement la pièce, et Hermione se sentit repoussée en dehors de la Pensine. Elle se retrouva, tremblante, devant son bureau. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé voir autant de souvenirs de Drago. Il avait voulu lui montrer le déroulement de la naissance de ses sentiments, des raisons sur sa venue chez lui, sur la mort de Ron... C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai... La douleur de savoir qu'il avait bien tué Ron était encore virulente, mais malgré tout, atténuée de savoir qu'il ne l'avait pas voulu, que ça avait été un accident, en voulant la protéger, et le plus important, il s'en voulait. C'était complètement fou. Toutes ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle avait appris tellement de choses en si peu de temps. Pour être certaine de n'avoir rien raté, elle décida de les revivre à nouveau.

Le vent fouettait sa cape contre lui. Toujours camouflé, pour ne pas être reconnu, Drago marchait rapidement dans les rues du petit village sorcier. Il régnait une agitation particulière ; des sorciers étaient rassemblés par petits groupes et semblaient être en plein conciliabule.

Drago tendit l'oreille en passant près de trois sorcières en pleines conversation, mais il ne saisit que quelques mots, les femmes ayant baissé le ton après lui avoir jeté un regard suspicieux.

« Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps maintenant… »

La bribe de conversation qu'il avait saisit ne lui apprenait pas grand-chose, mais il ne voulait pas poser de questions, de peur d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Comme les jours précédents, il pénétra dans une auberge qui était un peu à l'écart du village. En général, elle était très peu peuplée, c'est pour ça qu'il venait y prendre ses repas, mais ce soir, presque toutes les tables étaient occupées.

Il faillit faire demi-tour mais une serveuse était déjà pendue à son bras :

– Bonjour ! Je suis ravie de vous revoir, c'est signe que la nourriture vous plait, dit-elle avec le sourire. Il n'y a plus que des places dans les recoins par contre, je suis navrée.

– Ça sera parfait, dit-il en récupérant son bras.

Ravie, la jeune serveuse le conduisit à une table qui se trouvait dans un renfoncement sombre.

– Vous désirez la carte ?

– Non, amenez-moi le plat du jour, ça ira.

– Très bien, je vous apporte ça très vite, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de disparaitre en cuisine.

– Tournée générale ! cria le patron du bar.

Un brouhaha de cris de joie accueillant la bonne nouvelle envahit la salle. Décidément, il se passait quelque chose d'anormal… Peut-être était-ce une fête relative au village, dont Drago aurait ignoré l'existence ?

La serveuse revint dix minutes plus tard pour lui apporter une assiette remplie de victuailles et un boc de Bièraubeurre.

– Voilà, cadeau de la maison ! l'informa-t-elle avant de le laisser seul.

Elle était repartie si vite que Drago n'avait pas eu le temps de lui demander la raison de cette ambiance festive.

– Allez, on trinque mon gars !

Un homme, qui n'avait apparemment pas attendu la tournée générale pour commencer à boire vint se heurter à la table de Drago, l'éclaboussant au passage avec son verre. Drago serra les dents pour éviter de s'en prendre à l'homme, qui était sa chance de savoir enfin ce qu'il se passait.

– Trinquer ? En quel honneur ?

L'homme, passablement éméché, le regarda curieusement avant de dire :

– Dis-moi… T'es pas un de ces fichus Mangemort quand même ? Avec ta capuche, j'ai du mal à voir ta tête !

– Naturellement non, mentit Drago. Et je ne suis pas le seul à être couvert, fit-il en pointant du menton trois autres sorciers.

Il n'était pas inhabituel de voir des gens rester discrets dans ce genre d'endroit.

– Mouais, ça va tu me rassures ! Remarque, moi, j'en ferais qu'une bouchée de ces types ! Mais bon, faut dire qu'ici, on n'en voit pas, c'est un p'tit village, tu sais…

– Alors, on trinque à quoi ? reprit Drago qui s'impatientait.

L'homme s'installa en face de lui, et lui fit signe de s'approcher, comme s'il allait lui révéler un énorme secret.

– Ben, le Survivant, ça y est, il est de retour !

Drago fut déçu. La nouvelle datait pourtant de plusieurs semaines, il était étonnant qu'elle ne soit connue ici que maintenant.

– Oui, bien ça, on le savait depuis longtemps qu'il était vivant, dit-il de mauvaise humeur.

– Ah oui, mais ce qu'on savait pas, c'est que ça y est, il est libre ! Ils l'ont retrouvé et ramené il y a quelques jours !

Cette fois-ci, Drago ne put cacher sa surprise.

– Comment le savez-vous ?

Une fois de plus, le vieil homme prit un air de conspirateur, regarda à gauche puis à droite et sortit un journal de sa poche, avant de le déposer sur la table, devant lui. Drago voulut le prendre mais l'homme le récupéra. Il avait juste eu le temps de voir qu'il s'agissait du Chicaneur.

– Je croyais que ce journal avait été interdit depuis des années ?!

– Oui, il l'est ! L'homme rigola, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bonne blague faite aux Mangemorts. Mais il est caché. Tu sais, comme les radios pirates. En temps de guerre, il faut bien trouver des moyens pour que les informations passent, sans être filtrées par des journaux corrompus !

C'était donc comme ça que les informations circulaient parmi les insurgés. Voldemort et ses Mangemorts n'avaient jamais découvert comment les rumeurs pouvaient se répandre si vite…

– Et où peut-on se le procurer ?

Cette fois-ci, le viel homme se gratta le menton, comme si son instinct lui criait de ne rien dire de plus.

– Allez, tu m'as l'air d'être un bon gars ! Je vais te le dire ! Tu vas voir Clarisse, la jolie petite blonde qui vend les journaux, au kiosque à côté du pub du vieux Kelton, et tu lui dis : « Vive Potter ».

– Franck ! Arrête d'importuner les clients !

Le patron du bar était venu bousculer un peu le vieillard pour le faire aller ailleurs.

– Ça va, ça va, on ne faisait que parler du bon vieux temps, se plaignit-il avant de partir, en tanguant vers une autre table.

– Désolé, j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas trop dérangé…

L'homme avait bien l'air embêté, mais Drago comprit que c'était surtout pour ce qu'aurait pu révéler le fameux Franck, et au vu de leur conversation, il n'avait pas tort…

Pressé de connaitre enfin les dernières nouvelles, Drago déposa une poignée de Gallions sur la table et sortit. Le kiosque était tout près. Heureusement, les alentours étaient déserts. Une jeune femme blonde se tenait au milieu de plein de piles de divers journaux et magasines.

– Bonjour, vous désirez ?

– Vive Potter.

Drago avait fait tout son possible pour être naturel. Il touchait au but.

– Oui, un instant.

La jeune femme se baissa jusqu'à disparaitre derrière son comptoir et après avoir fouillé dans ses piles de journaux, elle se redressa avec à la main, le dernier numéro du Chicaneur.

– Tenez.

Drago récupéra le journal qui était totalement exempt d'écritures…

– Et à quoi me sert-il si je ne peux pas le lire ?

– Ah ça ! Il vous suffit de prononcer « Harry Potter » trois fois en le tapotant avec votre baguette, et tout apparaitra, fit-elle en souriant aimablement.

– Je vous remercie.

Drago la paya distraitement et retourna chez lui. Il s'assit à sa table, sortit le journal et prononça trois fois de suite le nom d'Harry. Soudain, des écritures apparurent rapidement, couvrant les pages de noir.

Lorsqu'il lut les gros titres, son cœur s'emballa. Harry Potter était sain et sauf. La suite de l'article indiquait que, menés par Hermione Granger, des opposants aux ténèbres l'avaient sauvé, et aucun blessé grave n'avaient été à déplorer. Elle avait donc réussi...

Il reposa le journal, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyés durant la lecture :s Le prochain chapitre s'intitule "Le couple de l'espoir" mais si vous avez lu la note du chapitre 19, vous savez que je ne sais pas quand il arrivera^^**

**Gros bisous à tous :)**


	21. Le couple de l'espoir

**Coucou tout le monde :)**

**Afin de vous mettre le plus rapidement possible le chapitre fraîchement écrit, je n'ai pas pris le temps de le relire et donc de le corriger un peu mieux :s J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, et qu'il ne reste pas un million de fautes prêtes à vous gâcher la lecture ! D'ailleurs, si quelqu'un veut se proposer pour me corriger (mais je suis très exigeante, je préviens tout de suite lol) j'en serais ravie :)**

**Merci pour vos review :) Je dois dire que quelqu'un (je ne dirais pas qui lol) est tombé super juste sur la fin de l'histoire ^^ Donc bravo à elle, en espérant qu'elle prendra malgré tout du plaisir à la lire^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Le couple de l'espoir.**

* * *

Hermione était ressortie totalement bouleversée de sa seconde immersion dans les souvenirs de Drago. En même temps qu'elle reconnaissait, au fil des souvenirs plus récents, le Drago qu'elle avait appris à connaître et aimer, elle en découvrait un qui était encore différent de ce qu'elle croyait savoir sur lui. Drago était un mystère à lui tout seul. Partagé entre ses idées et ses réelles envies. Il était intolérant, mais ce n'était pas un assassin cruel. Il n'aimait pas les « Sang-de-Bourbe » et détestait le trio qu'elle formait avec Ron et Harry à l'époque, mais pas jusqu'à souhaiter leur donner la mort. Au contraire, il avait voulu les en protéger, elle surtout. Hermione se sentit alors coupable. Aurait-elle elle-même hésité à tuer Malefoy si un combat entre eux avait eu lieu lors d'une bataille ? En y réfléchissant bien, elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas éprouvé de remords à le blesser, même grièvement, et s'il avait dû succomber à un sortilège, elle aurait sans doute été peinée pour elle-même, pour le salut de son âme, parce que tuer et se comporter comme les personnes avec qui on lutte n'est vraiment pas la meilleure solution. Peut-être était-il meilleur qu'elle au final ? Elle regretta de n'avoir pas su voir ce qui se cachait derrière son regard de glace et ses moqueries, à Poudlard. Peut-être qu'alors, tout aurait été différant ? Il n'aurait peut-être pas choisi le camp de Voldemort ?

Hermione finit par secouer doucement la tête. Ça ne servait à rien d'y réfléchir comme elle le faisait depuis des heures. Avec des si, on referait le monde...

Elle devait aller voir Harry. Maintenant, elle avait la preuve qu'il n'était pas ce que son meilleur ami pensait de lui.

Avec sa baguette, elle rétrécit la Pensine et la glissa dans sa poche avant de sortir de sa chambre. Les couloirs étaient étonnamment déserts. Sans doute qu'une mission, dont elle ignorait tout, était en cours. Neville ne relâchait pas ses efforts pour nuire à Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, peut-être même un peu trop... Il semblait plus vouloir se venger que de rétablir la liberté. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, bien qu'elle ne conçoive pas qu'il emmène avec lui des très jeunes dans des rixes souvent violentes. Lorsqu'elle, Harry et Ron étaient à la tête des opérations, le plus gros de leur mission était de tendre des pièges aux Mangemorts pour pouvoir les interroger sur les lieux où étaient retenus tels ou tels de leurs camarades. Elle espérait que Harry soit bientôt sur pied, afin de pouvoir contrôler un peu la montée de violence qu'elle avait pu remarquer dans leurs rangs, à moins que lui aussi n'ait qu'une envie, se venger...

Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre de Harry, elle frappa trois petits coups, en espérant qu'il soit d'humeur à l'écouter.

– Entrez.

Harry sembla un peu surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione. Il avait pensé qu'elle lui ferait la tête pendant des jours avec ce qu'il avait osé lui dire, et il en était peiné. Il n'avait pas voulu se montrer si virulent avec elle, ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée. Le fait qu'elle lui ait avoué, comme ça, qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour cet homme qu'ils avaient toujours détesté, il s'était senti trahi, comme si ce fait à lui seul faisait qu'ils n'étaient plus amis. Or, pour lui, Hermione serait toujours sa meilleure amie, quoi qu'elle fasse.

– Tu n'es plus fâchée ?

– Je n'étais pas fâchée Harry, juste un peu en colère, sourit-elle timidement.

– Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter, mais je ne sais pas, tout ce que tu m'as dit, c'est... j'ai vraiment du mal à...

– Il faut qu'on parle, le coupa-t-elle.

Hermione s'était assise sur le lit, aux côtés de Harry, et lui avait pris machinalement la main, comme elle le faisait toujours. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant, elle se dit que depuis qu'il était de retour, si ce n'était pas elle, c'était lui qui lui prenait la main. Ils étaient donc toujours en contact lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Ils avaient besoin de cette proximité, besoin de se toucher, comme si la simple présence de l'autre pouvait apaiser leurs angoisses.

– Je sais, fit-il en baissant les yeux et en soupirant. J'avoue que j'ai pensé à ce que tu m'as dit avant de partir -Harry faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts- Et, j'aimerais vraiment comprendre...

– Je vais tout te raconter, depuis le début, mais promets-moi de ne pas m'interrompre, parce que ça va être long, et difficile pour moi de me replonger dans ces souvenirs, d'accord ?

– Je te le promets Hermione.

Hermione s'installa alors un peu plus confortablement et laissa ses yeux vagabonder dans la pièce, à la recherche de ses souvenirs.

– C'était au tout début de juin. Nous avions appris par Tom, le barman, qu'un groupe de Mangemorts devait emmener des prisonniers dans un lieu tenu secret. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard, donc nous avons préparé une mission sauvetage. D'après Tom, ils ne devaient pas être plus de trois. Neville et Dean n'étaient pas là, alors j'ai décidé de m'en charger. Luna m'a accompagnée, ainsi que Anthony Goldstein, Colin Crivey et Max, un garçon arrivé après ta disparition. Nous étions en repérage lorsque trois Mangemorts sont arrivés au village, accompagnés d'une dizaine de prisonniers, les mains attachées dans le dos. On ne pouvait pas les reconnaître, puisqu'ils avaient une cagoule sur la tête. Avec les autres, nous nous sommes concertés et avons décidé d'attaquer sans plus tarder. Malheureusement, ce que nous n'avions pas prévu, c'était que les prisonniers n'en étaient pas. Dès que nous avons donné l'assaut, ils ont vite retiré leur cagoule et nous ont lancé des sorts. Nous étions en infériorité numérique. Très vite, Anthony a été capturé, puis Max a reçu un sort mortel. Voyant que nous n'aurions pas le dessus, j'ai crié aux autres de partir. Pour moi, il était déjà trop tard, j'avais reçu un sort de ligotage. Mais je n'avais pas lâché ma baguette, alors avant qu'ils ne me la prennent, je me suis jeté un sort d'Oubliettes. J'ai appris bien plus tard que c'était Tom qui nous avait tendu un piège.

Harry sembla déçu mais ne dit rien, comme il l'avait promis. Hermione reprit un peu son souffle, et continua :

– J'ai été conduite au château de Voldemort. Je ne pensais honnêtement pas en réchapper, surtout après avoir passé une semaine à subir des sortilèges de torture et des interrogatoires de Voldemort lui-même. Au début, il refusait de croire que je n'avais plus aucun souvenir d'où se trouvaient nos cachettes et qui espionnaient chez eux pour notre compte, mais la legilimancie le lui a prouvé. Il était fou de rage lorsqu'il est ressorti de mon esprit. J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer, il a pointé sa baguette sur moi et j'ai fermé les yeux. J'ai pensé à Ron, et à toi, dans l'attente du sortilège, mais un Mangemort, qui suivait Voldemort comme son ombre durant chacune des séances de tortures, a ouvert la bouche pour l'arrêter. Il lui a dit que je ne méritais pas d'avoir la paix, qu'il avait une idée. Voldemort a eu l'air intéressé, et ils sont sortis. J'étais effrayée. Qu'est-ce qu'ils me réservaient ? Je l'ignorais, jusqu'à ce jour où le Mangemort est revenu dans ma cellule. Il était tellement fier et méprisant de m'annoncer que son « Maître » venait de me vendre à une maison de passe !

– Quoi ?! Mais Hermione...

Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'intervenir. Craignant le pire, ses yeux s'étaient humidifiés, mais Hermione le rassura rapidement en lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter, puis poursuivit :

– J'avais déjà entendu des histoires sordides comme quoi des « Impures » étaient vendues dans ce genre d'endroit, mais j'avais espéré que ce ne soit que des mensonges, or, j'avais la preuve que non. J'étais terrorisée par le destin qui m'attendait. Je n'avais plus de baguette, des sortilèges rendaient toute évasion impossible, et aucune, de toutes les filles présentes, n'était prête à se battre pour obtenir la liberté. Je ne peux pas les en blâmer, la plupart étaient comme mortes de l'intérieur... La tenancière du bordel m'a habillée et coiffée, puis elle m'a mise dans une sorte de suite. Toutes les filles avaient la leur. Quelques jours plus tard, mon premier « client » entrait dans ma chambre, c'était Malefoy.

Hermione avait guetté la réaction d'Harry qui ne s'était pas faite attendre, il avait serré les poings et la mâchoire, et son regard s'était assombri. Malgré tout, il n'avait pas dit mot.

– Il était là pour se moquer de ma chute, pour me mettre hors de moi... J'ai essayé de le tuer -Harry sourit fièrement, comme s'il avait enfin retrouvé la Hermione qu'il connaissait- et il est parti. Peu de temps après, j'étais conduite chez lui, il m'avait achetée.

Hermione devait remettre en ordre toutes ses idées, tous ses souvenirs. Elle tenait vraiment à ce que Harry comprenne comment elle en était venue à faire confiance à Drago, à l'apprécier, puis à l'aimer, avant de lui montrer les souvenirs. Elle voulait qu'il le découvre comme elle l'avait découvert. Hermione prit le verre d'eau qui était sur la table de nuit et en but une gorgée, avant de continuer son récit.

Elle lui raconta sa première journée, son premier Doloris, l'uniforme qu'elle devait porter... Malgré la haine qu'elle voyait se refléter dans les yeux de Harry, elle savait qu'il l'écoutait attentivement.

Elle parla de ses tentatives échouées pour l'endormir et fuir, du sort qui l'empêchait de sortir de la maison, de Seamus... Hermione n'oublia pas de mentionner la façon dont Drago avait de lui parler au début, de l'insulter, de se moquer d'elle, ni les sorts qu'il ne se privait pas de lui lancer. Elle eut mal, comme si elle les recevait une nouvelle fois. A force de le côtoyer, elle en avait occulté ces moments sombres et douloureux, et en même temps, les revivre lui faisait encore plus prendre conscience de la manière dont il avait changé. Ça l'aidait à mieux comprendre comment lui-même avait vécu les mois en sa compagnie.

Hermione n'avait encore parlé à quiconque de sa faculté à faire de la magie innée, et elle aurait voulu garder ça pour elle. Cependant, ça faisait partie d'elle maintenant, et de l'histoire qu'elle devait raconter. Elle lui parla donc du livre qu'elle avait trouvé un jour dans la bibliothèque, et de l'espoir qu'elle en avait tiré. Elle évoqua aussi Pansy, et toutes les fois où Drago avait malgré tout fait en sorte de la protéger d'elle. Harry en avait été étonné mais n'avait rien dit.

Au fil de son récit, Drago apparaissait plus mature, gentil, tolérant et patient, et Harry semblait se détendre un peu. Par moment, il ne comprenait pas telle ou telle réaction, et n'arrivait pas à garder le silence, mais Hermione ne lui en voulait pas, elle lui expliquait patiemment et la plupart du temps, ses réponses semblaient lui convenir.

Elle lui parla ensuite de la façon dont il avait épargné Luna, Dean et Cho, alors qu'il avait eu le dessus et aurait très bien pu les tuer, du cadeau qu'il lui avait fait pour son anniversaire, et de la façon dont Peter Clark, le jardinier, le tenait en haute estime (Harry trouvait forcément des arguments pour contrer tous ceux d'Hermione, mais elle ne s'en offusquait pas, elle-même les avait tous imaginés à l'époque, alors elle le laissait dire et lui prouvait qu'il se trompait à force d'autres exemples et souvenirs).

Puis elle évoqua la soirée chez Voldemort, celle des deux ans de la disparition de Harry, où elle l'avait vu...

Tous deux étaient émus à ce souvenir. Elle lui expliqua alors les soupçons de Voldemort, et les rumeurs qui avaient suivi. Harry quant à lui l'interrompit pour lui dire que ce qu'elle racontait sur lui ne ressemblait pas à la réalité. Il lui raconta comment Drago était venu vers lui pour se vanter de l'avoir achetée, et qu'il s'était plu à lui faire imaginer toutes les choses les plus horribles qu'il pouvait lui faire subir. Hermione sourit malgré elle, après lui avoir dit que c'était faux évidemment, et qu'il avait fait ça juste pour le tourmenter. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas correct de sa part, et elle avait de la peine pour Harry qui avait dû passer des semaines à s'imaginer le pire et craindre pour elle, mais elle reconnaissait bien là le côté narquois de Drago, qui la faisait rire maintenant.

Après qu'ils aient débattu un moment sur l'humour plus que douteux de l'ancien Serpentard, Hermione passa au douloureux souvenir de son agression. Harry frémit de rage et prit Hermione dans ses bras. Elle lui expliqua à quel point Drago s'était montré doux, gentil et attentionné, et surtout, comment il l'avait vengée. S'ensuivit sa rupture d'avec Pansy, et leur rapprochement, puis le procès et la façon dont Drago avait refusé de la laisser là-bas, avant qu'il ne soit banni et condamné à mort, puis l'étonnant revirement de situation lorsque sa magie s'était réveillée de nouveau. Elle tut par contre ce qu'il se passa après leur fuite, pas qu'elle ait honte d'avoir vécu ce moment avec Drago, mais ça ne regardait qu'elle.

Harry et Hermione restèrent un moment silencieux. Hermione parce qu'elle repensait douloureusement à Drago et se demandait où il pouvait être, et si elle le reverrait un jour, et Harry parce qu'il ne parvenait pas malgré tout à croire tout à fait Hermione.

– Hermione... J'aimerais... Enfin, ne prends pas mal ce que je vais dire... mais, hésita Harry, je pense que dans l'adversité, notre esprit fait en sorte de tout faire pour que l'on se sente mieux. Et donc, pour te « sauver », tu as certainement dû te mettre à apprécier certains défauts de Malefoy, et à le voir changer, alors qu'en fait, il n'a pas changé du tout, c'est simplement que tu as préféré le voir évoluer en quelqu'un de mieux, de plus acceptable, tu comprends ?

– Oui, je pense saisir Harry, et si tu veux savoir, Luna pense à peu de chose près comme toi...

Harry sourit tristement et lui caressa le dos en guise de réconfort, comme si Hermione capitulait, et qu'elle allait avoir besoin de tout son soutien.

– Mais ce que ni l'un ni l'autre ne savez, c'est que j'ai la preuve de ce que j'avance !

Hermione souriait à présent. Qu'il ne veuille pas croire au récit de ses souvenirs, elle s'en était doutée, mais elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas être pareil avec les propres souvenirs de Drago. Fière d'elle, elle sortit la Pensine de sa poche et lui redonna sa taille normale. Si après ça, il refusait encore de voir que Drago n'était pas si mauvais qu'ils l'avaient pensé, elle rajouterait ses propres souvenirs à la Pensine !

Avec une certaine curiosité, Harry accepta de plonger dans la mémoire de Drago, après qu'Hermione lui ait dit qu'il serait surpris de ce qu'il allait y trouver.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il en ressortit étrangement silencieux, et assez blanc, à tel point qu'Hermione s'inquiéta vivement et lui dit de se recoucher en attendant qu'elle aille chercher Jenny, mais il la retint par le bras au moment où elle partait.

– Est-ce que tu crois que... Ginny me trompait ?

Hermione chercha un instant de quoi il pouvait parler, et elle écarquilla les yeux lorsque la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Toute à sa joie de prouver qu'elle avait raison d'aimer Drago, elle avait complètement oublié la partie du souvenir qui concernait les sentiments de Blaise à l'égard de Ginny.

– Non, bien sûr que non, Harry ! Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû te montrer ces souvenirs, pardonne-moi, j'ai été stupide !

Bien qu'elle tentât de le réconforter, Hermione voyait bien que Harry restait abattu, les yeux dans le vague, torturé à l'idée que Ginny ait pu lui préférer Blaise Zabini...

– Je t'assure Harry...

Hermione fut interrompue par trois petits coups frappés à la porte de la chambre.

– Entrez, fit-elle à la place de Harry qui restait dans ses pensées.

– Bonsoir, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, j'apportais le souper de notre malade, dit Jenny, souriante.

– Non, je t'en prie, entre, répondit Hermione qui s'écarta un peu de Harry, pour la laisser approcher. Je vais vous laisser, je n'avais pas vu qu'il était déjà si tard.

– Tu reviens après Hermione ? S'il te plaît ?

Hermione ne put résister au regard suppliant de son meilleur ami. Elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas dormir seul depuis qu'il avait été libéré, mais elle s'était doutée que ce soir, il ne le voudrait encore moins. Il aurait besoin d'être rassuré à propos de Ginny. Elle lui promit en souriant tristement et sortit de sa chambre.

Le réfectoire était noir de monde qui semblait apparemment fêter quelque chose. Certainement la réussite d'une mission. Étrangement, depuis qu'elle était revenue, et depuis que Harry était de nouveau à ses côtés, elle n'arrivait plus à prendre part et à s'intéresser aux activités de leur groupe. La logique aurait voulu qu'au contraire, elle et Harry reprennent les rênes là où ils les avaient laissées, avec encore plus de fougue et d'entrain, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait l'air décidé à reprendre la vie qu'il menait avant. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils tourneraient définitivement le dos à quelque chose qui leur était précieux... Harry devrait recommencer à vivre et à oublier peu à peu Ginny, tout comme Hermione devrait le faire avec Drago.

Voyant que Cormac se dirigeait vers elle avec empressement, Hermione renonça à se remplir une assiette de ragoût et s'empara simplement d'une pomme verte avant de sortir de la salle, remerciant mentalement tous les gens qui, agglutinés, avaient retardé Cormac dans sa poursuite. Néanmoins, craignant qu'il ne sorte à son tour de la salle pour la retrouver, elle pressa le pas et retourna auprès de Harry.

Elle picora sa pomme en silence le temps que Harry finisse de manger, et le rejoignit dans son lit une fois que Jenny fut sortie de la chambre. Ils ne parlèrent pas. Simplement, ils se prirent la main, et s'endormirent ainsi, comme les jours et les semaines qui suivirent.

Il avait beau être très tôt ce matin-là, Hermione n'arrivait plus à dormir. Peut-être était-ce le fait d'être à l'aube d'une bataille ou d'avoir une fois de plus rêvé de Drago alors qu'elle dormait enlacée dans les bras de Harry depuis des semaines...

Elle le regarda à la lueur de l'aube. Il semblait serein comme il ne lui arrivait de l'être que très rarement. Elle fut émue de le voir ainsi, il avait l'air si fragile et fort à la fois. Elle l'embrassa délicatement sur le front et sortit de sa chambre sans faire de bruit. Elle préférait s'éclipser le matin, afin de retourner dans sa chambre et s'y préparer.

– Je te trouve enfin... Tu es pire qu'une anguille tu sais ?

Hermione sursauta et lança un regard accusateur à Cormac.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, à cette heure ?!

– Je fais mon tour de garde, mais tu le saurais si tu t'intéressais un peu plus à la vie du camp, dit-il avec humeur. Mais je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi ça fait des semaines que tu me fuis !

Le visage de Cormac exprimait de l'aigreur lorsqu'il pointa du menton la porte du Survivant.

– Je comprends, je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi... Après Ron, Harry, quoi de mieux !

– Tu n'as pas une ronde à faire ? répliqua Hermione en lui lançant un regard noir, avant de s'en aller vers sa chambre.

Elle était furieuse des accusations de Cormac ! Mais avec la mauvaise foi dont il faisait preuve depuis toujours, quoi qu'elle lui dise, jamais il n'accepterait de penser que si elle ne voulait pas de lui, c'était à cause de son caractère épouvantable...

Le midi, alors qu'elle déjeunait seule sur l'une des grandes tables du réfectoire, elle le croisa de nouveau. Il arborait un air narquois qui ne lui disait rien de bon...

– Vous ne trouvez pas que ça commence à faire long ? Je veux dire, d'accord, nous avons récupéré le Survivant, mais que fait-il de plus ?

Hermione n'en revenait pas ! Il haranguait la foule présente pour les monter contre Harry ! Et le pire, c'était qu'à voir les visages exprimer bien que faiblement un assentiment, Hermione sentait que cette question devait couver depuis un moment dans leurs rangs, sans que personne n'ose aborder le sujet.

– Vous savez très bien qu'il a été gravement blessé et retenu captif durant deux longues années ! N'auriez-vous pas besoin de quelques semaines pour vous en remettre ? objecta bien fort Hermione.

Au sourire quasi victorieux de Cormac, elle sut qu'il avait dit ça parce qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de réagir à l'attaque contre Harry.

– Justement, toi qui couches avec lui depuis un bon moment déjà, tu en sais peut-être plus ? Pourrais-tu nous rassurer ?

Hermione jeta un regard alentour aux gens qui chuchotaient, et la regardaient soit outrés, soit souriants. Elle était furieuse !

– Je ne suis pas le seul à penser que depuis votre retour, vous vous êtes coupés de nous, et ne vous intéressez pas à ce qui vous entoure, renchérit Cormac, fier de l'attention que lui portaient de plus en plus de gens.

Hermione allait bien avoir du mal à le contredire pour le coup, car elle s'en était elle-même rendu compte.

– Que vous filiez le parfait grand amour tous les deux, c'est très bien pour vous, mais ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait temps de vous intéresser aussi au sort des vôtres ?

Hermione fulminait. Il les faisait passer pour des monstres d'égoïsmes !

– Qu'Hermione et moi soyons ensemble ne regarde que nous.

Cormac grimaça avant de se retourner vers Harry, qui se tenait appuyé sur l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse, et le regard dur, fixé sur lui.

Des murmures parcoururent la pièce. C'était la première fois que Harry se mêlait à la foule depuis son retour. Digne, il rejoignit Hermione et lui enserra la taille, possessif. Le geste surprit leur public, et plus encore lorsqu'Hermione y répondit en faisant de même.

– Je n'ai pas souvenir que tu sois venu me faire part des interrogations et reproches des nôtres. Est-ce parce que tu as eu peur de le faire ? Ou parce que tu préfères profiter de l'absence des gens pour les poignarder dans le dos ?

Le ton d'Harry était implacable. Même Hermione était surprise. Cormac quant à lui semblait avoir perdu de sa superbe, et bafouilla quelques mots avant de se reprendre.

– Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, vous avez sûrement des choses plus intéressantes à faire que de vous occuper de la victoire de notre camp, ironisa-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour nous depuis des semaines ?

Des marmonnements de désapprobation parcoururent la salle. Maintenant qu'ils voyaient Harry, la plupart des gens regrettaient leur inquiétude à son sujet, et n'acceptaient pas l'insubordination dont faisait preuve McLaggen.

– Pardon ? J'ai passé deux ans enfermé dans une cage d'un mètre carré, et Hermione a été retenue captive durant des mois entiers. Et toi, où étais-tu à ce moment-là ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'étais cloué au lit que je ne me suis pas tenu au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé durant mon absence, et depuis mon retour. Et justement, je trouve étonnant qu'à plusieurs reprises, tu aies été le seul à revenir indemne lorsqu'un petit groupe partait en patrouille ou en mission.

L'expression de Cormac était passée de l'embarras à la colère.

– Qu'est-ce que tu imagines ?! Que je suis une taupe ? Que j'ai pactisé avec l'ennemi afin de m'en sortir à chaque fois ?!

– En effet, ça nous a effleuré l'esprit avec Dean et Neville, mais au final, après t'avoir espionné durant un mois, nous en avons conclu que tu étais juste un lâche, qui s'est enfui à chaque fois que les missions devenaient trop risquées !

Cormac devint livide, et plus encore quand toute l'attention se porta sur lui. Certains en vinrent même à le huer et l'insulter, en lui reprochant sa lâcheté. Ne le supportant plus, le jeune homme sortit rapidement de la pièce, après avoir lancé un regard assassin à Harry et Hermione.

Les deux amis se lâchèrent, conscients que toute l'attention était reportée sur eux.

– Je suis ravie pour vous deux, leur dit Luna, en venant les embrasser tour à tour. Vous formez un très beau couple !

Hermione était gênée, elle regarda Harry, comme pour lui demander s'ils devaient dire la vérité ou non, et elle eut sa réponse lorsqu'il lui sourit et lui déposa un délicat baiser sur les lèvres.

La plupart des filles présentes poussèrent des exclamations émues, et les garçons firent des clins d'œil à Harry. Comme si le signal était donné, tous vinrent les entourer et leur poser des questions plus ou moins indiscrètes, auxquels Harry et Hermione répondirent toujours au plus près de la vérité.

Ils allèrent se coucher tard cette nuit-là. Une fois seuls, Hermione prit la parole :

– Nous voilà embarqués dans une drôle d'histoire.

Elle tenta un sourire mais Harry vit qu'elle n'était pas entièrement sincère.

– Je suis désolé si ça te gêne. J'ai pensé que comme ça, Cormac te lâcherait... Et puis, tu as vu comme ils avaient tous l'air heureux pour nous ? Je pense qu'ils avaient besoin de retrouver un espoir quelconque, et quoi de mieux que l'amour qui réunit deux des personnes qu'ils suivent depuis si longtemps ? Puisque tu es amoureuse de… Lui, j'ai pensé que ça t'éviterait bien des soucis par la suite, fit-il, penaud.

Hermione sourit tendrement.

– Vu sous cet angle, tu as très bien fait, plaisanta-t-elle. Mais... Tu sais, il y avait bien une personne qui avait l'air très triste de notre « couple ». J'ai vu Jenny s'essuyer des larmes discrètement... Est-ce que tu ne préfères pas mettre fin à ce mensonge, afin de te consacrer à...

Hermione avait l'air embêté, tout comme Harry.

– J'aime beaucoup Jenny, elle est adorable, et très belle, mais je ne suis pas prêt à penser à ça, et plus encore avec quelqu'un qui a un prénom qui me fait penser à ma femme à chaque fois... Je suis désolé pour elle, j'ai bien remarqué qu'elle m'apprécie... beaucoup, mais il est inutile de lui faire espérer quelque chose qui n'arrivera pas.

– Je comprends Harry.

Hermione comprenait en effet qu'il avait fait ça autant pour elle que pour lui.

Drago était d'excellente humeur. Il neigeait à gros flocons depuis des jours, et les rues étaient recouvertes de poudreuse. Il aimait par-dessus tout la quiétude qu'il régnait lorsque la neige recouvrait tout, engloutissant les bruits et l'horizon. Comme toutes les semaines, il venait récupérer un exemplaire du Chicaneur. Jusqu'à maintenant, à part avoir la certitude qu'Hermione se portait bien, il n'avait rien appris d'intéressant.

– Bonjour ! Quel temps affreux ! se plaignit Clarisse en soufflant sur ses doigts engourdis par le froid, pour tenter de les réchauffer.

– Pour ma part, je trouve le temps idéal, lui sourit Drago. J'ai toujours aimé la neige.

– Et bien contente que le temps fasse au moins un heureux, dit-elle poliment. Comme d'habitude ?

Drago acquiesça et la jeune femme lui remit un exemplaire du Chicaneur. Il la remercia et se rendit dans l'auberge qu'il fréquentait habituellement. Sa table, dans un renfoncement discret, était libre, aussi il alla s'y installer sans attendre.

Dolly, la serveuse, vint prendre sa commande et pour patienter, il déplia son journal et fit le rituel destiné à faire apparaître les articles. Les gros titres attirèrent tout de suite son attention. Il sourit narquoisement en lisant « Le couple de l'espoir ». Il trouvait que la plupart des articles étaient ridicules à force d'être remplis de bon sentimentalisme. Comment un journal sérieux pouvait faire sa une sur un couple d'amoureux ? C'était vraiment stupide. Il n'y avait rien d'important, une fois de plus. Il repoussa le journal sur la table lorsque Dolly lui apporta le plat du jour.

– Voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez !

– Si c'est comme d'habitude, je n'en doute pas, répondit-il en accompagnant son sourire d'un clin d'œil, qui fit rougir la jeune serveuse. Il appréciait beaucoup la simplicité de la jeune femme qui rougissait pour un rien, et s'en amusait d'ailleurs.

– Oh, vous avez lu le journal ! Vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils forment un beau couple ?

– Oui, certainement, dit-il en faignant d'avoir lu.

– Malgré tout, j'ai été surprise qu'elle se mette avec lui, après avoir été si longtemps avec son meilleur ami. Mais bon, peut-être que justement, c'est la mort de Ronald Weasley qui les a rapprochés, qui sait...

Le sourire poli de Drago se crispa lorsqu'elle eut prononcé sa phrase. Il la remercia sommairement, perdant toute bienveillance, et la congédia d'un geste impatient. Repoussant son assiette, il s'empara à nouveau du journal et le lut attentivement.

_« Le couple de l'espoir »._

_C'est avec un grand plaisir que je vous annonce aujourd'hui qu'Hermione Granger et Harry Potter forment un couple des plus heureux. En effet, d'après plusieurs témoignages de leurs proches et autres partisans, il s'avère qu'on ne voit rarement l'un sans l'autre. De plus, leurs marques d'affection ne peuvent pas nous tromper. Ces deux-là s'aiment, c'est indéniable._

_Ces deux amoureux, qui combattent côte à côte depuis toujours ont rapidement été surnommés "le couple de l'espoir", puisqu'ils ont redonné espoir justement ! Qu'un amour si beau puisse naître dans ces conditions donne encore plus envie de se battre pour retrouver une vie normale, et remplie d'amour !_

Drago reposa violemment le journal sur la table. Son cœur était serré. Hermione ne ressentait donc rien pour lui, puisqu'il lui avait fallu à peine un mois pour tomber dans les bras de l'autre binoclard ! Il lui en voulait à elle, il avait envie de hurler, de frapper ce Survivant de malheur...

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il y avait un truc entre eux, mais il s'imaginait que c'était plus une amitié très forte qu'une attirance quelconque... Si seulement il pouvait être face à elle, là, il lui demanderait, il exigerait des explications, et le cas échéant, si ça s'avérait vrai, il l'insulterait pour apaiser sa douleur !

N'ayant plus d'appétit, il laissa quelques pièces sur la table et rentra chez lui. Même la neige qui redoublait d'ardeur ne lui arracha aucun sentiment de bien-être...

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu :)**

**Et si vraiment il y avait trop de fautes ou coquilles, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je prendrais davantage de temps la prochaine fois pour corriger ;)**

**Prochain chapitre : Je pense que je vais l'appeler : "Disparition"**


	22. Disparition

**Coucou tout le monde :) Oui, je suis de nouveau là avec un nouveau chapitre ! Et ce, grâce à l'extrême rapidité, gentillesse, et savoir faire de YeeshaMomoko qui a accepté de devenir ma correctrice :) Donc merci à elle :)**

**RAR :  
**

lyly ford : Je suis ravie si je t'ai donné envie de te remettre à ta fic et a ton livre, c'est super flatteur^^ Mais tu m'intrigues, qu'elle est ta spécialité ? ^^ J'avoue que ce n'est pas très recherché, mais bon, c'est ce qui me semblait le plus logique (et qui amènerait le plus de suspense lol). Efin bref, je te remercie pour ta review, et je te souhaite bonne continuation pour ta fic et ton livre !**  
**

Manon : Merci beaucoup, ça me va droit au coeur *.* Pour les nouveaux chapitres, je me tiens très rarement à ce que je décide (en général, je poste plus vite que prévu lol), mais ça dépend, en ce moment j'ai quelques soucis, donc ça peut varier de deux a trois jours, ou deux semaines ou un mois, je ne vois pas le temps passer. Mais pas plus, j'espère^^ Il ne reste que deux ou trois chapitres, donc ça devrait aller vite ;)

Marine : Pas de soucis lol, comme je dis : "mieux vaut tard que jamais" XD Et si, je t'assure, ta review, comme toutes les autres, sert énormément, parce que ça conforte les "auteurs" (je mets toujours des guillemets parce que j'ai toujours l'impression de ma la péter en disant ça lol) dans le fait que non, ils ne font pas ça pour rien, qu'ils apportent diverses émotions à d'autres personnes. Et ça, je trouve que c'est toujours aussi magique, malgré le nombre d'années et de review que j'ai pu avoir. Échanger avec quelqu'un qu'on ne connait pas, donc qui n'a rien à gagner à flatter l'auteur au lieu de donner son réel avis, expliquer ses choix, sa vision, il n'y a rien de plus exaltant je trouve (enfin, en ce qui concerne l'écriture ^^). Enfin voilà Xd Comme quoi, ta critique n'a pas servi à rien, j'ai dû passer pour une tarée xD Merci quand même lol

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : La disparition.**

* * *

Durant plus de deux mois, Drago n'avait pas pu penser à Hermione sans ressentir une colère sourde au fond de lui, mais depuis quelques jours, la colère était remplacée par l'inquiétude. En effet, le dernier numéro du Chicaneur annonçait la disparition inexpliquée de la célèbre Hermione Granger !

Depuis, il tournait comme un lion en cage. Et si elle avait été reprise par Voldemort ? Si elle était torturée à ce moment même, ou pire ?! Il ne parvenait plus à fermer l'œil. D'après l'article, même Harry ignorait où elle se trouvait, et ils n'avaient aucune piste. Le blond pestait sur cette bande d'incapables qui n'avait pas été foutue de la protéger, avant de se reprocher la même chose. Il aurait dû insister pour qu'elle vienne avec lui, s'il l'avait fait, ils seraient ensemble, tous les deux, en sécurité, et jamais elle n'aurait été avec Harry !

Il n'avait qu'une envie, essayer de la retrouver. Mais comment ? Il ignorait déjà où trouver ces cancrelats de l'Ordre, sans compter que dès qu'il remettrait un pied en Angleterre, il risquerait de se faire tuer à vue, et par les deux camps... Il maudissait sa situation ! Une fois de plus, il brisa un objet qui traînait sur la table, pour tenter de calmer ses nerfs.

oOo

– Tu peux entrer.

– Comment tu te sens ?

– Comme quelqu'un qui est condamné à rester couché toute la journée alors que je rêve que d'une chose, aller combattre avec les autres !

Jenny fit un sourire contrit à Hermione qui semblait, une fois de plus, d'une humeur massacrante.

– J'imagine que ça doit être ennuyeux comme la pluie d'être ici, seule la plupart du temps, mais tu sais que c'est pour votre bien à tous les deux ?

– Je le sais Jenny, concéda Hermione de mauvais gré.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux et déposa délicatement les mains sur son ventre, comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire. Elle éprouvait toujours un sentiment partagé. Passer les mains sur le renflement de son abdomen la remplissait tantôt d'une joie enfantine, tantôt d'une angoisse poignante. Elle se remémora la façon dont elle avait découvert sa grossesse.

Depuis quelques jours, son estomac faisait des siennes, elle avait sans arrêt la nausée. Au début, elle avait mis ça sur le compte du stress, car il arrivait de plus en plus souvent qu'ils doivent combattre pour libérer certaines places fortes envahies par les Mangemorts, comme le ministère, Gringotts ou encore Poudlard. Et les batailles étaient vraiment violentes les Mangemorts et leurs partisans n'hésitaient pas à utiliser des sorts de magie noire dévastateurs. Hermione en avait d'ailleurs fait l'amère expérience lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Elle s'était retrouvée face à Nott Sr, qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis qu'elle s'était échappée, avec Drago. La haine qui se reflétait dans ses yeux était terrifiante. Hermione y voyait toute la rage et la folie de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il lui avait jeté un sort qui l'avait projetée au sol et lui avait coupé le souffle. Lorsqu'elle avait essayé de respirer de nouveau, la sensation avait été terrible. C'était comme si ses poumons étaient en feu, et que chaque respiration les lardait de coups de couteaux. La peur panique l'envahissait. Si elle renonçait à respirer, elle mourrait, tout comme si elle persistait à essayer. Les larmes s'étaient mises à couler, et elle avait regardé Nott qui la fixait, un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres, heureux de la voir périr à ses pieds. Le manque d'oxygène commençait à faire effet sa vision s'était troublée avant de s'assombrir progressivement. Avant de fermer les yeux pour toujours, elle avait vu Nott afficher une grimace de douleur et s'effondrer sur le sol juste devant elle, mais pas le temps pour elle de voir qui l'avait vengée, elle avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé, la mort n'était pas un long cheminement vers un tunnel de lumière... Au contraire, elle avait eu l'impression que plus le temps passait, plus elle prenait conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Mais c'était comme si ce n'était pas réel, parce que ce qu'elle entendait alors n'était pas des paroles compréhensibles. La litanie qu'elle percevait avait le don de l'apaiser, de la faire se sentir mieux, à tel point qu'à la fin, lorsque la voix s'était tue, elle s'était sentie comme si le sort ne l'avait jamais atteinte. Elle avait fini par ouvrir les yeux et avait poussé un cri d'effroi lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée nez à nez avec un masque de Mangemort. Essayant de reprendre au plus vite ses esprits, elle avait tâtonné à toute vitesse le sol autour d'elle afin de retrouver sa baguette, mais elle s'était figée lorsque la voix avait parlé de nouveau :

– Pour Drago. On est quitte maintenant.

Sans attendre, l'homme s'était relevé et était parti comme une ombre avant de disparaître dans la nuit. Lorsque Harry s'était précipité à ses côtés pour s'enquérir de la situation et l'aider à se relever, Hermione était toujours abasourdie. Blaise Zabini l'avait sauvée d'une mort certaine.

Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés au campement, Harry avait insisté pour qu'elle se fasse ausculter par Jenny et Doris.

Elle se rappela de leur visage qui se voulait être rassurant lorsqu'elles lui annoncèrent qu'elle attendait un heureux événement. Sur le coup, elle avait refusé de les croire, elle avait fondu en larmes. Non, elle ne pouvait pas avoir un enfant, elle ne voulait pas. Pas comme ça, pas dans ces conditions, au milieu d'une guerre qui ne finirait peut-être jamais, d'un homme qui avait refusé de se battre pour elle, qui avait préféré partir loin d'elle. A cet instant, elle avait détesté Drago Malefoy, avant de fondre en larmes de nouveau, laissant les deux infirmières dans le désarroi le plus complet.

Hermione se souvint que Jenny, en voulant la réconforter, l'avait encore plus désespérée, lorsqu'elle lui avait dit :

– Allons, un enfant est un précieux don, et je suis certaine que Harry va en être ravi.

Hermione avait bien vu que la jeune fille se forçait à être enthousiaste. Elle avait beaucoup de peine pour Jenny qui aimait Harry, et le savait, ou le pensait, en couple avec elle. Harry, son cœur s'était emballé lorsqu'elle avait pris conscience qu'elle devrait le lui annoncer tôt ou tard. Quelle allait être sa réaction ? Il n'avait pas totalement accepté son amour pour Drago, et ils y faisaient que très rarement allusion. Mais là, ça serait bien plus concret à ses yeux... Elle avait voulu ne jamais avoir à lui parler de leur première et dernière fois, mais elle n'avait plus eu trop le choix...

Hermione se remémora la tête qu'il avait faite lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé. Il était partagé entre l'envie de lui faire la tête, celle de la réconforter, ou celle de la féliciter. Il avait finalement opté pour le réconfort lorsqu'il avait vu ses grands yeux bruns se remplir de larmes.

Le sort de magie noire avait grandement affaibli Hermione et le fœtus. Doris lui avait conseillé de garder le lit pour les six mois que durerait encore sa grossesse. Harry décida qu'il valait mieux que personne ne soit au courant de sa grossesse, puisqu'il était maintenant de notoriété commune qu'ils étaient un couple (ils n'avaient pas pensé que le phénomène prendrait une telle ampleur...), et afin de protéger Hermione et son enfant, il préféra l'éloigner dans un endroit connu de lui seul. Qui sait ce que les Mangemorts seraient prêts à faire pour mettre la main sur l'enfant du Survivant, ou sur quelqu'un qui lui était cher juste pour le faire plier...

– Tu penses à lui ?

– Hein, quoi ?

Hermione sursauta lorsque Jenny lui parla. Elle était en train de penser à Drago, comme elle le faisait presque toujours, mais elle se força à rapidement faire disparaître son air coupable de son visage puisque Jenny faisait sûrement allusion à Harry. A part lui, personne d'autre n'était au courant, et c'était mieux ainsi.

– Oui, on ne peut rien te cacher, fit-elle en feignant la joie.

– Justement, j'ai une lettre de sa part, dit-elle en lui tendant une enveloppe.

Hermione remercia la jeune fille qui la laissa seule. Harry avait tenu à ce que ce soit elle qui prenne soin de sa meilleure amie. Il avait toute confiance en la jeune fille, et elle était assez qualifiée pour ça. De plus, ses absences ne seraient pas forcément remarquées, tandis que les siennes l'auraient été. Hermione ne regrettait pas ce choix, elle aimait beaucoup Jenny, même si elle continuait à avoir de la peine pour elle. Bien qu'elle le cachât, elle avait toujours l'air triste lorsqu'elle lui annonçait que Harry lui avait envoyé une lettre, ou qu'il avait demandé de ses nouvelles. Hermione préférait ne pas imaginer ce qu'elle éprouverait dans les mêmes conditions. Elle essayait du moins de ne pas l'imaginer, mais de plus en plus, elle ne pouvait penser à Drago sans le voir en compagnie d'une femme. Ils étaient séparés depuis plus de trois mois, et il était Merlin savait où, peut-être entouré par des filles toutes plus belles les unes que les autres... Ils ne s'étaient pas promis le mariage, et bien que les souvenirs de Drago lui aient appris qu'il tenait à elle, du temps avait passé. Qui sait s'il éprouvait toujours les mêmes sentiments pour elle...

Elle devait penser à autre chose ! De plus, quand elle était triste, elle avait l'impression que les yeux de Jenny l'accusaient indirectement de lui avoir volé Harry pour ne même pas être heureuse avec lui...

Elle décacheta l'enveloppe et lut la courte missive de Harry. Elles étaient toutes courtes d'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin d'écrire des romans, il préférait toujours aller droit au but.

«_ Ma chérie,_

_Ici, tout va à peu près bien. Neville a été blessé, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien de grave. Il doit juste rester en observation quelques jours. J'espère que vous vous portez bien. Tu me manques._

_Harry. _»

Hermione replia la lettre, le sourire aux lèvres. Les lettres qu'elle échangeait avec Harry l'amusaient toujours autant. Naturellement, ils avaient joué le jeu de « couple » et s'étaient donné des petits noms doux. Le « ma chérie » était certes basique, mais il avait eu le don de lui laisser imaginer un instant que c'était Drago qui lui écrivait. Naturellement, elle se plaisait à penser que s'ils s'écrivaient, il serait bien plus romantique et ne se contenterait pas d'un rapide compte-rendu...

Le seul passe-temps qu'elle avait était le courrier qu'elle confiait à Jenny, pour Harry, donc elle attrapa sa plume et un parchemin, et rédigea sa lettre :

29 mars 2005

_« __Mon__ caramel mou,_

_Je suis, comme toujours, heureuse d'avoir de tes nouvelles, même si tu pourrais faire un effort pour m'écrire davantage. Dois-je te rappeler que tu es ma seule distraction ? Enfin, bien sûr, il y a Jenny, mais elle n'est pas très bavarde. J'ignore si elle est timide ou si elle est réservée juste parce que c'est moi. Mais en dehors de ça, elle est très gentille, comme tu le sais. « Nous » allons très bien, puisque je me plie à la lettre aux recommandations des Médicomages. Mon ventre s'est encore arrondi. Je pense que si quelqu'un me voyait, il ne pourrait pas avoir de doute sur ce que je cache sous mon pull !_

_Sinon, je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à te dire pour le moment, tu sais, ma vie n'est pas palpitante... _

_Gros bisous à toi, ta Chocogrenouille d'amour._

_PS : J'ai terriblement envie de chocolat, c'est un supplice. »_

15 avril 2005

_« Ma charlotte aux fraise__s__,_

_Je suis navré de n'avoir pas pu te contacter plus tôt. J'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire ces derniers temps. Nous avons obtenu que les gobelins acceptent de refuser l'accès à leur__s chambres fortes__ aux Mangemorts. Comme tu le sais, depuis qu'ils ont réussi à récupérer __Gringotts__, ils n'hésitent plus à se servir de la magie contre les sorciers. Nous avons fait une trêve et leur avons promis d'avoir le droit de posséder des baguettes magiques s'ils nous aidai__ent__. De toute façon, il n'y a plus de gouvernement pour le moment, et plus de lois, donc autant en profiter pour rendre les choses plus justes tant que nous y sommes._

_Nous avons également beaucoup de nouveaux soutiens qui se manifestent partout dans le pays, voire au-delà. Il y a même des membres de la famille de __F__leur qui sont arrivés ce matin. Bien sûr, avec toute cette affluence, nous sommes sur nos gardes. C'est le moment rêvé pour un Mangemort de se faufiler parmi nous... D'ailleurs, Cormac est toujours sous surveillance, puisque comme tu le sais, je craignais qu'il ne retourne sa veste après son humiliation publique, mais je dois avouer (presque à contrecœur), qu'il nous est loyal malgré tout._

_J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à dire, mais hélas, je manque de temps (note tout de même l'effort que je fais pour toi !)._

_Je t'embrasse fort mon Loukoum à la rose._

_Ps : Je ne suis pas mou ! »_

24 mai 2005

_« Mon canard en sucre,_

_C'est officiel, je suis une grosse vache ! Depuis hier, je ne vois plus mes pieds ! Mon ventre __s__'est mis à gonfler d'un coup, c'est dramatique ! Et ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de toutes les cochonneries __avec lesquelles__ je m'empiffre à longueur de journée, on voit que tu n'es pas une femme enceinte, il faut bien le nourrir le petit !_

_Désolée, je suis quelque peu à cran, et je crois que si Jenny me dit une fois de plus de me calmer avec sa voix toute gentille et douce, je vais devenir folle, ou faire un massacre, au choix..._

_Mince, voilà que je me remets à pleurer, l'encre est toute barbouillée, mais j'ai la flemme d'écrire à nouveau cette lettre, c'est déjà la quatrième version, et elles finissent toutes par être trempées et chiffonnées au pied de mon lit... Jenny me dit que les sautes d'humeur sont normales chez les femmes enceintes, que ce sont les hormones... Je dirais plutôt que c'est le fait de ressembler à un bovin qui met sur les nerfs, personnellement !_

_Bref, je vais t'épargner, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais continuer encore comme ça des heures entières... Je vais réserver ça à Jenny, je l'entends qui apporte la tarte à la mélasse que je lui ai demandée !_

_Je te bisouille fortement, ton énorme pomme d'amour._

_Ps : Tiens... Je mangerais bien du poulet rôti avec la tarte !_

19 juillet 2005

_« Harry,_

_Je n'ai pas eu de lettre de toi depuis deux semaines, je commence à m'inquiéter, bien que Jenny m'assure que tu vas bien... Je me doute que tu as de bonnes raison pour ne pas m'écrire ou répondre à mes lettres, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'éprouver une immense solitude et une terrible détresse... (__Perçois-tu__ l'essai certainement peu concluant de chantage affectif ?) Trêve de plaisanterie__s__, ce que j'ai dit est vrai, tu me manques, et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter._

_Moi ici tout va pour le mieux, je suis tellement énorme que je ne vois plus que le haut de mon ventre, la chaleur est éprouvante, et mes pieds sont tout gonflés... Maudit Malefoy, je le hais, je le hais, je le HAIS !_

_J'ai comme le sentiment que tu me caches un truc. Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose de grave que tu tairais pour ne pas risquer que je me sente mal ? J'avoue que des émotions fortes risqueraient de me faire accoucher sur l'instant (d'un autre côté, je ne serais pas contre !), mais l'incertitude me ronge tout autant. De plus, Jenny est bizarre depuis quelques jours, elle ose à peine me regarder dans les yeux. Elle me parle tout juste, et s'enfuit dès qu'elle m'a apporté mes soins ou mes plateaux repas..._

_C'est louche, je veux savoir. Soit tu me le dis, soit je la torture, à toi de voir !_

_Ps : J'avoue, je n'arrive pas à le détester plus de dix secondes. Après tout, ma situation actuelle n'est pas entièrement sa faute, contrairement à ce que j'ai pu te dire dans ma lettre précédente... Il me manque tellement. »_

22 juillet 2005

«_ Mon Hermine des bois,_

_Je suis navré de t'avoir abandonnée. Je n'ai pas trop d'excuses si ce n'est que j'ai très peu de temps libre. Je t'avouerais que lorsque nous rentrons, je n'ai, bien souvent, même pas la force de manger. Mais la principale raison, c'est que je n'étais plus en Angleterre... Mais avant que tu me hurles dessus, parce que je sais que tu imagines déjà ce que tu vas mettre dans ta lettre, saches que c'est pour toi que j'ai fait ça. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas si je fais bien de t'en parler, sachant que je n'ai malheureusement obtenu aucun résultat... J'avais une piste censée me mener à Malefoy, mais elle s'est avérée fausse (ou alors la fouine est bien cachée dans son terrier). Je ne voulais pas t'en parler plus tôt pour que tu n'aies pas de faux espoirs... et je pense donc avoir bien fait. Je suis déçu pour toi, j'aurais vraiment aim__é__ te le ramener, je sais à quel point il te manque, et si j'étais à sa place, je ne voudrais pas rater la venu__e__ au monde de mon enfant._

_Pour Jenny, je pense que c'est parce qu'elle... enfin, que nous nous sommes embrassés... Oui, je sais, je n'aurais pas dû ! J'étais rentré tard de mon voyage dans le village sorcier du Canada, et j'étais dépité parce que mes recherches n'avaient rien donné, et elle était là, nous étions seuls. Elle m'a proposé de me faire un thé, alors j'ai accepté, puis elle a vu que je tentais de me masser l'épaule, qui était courbaturée depuis des jours entiers, alors elle m'a proposé de l'aide. Tu vois, elle est presque Médicomage, alors je n'y ai rien vu de... enfin, rien d'autre qu'une aide professionnelle ! Mais, de fil en aiguille... Enfin, voilà quoi, je ne vais rien dire de plus. Mais je le regrette, je n'aurais pas dû. Et je suppose qu'elle s'en veut également, surtout qu'elle doit penser t'avoir trahie._

_Je t'embrasse chastement tel le repenti que je suis._

_Ps : C'était quand même très agréable. _»

25 juillet 2005

«_ Mon chaudron étincelant,_

_Que lis-je ? Tu m'as trompée ?! Mais c'est formidable ! Je suis si contente ! Jenny t'aime vraiment tu sais, et bien sûr, je sais que tu détestes quand je joue les entremetteuse__s__ (mais c'est une petite vengeance pour ce que tu as fai__t__, mais j'y reviendrai ensuite), mais quand même, vous allez tellement bien ensemble... Je sais que tu as toujours des sentiments pour Ginny, et que tu penses qu'éprouver de l'amour pour une autre, c'est une sorte de trahison, et que tu devras l'oublier au profit de Jenny, mais c'est faux. Elle voudrait que tu sois heureux de nouveau. Penses-y, je t'assure que si quelqu'un mérite d'être heureux, c'est bien toi !_

_Maintenant, j'avoue que j'ai eu envie de te hurler dessus, mais en même temps, j'ai été émue aux larmes que tu aies fait ça pour moi. J'éprouve tellement de sentiments contradictoires que j'ai l'impression que mon crâne va se fendre en deux. Je crois en fait que je refusais que tu le cherches parce que j'ai une peur bleue de sa réaction. Et s'il me disait qu'il ne reconnaîtrait jamais ce « bâtard » ? S'il s'en fichait comme de sa première cape, ou qu'il me disait que ça ne le concernait pas ? S'il s'est trouvé une fiancée ou bien qu'il est marié même ?! Après tout, dans un peu plus de quarante-cinq jours, ça fera neuf mois que nous ne nous sommes pas vus... Qui dit qu'il n'a pas refait sa vie, et peut-être même qu'il a mis un autre enfant en route, qui sait ! Ou alors, dans mes cauchemars les plus sombres, je l'imagine mort, depuis des mois si ça se trouve, depuis notre séparation... Rien que de l'écrire, j'ai des sueurs froides et le cœur qui se serre. Je n'en sais rien, et ça me ronge ! Et s'il était en colère, parce que j'ai souillé sa précieuse lignée ? S'il me reprochait de l'avoir gardé ? S'il essayait de s'en débarrasser ?! Je crois que je deviens folle... Je ne sais plus quoi faire... J'aimerais tellement ne jamais l'avoir quitté, au moins, j'aurais été fixée il y a sept mois déjà..._

_Je t'embrasse ma glace crème vanille, nougat aux pépites de chocolat surmontée d'un coulis de fraise aux éclats de noisettes._

_Ps : Je pense que je vais m'amuser à torturer un peu Jenny en vantant les qualités admirables de mon merveilleux petit ami, en détaillant l'exquis bonheur que c'est de l'embrasser ! Si avec ça elle __ne fond__ pas en larmes à cause de la culpabilité, je ne m'appelle plus Hermione Granger !_

_Ps2 : Je rigole (quoique, je pense que je vais y faire allusion quand même), mais il serait peut-être temps de lui avouer la vérité non ? Elle est en train de se torturer pour rien la pauvre fille, et tu passes à côté de ses délicieux baiser__s__... »_

27 juillet 2005

« _Ma vilaine princesse démoniaque,_

_Jenny m'a confié, les larmes aux yeux, qu'elle pensait que tu avais des soupçons, et elle s'est excusé__e__ un million de fois au moins, jurant ses grands dieux qu'elle ne m'approcherait plus et que si je voulais, elle quitterait le camp ! Je trouve que ce n'est pas très gentil de t'en prendre à elle, sachant qu'elle fait tout son possible pour que tu ailles bien... Je suis déçu, et un peu énervé, je dois l'avouer._

_Pour Malefoy, tu ne devrais pas te poser tant de questions __puisque__ de toute façon, tu n'as pas moyen d'avoir les réponses. Qui plus est, tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière._

_Sinon, j'ai une très bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer ! Nous en avons trouvé un autre, il est détruit. Il ne reste plus que deux Horcruxes, et nous pourrons enfin nous débarrasser de lui..._

_Je ne t'embrasse pas, (ou peut-être juste un peu)._

_Harry, qui est gentil, lui. _

_Ps : Je t'interdis de lui dire la vérité, s'il te pla__ît__. Je ne suis pas encore pr__êt__._»

1er août 2005

_« Mon amour,_

_J'avoue que je n'aurais pas dû lui demander de veiller sur toi, afin de t'empêcher d'aller voir ailleurs tant que j'étais bloquée dans ce fichu lit, mais admets que si tu es énervé, c'est bien parce que tu t'inquiètes pour elle, et que tu as donc des sentiments ! Mais soit, je respecte ton choix et arrête de t'embêter avec ça (tant que tu refuses de voir la réalité en face). Cependant, pour me faire pardonner auprès de Jenny, je crois que je vais lui avouer que je suis au courant, et que je ne lui en veux absolument pas. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Je ne sais pas, je verrai bien le moment venu._

_Gros bisous mon grincheux,_

_Ta fleur des champs. »_

18 septembre 2005

_« Ma petite citrouille, _

_Je suis désolé, je sais que je t'avais promis que je passerais te rendre visite pour ton anniversaire, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir... J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop. Ici, le moral est en berne depuis la mort de douze des nôtres. Je pense que je dois rester avec eux. Il y a une cérémonie de prévue, et beaucoup m'ont demandé de faire un discours alors... _

_J'espère que de ton côté, les choses sont plus joyeuses._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Ton prince charmant. »_

19 septembre 2005

_« Mon merveilleux amoureux,_

_Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends tout à fait et je suis triste de ne pas pouvoir te soutenir dans cette épreuve, ni nos compagnons. J'aimerais tellement être __à__ tes côtés. Mon enfant se fait désirer parait-il. Jenny m'a dit qu'au vu des examens, il aurait dû venir au monde il y a trois jours... Mais bon, ça ne devrait plus tarder maintenant, j'espère juste que... Merlin, j'ai des contractions !_

_Je te laisse ! »_

Harry replia la dernière lettre d'Hermione, que Jenny venait de lui rapporter. Il s'inquiéta de la voir si pâle, et plus encore de voir que la lettre était datée de trois jours.

– Comment va-t-elle ?

Harry n'avait pas voulu faire sursauter Jenny qui était assise les yeux dans le vague, elle avait l'air épuisé, mais il avait comme un pressentiment qui ne voulait pas le quitter.

– Elle... l'accouchement a été très dur, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Ça a duré près de vingt-deux heures, je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne pouvais pas risquer de la laisser seule, tu comprends ?

– Oui, mais dis-moi vite, je t'en prie ! Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Et l'enfant ?

– Le sort de magie noire l'avait plus affaiblie qu'on ne le pensait, elle a failli... mourir. Doris est à son chevet là, elle n'a pas encore repris conscience.

– Je pars la rejoindre tout de suite. Reste ici si tu veux, tu as l'air harassé.

Jenny acquiesça en silence et regarda partir Harry, inquiète de l'état dans lequel il trouverait Hermione.

Lorsqu'il arriva auprès d'elle, il fut soulagé de la voir éveillée. Elle était extrêmement pâle, et semblait fatiguée, mais un sourire radieux illuminait son visage depuis qu'elle avait vu Harry.

– C'est un garçon, Harry. Il est magnifique.

– Je suis ravi pour toi Hermione.

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle s'y blottit comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus agréable au monde. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis si longtemps ! Harry avait retrouvé toute sa vitalité, et il lui semblait même un peu plus musclé qu'auparavant. Elle s'amusa à le charrier sur sa barbe naissante, et lui se vengea en lui indiquant les quelques kilos qu'elle avait pris durant sa grossesse.

Malgré le bonheur de se revoir, Hermione fatigua très vite. Harry préféra la laisser se reposer, et partit à la recherche de Doris, qui devait être avec le fils d'Hermione. Mais avant, il demanda :

– Au fait Hermione, comment vas-tu l'appeler ? Pitié, ne me dis pas Drago Jr, ou un truc bizarre, comme Scorpius par exemple, se moqua-t-il.

Hermione sourit malgré elle. Non, elle ne l'aurait pas appelé Drago, déjà, parce qu'elle n'aimait pas cette habitude qu'avaient certaines familles de donner le nom de leur ancêtres aux enfants, mais surtout parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le lier à Drago alors qu'il ignorait son existence.

– Il est né à minuit moins deux, le jour de mon anniversaire, donc je l'aurais bien appelé « Mon plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire », mais je doute qu'il aurait aimé... Je vais donc l'appeler Alaric. Ça signifie « tout puissant ». Quand je l'ai pris dans mes bras, la première fois, il me semblait avoir tellement de force dans ses petites mains que le prénom est venu à moi.

– C'est très beau Hermione. Je suis sûr qu'il sera digne de son prénom, lui sourit gentiment Harry, avant de quitter la chambre.

Comme il l'avait imaginé, Doris était bien avec Alaric.

– Comment va-t-il ?

– Il dort... le pauvre enfant... la vie ne va pas être facile.

Inquiet, Harry s'approcha doucement du berceau. Peut-être avait-il une malformation ? C'était la première chose qui était venue à l'esprit de Harry après la phrase mystérieuse de Doris.

L'enfant qu'il vit n'avait rien de bizarre à première vue. Il avait tous ses doigts et ses orteils, et il dormait à poings fermés. Comme il s'y était attendu, les cheveux du bambin étaient dorés et semblaient capter la lumière alors qu'il faisait sombre dans la pièce.

– Excusez-moi, mais il me semble normal, pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

– Et bien, vous ne voyez pas ? C'est son portrait craché ! Il a ses yeux aussi. La pauvre enfant, c'est bien une preuve irréfutable qu'il l'a cruellement abusée...

– Non, vous vous trompez, ce n'est pas...

Mais la terrible vérité percuta Harry de plein fouet. Oui, tout le monde était au courant qu'Hermione avait été chez Malefoy, le méchant Mangemort, durant des mois, et personne ne pourrait nier la ressemblance qu'il y avait entre lui et le fils d'Hermione, arrivé pile neuf mois après sa fuite... Tout comme Doris, les gens transformeraient leur histoire d'amour en faits sordides et personne, de Hermione, Drago et leur fils, n'en ressortirait indemne. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur l'enfant.

– C'est mon fil, vous voyez, il me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, c'est clair ?

Doris regarda l'enfant qui avait maintenant les cheveux noir de jais, et probablement les yeux verts et acquiesça, les yeux remplis de larmes, émue de voir un si jeune homme assumer avec tant d'affection l'enfant illégitime de celle qu'il aimait.

oOo

Une fois de plus, Drago pesta avant de pousser un gémissement de douleur. Fichus Mangemorts ! Fou d'inquiétude et ne supportant pas l'idée d'être tranquillement dans sa cabane alors qu'Hermione était sans doute en danger, il avait décidé de braver son bannissement et s'était rendu en Angleterre à plusieurs reprises. Malheureusement, les choses avaient bien changé là-bas... Il n'avait rien pu faire, il était attaqué à vue. Apparemment, les insurgés avaient ordre de vérifier l'identité de toute personne suspecte, et lui, emmitouflé dans une cape noire pour passer inaperçu, avait forcément l'air suspect... Deux fois, il leur avait échappé de justesse. Il n'avait pas eu la même chance quelques jours auparavant, lorsqu'il avait croisé une faction de Mangemorts. Il avait réussi à s'en sortir, mais il avait été assez grièvement blessé.

Plus les jours passaient, plus il perdait espoir de retrouver un jour Hermione en vie. Malgré tout, il continuait de parcourir fébrilement les articles du Chicaneur, pour tenter d'avoir des nouvelles, mais il n'y avait jamais rien eu.

Après avoir remis un bandage propre, il se rendit au kiosque. La pluie de septembre rendait le chemin glissant et désagréable, mais le Chicaneur était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait encore se raccrocher, alors malgré ses blessures, la douleur, et la fièvre grandissante, il ne ratait pas une occasion de se le procurer. Une fois rentré chez lui, il s'installa devant la cheminée pour tenter de se réchauffer, et parcourut des yeux le journal.

Son cœur s'accéléra lorsqu'il vit les gros titres de la première page :

_« Hermione Granger, le retour ! »_

_C'est soulagés que nous vous annonçons le retour parmi nous d'Hermione Granger. Souvenez-vous, elle avait disparu subitement aux alentours de mi-mars, sans que personne ne sache ce qu'il était advenu d'elle. Mais elle nous est revenu__e__ le 25 __s__eptembre, et en bonne forme apparemment. Les raisons de sa disparition restent obscures, et ni elle ni Harry n'ont souhaité faire de commentaires. Nous supputons qu'elle était en fait partie en mission secrète pour quelque chose d'une très grande importance, mais sans aucune preuve. »_

Drago n'aurait pas cru possible d'éprouver un sentiment de soulagement si puissant. C'était comme si toute la tension qu'il avait accumulée durant ces longs mois s'envolait d'un coup. Le sourire aux lèvres, il finit par s'endormir paisiblement pour la première fois depuis des mois.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu :)**

**J'espère que ça vous à plu, je suis consciente que le chapitre quasiment composé de lettres peut sembler étrange, et assez ennuyeux...**

**Prochain chapitre : ... j'en sais rien encore^^ Mais je vais y réfléchir^^**


	23. C'est fini

**Coucou tout le monde :)**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre :D Une fois de plus, je remercie YeeshaMomoko**

**RAR :**

Lulu : Simple et concis, merci beaucoup lol Si tu permets, j'ai utilisé ta review dans mon résumé. Il me fallait quelque chose de court et d'accrocheur, donc c'était parfait^^

Marine : Merci beaucoup :) Evidemment, ma copine millou les a trouvé nuls les surnoms, alors je suis heures d'avoir des avis contraire^^ Pour la vérité, elle va éclater en partie dans ce chapitre, après, de là à savoir si elle va être bien prise... XD Je te remercie pour ta review :) Gros bisous :)

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : C'est la fin...**

* * *

– Voilà, tu es tout propre maintenant !

Hermione sourit à son fils avant de lui bécoter les petons, comme elle adorait le faire. Attendrie, elle regarda son enfant ; ses grands yeux gris se fermaient de sommeil. Elle lui câlina délicatement l'une de ses joues rebondies et lui déposa un baiser sur le front, avant de laisser couler une larme le long de sa joue.

– Hermione, tu es là ?

– Heu... oui, un instant !

Précipitamment, Hermione tenta de graver l'image de son fils dans son esprit, avant de jeter de nouveau le sort de dissimulation à Alaric et de sortir de la petite pièce pour aller à la rencontre de Jenny. Même si elle avait été contre au début, elle savait que pour le moment, c'était la meilleure solution. Elle n'avait pas envie de lutter contre ceux qui refuseraient de la croire, et elle n'avait pas non plus envie de mêler Drago à sa vie pour le moment, pas tant que lui-même n'était pas au courant.

– Comment se porte-t-il ?

– Très bien, il vient juste de s'endormir, dit-elle en essuyant rapidement la larme qui finissait sa course sur son menton.

– C'est fou comme c'est un petit bout adorable et calme. Quand il me regarde avec ses grands yeux, j'ai l'impression qu'il est bien plus éveillé qu'un enfant de son âge !

Jenny avait toujours l'air d'être en admiration devant le fils d'Hermione. Décidément, cette jeune fille était la gentillesse incarnée. Hermione l'appréciait de plus en plus, et elle était contente de pouvoir compter sur elle et son soutien. Personne n'avait été mis au courant de l'existence de son fils. Elle était parvenue à revenir avec sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, et l'avait installé dans une petite pièce attenante à la chambre de Harry, tout en veillant à lancer des sorts empêchant que les pleurs du bébé soient entendus à l'extérieur.

– Jenny... Si je ne devais pas revenir, tu donneras ça à Harry.

Hermione sortit une lourde enveloppe de sa poche. C'était une lettre qu'il devrait remettre à Drago, s'il le retrouvait un jour.

L'enthousiasme de Jenny retomba immédiatement, prenant conscience que le malheur allait très bientôt les frapper, d'une façon ou d'une autre. L'ultime bataille allait avoir lieu, et il y aurait forcément des morts...

– Et promets-moi que si ni moi ni Harry ne revenons, tu prendras soin de mon fils ?

– Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, vous allez revenir, et...

– Promets-le-moi ! répéta Hermione d'une voix plus dure qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

– Je te le promets, fit la jeune fille en se jetant dans ses bras et en l'enlaçant avec la force du désespoir.

– Cette lettre, continua Hermione en repoussant doucement Jenny, c'est pour toi. Tu ne devras l'ouvrir que si aucun de nous deux ne rentrons, tu me le jures ?

Jenny regarda l'enveloppe cachetée qui contenait toutes les révélations qu'Hermione avait à faire sur sa romance avec Drago, sur son fils, et la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Harry. Elle la fixa encore un instant et lui jura avec une voix cassée par l'émotion.

Les deux jeune femmes gardèrent leur mains serrées les unes dans les autres en guise de soutien, puis Hermione finit par se libérer, avant de sortir de la pièce, et de retrouver Harry. Il avait fortement refusé qu'elle les accompagne, prétextant qu'elle avait son fils, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, comme avaient fait Remus et Tonks avec Teddy, mais elle n'avait rien voulu entendre, malgré l'angoisse qui lui déchirait les entrailles. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui, elle avait commencé à ses côtés, elle finirait à ses côtés. Même si Harry avait trouvé que c'était de la pure folie, au fond de lui, il lui était reconnaissant d'être là. Elle était celle en qui il puisait sa force, elle représentait tout ce pour quoi il se battait.

Comme tous ceux présents, Harry avait la mine sombre. Voldemort avait officiellement déclaré la guerre à l'Élu en envahissant Pré-au-Lard, et en détruisant toutes les habitations, avant de faire apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel, au dessus des cendres de l'ancien village sorcier. Il avait laissé un ultimatum à Harry soit il venait l'affronter, soit le Chemin de Traverse serait le prochain lieu sorcier à disparaître. La rumeur s'était très vite répandue, et Harry n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Il ignorait si Voldemort avait pris cette décision parce qu'il avait enfin trouvé un moyen de le tuer sans risques, ou si c'était parce qu'il s'était senti obligé d'agir, sachant que son emprise sur les sorciers reculait de mois en mois... Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que c'était peut-être sa seule chance d'approcher Nagini, le seul Horcruxe encore « en vie »... Seuls Dean, Neville, Luna et Hermione étaient au courant, et ils avaient tous ordre de se débarrasser du serpent à la première occasion. Dès que ça serait fait, il pourrait tuer Voldemort...

– Tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire ?

Chacun acquiesça en silence à la question de Harry. La tension était palpable. Tout le monde savait qu'ils avaient de grandes chances de tomber dans un piège. Tout un tas de Mangemorts devaient être dissimulés dans les décombres du village, et la visibilité, rendue quasi nulle par les nuages de fumée et de cendres leur rendrait la tâche encore plus difficile, mais avaient-ils le choix ? Ils avaient conclu qu'il était plus prudent de partir par petits groupes de dix ou quinze personnes et d'encercler le village, en rétrécissant le cercle au fur et à mesure. C'est donc plusieurs dizaines de groupes qui transplanèrent au signal de Harry.

Comme ils l'avaient pressenti, la fumée épaisse et âcre leur brûlait les yeux et empêchait de voir à plus de quelques mètres de distance. Tout semblait bien trop calme. Chacun avançait, baguette tendue, sur ses gardes. Hermione était aux côtés de Harry, comme toujours. Au loin, le bruit sinistre de l'effondrement d'une ruine troubla le silence, ce qui rendait l'ambiance encore plus macabre. Certains commençaient à se demander si tout ceci n'était pas une farce de mauvais goût lorsqu'une alarme retentit d'un coup, leur vrillant les tympans. C'était un signal, car dès que le bruit se fit entendre, des jets de lumière apparurent de toute part. D'instinct, les membres de l'Ordre se baissèrent, et s'abritèrent derrière des pans de murs écroulés tout en essayant de renvoyer quelques sorts. Des Mangemorts apparurent tout autour d'eux. Ils étaient eux-mêmes pris à leur propre piège. Très vite, des cris assourdissants s'élevèrent de toutes parts. Qui des leurs ou des Mangemorts étaient victimes des sortilèges, chacun l'ignorait, mais ça ne faisait qu'augmenter leur instinct de survie, et ils redoublèrent alors de hargne à combattre. La bataille faisait rage depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, ou bien était-ce des heures ? Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de reconnaître ceux de son propre camp, alors que tout le monde était couvert de suie et de sang. Hermione avait fini par perdre Harry de vue. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, mais elle essayait de refouler sa peur, tout comme la pensée de ce que deviendrait son fils sans elle... Elle luttait avec acharnement, mettant hors d'état de nuire tous ceux qu'elle croisait. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Blaise Zabini. Il était seul, et blessé. Il semblait à bout de force. Son bras tenant sa baguette pendait le long de son corps, et ses jambes finirent par céder sous son poids. A force de le regarder, elle faillit recevoir un sort de mort qui venait de passer juste au-dessus de sa tête. Elle repéra rapidement le Mangemort qui le lui avait lancé et évita de justesse deux autres de ses sorts avant de s'engager dans un combat avec lui. A force de persévérance, elle parvint à le désarmer et l'immobiliser. L'endroit semblait maintenant désert. Elle devait monter un peu plus au centre du village, c'était sans doute là que le plus gros de la bataille faisait rage. Avant de se mettre en route, elle voulut jeter un œil vers Zabini. S'il était raisonnable, il aurait transplané. A la place, son visage se crispa d'effroi lorsqu'elle vit un petit contingent de rebelles qui s'acharnait sur lui, à coup de Doloris. Sans réfléchir, elle se précipita vers eux et leur cria d'arrêter. Certains semblèrent énervés d'être ainsi stoppés, et la bravèrent du regard, mais lorsqu'elle les menaça de sa baguette, ils préférèrent obéir et partir, non sans avoir volontairement mis des coups au passage à Zabini.

Seule avec lui, Hermione se baissa et l'examina sommairement. Il gémissait, les yeux clos. A le voir se cramponner les côtes, il devait en avoir de cassées. Son visage, inondé de sang, était couvert de coupures plus ou moins profondes. Tout en vérifiant que le périmètre soit sûr, elle lança quelques sorts médicaux. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour réparer tout ce qui était cassé. Lorsque Zabini reprit conscience, elle était toujours penchée sur lui. A son air interrogateur, elle répondit :

– Pour Drago. Mais maintenant, tu as de nouveau une dette envers moi, alors promets-moi de partir loin d'ici. Je refuse que l'aide que je t'ai apportée te serve à aller tuer d'autres personnes !

Zabini la jaugea quelques instants et finit par acquiescer, avant de se relever.

– On se reverra peut-être Granger !

Zabini lui avait dit ça avec un sourire mystérieux, accompagné d'un clin d'œil, juste avant de transplaner. Décidément, Blaise était un être spécial. Ayant déjà perdu beaucoup de temps, Hermione se releva et courut au centre de la bataille. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Harry ni de Voldemort. Elle avait croisé Dean qui lui avait appris qu'ils combattaient tous les deux, et qu'ils avaient disparu. Apparemment, ils auraient transplané ailleurs, ce qui inquiétait Hermione.

– Et pour Nagini ?!

– Nous ne l'avons pas trouvé, fit sombrement Dean, rejoint par Neville.

Harry était donc aux prises avec Voldemort, et n'avait aucun moyen de le tuer. Autant dire qu'il y avait très peu de chance qu'elle le revoie vivant...

Hermione tentait de ne pas céder à la panique, mais ça devenait de plus en plus dur. S'ils ne trouvaient et ne tuaient pas rapidement ce serpent de malheur, tout était perdu ! Elle ne pensait qu'à ça, il fallait qu'ils aient ce serpent, ils devaient le tuer, elle imaginait le bonheur qu'elle aurait de le voir apparaître là, devant ses yeux. Plus elle y pensait, et plus elle sentait, inexplicablement, que si elle se concentrait assez fort, ses rêves les plus fous deviendraient réalité. Alors elle y pensa, de plus en plus, en faisant totalement abstraction des bruits qui l'entouraient, de la fumée, et des sortilèges qui fusaient non loin d'elle, puis lorsque Dean et Neville poussèrent une exclamation, elle sut qu'elle avait réussi. Nagini se trouvait devant eux. Il avait semblé désorienté l'espace d'un instant, mais s'était vite ressaisi en leur bondissant dessus, tous crocs dehors ! Alors qu'Hermione se protégeait de son bras, sachant par avance que c'était vain, Neville avait pointé sa baguette sur le reptile et l'avait fendu en deux. Coupé dans son élan, la partie supérieure du serpent chuta grotesquement à côté du reste de son corps. Un cri déchirant retentit dans l'air, comme si Voldemort avait été relié physiquement à son plus fidèle compagnon. Retrouvant l'espoir, et par là même, le sourire, Hermione, Dean et Neville allèrent aider leur camarades aux prises avec des Mangemorts. Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, ils assistèrent à un spectacle impressionnant. Chaque Mangemort présent se tordit soudain de douleur, cramponnant leur bras gauche. Hermione ne voulut pas se réjouir trop vite de la signification d'un tel phénomène, mais lorsque Harry, bien que chancelant, transplana à quelques mètres d'elle, elle sut que Voldemort avait perdu le combat. Beaucoup des hommes cagoulés transplanèrent aussitôt, d'autres, désorientés, restèrent inertes sur le champ de bataille. La plupart se rendirent aux membres de l'Ordre sans opposer de résistance. Bientôt, chacun avait été désarmé et ligoté, et les opposant purent laisser libre cours à leur joie !

Éreintés, Hermione et Harry se tombèrent dans les bras. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, ils savaient, tout allait changer maintenant, et c'était grâce à eux.

oOo

Drago n'avait pas eu besoin de voir les gros titres de la Gazette, ou du Chicaneur, ni la joie des villageois pour savoir que la guerre était finie. Lorsque son avant-bras s'était mis à l'élancer violemment, il avait su que Voldemort avait été vaincu. Depuis, sa Marque avait été comme brûlée à vif.

Un tas de sentiments contradictoires faisaient rage en lui, et en même temps, il était incapable de décrire l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Voldemort était vaincu. Celui en qui il y avait cru, celui qui lui avait fait connaître la crainte, celui qu'il avait trahi par amour... Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait jamais eu à se poser de question sur sa situation. Il était du côté des plus forts, des vainqueurs, qui avaient étalé leurs lois écrasantes sur les autres, mais maintenant ? Il ne se sentait pas le droit de se réjouir, quand bien même il avait souhaité une défaite de son camp. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas sa place parmi ces nouveaux vainqueurs. Il était du côté des perdants, et pour toujours maintenant. Son moral en prit un sérieux coup alors que tout le monde autour de lui semblait célébrer la victoire. Devait-il rentrer en Angleterre maintenant ? Son cœur lui hurlait que oui, pour retrouver et reconquérir Hermione, mais sa raison lui dictait que non. De quoi aurait-il l'air auprès d'elle, à accourir comme un chien, la queue entre les jambes, à la minute où le danger est écarté ? Il n'avait jamais été réputé pour son courage, mais là, le degré de lâcheté était bien trop élevé, même pour lui.

Plus il pensait à Hermione, et plus son cœur se serrait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Après tout, cela faisait presque un an qu'ils s'étaient quittés, plus longtemps qu'ils n'avaient été réunis... Elle était avec Harry Potter depuis des mois, celui qu'elle connaissait depuis presque toujours, quel poids avait-il, lui, par rapport à ça ?... Machinalement, il porta le regard sur son avant bras où la Marque, cicatrisée, commençait à s'estomper. Il poussa une exclamation désabusée. Hermione devait le prendre pour un monstre de toute façon. Le moment de passion qu'ils avaient vécu s'expliquait par tout un tas de choses, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'elle avait vu en lui autre chose que celui qui l'avait achetée et s'était plu à la rabaisser... De plus, il était de notoriété publique qu'il avait été un Mangemort actif, il n'échapperait donc pas à Azkaban. Il devrait répondre de ses actes, c'était normal, mais ça signifiait aussi que, quoi qu'il arrive, il perdrait Hermione pour toujours.

Décidément, tout était bien compliqué...

oOo

– Harry, viens ici, je vais t'aider ! dit Hermione en roulant les yeux au ciel.

– Je t'en serais infiniment reconnaissant, déclara-t-il en relâchant la fichue chose qu'il s'évertuait à transformer en nœud papillon depuis dix bonnes minutes.

– Malgré toutes les soirées auxquelles nous assistons depuis des jours, tu n'arrives toujours pas à faire correctement ton nœud papillon, Harry, tu es infernal, s'amusa Hermione.

– Pourquoi devrais-je m'embêter à apprendre alors que j'ai une si gentille amie qui le fait pour moi ? répondit-il avec malice, ce qui provoqua un claquement de langue de la part d'Hermione, et un air digne de McGonagall, avant qu'ils ne rient tous les deux.

– Voilà, c'est fait !

– Bien, je te remercie. Nous devrions nous mettre en route, ou bien nous risquons encore d'être en retard.

– Oui, juste une minute Harry, je veux aller embrasser Alaric, fit Hermione qui partait déjà en courant aussi vite que lui permettait sa robe fourreau dont la longue jupe épousait de près la forme de ses jambes, sous les récriminations de Harry.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle était de retour, avec un air faussement coupable, sous le regard un brin réprobateur de Harry.

– Prête à aller découvrir qui sera notre nouveau ministre ?

– Prête...

– Alors en route !

Harry transplana avec Hermione au ministère de la Magie. Comme presque tous les jours depuis leur victoire, Harry était convié à des bals et autres banquets pour fêter la victoire, ou des soirées en rapport avec la reconstruction du pouvoir en Angleterre. Beaucoup de hauts dignitaires avaient presque supplié Harry pour qu'il devienne le nouveau ministre de la Magie, mais il avait catégoriquement refusé. Il estimait que son rôle s'arrêtait là, et qu'il avait le droit d'enfin pouvoir vivre une vie aussi normale que possible, ce qu'avaient fini par comprendre les dignitaires. Beaucoup trouvaient précipité qu'ils nomment si rapidement, à peine dix jours après la victoire, un nouveau ministre, mais c'était parce que le temps pressait... En effet, il fallait que des ordres soient donnés, que les Aurors reprennent du service afin de rapidement appréhender les Mangemorts en fuite, avant que leur Marque ne se soit définitivement effacée. Après ça, il serait très difficile de condamner quelqu'un seulement présumé coupable d'association avec Voldemort.

Le vaste hall du ministère était noir de monde. Harry et Hermione y croisèrent nombre de personnes ayant combattu avec eux. Luna était là, accompagnée de son père, qui expliquait à qui voulait l'entendre le rôle d'une importance capitale qu'il avait joué dans cette guerre, grâce à son journal clandestin. Si certains étaient impressionnés, d'autres se moquaient ouvertement de lui, connaissant la réputation loufoque de l'homme, et doutant de la qualité des informations qu'il laissait filtrer dans sa feuille de chou. Neville était là également, entouré par des gens qui le considéraient comme un héros, au même titre que Harry, puisqu'il avait tué le serpent, dernier rempart de la puissance de Voldemort. Harry n'en éprouvait aucune sorte de jalousie, bien au contraire. Il était heureux que Neville soit enfin considéré à sa juste valeur. Derrière lui, il aperçut une veste d'un vert criard, des boucles blondes et la pointe d'une Plume à Papote. Après l'avoir indiquée du menton à Hermione, il sentit la colère l'envahir de la voir présente, alors qu'elle avait écrit pour le Daily Dark durant des années ! C'est pourquoi il n'aimait plus ce genre de soirée, parce qu'il pouvait voir qu'au final, rien ne changeait. Alors qu'on avait vraiment la possibilité de repartir sur de bonnes bases, on se complaisait à refaire les mêmes erreurs, sans arrêt...

Un homme monta sur une estrade installée pour l'occasion et demanda le silence. Harry se rappelait l'avoir vu, lors de son procès en cinquième année. C'était un membre du Magenmagot, qui avait été chassé lorsque Voldemort s'était emparé du ministère.

– Je vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement notre nouveau ministre de la Magie, Dilys Madley !

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année monta sur les estrades, sous les applaudissements de la foule. A première vue, elle avait l'air amical. Son discours était énergique, et rassurant, elle promettait la justice qui avait manqué au pays depuis de si nombreuses années. Les applaudissements fusaient, les gens sifflaient. Harry et Hermione préféraient rester sur leurs gardes, ils avaient été assez souvent confrontés à la corruption du pouvoir pour ne pas se laisser berner par de beaux discours. Cependant, cette femme respirait la bonne foi et leur laissait l'impression que peut-être, les choses allaient réellement changer...

Le lendemain, Hermione, Harry, et d'autres grandes figures de la rebellion furent conviés de nouveau au ministère, mais pour collaborer avec les Aurors, concernant la traque des Mangemorts et des traîtres encore en liberté.

– Voilà, je pense que nous avons fait le tour, dit la ministre avant de souffler d'épuisement.

Durant des heures, ils avaient répertorié le nom de toutes les personnes ayant aidé Voldemort d'une façon ou d'une autre. Harry ne s'était pas privé de nommer Rita Skeeter, et bien qu'ils aient conclu qu'elle ne méritait pas Azkaban pour avoir continué d'écrire des articles vantant l'ascension au pouvoir de Voldemort, ils décidèrent qu'elle serait surveillée de près, comme la tenancière de la maison close « Aux mille plaisirs » et d'autres commerçants du Chemin de Traverse.

– Et pour les Malefoy, alors ? dit soudain un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont disparu depuis des mois qu'ils ne doivent pas encourir une lourde sanction.

Hermione n'avait pu s'empêcher de jeter un regard anxieux vers Harry.

– Ah mais, ils n'ont pas disparu ! lança un autre Auror. Le manoir est de nouveau habité depuis quelques jours. C'est fou ce que ces gens ont comme toupet !

Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre violemment dans sa poitrine. Drago était de retour, si près d'elle !

– Je pense que le cas Malefoy nécessite d'être approfondi, intervint Harry, conscient qu'Hermione était trop choquée pour prendre sa défense.

– Qu'entendez-vous par là ? demanda la ministre. Il est indéniable que Drago Malefoy a pris part activement dans l'ascension au pouvoir de Voldemort.

– Oui, en effet, dit Harry en se raclant la gorge, mal à l'aise. Mais il s'avère qu'il s'est repenti et a tourné le dos aux Mangemorts et à Voldemort il y a maintenant presque un an.

– Quelles preuves en avons-nous ? questionna un Auror.

– Eh bien...

Harry réfléchit rapidement. En effet, bien qu'il ait laissé partir Hermione, rien ne leur disait qu'il n'avait pas continué à se comporter comme un parfait petit Mangemort là où il se trouvait... Hermione avait beau le croire incapable de faire le mal, il n'en allait pas de même pour Harry, qui vouait une rancune tenace à l'ancien Serpentard.

– Des preuves, j'en ai beaucoup, répondit fortement Hermione, à la surprise générale. Tous étaient assez gênés d'évoquer le cas Malefoy alors qu'elle était présente. Je pourrais commencer par les plus importantes, comme le fait qu'il m'a sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises, ou alors qu'il m'a aidée à fuir avant de partir lui-même, victime d'une condamnation à mort par le Grand Inquisiteur, pour traîtrise, ou bien encore sur le fait que sans ses indications, jamais nous n'aurions retrouvé Harry, et pu le libérer.

Des commentaires étonnés fusaient de toutes parts autour de l'immense table rectangulaire.

– Il m'a confié à plusieurs reprises ne jamais utiliser de sorts d'attaque lors des affrontements, mais des sorts de défense ou d'entrave uniquement. Lorsque Dean et quelques autres sont venus pour tenter de me libérer, bien qu'il aurait pu les tuer, il les a laissé partir.

– C'est vrai, intervint Dean.

Hermione remercia discrètement Dean d'un signe de tête et reporta son attention sur Neville, qui la fixait, le regard sombre. Elle savait qu'il détestait Drago, et elle craignait qu'il ne prenne la parole pour démontrer qu'elle était dans l'erreur, mais il finit par baisser les yeux.

– Avouez quand même que tout ceci est surprenant, fit un Auror en se frottant le menton, pensif. Je suis navré de vous confronter à de douloureux souvenirs, Miss Granger, mais... cet homme que vous décrivez presque comme un héros vous a quand même achetée...

Hermione releva le menton fièrement avant de dire :

– En effet, je pourrais dire qu'une fois de plus, il m'a sauvée. Pensez-vous qu'être enfermée dans une maison close eût été un sort plus enviable que celui de lui préparer des repas ?

Des raclements de gorges embarrassés se firent entendre.

– Je... non, bien sûr, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire, mais...

– Si vous vous demandez s'il m'a fait subir les pires outrages, ma réponse est assurément non ! Ces longs mois passés chez lui m'ont permis de me rendre compte qu'il regrettait énormément ses choix passés, qu'il ne tirait aucun plaisir de la conjoncture politique de l'époque, et qu'il n'était pas un danger pour les autres. En conclusion, je dirais qu'il mérite clairement une seconde chance, qui, je suis certaine, il saura apprécier à sa juste valeur.

– Bien, je vous remercie pour votre témoignage, Miss Granger, dit la ministre.

La réunion dura une demi-heure supplémentaire et Hermione put enfin souffler de soulagement. Apparemment, elle avait su convaincre l'assemblée sur le repentir de Drago, et bien qu'il doive encore être soumis à un interrogatoire, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il soit gracié.

– Je devrais peut-être...

– Aller le voir ? finit Harry en souriant.

– Oui, exactement, dit Hermione le sourire aux lèvres, ressentant presque l'envie infantile de sautiller sur place. Il faut bien que quelqu'un le prévienne qu'il n'a rien à craindre. Il est inutile qu'il se fasse du souci pour rien.

– Mais oui, naturellement, rajouta Harry avec une ironie moqueuse, ce qui fit rougir Hermione.

Elle se préparait depuis deux heures déjà. Devant la glace, elle s'évertuait à décider quelle coiffure lui allait le mieux, entre un chignon aux mèches savamment disposées, ou encore libres et cascadant sur ses épaules. Elle avait regretté de ne pas avoir eu le temps de récupérer la brosse de Lady Malefoy qui lui donnait l'air tout droit sortie de chez le coiffeur. Ses vêtements également lui causaient du souci. Depuis des années qu'ils étaient en guerre, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire du lèche-vitrines, et ses tenues étaient plus faites pour le combat que pour la séduction, ou bien il s'agissait de robes du soir, totalement hors de propos. Le soleil brillait, mais l'air était frais ; elle finit donc par opter pour une jupe longue et un chemisier cintré, le tout couvert par sa cape d'été. Elle se jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir et sembla satisfaite. Après tout, Drago l'avait vu attifée d'un chiffon miteux et pas coiffée durant des semaines... En y repensant, la honte s'empara d'elle, elle la chassa bien vite en s'imaginant qu'elle serait bientôt face à lui. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui dirait ? Depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'il était de retour, son cœur ne cessait de palpiter à tout va dans sa cage thoracique.

– Tu es superbe Hermione, dit Harry qui venait de rentrer dans sa chambre, avant d'aller lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

– Merci Harry ! Je suis tellement impatiente, et en même temps, j'ai tellement peur !

– Il n'y a pas de raison, tu verras, dès que vous serez face à l'autre, il n'y aura plus besoin de réfléchir, tout se passera tout seul, la rassura gentiment Harry.

– Mais imagine que je bafouille ? Ou alors que je ne puisse pas me retenir et que je lui saute au cou ? Ou encore, imagine qu'il me regarde comme s'il ne me connaissait pas ? fit-elle en perdant son sourire.

– Si tu poses encore une question stupide, c'est moi qui y vais à ta place, je te préviens, la taquina Harry.

Elle lui sourit, reconnaissante de tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle, et alors que Drago traversait une fois de plus ses pensées, son sourire s'élargit et elle poussa un petit couinement aiguë, digne des meilleurs cris hystériques de Lavande Brown.

Harry la poussa dans le dos pour l'encourager, et elle transplana après l'avoir remercié une fois de plus.

A peine était-elle devant l'immense portail aux armoiries des Malefoy qu'Hermione se sentit bizarre. Tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait passé ces grilles... Elle voyait au loin le manoir qui se découpait dans l'horizon et une myriade de sentiments contradictoires l'envahirent. Elle se rendit compte à ce moment-là qu'elle avait volontairement occulté les mauvais souvenirs pour ne garder que les bons, et qu'il n'allait pas être des plus évident de les chasser définitivement.

– Miss Granger, c'est bien vous ?!

Hermione sursauta lorsque l'homme l'avait hélée, elle n'avait pas vu qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Elle se demanda combien de temps encore elle serait restée à fixer la grille s'il ne l'avait pas interrompue...

– Peter, je suis ravie de vous revoir. Comment allez-vous ?

– Je revis depuis que les Malefoy sont revenus au manoir, vous pouvez me croire ! Ces maudits Mangemorts, ils ont tout saccagé quand vous êtes partis vous savez. J'ai bien essayé de les en empêcher, mais bon, que voulez-vous qu'un vieux Cracmol comme moi fasse contre eux...

Hermione était désolée pour cet homme qui semblait si profondément chagriné du saccage de la demeure.

– Heureusement, tout reprend petit à petit une allure normale depuis le retour des maîtres.

– J'en suis ravie pour vous Peter. Est-ce que je peux entrer ? Je voudrais voir...

– Oh oui, bien sûr ! Je suis certain que vous serez toujours la bienvenue, lui fit-il avec un clin d'œil. Veuillez m'excuser maintenant, mais je dois finir de brûler les meubles qui n'ont pas pu être réparés.

Hermione se retrouva de nouveau seule à parcourir lentement la longue allée qui menait au domaine, comme elle l'avait fait la première fois. Mais tout était différent cette fois-ci, elle était libre, et elle venait de son plein gré. Forte de sa très juste observation, elle pressa le pas. Il était temps pour elle de prendre en main son destin.

Juste devant elle, une femme d'un certain âge s'affairait à réorganiser un massif de fleurs. Elle se rappela que Peter lui avait parlé de la passion de Narcissa Malefoy pour la végétation, et bien qu'elle n'en ait pas l'air, avec ses gants couverts de terre, et ses cheveux défaits, elle supposa qu'il s'agît de la maîtresse des lieux.

Elle qui était déjà stressée de revoir Drago, y rajouter la présence de sa mère lui rendit les mains moites. Quand cette dernière leva la tête et la vit, elle se releva avec une grâce incomparable, et prit une posture qui ne laissait plus de place à aucun doute sur son identité.

– Vous désirez ?

– Ah.. heu... Oui, bonjour Lady Malefoy, je suis...

– Je sais qui vous êtes, la coupa sèchement la mère de Drago, ce qui déstabilisa davantage Hermione.

– J'aimerais, si c'est possible, voir Drago, s'il vous plaît.

Hermione sentait peser sur elle le regard froid de lady Malefoy, qui la détaillait des pieds à la tête, et semblait réfléchir à la possibilité qu'elle accepte ou non d'accéder à sa requête.

– Narcissa, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas d'aide ?! demanda une femme qui sortait tout juste du manoir. Oh ! Désolée, je n'avais pas vu que tu avais de la visite, s'excusa-t-elle en souriant aimablement.

Hermione rendit son sourire à cette jeune femme d'une rare beauté, qui avait l'air bien plus aimable que la mégère qui se trouvait devant elle. Ses grands yeux bleus et ses longs cheveux dorés lui donnaient l'air d'un ange.

– Non, je te remercie ma chérie, je vais me débrouiller seule, mais tu tombes bien malgré tout. Cette demoiselle souhaiterait voir ton époux.

Hermione regarda Narcissa, qui semblait fière d'elle, pour être sûre d'avoir bien entendu, puis la jeune femme qui semblait surprise, et ouvrit légèrement la bouche, trop choquée pour parler.

– Oui, si vous le souhaitez. Mon chéri ? Quelqu'un veut te voir, tu peux descendre s'il te plaît ?

Tout tournait si vite dans l'esprit d'Hermione, ou bien n'était-ce pas que dans son esprit. Elle avait l'impression que le sol s'était ouvert sous ses pieds, qu'elle allait s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre.

– Je... non, c'est inutile, désolée, je ne voulais pas...

Hermione bredouilla ces mots sans même s'en rendre compte, et elle se força à retourner sur ses pas, passant probablement pour une folle auprès des deux femmes qui la regardaient étrangement. Le souffle commençait à lui manquer, mais elle ne voulait pas s'effondrer au beau milieu de l'allée des Malefoy. Elle se força à refouler ses larmes et courut même sur les quelques mètres qui la séparaient encore des grilles, avant de transplaner.

– Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé, Katherine ?

– Eh bien, une jeune femme voulait apparemment te parler, mais étrangement, elle s'est enfuie lorsque je t'ai appelé, s'étonna la jeune femme blonde. Tu connais quelqu'un ici ?

L'homme, d'une trentaine d'années, passa la main dans ses cheveux bruns et réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre par la négative, prétextant qu'il n'avait jamais quitté la Bulgarie jusqu'à maintenant.

– Je pense qu'elle était dérangée, voilà tout, dit Narcissa. Ma chère nièce, aurais-tu l'obligeance de faire visiter le reste du domaine à ton époux ?

– Avec plaisir !

Lorsque Harry avait entendu le bruit d'un transplanage alors qu'Hermione était partie depuis moins de vingt minutes, il pressa le pas, inquiet. Mais peut-être qu'après tout, il n'y avait personne au manoir, se disait-il pour se rassurer. Cependant, lorsqu'il entra dans le vaste salon et qu'il vit Hermione, à genoux sur le vieux tapis usé, à pleurer comme une madeleine, il sut que tout espoir était perdu.

Il se précipita vers son amie et s'assit à côté d'elle, avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la bercer. Il ne lui parla pas, il savait qu'elle pleurait trop pour dire quoi que ce soit, et qu'elle se confierait à lui quand elle le souhaiterait. Instinctivement, il avait maudit Malefoy, en s'imaginant la façon dont il l'avait sans doute rejetée. Il s'était juré d'aller lui casser la figure dès qu'Hermione pourrait rester seule !

Il avait fallu plusieurs heures pour qu'Hermione se calme et lui explique enfin ce qu'il s'était passé. Harry était désolé pour elle. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. L'amour ne se commandait pas, et si Drago s'était marié, il n'avait aucun droit d'aller lui faire la morale.

– Tu devrais malgré tout y retourner Hermione, je pense que...

– Que quoi ? À quoi ça servirait, hein ? Tu penses qu'il quitterait sa magnifique et gentille épouse pour moi ? lâcha-t-elle, désabusée.

– Non, enfin, je ne sais pas, mais après tout, vous avez eu un enfant ensemble, j'estime qu'il doit le savoir, et le cas échéant, subvenir à ses besoins !

– Non Harry ! Il ne me doit plus rien ! J'ai décidé seule de garder cet enfant, et ça ne serait pas juste que j'aille lui demander des comptes maintenant. J'aime mon fils plus que tout, et que Drago soit là ou non n'y changera rien. De plus, au mieux, s'il accepte de le reconnaître, qu'est-ce qu'il fera ? Il lui fera des cadeaux à son anniversaire et à Noël ? Jamais il ne le considérera comme son enfant, surtout une fois qu'il en aura eu de sa ravissante épouse ! croassa-t-elle avant de se remettre à sangloter de plus belle.

Hermione se réveilla encore groggy d'avoir pleuré toute la journée de la veille. Elle se dirigea à pas traînants vers le berceau de son fils pour vérifier qu'il dorme bien. Pour la première fois, la ressemblance de son fils avec Drago lui était douloureuse. La conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Harry, quelques semaines auparavant lui revint à l'esprit. Elle avait longtemps hésité, mais maintenant, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Elle décida d'aller trouver Harry.

– Tu es sûre Hermione ?

– Oui, si tu m'assures que c'est ce que tu veux ?

– Tu sais ce qu'il en est... De plus, on me pose la question de plus en plus souvent...

– Ce n'est pas étonnant. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, ce sera de plus en plus fréquent...

oOo

Drago était heureux, il avait enfin pris sa décision ! La gazette avait fait une liste des personnes recherchées, et des personnes mises hors d'état de cause, et à sa plus grande surprise, il avait lu que nulle autre qu'Hermione Granger avait activement pris sa défense ! Elle ne le considérait donc pas comme un monstre ! Il avait appris également que sa mère était retournée vivre au manoir. Il lui avait envoyé un courrier, et elle avait été soulagée de le savoir en bonne santé. Elle lui avait annoncé que sa cousine habitait dorénavant au manoir avec son mari. Il en était heureux, au moins, sa mère n'y serait pas seule. Il n'avait pas souhaité réaménager au manoir. Trop de souvenirs le rattachaient à ce lieu, et pas que des bons... Même si les meilleurs en faisaient partie également. Mais s'il voulait arracher Hermione des bras de ce fichu Potter, il devrait avoir un nouveau chez lui, chez eux, si tout marchait comme prévu.

C'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui, il faisait le tour des lieux qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter pour faire ses adieux à ces gens qui l'avaient accepté et qu'il appréciait. C'était le cas de Dolly, la joviale serveuse de l'auberge. Elle avait été déçue d'apprendre son départ, mais lorsqu'il lui avait dit que c'était pour aller retrouver la femme de sa vie, elle l'avait félicité en lui sautant au cou, avant de se précipiter en cuisine, et de revenir les mains pleines de paquets contenant le plat que Drago préférait.

Il la remercia chaleureusement et lui promit de revenir avec celle qu'il aimait, avant de sortir. Les plats étant encombrants, il avait décidé de retourner chez lui les déposer. Lorsqu'il arriva, il trouva un journal déposé sur le pas de sa porte. C'était étonnant, la gazette ne paraissait qu'une fois par semaine, et la précédente était sortie deux jours plus tôt. Il devait s'agir d'un numéro spécial. Drago le récupéra en prenant soin de ne pas renverser la moitié de ses paquets et déposa le tout sur la table. Il s'installa et déplia le journal. Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il vit l'énorme photo qui trônait en première page, il s'agissait de Harry et Hermione, enlacés, présentant un enfant, qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au Survivant...

Il s'empressa de lire l'article, mais il savait déjà...

_« Le mariage des Héros !_

_Nous sommes ravis de vous apprendre le mariage en août prochain du couple de l'espoir, et en profitons pour vous présenter leur enfant, donc nous venons seulement d'apprendre l'existence... Suite page 3 »_

Drago sentit son cœur se briser. La larme salée n'eut pas le temps de dilater l'encre et le papier que la gazette s'était déjà retrouvée propulsée dans les flammes.

Drago était tellement défait qu'il avait failli ne pas entendre les coups frappés à sa porte. Il avait voulu hurler à l'importun de dégager, mais il n'en avait même pas eu la force. Lentement, comme un automate, il se releva et alla ouvrir.

– Bonjour ! Alors comme ça, on allait partir sans me dire au revoir, fit Clarisse avec une moue boudeuse, mais séductrice.

– Je ne pars plus.

La voix de Drago n'avait été qu'un murmure.

– Oh ! Et... pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire, en battant des cils comme elle le faisait depuis des mois.

Drago releva les yeux et croisa ceux de la jeune femme qui attendait attentivement sa réponse. Il voulait chasser sa douleur, supprimer Hermione de son esprit, alors il écrasa sa bouche sur celle de Clarisse qui roucoula lorsqu'il lui enserra la taille et la fit entrer à l'intérieur. D'un geste empressé, il poussa tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table pour y déposer la vendeuse de journaux qui rêvait de cet instant depuis la première fois qu'elle avait croisé le regard de cet homme si désirable.

* * *

**Alors ? Quelque chose me dit que vous me détester, je me trompe ? XD Mais si je vous dit que le prochain chapitre "la plage" est aussi le dernier, vous me reaimez ? Parce que oui, ça sera enfin THE confrontation XD**

**Gris bisous à tous, et merci d'être toujours plus nombreux à me lire, me mettre en favori ou alerte, et me reviewer :)**


	24. La plage

**Bonjour à tous :)**

**Vous l'avez attendu, vous l'avez réclamé à corps à et cris (à peine^^), et bien le voici ! Le dernier chapitre de Be my slave ! J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira ! Comme toujours, j'ai reçu l'aide précieuse de YeeshaMomoko pour la correction, donc merci à elle :)**

**RAR :  
**

Victoire Weasley : lol, je suis immunisé contre les avada^^ Si tu savais le nombre qu'on a voulu m'envoyer pour pardonne-moi... ^^ Depuis, je n'ai plus peur de rien ^^

Marine : Je n'avais pas l'intention de te torturer, crois-le bien^^ Je trouve simplement que sans suspense, la fic est moins prenante^^ (enfin, en même temps, il y a pas beaucoup de suspense non plus hein^^).

Guest 8/1/12 . chapter 23 : Et oui, Narcissa est une vilaine Lady, et Hermione une piètre Gryffondor pour le coup^^ Bon, j'attends que tu me dises si tu as oublié ça ou non alors^^

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : La plage.**

* * *

– Merci mon chéri !

Hermione récupéra la pâquerette que lui tendait son fils avec un grand sourire. Depuis des heures, elle prenait le soleil sur un transat dans le vaste jardin de la demeure que Harry avait acquise, et s'amusait de voir Alaric lui ramener tout ce qu'il trouvait d'intéressant de ses recherches dans le jardin.

Sitôt sa fleur offerte, il était reparti fier de lui en gambadant avec encore quelques hésitations, à l'exploration du jardin.

– Hermione, je suis rentré ! Comment vous allez tous les deux ? demanda-t-il, excité.

– Très bien Harry, répondit-elle avec le sourire. J'ai amassé un vrai petit trésor depuis ce matin ! Me voilà en possession d'une pâquerette, de trois cailloux, d'un ver de terre (à qui j'ai redonné la liberté), et d'un morceau de coquille d'œuf d'un oisillon quelconque.

Harry éclata d'un rire franc, ce qui attira l'attention du bambin qui revint en trottinant de ses pas encore mal assurés, qui ne manquaient pas d'attendrir à chaque fois les adultes présents.

Alaric tendit les mains vers Harry avec la ferme intention d'être installé dans ses bras. L'enfant parlait très peu, mais à la place, il avait acquis la faculté de se faire très bien comprendre, notamment avec ses yeux si expressifs.

Harry se baissa à sa hauteur, et lui posa une question :

– Est-ce que tu as été sage ?

L'enfant sembla réellement peser le pour et le contre et finit par dire un timide « oui ».

– Alors je t'ai ramené un cadeau !

Alaric laissa échapper un rire de joie et tapa dans ses mains potelées en signe d'excitation. Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur l'intérieur de sa cape, derrière laquelle il tenait le cadeau bien caché.

– Abracadabra !

Le garçonnet gazouilla de plaisir lorsque Harry lui mit devant les yeux un nounours qui représentait une petite fouine. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard torve d'Hermione, il lui expliqua, un peu penaud, qu'il avait craqué lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans la vitrine d'un magasin du Chemin de Traverse.

Reconnaissant, Alaric tendit de nouveau ses petites mains pour remercier Harry, qui le prit bien vite dans ses bras.

Harry l'embrassa sur le front et lui passa la main dans les cheveux, tout en lui demandant ce qu'il avait fait de sa journée, tandis qu'Alaric mâchouillait déjà l'une des pattes de la peluche.

Hermione les regardait, attendrie. Cependant, Harry avait encore vu cette lueur fugace de peine lui voiler les yeux un instant. C'était très souvent lorsqu'il passait un moment tendre avec Alaric. Il se doutait qu'à chaque fois, elle devait regretter qu'à sa place, ça ne soit pas Drago. Bien qu'elle lui dise souvent qu'elle ne pensait plus à lui, et qu'elle s'était remise, il voyait bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Bien sûr, la plupart du temps, elle le cachait, où était réellement heureuse, mais ça ne durait jamais longtemps.

– Qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'aller vous promener ?!

– Je ne sais pas trop...

– Tu n'as jamais envie de rien, je te ferais remarquer, la rabroua gentiment Harry.

– Peut-être demain, ça serait aussi bien, non ?

– Non. J'ai envie maintenant, fit Harry avec un grand sourire innocent. Allez, allez, allez ! Je suis certain que tu ne le regretteras pas !

– Tu m'as l'air drôlement enthousiaste toi, et ta mine de conspirateur me dit que tu me caches quelque chose... dit Hermione en secouant le doigt, comme elle le ferait à son fils pour la même occasion. Explique-moi la vraie raison de ton insistance.

– Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher, s'amusa-t-il, l'air pas du tout convainquant. Et puis, pourquoi devrait-il y avoir une raison ? Tiens, j'ai trouvé ! C'est en l'occasion des vingt mois d'Al !

– C'était il y a cinq jours, trouve mieux, se moqua Hermione.

– Eh bien alors... pour ton non-anniversaire !

– Bien, dans ce cas, si nous fêtons les non-anniversaires, il me semble que tu as oublié celui d'hier, et celui d'avant-hier, et celui d'avant avant-hier et...

– Oui, ok, je me rends...

Hermione lui fit un sourire victorieux qui se figea lorsqu'elle vit qu'il arborait un sourire diabolique.

– Al', tu voudrais aller te promener, toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune garçon acquiesça avec un grand sourire, dévoilant deux minuscules quenottes et des fossettes sur ses joues rebondies.

– Tu triches Harry !

– Ben quoi, tu ne veux pas briser le cœur de ton fils n'est-ce pas ?

– Non, bien sûr, mais tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis, lui dit-elle avant de se lever et de lui mettre une petite tape sur l'épaule. Et peut-on savoir où nous allons nous promener ? Que je sache au moins comment m'habiller.

– Nous allons faire des pâtés de sable sur la plage !

– Mais... nous y avons été il y a deux jours ?

– Tu vas arrêter de discuter oui ? rouspéta Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est pas au même endroit, nous allons utiliser un Portoloin !

– Un Portoloin ?! Mais tu n'y penses pas ! Imagine que nous perdions Alaric et...

– Nous serons deux à le tenir Hermione, et puis, je suis certain qu'il adorera tournoyer dans les airs, souligna-t-il avec un clin d'œil accompagné par les gesticulations ravies du garçon.

Se sentant vaincue, Hermione finit par capituler et alla se changer. Elle revint dix minutes plus tard avec un jean et un pull marin, façon Moldue. Harry l'attendait dehors, avec Alaric toujours blotti dans ses bras, et un carton de pizza sur le sol, en guise de Portoloin.

– Nous sommes prêts nous, les hommes, et une fois de plus, qui on attend ? déclara Harry en s'adressant à Alaric comme s'il était son complice.

– Arrête de lui mettre ces idées dans la tête veux-tu ! Et je te signale que vous n'êtes pas prêts, le morigéna Hermione en sortant sa baguette. On se déguise mon chéri ?

Alaric acquiesça à l'affirmative et lui offrit un sourire rayonnant. Hermione libéra alors le sort qui changea la couleur de ses beaux cheveux dorés et de ses grands yeux gris sombre, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se rendaient à l'extérieur. Si la situation, présentée comme un jeu, amusait le garçon pour le moment, elle inquiétait Hermione. Quand et comment devrait-elle annoncer la vérité à son fils ? Il restait combien de temps avant que les journalistes ne découvrent la supercherie ? La solution qui leur semblait être la seule à l'époque n'était pourtant que provisoire. Alaric ne pourrait pas rester éternellement sous l'apparence d'un autre...

Hermione chassa ses idées noires et agrippa l'emballage de pizza lorsqu'il se mit à siffler.

Comme prévu, le voyage se passa sans encombre et Alaric riait aux éclats, et plus encore lorsqu'il fut posé sur le sable de la plage et qu'il chuta, victime du tournis.

– Où sommes-nous, demanda Hermione, surprise par le lieu.

– Nous sommes sur l'une des îles Shetland, en Écosse. Tu ne trouves pas que le paysage est beau ?

– Oui, en effet, répondit Hermione en regardant les vagues venir à leur rencontre.

– Lorsque j'ai parlé d'une ballade à la plage l'autre jour au bureau, un des Aurors stagiaire m'a parlé de ce lieu comme étant très agréable et calme. Je suis venu en repérage, et en effet, il n'y passe jamais personne. Au loin, derrière cette butte, il y a un coin où nous pourrons nous installer tranquillement.

Hermione était impressionnée par Harry qui se montrait bien méticuleux, contrairement à ses habitudes.

– On fait la course Alaric ? Le premier qui arrive à la butte a gagné, d'accord ?!

Le petit garçon regarda la direction indiquée par Harry, et se sentant parfaitement capable de distancer les adultes, il acquiesça vigoureusement avant de partir en trottinant.

– Nous allons devoir ralentir le pas si nous voulons qu'il ait une chance de gagner, s'amusa Harry en suivant des yeux l'avancée plutôt chaotique du bambin.

– Oui, mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'éloigne, on ne sait jamais...

– Que veux-tu qu'il lui arrive, il n'y a personne, et nous ne le quitterons pas des yeux. Laisse-le donc vivre ses propres aventures, la sermonna gentiment Harry. Si tu veux, je vais aller lui dire d'être prudent et de ne pas s'approcher de l'eau.

Avant qu'Hermione ait répondu, il avait rattrapé le bout de chou et lui avait glissé quelques mots à l'oreille qu'elle n'entendit pas, mais ils avaient eu l'effet de faire courir encore plus vite son fils !

oOo

Drago hésitait à partir. Il lui avait bien semblé entendre le bruit caractéristique d'un Portoloin, et s'il venait dans cet endroit presque tous les jours, c'était bien pour être au calme, parce que personne ne venait jamais ici. Il hésita un moment, après tout, il était arrivé seulement quelques minutes auparavant, et qui sait, les visiteurs ne trouveraient peut-être pas son coin à lui, comme il l'appelait. Fort de sa décision, il reporta alors son attention sur la mer, fouillant distraitement le sable des doigts pour y dénicher des coquillages qu'il jetait ensuite tout aussi distraitement.

Sa dernière prise était une petite étoile de mer qu'il contempla avant de lui faire subir le même sort que les autres débris de coquillages, mais il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un juron lorsqu'en suivant sa trajectoire, il aperçut un très jeune enfant à quelques centimètres d'où elle avait atterri ! Si le gamin était là, ça voulait dire que les parents n'étaient pas loin !

Drago tendit le cou pour tenter de les voir, et il se rendit compte qu'un couple était encore assez loin sur la plage.

– Pfffchit ! Allez, file ! Va voir tes parents !

Drago n'avait jamais été en contact avec de très jeunes enfants, il détestait avoir à leur parler, ne sachant jamais comment s'y prendre avec eux. C'est pourquoi, tenter de l'effaroucher comme un animal domestique lui semblait être la meilleure idée. Mais l'enfant ne lui prêtait pour le moment aucune attention, trop occupé à détailler l'étoile de mer qu'il avait récupérée.

Ayant fini son inspection, il s'approcha précautionneusement de lui, l'examinant comme s'il était une bête curieuse, un peu à la façon dont Drago lui-même le regardait du coin de l'œil, espérant ainsi ne pas attirer son attention, mais c'était apparemment peine perdue... Le garçon était venu se planter devant lui, à moins d'un mètre, et restait stoïque, le fixant calmement. Drago finit par le regarder en face, et il fut happé par la présence de l'enfant. Si petit qu'il fût, il avait quelque chose de spécial.

Alaric avait rivé son regard dans celui de Drago et lui tendait l'étoile de mer qu'il venait de jeter.

Drago fut étonné de l'intensité qui émanait du regard de ce si jeune enfant. Ses grands yeux verts étaient insondables. Ses yeux, cette couleur lui était familière. Drago examina plus attentivement l'enfant. Des cheveux noir de jais, des yeux vert émeraude à part sa peau pâle, il était le portrait craché de Potter !

Sentant son pouls s'accélérer, il chercha du regard le couple auquel il n'avait prêté aucune attention particulière jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une décharge électrique se propager dans tout son corps. Ses yeux se posèrent d'abord sur l'homme qui pouvait tout à fait être Potter, bien qu'il n'en ait aucune certitude, puis dérivèrent très vite sur la femme à ses côtés. Ses cheveux bouclés volaient au vent, et sa silhouette ne pouvait pas le tromper, il était sûr que c'était Hermione. A moins que son esprit ne lui joue des tours tant il souhaitait que ça soit la réalité ?... Il ne parvenait pas détacher son regard d'elle. Sa bouche devint sèche, il ignorait comment se comporter. Il avait bien souvent tenté de renoncer à elle, de la chasser de son esprit en ayant des aventures sans lendemain, mais jamais aucune ne l'avait satisfait comme il l'aurait été avec elle... Cependant, la voir ici, en compagnie de Harry lui tordit les entrailles. Elle semblait si heureuse...

oOo

– Je m'inquiète Harry, je ne le vois plus !

– Oui, tu devrais partir à sa recherche Hermione, lui conseilla-t-il.

Il regarda partir son amie, heureux. Il espérait qu'enfin, le bonheur allait lui sourire. Il avait mis tellement longtemps à retrouver la trace de Drago... Durant des mois, les interrogatoires et surveillances accrues de Narcissa Malefoy, de son domaine et de sa correspondance n'avaient malheureusement rien donné. Harry désespérait d'avoir une piste un jour, et lorsqu'il avait lu son rapport quotidien sur la remise en liberté de certains Mangemorts, après qu'ils aient effectué les peines de prisons qui avaient été jugées nécessaires, il était tombé sur le nom de Zabini.

Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Hermione lui avait pourtant parlé du lien d'amitié qui unissait les deux hommes. Il avait alors été lui-même accompagné Blaise pour sa sortie de prison, et l'avait questionné sur l'endroit où se trouvait Drago. Bien sûr, Blaise avait catégoriquement refusé toute collaboration... Drago avait été gracié de toutes charges qui auraient pu peser contre lui, et Blaise avait effectué toute sa peine, donc rien ne l'obligeait à lui donner les renseignements qu'il voulait... Il perdait espoir lorsqu'une idée lui était venue. Il avait fait activement surveiller la correspondance de Narcissa Malefoy, mais aucunement celle de Blaise ! Il avait alors demandé service du courrier de la prison et effectivement, la majorité des lettres qu'il recevait venaient d'un endroit reculé dans les terres des Shetland. Harry était alors venu en repérage et s'était renseigné sur lui au village. On lui avait répondu que c'était un homme très solitaire, qui passait souvent ses journées sur la plage en période de beau temps. Harry l'avait en effet vu un jour passer dans la rue, et l'avait suivi discrètement. Durant une semaine, il l'avait épié, c'est pourquoi il était presque certains qu'ils tomberaient sur lui aujourd'hui... S'il n'avait rien voulu dire à Hermione, c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

– Alaric ? Alaric, chéri, réponds-moi !

Drago sentit tous les poils de son corps se hérisser lorsqu'il entendit et reconnut la voix d'Hermione. Au son, elle allait émerger d'une seconde à l'autre devant lui ! Il voulut la rassurer en lui disant que son fils était là, mais il était trop tard, elle venait de le trouver.

– Ah, mon chéri ! Ce n'est pas bien de t'éloigner comme ça, tu aurais pu...

Un mouvement attira l'attention d'Hermione.

– Oh, désolée, je ne vous avais pas vu, j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas importuné, dit-elle en souriant avant de se figer.

Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle plongea dans les yeux gris de Drago Malefoy.

– Drago...

Un tourbillon d'émotions l'emporta, l'empêchant de dire un mot de plus. Elle était abasourdie, naturellement, de tomber sur lui. Mais elle était aussi folle de joie, anxieuse, amère, bouleversée, soulagée... Faisant fi de la boule qu'elle sentait se former dans sa gorge, elle parla :

– Comment... comment vas-tu ?

C'était bête comme question, mais la surprise de le voir là, en face d'elle, en face de son fils, l'avait apparemment trop choquée pour qu'elle puisse faire mieux.

– Bien. Je vois qu'il en va de même pour toi et ta « _charmante_ » petite famille Granger, fit-t-il d'un ton abrupt.

La colère avec laquelle il lui avait parlé l'avait étonnée. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait eu l'impression de se retrouver en face du Drago de Poudlard, qui ne savait pas lui parler sans la rabrouer... Et comme à l'époque, elle n'était pas plus disposée à se laisser marcher sur les pieds...

– Et comment va la tienne, de « _charmante_ » petite famille ? Ta magnifique et adorable épouse se porte-t-elle bien ? répondit Hermione sur le même ton que lui.

Drago, qui était en train de se maudire intérieurement pour n'avoir pas su rester calme, resta bouche bée.

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Oh, je t'en prie, ne fais pas l'innocent ! Je parle de cette magnifique blonde au sourire ravageur ! fit-elle en essayant de réprimer le sanglot qui s'était formé dans sa gorge.

Drago se demanda l'espace d'un instant comment Hermione était au courant pour Clarisse, puis il réfléchit et se dit que finalement, ça pouvait être aussi pour Anna, ou encore...

– Je ne sais pas de qui tu veux parler, mais je ne suis pas marié !

Hermione resta interdite quelques secondes, détaillant le visage de Drago pour y déceler la preuve qu'il mentait, mais elle n'en trouva aucune...

– Je... j'ai appris que le manoir était de nouveau habité, peu de temps après la fin de la guerre et lorsque je m'y suis rendue, j'ai rencontré ta mère. Quand je lui ai demandé à te voir, elle m'a présenté une magnifique blonde comme étant ta femme.

Le cœur de Drago battait à tout rompre. Hormis le fait qu'à cet instant il haïssait sa mère, elle avait cherché à le revoir, et ça lui donnait un sentiment d'espérance comme il s'efforçait de les repousser depuis des mois entiers.

– Il semblerait qu'elle t'ait mentie, fit-il à la fois énervé et mal à l'aise, puisque ça impliquait que ça mère refusait catégoriquement qu'une personne comme elle fasse partie de sa famille... C'est ma cousine, Katherine, et elle est mariée depuis trois ans.

Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait pleurer pour les années perdues, hurler de joie, ou s'assurer des sentiments de Drago avant tout ça...

– T'es pas déguisé !

Drago et Hermione en avaient totalement oublié la présence du jeune garçon qui se trouvait entre eux deux. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés du regard, comme absorbés l'un dans l'autre.

– Non mon chéri, c'est une grande personne, il n'en a pas besoin, lui répondit-elle en se baissant à sa hauteur.

– Oui mais il a les cheveux comme moi !

Hermione sentit son pouls s'emballer, elle ne voulait pas risquer de mettre la puce à l'oreille de Drago.

– Les mêmes cheveux ? Je vois de qui il tient son intelligence..., railla Drago. C'est bien le fils Potter !

Hermione le foudroya du regard et lui répondit :

– J'admets bien volontiers que son père peut être d'une stupidité sans limite, cracha-t-elle avant de récupérer la main de son fils dans la sienne. Allez, on va voir Harry mon chéri.

Folle de colère que Drago insulte son fils, Hermione avait tourné les talons et partait maintenant à grands pas vers l'endroit où Harry devait se trouver. D'ailleurs, elle était étonnée qu'il ne soit pas encore là...

– Non attends, Hermione, s'il te plait !

Drago s'était morigéné une fois de plus et voyant qu'Hermione semblait bien décidée à partir et tourner définitivement la page sur lui, il avait bondi sur ses pieds pour la rattraper.

– Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas dire... Enfin, je suis désolé, tu me connais, j'ai tendance à... être con.

Bien qu'il lui coutât énormément d'avouer ses faiblesses, voir la colère déserter les yeux d'Hermione valait bien tous les sacrifices. Elle avait cessé d'avancer et le regardait maintenant, attendant qu'il continue. Il finit par desserrer lentement l'emprise qu'il avait exercée sur son épaule afin qu'elle s'arrête, mais il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il sentait qu'il se noyait dans ce regard qu'il aimait tant.

Hermione sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Le simple contact de sa main avec son épaule la faisait frissonner. Elle avait rêvé tant de fois de pouvoir de voir, le toucher, de sentir ses mains sur son corps...

– On ne peut pas se quitter comme ça, encore...

Sa voix exprimait une telle supplique qu'il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir réussi à rester digne, mais plus rien d'autre ne lui importait que de la retenir par tous les moyens.

– Je...

– Ah vous voilà tous les deux !

Harry, qui suivait les retrouvailles d'Hermione et Drago de loin s'était inquiété de la voir partir comme une furie.

– Drago, content de te voir, fit-il en souriant avec bienveillance, et en lui tendant la main, malgré le regard agacé du blond.

Drago haussa un sourcil comme pour lui signifier qu'une telle familiarité entre eux était contre nature, et il négligea sa main tendue.

Harry n'en prit pas ombrage, il connaissait assez l'ancien Serpentard pour ne pas être surpris.

– Tu viens avec moi Al', fit-il en souriant à l'enfant avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Regarde qui tu as oublié, Monsieur Fouine, dit-il en appuyant son regard moqueur dans celui de Drago, avant de tendre sa peluche à Alaric.

Après un sourire encourageant à l'intention d'Hermione, Harry partit avec son fils afin qu'ils puissent être seuls tous les deux, ce qui laissa Drago perplexe. Il ne reconnaissait pas le Harry qu'il avait connu. Il semblait serein et joyeux. De plus, la maturité lui avait plutôt bien réussi physiquement, il ne l'en détesta que davantage. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil discret en direction d'Hermione qui regardait Harry et son fils, émue, il eut l'impression d'être poignardé en plein cœur. De quel droit pouvait-il briser cette famille qui avait l'air si complice ? Pour que Harry ne se montre aucunement jaloux, ça voulait sans doute dire que jamais Hermione n'avait parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, et que donc, ça n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux ? Il ne savait pas quoi penser, entre les preuves pour et contre sa théorie, et ses propres désirs...

Hermione quant à elle ne quittait pas Harry du regard. Il n'avait absolument pas sourcillé de voir Drago, alors que c'était la dernière personne au monde qu'ils auraient pu croiser par hasard... Il lui tardait d'avoir des explications, mais une chose était sûre, jamais personne ne pourrait avoir un meilleur ami que lui.

Le silence s'installa entre eux deux. Drago se torturait l'esprit avec ses questions, il fallait qu'il sache.

– J'imagine qu'il n'est pas au courant pour... nous deux, lâcha-t-il avec amertume.

Hermione croisa de nouveau son regard. Il entrait dans le vif du sujet. Elle n'avait pas elle-même osé aborder ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, craignant qu'il lui dise bien vite que ce n'était rien d'important.

– Si, il est au courant d'absolument tout.

Hermione avait relevé le menton, pour le braver, et ça avait eu l'effet escompté, il semblait stupéfait.

Drago n'avait jamais cru à la fable qui disait que lorsqu'on était heureux à l'extrême, on avait l'impression que des papillons voletaient dans notre ventre, mais il fut contraint de s'avouer que c'était bel et bien la réalité... Cependant, il se força à tous soigneusement les écrabouiller, se disant que si Harry n'en éprouvait aucune jalousie, c'était qu'il avait pleinement confiance en l'amour qu'ils se portaient, et qu'il savait que lui, n'avait aucune chance...

– Dans ce cas, j'espère qu'il ne verra pas d'inconvénient à ce que je t'invite à venir chez moi, si tu veux, bien entendu. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, et j'aimerais savoir ce que tu deviens, depuis tout ce temps... Ou si tu préfères, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, je connais une auberge très agréable et...

– Non, chez toi, ça sera parfait, lui sourit Hermione, qui n'avait qu'une envie présentement, lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser passionnément... Mais... il se fait tard, et je dois rentrer, pour Alaric, tu comprends ? Peut-être pourrions-nous nous donner rendez-vous dans la semaine ?

Drago était déçu, bien sûr, mais il comprenait, bien qu'il ait peur qu'elle en profite pour ne jamais revenir...

– Oui, c'est normal, je comprends.

Il lui indiqua l'emplacement de sa maison, et ils se quittèrent, à regret.

oOo

– TOI ! Viens ici !

Hermione, un immense sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants de joie, sauta au cou de Harry qui éclata de rire et la fit tourbillonner dans ses bras, heureux que son plan ait marché.

– Je veux tout savoir, et tu as intérêt à ne rien oublier !

– Promis Hermione, rentrons à la maison, je te raconterai tout.

Ils se rendirent au Portoloin qui s'activa peu de temps après et ils disparurent, sous les yeux de Drago qui avait suivi de loin Hermione. Lorsqu'il l'avait vue sauter dans les bras de Harry, il s'était dit que la tâche qui l'attendait était vraiment ardue...

Une fois de retour chez eux, Harry expliqua comment il avait retrouvé Drago, et surtout pourquoi, en-dehors du fait qu'Hermione, indéniablement, l'aimait toujours. Il lui avait alors expliqué qu'il s'était rendu compte que contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé après la mort de Ginny, on ne pouvait pas éternellement rester seul, sans amour. Il voyait bien qu'elle avait perdu une partie de sa joie de vivre, et que lui, il n'avait pas oublié la gentille Jenny... Les fois où il la croisait à Ste Mangouste, où son métier d'Auror l'amenait un peu trop souvent à son goût, il se sentait toujours drôle en sa présence. Elle-même semblait ne pas l'avoir oublié, et il s'en voulait de plus en plus, voyant le temps passer toujours plus vite, de refuser de voir la vérité en face, et de l'accepter. Ils étaient très heureux tous les deux, mais ils savaient que ça ne pourrait pas durer éternellement.

– J'espère que tu seras heureux avec elle, Harry, tu le mérites, dit Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou.

– Toi aussi Hermione, bien que je te souhaite du courage, parce que pour le supporter, il en faut une bonne dose à mon avis !

Hermione lui mit une tape dans le dos avant de laisser un rire cristallin s'échapper de sa gorge et Harry fut heureux de la retrouver comme avant.

– Hermione ? Je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, de nouveau sérieux. Je veux dire, ça serait tellement plus simple pour tous les deux de lui dire « Tu sais, moi et Harry, on est juste amis, je t'aime, et au fait, tu as un fils ! »

Hermione sourit affablement et prit du temps pour lui répondre :

– Justement, ça serait trop facile, dans le sens où rien ne me prouverait qu'il ne se sent pas obligé d'assumer ses responsabilités. Tu vois, je préfère ne rien lui dire, afin de voir que s'il me veut réellement, c'est pour moi et non par obligation.

– Je vois... la roublardise des femmes, encore et toujours..., la taquina Harry qui reçut en punition un coup sur l'épaule.

– De la prudence, nuance... le détrompa-t-elle.

oOo

Drago ne s'était pas senti aussi vivant depuis qu'il était séparé d'Hermione. Il échafaudait des plans de séduction depuis des heures, mais à chaque fois, sa joie était gâchée par une pensée qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il n'arrivait pas à être serein en pensant à ce que sa mère avait osé faire ! Jamais il ne l'aurait crue capable de lui faire tant de mal... Il tentait de se calmer en se répétant inlassablement qu'elle n'était pas au courant de l'amour qu'il lui portait, cependant, il était persuadé qu'elle s'en doutait, sans ça, elle n'aurait pas pris tant de risques pour évincer Hermione.

C'est pourquoi il avait décidé de rendre une petite visite à sa chère mère...

– Et c'est pour ça que j'ai dit à cette pie de Biddle que … Drago ! Quelle surprise, je ne t'attendais pas, tu aurais dû prévenir, nous t'aurions attendu pour dîner, s'empressa de dire Narcissa, avant de reposer sa tasse de thé.

Drago avait transplané quelques minutes auparavant, et sans se faire annoncer, il était parti à la recherche de sa mère. Comme il le pensait, elle était au petit salon, en compagnie de Katherine et son mari, en train de commérer, ce qui seyait très mal à une personne de son rang, comme elle le lui avait pourtant rabâcher durant sa jeunesse.

– Veuillez me pardonner chère cousine, Hector, mais j'aimerais m'entretenir avec ma mère, seul à seule.

Sentant la tension qui émanait de Drago, le couple prit immédiatement congé de Narcissa. Cette dernière s'étonnait de le voir si énervé. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir que sa colère froide n'était pas bon signe...

– Je t'en prie, assieds-toi, mon fils. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite impromptue ?

Malgré son ton aimable, Drago savait que Narcissa se préparait déjà à affronter son fils. Il alla gracieusement s'installer sur le sofa, face à son fauteuil, sans dire un mot, et planta son regard acier dans les yeux bleus de sa mère.

Narcissa prit une gorgée de thé avant de reposer sa tasse et de faire mine d'examiner les délicats ornements du tapis...

Ça ne dérangeait pas Drago, il avait tout son temps...

– Cesse tout de suite ce petit jeu, je te prie ! Tu commences à m'indisposer ! finit par dire Narcissa après plusieurs minutes à se sentir observée en silence par son fils.

Satisfait de voir sa mère mal à l'aise, il consentit à l'informer du motif de sa visite.

– Figure-toi que j'ai rencontré une ancienne connaissance aujourd'hui... Imagine ma surprise lorsque j'ai appris que j'étais marié...

Narcissa, qui tripotait nerveusement les plis de sa longue robe, cessa tout de suite et riva ses yeux dans ceux de son fils.

– C'était pour ton bien mon fils ! Je sais très bien ce qu'une femme dans son genre peut vouloir à un homme bien né !

– Vous ne savez rien du tout, mère, lâcha brusquement Drago, dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

– Je sais déjà que tu es bon, Drago, et bien que j'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé quand elle était ici, je refuse que tu gâches ta vie avec elle, pour je ne sais quelle raison ! C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe, enfin !

– Oui, en effet, répondit-il en crispant les mâchoires. Et j'ai été un Mangemort durant des années, comme quoi, nous avons tous nos petits défauts, n'est-ce pas ?

– Ne sois pas ridicule, ce n'est pas du tout pareil !

– Oui, je vous donne raison sur ce point, c'est pire en effet, dit placidement Drago. Elle a le mérite d'être bien plus tolérante que je ne l'ai été...

Des rougeurs apparurent sur les joues de Narcissa qui n'appréciait guère d'être sermonnée comme elle l'était par son fils.

– Je t'en conjure, ne te laisse pas avoir par des sentiments que tu crois éprouver pour elle. C'est sans doute la culpabilité, ou une vulgaire attirance physique. Vous, les hommes... Pansy m'a écrit pour m'informer de ce qu'il se passait sous mon toit, et si à l'époque je ne suis pas intervenue, c'est parce que je n'en croyais pas un mot ! Je te pensais plus sensé...

– C'est simplement de l'amour. Inutile d'aller chercher plus loin ou d'avilir des sentiments purs et réciproques.

– Réciproques ? Tu perds la raison mon fils ! Elle en a épousé un autre je te rappelle, et elle lui a donné un enfant.

Drago foudroya sa mère du regard et celle-ci détourna les yeux sous son intensité.

– Oui, il me semble que son mariage a eu lieu bien longtemps après qu'elle soit venue pour me voir... Hermione est tout simplement la femme que j'aime, et si je dois tout faire pour la récupérer, alors je le ferais.

– Mais tu n'y penses pas ! Une femme mariée, et au Survivant en plus ! Ce serait ruiner le noble nom de famille que tu portes ! Te rends-tu compte du scandale que ça va faire ?! Si tu ne t'inquiètes pas de ta réputation, et donc de la mienne, pense un peu à la sienne ! Qu'est-ce le fait de quitter son mari et d'abandonner son enfant fera d'elle ?

– Inutile de faire semblant de vous préoccuper de sa réputation mère... Et je ne vois pas pourquoi elle abandonnerait son enfant...

Narcissa laissa échapper un hoquet choqué de sa bouche.

– Tu es fou..., souffla-t-elle, dépitée. Les Malefoy n'ont qu'un enfant, tu le sais très bien, et tu serais prêt à le remplacer par un Potter ?!

Drago tiqua légèrement, ce dont sa mère se rendit compte.

– Les lignées de Sang-Pur n'ont qu'un enfant, ce qui ne sera pas le cas de la nôtre, fit-il l'air moins sûr de lui, donc rien ne nous empêchera d'en avoir plusieurs.

– Plusieurs, mais allons donc ! Tu comptes te reproduire comme certaines familles, comme les Weasley par exemple ? C'est totalement scandaleux !

– Sachez que je regrette sincèrement d'être celui qui met fin à la pureté de notre lignée. Malgré l'amour que je porte à Hermione, c'est une chose à laquelle j'ai toujours tenu, vous le savez mieux que personne, et si je pouvais faire autrement, je le ferais, mais je ne le peux pas. Si je dois renoncer à tout ce qui fait un Malefoy, je le ferais, pour elle.

Narcissa était outrée, en colère, et triste, parce qu'elle sentait bien qu'elle ne réussirait pas à lui faire reprendre la raison... Pour ça, il était comme son père, aussi têtu... Cependant, elle n'avait pas joué sa dernière carte. Distiller le doute en quelqu'un pouvait être bien plus efficace que n'importe quel discours ou supplique...

– Quoi qu'il arrive, tu penses réellement que tu parviendras à éduquer l'enfant d'un autre, de Harry Potter, de rester pour le reste de ta vie lié à cette famille ? Je te connais Drago, et je sais que tu n'as pas les épaules pour porter un tel fardeau !

– Ça suffit mère ! Vous ne me connaissez pas si bien que vous le pensez !

– Tu n'es même pas sûr qu'elle t'aime suffisamment pour renoncer à sa vie pour toi ! Elle est mariée avec le Survivant tout de même !

Drago se tut, il tremblait de rage. Cependant, il savait que sa mère disait vrai... Il refusait de lui donner raison, mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Malgré tout l'amour qu'il portait à Hermione, il se sentait incapable d'aimer un jour cet enfant comme le sien, et une partie de lui s'en voulait puisque ça la rendrait forcément malheureuse. Il était conscient que tout ce qu'avait dit sa mère était vrai, mais après avoir revu Hermione, il était certain également que s'il ne le faisait pas, il le regretterait, et resterait à jamais malheureux. Alors même s'il devait lutter avec acharnement, il ne renoncerait pas.

– Je m'en vais. J'imagine que vous ne me souhaitez pas bonne chance, mère, fit-il avec aigreur.

Narcissa resta obstinément silencieuse, et détourna la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle n'avait plus rien à lui dire. Déçu, Drago sortit sans lui accorder un mot ni un regard.

oOo

Le lendemain, Drago reçut un hibou d'Hermione, lui demandant si elle pouvait passer dans l'après-midi ce qui, naturellement, l'avait rempli de bonheur mais aussi d'agitation. Depuis trois heures, il passait en revue toute sa maison pour y traquer la moindre trace de poussière. Il avait remis en place trois fois les coussins du sofa, et déplacé un nombre incalculable de fois les bibelots ancestraux. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'il vit qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Il décala de nouveau le vase contenant un gros bouquet de fleurs de quelques millimètres sur sa gauche lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Drago essuya rapidement ses mains moites sur sa chemise et alla ouvrir la porte. Hermione se tenait dans l'encadrement, un sourire timide fiché sur ses lèvres fines.

– Entre, je t'en prie.

– Merci.

Drago s'était écarté et avait laissé entrer Hermione qui détailla la pièce. L'intérieur était cosy et chaleureux, ce qui était assez surprenant, et à des années lumière du faste glacial de sa demeure en Angleterre.

– Assieds-toi, dit-il en lui tirant une chaise. Tu veux du thé, ou du café ?

– Un thé, ça sera parfait, répondit-elle, amusée de le voir nerveux au point d'être aux petits soins pour elle.

Hermione l'observait tandis qu'il remplissait les tasses et se dit qu'il était encore plus beau que dans son souvenir. Elle détourna les yeux lorsqu'il revint avec un plateau chargé.

– J'ai demandé à Dolly de me faire des muffins aux amandes, ça au moins je suis sûr que tu aimes, et elle en a profité pour me préparer une tonne de viennoiseries en plus. Je ne sais pas lesquelles tu préfères, donc j'ai mis un peu de tout.

– Dolly ? répéta Hermione, perdant instantanément son sourire.

– Oui, elle est serveuse à l'auberge dont je t'ai parlé. Bien qu'elle ait moins de dix ans de plus que moi, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me prend pour son fils, une vrai mère poule, elle est très gentille, fit-il avec tendresse.

Hermione, qui avait cru l'espace d'un instant qu'il s'agissait de la petite amie de Drago, bien que Harry lui ait assuré avoir vérifié qu'il n'en avait pas, était rassurée, et plutôt étonnée. Jamais elle ne l'avait entendu parler comme ça de quelqu'un... Il semblait bien moins hermétique aux sentiments humains envers les autres, ce qui lui plaisait beaucoup, et surtout, il s'était rappelé que le jour de ses vingt-cinq ans, elle s'était préparé des muffins aux amandes !

– Je te remercie pour l'intention, ça me touche. Je ne pensais pas que tu te souviendrais pour ça, dit-elle en prenant un muffin.

– C'est vrai qu'au final, je ne connais pas grand chose sur toi, dit-il en baissant les yeux un instant, c'est pourquoi je ne tiens pas à passer à côté du peu que je sais.

Émue, Hermione ne répondit pas. Décidément, Drago avait bien changé. Lorsqu'il s'ouvrait aux autres, il était tellement... adorable ! Une fois de plus, elle sentit son cœur chavirer.

– Tu...

Ils se turent, amusés d'avoir pris la parole au même moment. Hermione lui indiqua de prendre la parole le premier.

– Je te remercie d'être venue, dit-il, les yeux exprimant de la reconnaissance.

– Je suis heureuse que tu m'aies invitée, répondit-elle en souriant, avant de boire une gorgée de thé.

Bien qu'ils aient rêvé un bon nombre de fois du plaisir qu'ils auraient à se retrouver, ils ne parvenaient pas à se défaire d'une certaine gêne et timidité. La situation n'était pas évidente, pensait Drago, si seulement les choses étaient différentes... Si Hermione était libre, si elle n'avait pas eu l'enfant de Potter, alors il se serait déjà jeté sur ses lèvres.

Ils burent leur thé en silence, et en virent naturellement à parler de ce qu'ils avaient vécu, chacun de leur côté.

– Excuse-moi, mais je n'arrive pas à t'imaginer avec Potter... Enfin, je veux dire...

Drago avait peur d'être maladroit. D'un côté, il ne voulait pas qu'elle croie qu'il voulait dénigrer Harry pour se valoriser, et de l'autre, il s'engageait sur un terrain assez glissant en lui avouant qu'il pensait qu'il n'était simplement que son meilleur ami, et qu'il avait trouvé presque déplacé qu'après Ron, elle se mette avec lui.

– Harry a toujours été adorable avec moi, et lorsque nous l'avons récupéré, je pense que lui et moi avions besoin de réconfort, c'est pourquoi nos liens n'en ont été que renforcés.

C'était la stricte vérité, mais pas dans le sens où Drago l'entendait. Hermione n'avait pas voulu lui avouer tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas en couple avec Harry, puisqu'il aurait bien fallu expliquer alors pourquoi ils avaient fait croire l'inverse, et donc parler d'Alaric...

– J'ai regretté, tu sais, et je regrette encore aujourd'hui de t'avoir laissée partir de ton côté...

Hermione riva ses yeux dans les siens et l'écouta religieusement, malgré les battements de son cœur qui se faisaient assourdissants.

– Je... c'était tellement soudain. Moi, je connaissais mes sentiments pour toi, mais j'ignorais tout des tiens... Et pour être honnête, nous n'avons pas trop eu le temps de les évoquer, fit-il avec un sourire triste. Pour moi, tout à changé lorsque j'ai vu que tu pouvais partir seule, plus rien ne t'attachait à moi, et ça m'a douloureusement fait prendre conscience que je t'avais privé de cette liberté justement... Je me suis dit que je n'avais pas le droit de te demander de me suivre. Et il était hors de question pour moi d'aller me cacher dans le giron des membres de l'Ordre. Qui aurait cru que je ne faisais pas ça par lâcheté ! Mais c'était tout aussi lâche de m'enfuir seul...

Ne souhaitant pas qu'Hermione voie sa mine défaite plus longtemps, il se leva soudainement et récupéra les tasses vides qu'il alla déposer sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'il déposa les tasses. Il prit un instant pour tenter de se calmer. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait, mais lui montrer également sa vraie nature. Non, il n'était pas tout blanc, et il n'était pas devenu, par miracle, quelqu'un de parfait, sous prétexte qu'il l'aimait...

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il eut un mouvement de recul en tombant nez à nez avec le visage réconfortant d'Hermione. Il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux lorsqu'il sentit sa main chaude lui caresser doucement la joue. Lorsque les lèvres douces de la jeune femme effleurèrent les siennes, ses mains allèrent serrer sa taille afin de la rapprocher au plus près de lui, et approfondir leur chaste baiser. Bien vite, leurs gestes se firent plus rapides et empressés, leur corps, trop longtemps séparés se cherchèrent en se frôlant, en se percutant, et lorsqu'Hermione laissa un soupir de bien-être s'échapper de ses lèvres, Drago se raidit, avant de la repousser gentiment.

Ce n'était qu'un baiser, et pourtant, leurs respirations s'étaient faites saccadées, et leur corps réclamaient déjà de se retrouver. Hermione le dévisagea, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il la repoussait.

– Je n'en reviens pas de ce que je vais faire mais... tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? Je veux dire, je te veux, entière. Je ne veux pas que tu aies à regretter et à m'en vouloir de t'avoir poussée à tromper ton mari, si ce n'est qu'une fois comme ça. Je veux... je veux que tu viennes avec moi, que tu le quittes, et que tu sois à moi, entièrement. Je t'aime Hermione, et je ne peux pas être loin de toi une minute de plus.

Hermione ne pouvait pas éprouver de bonheur plus grand qu'à ce moment précis. Il l'aimait encore, il lui demandait même de faire sa vie avec lui, pour un peu, elle laisserait des larmes de joie inonder ses joues, mais il restait encore un point, et qui avait toute son importance...

– J'avais tellement peur que tu ne ressentes plus rien pour moi... Mais, mon fils... Tu me veux, moi, mais qu'en est-il de lui ?

Drago baissa les yeux et chercha ses mots :

– Je t'avouerais que s'il ne ressemblait pas tant à Potter, ça serait beaucoup plus simple pour moi... Mais il a l'air très gentil, et, même si j'admets que je ne me suis jamais imaginé père, et que ça ne sera pas facile pour moi, je ferai tous les efforts nécessaires pour m'occuper de lui correctement.

C'était au tour d'Hermione d'hésiter... Est-ce qu'elle devait enfin lui avouer la vérité ? Drago lui avait prouvé qu'il l'aimait, avec un simplicité touchante et surprenante à la fois. Est-ce que si elle était sincère, il se sentirait trahi ? Pour le moment, elle avait l'esprit embrumé par le baiser qu'elle aurait bien voulu approfondir, mais elle ne se sentait pas le droit de le laisser plus longtemps dans l'ignorance.

– Drago ? J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer, fit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre supérieure.

Inquiet, Drago fronça les sourcils et lui fit signe de continuer.

– Promets-moi de ne pas m'interrompre.

De plus en plus perplexe, Drago se contenta d'acquiescer.

– Harry et moi, nous ne sommes pas mariés.

– Mais...

– Tu m'as promis !

Drago allait protester qu'on ne pouvait pas se taire après une telle révélation, mais le regard impérieux d'Hermione le rappela à l'ordre.

– Nous l'avons officiellement annoncé, mais c'est parce que c'est ce que tout le monde attendait de nous, et aussi parce que je te pensais marié... Mais au final, nous avons prétexté vouloir un mariage en petit comité, afin de ne pas officialiser la chose...

Drago était totalement perdu. Il ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'elle cherchait à lui dire, ni pourquoi ils avaient agi de la sorte...

– Si nous avons fait ça, c'est parce que tout le monde nous croyait en couple, mais c'était faux, ça aussi...

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Drago, les sourcils froncés.

– J'y viens... continua-t-elle en prenant une grande respiration. Si Harry et moi avons décidé de berner les gens, c'était pour diverses raisons, mais la principale était que j'étais enceinte...

– Je ne comprends rien, pour être honnête. Vous jouez les faux couples parce qu'il t'a mise enceinte ? Ce n'est pas un peu anormal tout ça ? A moins que vous n'ayez un jour abusé du jus de citrouille et qu'il y ait eu un accident qui l'a fait se sentir contraint d'assumer sa paternité, ça semble ridicule.

– Non, parce que je n'étais pas enceinte de lui.

Drago recula un peu, sous le choc. C'était de plus en plus bizarre. Il regardait d'un autre œil celle qu'il pensait connaître un minimum, et là, elle lui apprenait qu'elle était enceinte d'un autre, encore...

– C'est pourquoi nous lui jetons un sort de Métamorphomagie lorsque nous sortons. Il ressemble tellement à son père sinon que nous ne voulions pas que sa naissance soit sujette à des railleries et des doutes.

– Et en quoi est-ce mal qu'il ressemble à son père ?

– Parce que seule, les gens ne m'auraient pas crue lorsque je leur aurais dit que mon fils était né de l'amour, et non d'un abus quelconque de l'homme chez qui j'avais résidé six mois avant de m'enfuir...

Drago eut l'impression que ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Est-ce qu'il avait bien compris ?

– Tu veux dire que... Alaric est mon fils, et qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre toi et Potter ?

Hermione était inquiète de voir le visage fermé de Drago.

– Oui, voilà, mais je suis désolée, tu dois comprendre que j'étais seule, et désemparée, je ne me sentais ni capable d'affronter les médisances des gens, ni le droit de te mêler à notre vie alors que tu n'étais pas là...

– Mais tu as vu les souvenirs que je t'ai laissés ! Tu as vu que je t'aimais, alors tu aurais dû...

Drago avait voulu lui crier qu'elle n'aurait pas dû douter, qu'elle aurait dû remuer ciel et terre pour le retrouver, pour lui annoncer sa grossesse, pour qu'il la protège et vive cette période avec elle, mais lui-même n'avais pas été capable de la retrouver... Une fois de plus, il regretta plus que tout d'être parti loin d'elle, et il savait que jamais il ne rattraperait les moments qu'il avait ratés.

Il reporta son attention sur Hermione, dont les larmes coulaient lentement sur ses joues, et son cœur se pinça de la voir dans cet état à cause de lui. Il lui encercla le visage avec ses mains, et des pouces, il essuya doucement les larmes, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Plus que tout il voulait la voir heureuse, rattraper le temps perdu, et la tenir contre lui.

Leur baiser se fit soudain enfiévré. Chacun y mettait ses sentiments si longtemps refoulés. Par leurs lèvres scellées, ils scellaient le pacte de ne plus jamais se quitter, de s'aimer passionnément.

Leurs vêtements glissèrent au sol à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient du lit. Lorsqu'ils basculèrent dessus, ils étaient nus, sans même avoir conscience de s'être dévêtus, ce qui étonna Drago. Mais en voyant le sourire contrit d'Hermione qui lui rappela que la magie sans baguette était liée à ses envies profondes, il éclata de rire, et se concentra sur les pulsations qui l'appelaient à la base de son cou. Il y nicha ses lèvres et mordilla la peau sensible à cet endroit, avant de l'aspirer doucement et de sentir Hermione frissonner contre lui.

Cette dernière poussa un gémissement lorsqu'il s'empara de ses seins, dont il titilla délicatement la pointe avec ses dents et sa langue.

Drago se repaissait de son odeur délicate, et de la douceur de sa peau. Si souvent il avait espéré revivre un instant tel qu'ils en avaient connu le jour de leur séparation qu'il lui arrivait d'en avoir mal, et aujourd'hui, tous ses rêves étaient devenus réalité.

Il continua ses baisers jusqu'à son nombril, qui se soulevait au rythme de la respiration saccadée d'Hermione puis il enfouit sa tête entre ses cuisses ouvertes. Hermione se cramponna au dessus de lit lorsqu'il lui prodigua d'exquises caresses avec sa langue, qui lui arrachèrent des gémissements de plaisir. Le souffle haletant, les hanches de la jeune femme ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'aller à la rencontre de cette langue chaude et humide qui la torturait délicieusement, tandis que l'une de ses mains s'affairait à lui flatter un sein.

Les doigts d'Hermione fourrageaient dans les cheveux de Drago, suivant la cadence de ses mouvements et elle n'y tint plus, elle se redressa brusquement, tête en arrière, et imprima la marque de ses ongles dans le dos de Drago, pour l'attirer à elle. Le jeune homme fit alors le chemin inverse en déposa des baisers sur son ventre, ses seins, son cou, avant de mêler sa langue à la sienne et de faire onduler son corps sur celui d'Hermione.

La jeune femme se perdait dans ses immenses yeux gris, assombris par le plaisir, et mue par le désir qui se faisait douloureux, elle noua ses jambes autour de sa taille pour l'inviter à sceller leur corps en sueur en un balai sensuel et érotique. D'une puissance contenue, il faisait de lents mais puissants va-et-vient, ce qui ne faisait qu'attiser l'envie toujours grandissante, mêlée de frustration d'Hermione qui voulait plus, encore et toujours.

Elle gémit et se colla davantage à lui pour lui faire comprendre, et laissant échapper un sourire satisfait, Drago accéda à toutes ses suppliques.

Lorsque l'extase la submergea, elle se cambra violemment et accueillit avec délice la libération de Drago.

Ils restèrent pantelants quelques instants. Drago avait pris appui sur ses coudes pour ne pas peser de tout son poids sur Hermione. Il voulait que chaque parcelle de son corps reste en contact avec celui de la femme qu'il aimait. Ils étaient heureux, leur regard rivé dans celui de l'autre, s'avouant leur amour entre chaque baiser qu'ils échangeaient.

Après avoir passé le reste de la journée, enlacés étroitement, ils se relevèrent pour manger quelques-unes des viennoiseries préparées par Dolly, avant de fêter, encore et encore, leurs retrouvailles.

Il faisait déjà soleil lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, le lendemain. La première chose qu'elle vit fut les grands yeux de Drago, qui la regardait avec amour. Elle lui fit un sourire radieux avant de fondre sur ses lèvres. A contrecœur, elle stoppa le baiser qui se faisait de plus en plus entreprenant et se leva.

– Je dois rentrer, Harry n'est pas prévenu, et Alaric va s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir. C'est la première fois que je le laisse seul, alors tu comprends...

– Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi ? Je voudrais voir... mon fils, dit Drago avec un peu de difficulté, n'arrivant pas encore à se faire à l'idée d'être réellement père.

– Oui, bien sûr ! déclara Hermione, heureuse de voir que Drago voulait faire des efforts. Je vais prévenir Harry et...

– Inutile, je suis sûr qu'il adore les surprises, répondit Drago avec un rictus taquin, ce qui fit rire Hermione.

Hermione et Drago transplanèrent main dans la main après s'être habillés. Ils entrèrent dans la vaste demeure et entendirent Harry et Alaric en pleine conversation, enfin, Harry surtout :

– Tu viens prendre ton petit déjeuner Al' ? Je t'ai préparé les céréales que tu préfères.

– Elle est où maman ?

L'enfant avait l'air triste de voir que sa mère n'était pas là.

– Vu qu'elle n'est pas encore rentrée, j'imagine qu'elle est entre ici et le septième ciel, enfin, le quatrième et demi, pas plus, mais ça, tu l'apprendras plus tard, fit Harry avait un clin d'œil complice.

– Harry, qu'est-ce que tu lui racontes encore ?! intervint Hermione, qui était entrée dans le salon, rouge comme une tomate.

– Ravi de te voir Hermione, lui répondit-il sans relever la réprimande de son ami. J'imagine, du moins, j'espère, que ça s'est bien passé.

– A merveille, merci, Potter, intervint à son tour Drago en apparaissant sur le seuil de la pièce, la voix grinçante.

– J'ignorais... Bonjour, s'empressa de dire Harry qui avait à son tour les joues colorées de tâches rouges.

– Si tu veux, peut-être qu'un jour je te donnerais des conseils pour dépasser le rez-de-chaussée, dit-il avec une lueur de moquerie dans le regard.

– Très drôle, Malefoy, on voit que…

Mais Drago ne portait déjà plus attention à lui. Ses yeux étaient posés sur Alaric, dont les cheveux blonds, presque blancs, brillaient au soleil qui filtrait à travers les vitres.

Leurs grands yeux gris se rencontrèrent et Alaric lui offrit un sourire adorable. Le petit garçon descendit de sa petite chaise miniature et fila à toute vitesse dans une autre pièce.

Drago regarda Hermione, inquiet de la réaction de son fils. Il ne savait pas y faire avec les enfants, alors s'il le fuyait déjà, il craignait de réussir à l'amadouer... Elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle ignorait pourquoi il réagissait comme ça, quand le garçon revint aussi vite qu'il était parti.

– Tiens.

Drago regarda son fils avancer vers lui, la main tendue dans sa direction. En examinant de plus près ce que le garçon lui tendait, il découvrit qu'il s'agissait de l'étoile de mer, qu'il avait jetée près de lui, le jour de leur première rencontre.

Harry préféra s'éclipser sans un bruit, tandis qu'Hermione souriait, attendrie, et que Drago était plus ému qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Il avait douté, mais maintenant qu'il avait en face de lui un garçon qui lui ressemblait, son propre fils, il sut qu'il serait un meilleur père que le sien ne l'avait été pour lui.

Il récupéra délicatement l'étoile de mer, en caressant doucement le dos de la main d'Alaric, qui rit de bon cœur à cause des chatouillis, avant de filer se réfugier dans les jambes de sa mère pour qu'elle le porte, tout en gardant à l'œil cet homme qui lui, n'avait pas besoin de se déguiser.

oOo

Leur mariage eut lieu au mois d'août 2007, en petit comité. Harry, qui était venu accompagné de Jenny, avait été le témoin d'Hermione et Blaise celui de Drago. Alaric quant à lui avait été chargé d'apporter les alliances, mission qu'il avait prise très à cœur. Hermione était étonnée de voir à quelle vitesse il s'était pris d'affection pour Drago, et vice versa. Il y avait une sorte de connexion entre eux qui la rendait même jalouse par moments !

La presse avait fait ses choux gras de cette histoire romanesque qui avait émue le public. Une si belle histoire d'amour, qui avait survécu aux affres de la guerre, au temps, et à la séparation. Les gens, bien qu'outrés au début d'apprendre que ce en quoi ils avaient cru n'était que mensonge, avaient vite compris les motivations d'Hermione et Harry, et le Survivant était passé pour quelqu'un d'encore meilleur qu'ils ne le pensaient !

Bien que le scandale que craignait plus que tout Narcissa Malefoy ait été évité, elle avait malgré tout refusé l'invitation de Drago, ce qui ne l'avait pas étonné outre mesure, mais néanmoins attristé. C'est pourquoi il avait été heureux de l'apercevoir finalement, qui assistait à la cérémonie au dernier rang. Le jour du mariage, et connaissant enfin la vérité, Narcissa avait finalement décidé de mettre sa fierté de côté, pour Drago, et son petit fils, qui bien qu'il fût de sang-mêlé, n'en était pas moins l'enfant de son fils unique, et de celle qu'il aimait par-dessus tout.

**FIN**

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'ai eu peur passé un moment, mais j'ai réussi à la finir assez rapidement, malgré le retard prit pour raisons personnelles :)  
**

**Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie tout au long, ou d'être arrivés en cours de route^^ Merci pour vos nombreuses et adorables review *.* Merci pour vos réactions parfois violentes ou passionnées Xd (je pense que c'est une des plus belle preuve des sentiments que vous inspire la fic^^).  
**

**Je ne vois pas quoi rajouter (j'aime pas les adieux^^). J'ai deux autres dramione en cours, donc on se reverra peut-être bientôt ;)  
**

**Si vous avez des questions concernant des détails de la fic que vous n'auriez pas saisis ou qui vous semblent louches, n'hésitez pas à me les poser, et si vous voulez profiter de ce tout dernier chapitre pour poster une review, ne vous en privez surtout pas ^^  
**

**Alors pour la dernière fois, gros bisous à tous :)  
**

**ps : Ça m'énerve, c'est toujours comme ça, je ne sais pas quoi dire mais j'ai la sensation d'oublier un truc, et une fois validé depuis quelques jours, c'est là que je trouve ce que j'aurais dû mettre^^ (bref, je voulais vous faire partager mon tourment une dernière fois XD)**

* * *

**Edit 2/02/2013 : Edition totale de la fic puisque petitegrenouille m'a proposé de la corriger, puisqu'il restait pas mal de fautes :) S'il en reste, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ;)  
**


	25. Dis-moi

******Bonjour à tous :)**

Voici un petit cadeau qui a vu le jour grâce à MaRiiellou, qui, dans une review, me demandait plus de détails sur la relation Blaise/Ginny. Elle m'a incité à écrire cet OS, et puisque j'aime tous mes reviewer lol, je me suis exécutée^^  
J'espère que vous l'aimerez :)

ps : Si vous ne bous souvenez plus d'une quelconque histoire entre ces deux là, c'est normal^^ Elle a juste été évoqué rapidement dans le chapitre 20, après l'excursion d'Hermione dans les souvenirs de Drago.

* * *

**Dis-moi…**

* * *

Les bras chargés d'un lourd plateau, Hermione avançait prudemment dans l'herbe tendre du jardin pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Le soleil lui fit plisser les yeux lorsqu'elle regarda les deux silhouettes qui volaient haut dans le ciel. Elle avait pourtant dit à Drago de ne pas monter si haut ! Mais d'après les rires qu'elle entendait, Alaric devait être aux anges que son père ne l'ait pas écoutée, une fois de plus. A certains moments, Drago lui faisait penser à un vrai gamin quand il était avec son fils.

Hermione posa le plateau sur la table en fer forgé et les appela :

- Le goûter est prêt, vous venez ?

- Dans une minute, lui répondit Drago, avec un grand sourire.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et soupira en souriant. Alaric fêtait son sixième anniversaire, et à cette occasion, il avait reçu un balai volant. Drago et lui s'exerçaient depuis des heures déjà, totalement accaparés par ce sport qu'Hermione n'aimait que moyennement.

Un mouvement près du saule chantant, dont les feuilles émettaient une douce musique lorsqu'elles étaient au vent, attira son attention. Il s'agissait de Blaise. Le jeune homme était installé au pied de l'arbre, pour profiter de l'ombre bienfaitrice qu'il lui offrait.

- Toi aussi tu as fini par abandonner ? lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Oui, Drago et Al' sont inépuisables, et je pense que ce sont des moments qu'il est bon de partager seul avec son père. Et puis... nous, on profitera de tes délicieux muffins comme ça !

L'homme finit par se relever et la rejoignit à table. Hermione l'observait du coin de l'œil. Depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban, il était plus sombre, plus solitaire aussi, malgré les efforts de Drago pour lui redonner le goût à la vie.

- Alors Potter convole en juste noces à ce qu'il parait ?

Le ton était amer, même si Blaise avait pris soin de le cacher.

- Oui, je suis contente pour eux, répondit Hermione, mal à l'aise. Jenny est vraiment très gentille.

Malgré les nombreuses fois où ils s'étaient vus, Harry et lui, il n'avait jamais réussi à apprécier le Survivant, et Hermione se doutait de la raison... Elle savait que l'homme avait aimé Ginny, sans en savoir plus, et voir Harry devait lui rappeler qu'elle avait été sa femme, et qu'elle était morte. Drago ne lui en avait pas dit beaucoup plus, ne connaissant lui-même pas toute l'histoire.

Hermione n'avait eu que très rarement l'occasion d'être seule avec Blaise, aussi, elle céda à sa curiosité et se lança...

- Je voudrais te poser une question assez personnelle... Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre, bien sûr, mais... voilà, je voulais savoir... comment dire...

- Accouche Hermione, se moqua Blaise, malgré son air soucieux.

- Et bien, je me demande... s'il s'est passé quelque chose entre Ginny et toi.

Hermione guetta anxieusement sa réaction. Ca faisait plusieurs années maintenant qu'ils se fréquentaient, mais une fois la question posée, elle s'était rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient peut-être pas assez intimes pour l'aborder...

La surprise, puis un peu de colère passèrent dans les yeux du brun.

- Drago t'a dit pour...

Blaise ne finit pas sa phrase, comme s'il avait trop de difficultés à dire son prénom.

- Non, enfin, oui, mais pas directement. J'ai vu... des souvenirs, et vous l'évoquiez, alors...

Une douleur fugace transparut sur son visage, et l'espace d'un instant, Hermione crut qu'il allait rester silencieux, mais il se mit à parler :

- Oui, et non, c'est compliqué.

Un sourire triste avait point sur son visage et il sembla parti dans ses souvenirs. Sans aucun effort, il se retrouva des années et des années en arrière, dans le train qui les conduisait à Poudlard, lors de leur sixième année.

Il avait été convié par Slughorn, le nouveau prof de potions, dans l'un des compartiments du train, pour prendre une collation. Pour son plus grand déplaisir, il s'était retrouvé entouré d'abrutis, comme Londubat, Belby, Potter... Les présentations n'étaient pas encore finies qu'il avait décidé de décliner l'invitation, faisant fi des conséquences qu'un tel affront aurait sur son année scolaire, lorsque, cachée par l'énorme ventre du professeur, il l'avait vue.

Bien sûr, comme pour les autres, il ne l'avait pas saluée lorsque le professeur l'avait présentée, ce qui n'avait surpris personne, les Serpentard et les Gryffondor se détestant par principe. Pourtant, elle, elle était à part. Elle avait quelque chose qui intriguait Blaise, et trop peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter d'avoir cet effet sur lui ; c'est pourquoi il avait décidé de rester.

Depuis l'année dernière, il l'observait. Tantôt, douce et timide, voire effacée, pour finir par s'affirmer, que se soit en magie ou avec les garçons... Comme son caractère, son physique avait évolué, et il s'était pris à plusieurs reprises à observer ses cheveux soyeux prendre une teinte de feu lors des journées ensoleillées, lorsqu'elle parcourait les airs au cours des matches de Quidditch.

Lorsque Slughorn en était venu à venter les mérites de Harry Potter, Blaise n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser son scepticisme s'exprimer en faisant un rire amusé.

"Oui Zabini, parce que toi, tu as tellement de _talent_ pour faire ton malin..."

Ginny l'avait dévisagé avec un regard noir. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'adressait à lui, et on ne pouvait pas dire que l'échange eut été cordial... Il allait répondre lorsque le professeur s'était gaussé, et lui avait conseillé de se méfier de sa parfaite exécution du sortilège Chauve-Furie.

Au final, il s'était contenté de la toiser avec mépris.

Fougueuse, comme un animal sauvage. Il s'était pris à imaginer un autre domaine dans lequel elle pourrait exprimer sa fougue, et avait fini par détourner les yeux pour cacher son embarras.

La réunion avait été interminable, et il était de mauvaise humeur. Pas qu'il se fût attendu à autre chose, mais il n'avait jamais supporté qu'on le brave, et encore moins lorsque ça venait d'une fille... De retour à son compartiment, son humeur n'avait fait qu'empirer lorsqu'en refermant la porte, il avait perdu l'équilibre et avait atterri sur les genoux de Goyle, qui l'avait repoussé sans ménagement. Il n'avait pas envie de parler, mais Drago voulait savoir ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait raconté en détail se qu'il s'était passé, en taisant l'épisode "Ginny" et en gardant un ton neutre. Malgré ça, la conversation avait pris un tournant qu'il aurait préféré éviter, lorsque Pansy, encore et toujours, s'en était mêlée.

_"Il y a plein de garçons qui l'aiment bien, même toi Blaise, tu dis qu'elle est jolie, et tout le monde sait à quel point il est difficile de te plaire..."_

Pourquoi cette simple remarque l'avait-elle mis dans un état pareil ? Il avait l'impression d'un secret révélé, de quelque chose de dérangeant, sans arriver à mettre le doigt dessus. C'était quelque chose comme un sentiment de colère en pensant à la réflexion de la jeune fille, et un autre, de satisfaction, comme une preuve qu'elle était à la hauteur... Il savait juste qu'il voulait changer de sujet.

_"Je ne toucherai jamais à une fille qui a ignoblement trahi son sang, même si elle est jolie", _avait-il affirmé avec froideur.

Pansy avait eu l'air satisfait, les autres avaient changé de sujet, il pouvait alors se décrisper.

oOo

Comme s'il était gêné d'avoir dévoilé des choses personnelles et qui pouvaient passer pour futiles, Blaise sourit à Hermione. La nostalgie voilait ses traits, mais il semblait malgré tout heureux après cette incursion dans son passé.

En lui proposant une tasse de thé fumant, elle l'enjoignit à continuer, ce qu'il fit.

Les yeux rivés sur la vapeur qui s'échappait de sa tasse, il replongea dans la suite de son histoire.

Ca ne lui arrivait que très rarement, mais ce jour là, il était en retard à son cours de sortilèges. Mais pas question pour lui de se mettre à courir dans les couloirs comme un Poufsouffle de première année ! Non, il marchait nonchalamment, comme d'habitude, contrairement à quelqu'un dont les bruits de pas précipités résonnaient à proximité. Blaise s'était moqué intérieurement de cette personne en l'imaginant les joues rouges, le souffle court, arrivant échevelée en classe et s'excusant piteusement de son retard, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent en collision...

- Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention, espèce d'id...

Blaise, qui s'était retourné avec humeur sur la personne qui venait de le bousculer, avait stoppé net sa phrase en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Ginny Weasley.

- Désolée ! avait-elle lancé avec humeur, sans même lever les yeux vers lui.

La jeune fille était accroupie au sol et rassemblait ses livres et feuillets qui étaient tombés lors du choc alors qu'elle les tenait dans ses bras.

Blaise était en plein dilemme... Il était en retard, elle s'était excusée de mauvais gré, elle semblait affolée devant l'ampleur des choses à ramasser et qui s'étaient éparpillées partout, il n'aidait personne, il ne lui devait rien, sa mère lui avait dit combien les hommes étaient méprisants quand ils étaient amoureux, comme des petits chiens qui remuent la queue en attendant un os, mais... il pourrait lui parler.

Après une courte réflexion, il avait récupéré les livres et feuilles les plus éloignés de la jeune fille, puis s'était agenouillé à sa hauteur et lui avait tendu.

Elle avait levé les yeux vers lui, l'air surpris qu'il soit encore là, qu'il l'aide, puis l'avait remercié, presque timidement. Blaise avait été happé par son regard. Il voulait parler, mais ne trouvait rien à dire. Tous les livres furent ramassés, et ils s'étaient relevés ensemble, face à face.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Je pourrais t'aider à les porter.

Non, il n'avait rien trouvé d'intelligent à dire, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la quitter, même s'il écopait d'une heure de retenue pour son retard aggravé.

- Je veux bien, c'est très gentil de ta part, a-t-elle répondu avec hésitation, ne comprenant pas le comportement du Serpentard.

Ginny avait cours de potions, et ils n'en étaient pas très loin. Tous deux restaient silencieux, c'était une situation étrange.

-Bon, et bien... je suis arrivée, je te remercie encore.

- Tiens.

Blaise lui avait rendu ses livres, et ils étaient restés un moment à se regarder, avant que Ginny ne lui fasse signe qu'elle allait entrer en classe.

Une fois seul, il s'était senti tellement idiot qu'il avait séché son cours de sortilège.

oOo

- C'est assez étonnant.

- Qu'est-ce qui est étonnant Hermione ?

- De t'imaginer intimidé par quelqu'un, dit-elle en souriant.

Blaise sourit à son tour et bu une gorgée de thé.

- Et figure-toi que ça ne s'est pas arrangé par la suite...

Il s'empara d'un muffin et continua de raconter son histoire.

A cause de son retard, Blaise avait écopé d'une heure de colle, mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait à ce moment précis, c'était la façon dont il s'était totalement ridiculisé devant elle. Jamais il n'avait été muet devant quelqu'un ; au contraire, c'était toujours lui qui menait la conversation, qui menait les autre, comme Drago, il faisait partie des personnes qui étaient naturellement supérieures aux autres.

L'heure de colle devait avoir lieu le lendemain dans une des salles de permanence du troisième étage. Il espérait juste que le temps passe vite pour pouvoir participer à l'entrainement de Quidditch avec les autres Serpentard. Lorsqu'il était entré dans la salle, elle était là. Il l'avait fixée, bêtement, et elle lui avait répondu par un sourire chaleureux. Blaise s'était alors détendu.

- Rogue ?

- Oui, il n'apprécie pas les retards, avait-elle répondu en grimaçant. Et toi ?

- Pareil en ce qui concerne Flitwick. Il ne me restait qu'un quart d'heure de cours de toute façon, c'était inutile d'y aller.

- Oh ! Je... je suis désolée, j'ignorais que tu étais toi-même en retard, tu avais l'air si calme. Sans ça, je n'aurais pas accepté...

- Non, ça m'a fait plaisir, s'était-il empressé de dire.

Ils étaient restés tous les deux silencieux quelques minutes, puis voyant que Blaise était habillé avec ses vêtements de Quidditch, Ginny avait entamé la conversation sur le nouvel attrapeur de Poufsouffle, et ils avaient discuté plus longtemps que leur heure de colle, tant ils avaient été emportés par leur conversation.

Au moment de se quitter, Ginny lui avait avoué qu'elle le trouvait sympa et drôle, et lui, il la trouvait parfaite.

oOo

- Après ça, j'ai tout fait pour la voir le plus souvent possible. On s'entendait très bien, elle avait l'esprit vif, un humour acéré et un sens de la répartie à toute épreuve.

- Mais, quelqu'un d'autre le savait ? Je veux dire, j'étais amie avec elle, et jamais je n'ai soupçonné votre amitié, s'étonna Hermione.

- Au début, je m'arrangeais pour la rencontrer, fortuitement tu t'en doutes, dans les couloirs. J'ai toujours été quelqu'un de secret, et apparemment, elle aussi. Ca nous convenait, c'était notre histoire, et nous n'avions pas à la partager.

- Et après ? demanda Hermione, avec une curiosité grandissante.

- Après, tout s'est compliqué... C'était lors d'une des soirées du club de Slug. Je n'en ratais pas une, parce qu'elle aussi y était conviée, mais ce jour-là, elle n'était pas là. Je ne pensais pas la voir, quand elle est finalement arrivée. Elle avait les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré. Je bouillais d'en connaitre la raison, quand d'un coup, Potter s'est levé, coupant court à ma réflexion.

Il la regardait avec des yeux de poissons frits, et j'ai compris. Je me fichais des gars avec lesquels elle sortait, parce que je savais qu'ils n'étaient rien pour elle, qu'ils ne faisaient pas le poids. Mais ce n'était pas pareil avec le Survivant, l'Elu...

J'ai eu envie d'hurler, de partir, de tout casser, mais tout espoir n'était pas perdu, après tout, elle ne parlait presque jamais de lui, alors, pourquoi m'inquiéter ?

Je devais aller la voir, la consoler, tenter ma chance... Alors, dès que la réunion fut finie, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Potter était resté auprès du prof, et les autres étaient repartis. Je l'ai retrouvée plus loin dans le couloir, elle se rendait à son dortoir.

Balise but une gorgée de thé, agité de tics nerveux, comme s'il revivait la scène, puis il replongea dans ses souvenirs.

- Ginny, attends ! Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. Si c'est l'autre con qui est responsable, je lui jette un sort et...

- Non, ce n'est pas Dean, enfin, si, c'est à cause de lui, mais ce n'est rien, je t'assure. Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, c'est tout.

Elle lui avait souri, un sourire triste qui pourtant se voulait rassurant, et il avait fondu. Sans même s'en être rendu compte, il avait tendu la main et avait glissé une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de lui caresser la joue de son pouce.

- Blaise...

- Chut, ne dis rien.

Il avait avancé doucement son visage et déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais elle l'avait doucement repoussé. Blaise l'avait regardée avec incompréhension, et frustré, il lui avait demandé pourquoi.

_"Je..." _

Visiblement, elle ne savait pas comment lui expliquer. Il avait réfléchi à toute vitesse pour comprendre sa réaction, après tout, ils s'entendaient si bien, alors pourquoi ? Mais le visage de Potter s'était alors imprimé dans son esprit.

- C'est lui ?! C'est à cause de Potter n'est-ce pas ? En fait, tous ces mecs avec qui tu es sortie, s'était en l'attendant lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Blaise l'avait empoignée par les épaules et la secouait brusquement, il ne pouvait pas y croire.

oOo

- Elle a baissé les yeux et est restée silencieuse, j'avais ma réponse. Tu te doutes bien que je n'ai pas réagi très posément. J'étais tellement en colère, j'avais si mal... Je suis parti sans plus un mot, et durant des mois, je l'ai évitée. Mais bien qu'elle ait été par la suite officiellement avec Potter, je ressentais malgré tout un manque et une envie de la voir, de lui parler, qui me faisait presque mal. Surtout lorsque je croisais son regard empli de regrets. Cependant, j'étais fier et stupide, alors je n'ai pas essayé d'arranger les choses. Ma mère avait comme précepte qu'un homme qui s'abaisse devant une femme n'est qu'un moins que rien ; tu connais sa réputation...

Hermione acquiesça l'air gêné et il continua :

- L'année scolaire s'est finie sans que nous nous reparlions, puis la septième année a commencé, et avec elle, la guerre. Tu te souviens de l'attaque qui a eu lieu à Pré-au-lard ? Tout Poudlard était en effervescence, les élèves criaient, courraient, et s'enfuyaient. J'ai alors pris conscience que je ne la reverrai sans doute jamais, et ça m'était insupportable. Je suis donc parti à sa recherche, et alors que je perdais espoir, je l'ai vue. Elle était en train de fuir, accompagnée de quelques autres filles. Je l'ai poursuivie et l'ai retenue par le bras. Sur le moment, ses yeux ont exprimé de la peur, mais aussi une farouche volonté, une force sans nom. Je ne l'en ai aimée que davantage. Elle a consenti à s'arrêter, et je l'ai conduite dans le premier endroit vide à proximité.

Blaise ferma les paupières et il se revit à l'époque, il ressentait encore la terreur ambiante, et la peur qui lui étreignait le cœur, la peur de la perde...

- Ginny... Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas te perdre, pas comme ça.

- Blaise, il faut qu'on parte, les Mangemorts envahissent le château !

Bêtement, Blaise se pensait en sécurité. Il n'était pas Mangemort, mais il le deviendrait probablement, c'était dans l'ordre des choses, et il pensait que Ginny ne craignait rien, puisque lui l'aimait... Malgré ça il ne pouvait pas risquer de lui faire prendre ce risque, il fallait qu'il se dépêche, qu'il lui dise ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, avant qu'elle ne parte à jamais.

- Ecoute-moi ! Je... je sais que j'ai gâché notre amitié, et je suis vraiment navré, mais il faut que tu saches que, je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis des mois, et...

Ginny ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle avait plaqué ses lèvres sur les siennes, et avait passé ses bras autour de son cou pour se rapprocher au plus près de lui. Blaise avait répondu avec ardeur à ce baiser, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, et s'enivrant de son parfum... Ce fut elle qui mit fin à leur étreinte. Ils étaient là, la respiration saccadée, et le souffle court.

- Je sais, mais je dois y aller... Laisse-moi y aller, Blaise.

Il avait glissé une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, et laissé son pouce lui caresser la joue... Puis il avait baissé les yeux et elle avait disparu. Il se rappellerait toujours de leur baiser, et de ses yeux, emplis de larmes, lorsqu'elle était partie.

oOo

- Je pense qu'elle m'aimait aussi, mais elle l'aimait plus, et trop de choses nous séparaient, mais si seulement j'avais été là ce jour là...

Sa voix se brisa, il évoquait le jour où elle avait été capturée et torturée. S'il avait été là, il l'aurait sauvée, Hermione n'en avait pas le moindre doute. Elle était bouleversée par la peine qui se lisait dans ses yeux, et par l'amour qu'il, manifestement, lui portait toujours. Mais elle n'avait aucun mot pour le réconforter, aussi, elle se contenta de poser sa main sur la sienne et de la serrer.

- Merci.

Hermione lui répondit par un signe de tête. Elle ignorait s'il la remerciait de l'avoir écouté, ou de l'avoir réconforté, ou encore, de lui avoir permis de se libérer un peu de ses souvenirs trop lourds à porter. Peut-être qu'il se sentirait moins seul après s'être confié.

- Hum... J'espère que vous n'avez pas fini tous les muffins ! s'exclama Drago en s'installant près d'eux avec Alaric.

- Non, mais c'est tout ce que tu aurais mérité, je trouve que ta minute a été un peu longue, rétorqua Hermione en fronçant les sourcils de mécontentement, avant de faire un large sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ? demanda Drago en feignant une extrême contrition, ce qui fit rire Hermione.

- Pas la peine de faire le malin, je finirai bien par trouver !

Blaise et Drago sourirent tandis qu'Alaric portait toute son attention sur les gâteaux qui remplissaient le plateau.

- En attendant, je peux t'offrir un acompte, continua Drago en se penchant sur Hermione pour lui voler un baiser.

Après avoir entendu la triste histoire de Blaise et Ginny, Hermione se sentait presque coupable d'éprouver autant de bonheur d'être avec Drago. Elle croisa son regard et lui sourit tristement, comme pour s'excuser, mais Blaise lui répondit par un clin d'œil, comme s'il savait à quoi elle pensait. Décidément, Blaise était quelqu'un de vraiment mystérieux.

* * *

**Et voilà :)  
Encore merci à MaRiiellou pour avoir accepté de corrigé cet OS**


	26. Souvenirs d'une vie passée

**Je sais, j'avais dit que je m'arrêterais là, mais une revieweuse m'a soumis l'idée de faire un os du point de vue de Ginny, et voilà, je me suis dit "pourquoi pas !" ^^ Bon, pour ne pas faire de répétition avec l'OS précédant, j'ai préféré en faire un totalement différant, mais qui retrace malgré tout son histoire avec Blaise.  
**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, parce qu'il est assez sombre...**

* * *

**Souvenirs d'une vie passée.**

* * *

Une fois de plus, je me retrouve seule dans ma chambre. Oui, depuis que je suis revenue, ce n'est plus "notre" chambre. Une fois de plus, je me suis isolée alors qu'ils étaient là pour m'entourer, ne supportant plus leurs attentions délicates. Mais maintenant, je sens que j'ai besoin d'eux, c'est comme ça à chaque fois. Je ne supporte pas de voir leurs regards tristes et compatissants, mais une fois seule, je redoute d'endurer la noirceur de la nuit. Eux non plus ne savent plus quoi faire, je le vois bien. Hermione essaye de me réconforter, mais seules les personnes ayant vécu ce que j'ai vécu le pourraient peut-être... Elle n'arrive déjà pas à surmonter la mort de Ron, comment pourrait-elle m'aider dans ces conditions ? Et lui... Je n'ose plus le regarder en face. Harry, mon époux, dont la douleur me transperce dès que nous sommes dans la même pièce. Depuis que je suis rentrée, qu'ils m'ont sauvée, je ne l'ai pas touché, je le refuse. Comment le pourrais-je après ce qu'ils m'ont fait ?

Il est compatissant, je n'en doutais pas, depuis des semaines, il se garde de me proposer de revenir dormir avec lui, mais j'en souffre. Sa gentillesse me fait mal, parce que je voudrais tant lui offrir ce qu'il désire, sans réussir à m'y résoudre. Je veux redevenir comme avant, pour lui, pour moi, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Nous vivons une époque terrible depuis des années, et des histoires affreuses, nous en avons entendues beaucoup malheureusement, mais comment être préparée à _ça_ ? Je me pensais forte, mais je ne le suis pas. Comment imaginer une telle haine, une telle violence ? Ca ne peut pas exister, et pourtant...

Une fois de plus, mes pensées s'envolent là-bas, alors je ferme les yeux, pour les chasser de toutes mes forces, mais je n'y arrive pas. Il a suffi d'un courant d'air glacé pour que je m'y revoie distinctement...

Prostrée sur le sol glacé, à maintenir mes vêtements qui ne sont plus que haillons pour préserver au mieux ma dignité, comme si je pouvais encore la protéger de quelque chose... Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Un jour, une semaine ? Ça ne peut pas faire plus, mais à force de me retrancher dans mon esprit, pour me détacher au mieux de ce qui m'arrive, j'en suis venue à perdre la notion du temps. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que dès qu'il y a le moindre bruit métallique, j'éprouve une peur panique au point de m'évanouir. Malheureusement, ça ne m'arrive que rarement, et en général, c'est après avoir subi le pire. Des fois, je prie pour m'évanouir dès le début, pour me rendre compte de rien, mais ça n'arrive pas. Alors je m'évade, comme je peux. Au début, je pensais à Harry, aux moments tendres que nous avions eus tous les deux, mais les images finissaient par s'interposer avec la réalité, et c'en était intolérable. Voir le visage de Harry déformé par une haine farouche ou un air concupiscent et pervers me faisait encore plus mal que tout ce qu'ils me faisaient subir. Mais maintenant, je n'ai plus rien pour me changer les idées, il ne me reste qu'à supplier pour que ça s'arrête. Avant, je me cassais la voix à force de hurler et de supplier, mais ça ne changeait rien, alors à présent, je le fais, mais dans ma tête... Dans les premiers temps, il m'était impossible de m'endormir, je sursautais au moindre bruit, j'attendais dans l'angoisse de voir la porte s'ouvrir sur mes tortionnaires, mais aujourd'hui, je passe la plupart de mon temps à dormir, c'est ma façon à moi de m'évader.

Un autre jour s'est passé, enfin, je crois.

Je rêve, une fois de plus, que Harry et les autres arrivent pour me sauver, et je murmure son nom : Blaise, Blaise, Blaise... Je me réveille en sursaut, surprise par mes propres paroles. Blaise, voilà des années que son souvenir a cessé de me hanter. Sur l'instant, je me suis rendu compte qu'il m'a manqué, qu'il me manque. J'ai appris à le connaitre à Poudlard, durant notre sixième année. Il me fascinait. Je l'ai aimé, j'ai même tellement douté que j'ai pris peur. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Harry, alors qu'il avait enfin pris conscience qu'il m'aimait, mais ça a été dur. Les semaines qui ont suivi la bataille de Poudlard, et donc, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, je n'ai cessé de penser à lui, me demandant ce qu'il devenait. Quelques mois plus tard, j'ai appris qu'il était devenu un Mangemort. J'en ai éprouvé une déception immense, même si tout au fond de moi, je savais qu'il le deviendrait. J'ai alors tout fait pour l'oublier, et je vois que je n'y suis pas mal arrivé.

Percluse de douleur, je grimace lorsque je me redresse, pour m'appuyer dos contre le mur, mais je m'en fiche, il me vient un fol espoir qui me donne des ailes. J'ai croisé plusieurs Mangemorts depuis que je suis retenue captive, et peut-être qu'il viendra ? Peut-être qu'il me verra, et qu'il me sauvera... Il m'aime, je le sais, du moins, je le savais. Peut-être qu'il ne m'a pas pardonnée la façon dont nous nous sommes quittés ? Peut-être même qu'il sait pertinemment qui je suis, et où je me trouve, et qu'il s'en délecte ? Non, je chasse cette idée rapidement. Le Blaise que j'ai connu ne pourrait jamais être aussi cruel.

Maintenant, alors que je faisais tout pour éviter leur regard, j'examine attentivement les visages de mes geôliers, lorsqu'ils viennent me torturer, dans l'espoir de voir celui de Blaise. Mais le temps passe, et toujours aucun signe de lui.

Je me réveille en sursaut, j'ai encore rêvé de lui. Dans mon songe, il m'avait aperçu et avait exigé qu'on me sorte de là. Une fois seule avec lui, il m'avait prise dans ses bras et avait murmuré des excuses contre mes cheveux une centaine de fois avant de me demander de lui pardonner de ne pas m'avoir retrouvée plus tôt. J'avais alors levé les yeux vers lui pour plonger dans les siens, et je l'avais embrassé.

Coupable après ce genre de rêve, j'imagine Harry, parvenant à lire mes pensées, décidant de me laisser où je suis à cause de ma trahison. Mais ce n'est que mon imagination. Des cris, des explosions, ils sont là. Lorsque la porte de ma cellule s'ouvre, je sais que je suis sauve, enfin, mais lorsque je vois l'effroi qui se reflète dans les yeux de Harry, je comprends que j'en serai pour toujours prisonnière. Aucune des personnes présentes ne peut douter un instant du calvaire que j'ai vécu, j'ai tellement honte. J'en viens presque à vouloir que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, qu'ils ne se trouvent pas tous devant moi, prêts à m'aider. Des regards gênés, compatissants se tournent lorsqu'au moindre de mes mouvements, mes vêtements me découvrent. On m'enroule vite dans une couverture et on m'aide à me lever. Comme j'ai appris à le faire durant ma captivité, je vide mon esprit, et je pars vers lui. Jamais Blaise n'aurait laissé transparaître le moindre sentiment, il a une telle maîtrise de soi. J'aurais aimé que ça soit lui qui vienne, définitivement, et, alors que les bras protecteurs de Harry m'enveloppent de leur chaleur, je me maudis pour ça.

oOo

Depuis, je vis dans le trouble. Blaise est plus présent que jamais, alors qu'il n'est pas venu. Par moments, je le hais pour ça, à d'autres, j'invente des souvenirs de mon sauvetage, en le mettant en héros. Je n'arrive pas à reprendre pied, j'erre dans mes rêves, dans mes cauchemars, sans que Harry, Hermione, ou les autres n'y aient leur place, tout comme je n'ai plus la mienne ici. Je crois que je suis restée là-bas, dans l'espoir de voir Blaise venir, et me sauver...

Le cœur encore et toujours déchiré par la culpabilité de désirer un autre alors que j'aime Harry, je rêve de disparaitre. Machinalement, mes doigts courent sur ma baguette, et sans m'en rendre compte, ma décision est prise. Le drap blanc qui me couvre s'envole gracieusement jusqu'au plafond, et avec autant de délicatesse, il se noue à la plus grosse poutre en chêne. Je repense une dernière fois à ma famille disparue, à mes amis, à Harry, puis je m'envole vers d'autres souvenirs, avec Lui.

* * *

**Et voilà, en théorie, c'est fini ! ^^**


End file.
